Of Purebloods and Wolves!
by PrettyTwisted
Summary: M-Preg story! Slash! Draco went on a trip to America where he met Jacob, some things lead to another and then knowing they had no future together Draco left with no word. But there is something he isnt telling anyone. POV's done from both boys! COMPLETE!
1. How Did It Come To This?

**Disclaimer – I do not own either of the characters or any of the others ones that you may recognise.**

**A/N – So, I feel the need to have more than one or two stories going at once. So now I am going to attempt a Draco and Jacob fan fiction, because they are my two favourite characters ever. If you have time please go and read my Draco/OC story and my Jacob/Edward story. If not, then please enjoy this one. Reviews are much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy it. Just so you know, I will be mixing the POV's up between the two boys!**

**Warning – this will be male on male, and will get pretty graphic, in fact, this first chapter contains slash goodness. This is a male pregnancy story, because I promised a friend on the Harry Potter forums that I would do a male pregnancy one as she is obsessed with the stories I write. So if you don't like it, please don't complain to me, just go and find another story.**

Chapter 1 – How did it come to this?

- Draco's POV -

I lay here, all day. I have no motivation to do anything anymore. I feel so alone – I always was alone, I never had any real friends, I merely had followers and cronies – but at least I had someone to talk too. Now all I have is my own thoughts, and even they seem to hate me at the moment as well.

Closing my eyes I sigh deeply, forcing my brain to focus on nothing – it is just easier this way – otherwise I will think of..._Him_.

"Draco, dear, your father has a hearing at the Ministry this morning to appeal his house arrest, we are leaving soon, would you like to come along? Or would you rather stay here?" my mother called, striding purposely into my room.

Opening my icy grey eyes slowly I look up at her – the war had taken its toll on her – she was still beautiful with her flowing blonde hair and pale blue eyes, but she had aged almost five years overnight it seemed – she had slight marking across her forehead and around her eyes causing her to look much older than she did before the war.

"No mother, I think I would rather stay here" I replied, pulling myself up from my bed and walking over to her "but please give father my well wishes. I hope the appeal goes well"

"Ok sweetie, but I do think you should get out more, you haven't been the same since you returned from your holiday over in the United States" my mother said, running her soft pale hand down my cheek "I worry for you Draco"

"Don't worry about me mother, I am fine" I replied monotonously knowing for a second that she didn't believe me no matter how many times I repeated it over the week.

She gave me one last fleeting look before leaving the room, closing the door with a soft thud behind her.

The United States – why did she have to mention that? The mere thought of my trip abroad caused my eyes to water and my throat to tighten and go dry; the feeling of unshed and traitorous tears threatening to spill over.

But, no – Malfoy's do not cry, they do not show emotion – and I would do well to remember that.

"Get a grip Draco, there is nothing you can do now" I said aloud, hoping to convince myself of this. But the voice in my head seemed to think otherwise telling me there was something I could do; I could look for..._Him_.

Maybe a warm bath would help clear my thoughts.

So I made my way into the bathroom across the hall, turning the handle slowly – everything I did these days seemed to go slowly, it made sense really – there was nothing on the horizon for me to look forward to at the moment, so there was no need to want the time to speed up.

I turned the hot water faucet to the right, watching as the white fluffy bubbles and steaming hot water began filling the tub. Using my pale, perfectly manicured hand I checked the temperature – deeming it suitable I began removing my clothing.

I threw my Cashmere robes to the ground, followed by the dusty black tailored pants I was wearing. My underwear was removed next – the black silk boxer shorts landing on the marble tiles with a soft flutter. The only item of clothing I had on now was my form fitting black shirt – although it didn't fit to well at the moment, but it held me tight enough together that I still hadn't had to say anything to my parents.

I lifted the black shirt above my head and threw it to the other side of the room – a house elf would collect it all as soon as I was finished bathing.

"Wow, gaining a bit of weight their son" the obnoxious magical mirror to the left of me called out.

"Shut up you stupid piece of junk" I muttered, swinging my left leg over the side of the large tub and gently lowering myself in.

The hot water felt good on my body, it soothed my aching limbs and relaxed my body and mind.

"Falling asleep are you fatty?" the magical mirror called out much to my displeasure.

My eyes were getting heavy and I could feel my body shutting down – maybe sleep wouldn't be a bad idea – the house elves won't let me drown – and with that final thought my mind shut down and my body slumped neatly against the side of the porcelain tub.

"_You really are gorgeous, Draco" he said, his warm hands trailing up my naked torso, his dark eyes raking over my body with a hunger in them. He pulled his head down and pressed his warm lips into mine, using his tongue to lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance – which I eagerly allowed._

"_Take me, please" I breathed when he pulled up for air – he was gorgeous. He had beautiful tan skin, the complete opposite of my pale white skin, he was tall; I would guess about seven foot. He had muscles on top of muscles – his stomach was made up of deep crevices making a beautiful six pack of abs visible even when he had a shirt on. He had a gorgeous smile – it would literally light up a room._

_But most of all he had a brilliant personality; he was down to earth and fun, he treated me above anyone and everyone – he treated me like a prince – and I had known him only for a few short weeks._

"_I want you Draco" he whispered, his deep and husky voice causing heat to pool at my groin and cause my already aching erection to throb even more._

"_Take me" I breathed, pulling him flush against my body. The feeling of his rock hard cock rubbing against mine as he ground into me sent my head spinning and my mind racing. Desperately I pressed myself closer to him – wanting and needing more of him._

_Carefully and with such skill I wondered for a second how many sexual partners he had had, he undid my pants, sliding them down my body – taking my green silk boxer shorts with them._

_The hunger in his eyes as he looked down at my naked pale body was enough to almost push me over the edge. _

_He reached between us, taking my throbbing cock into his large hand and giving it a few swift and rough tugs before lowering his mouth down and taking me whole – stars seemed to explode behind my eyes – the warm caverns of his mouth sending my brain into a fog._

"_Please, now" I begged, pushing myself harder into his mouth. I felt him chuckle lightly around the length of my shaft before pulling himself up with a small pop._

"_Are you sure Draco?" he asked, running his warm hands down my sides._

"_Yes" I said, pressing my naked erection into his still clothed one and pouting._

"_Too adorable" he whispered as he slowly undid his jean shorts and threw them to the side of the room. His large cock seemed happy to be free of the tight confines of the pants as it snapped loudly against his chiselled stomach._

_He took his time to prepare me. He covered his index finger in orange scented lube and slid it slowly into my puckered hole, causing me to arch off the bed and hiss at the slight burning pain it caused. "Don't you dare stop" I hissed, somehow sensing that he was about to remove his finger._

_It took me a moment to adjust to his finger as he pushed another one in making the burning sensation return again – I ignored it this time and concentrated instead on his gorgeous face and the warm feeling of his spare hand rubbing my inner thigh for comfort._

"_I-I-I'm ready" I whispered, spreading my legs a little more to allow room for him to enter me._

_It was agonizing. It felt like my anus was on fire - but I wasn't going to stop now, not after I opened my grey eyes and seen the adoration and lust clouding his dark eyes._

_It took a couple of minutes, but I know when I was ready, so I pushed myself up a bit using the palms of my hands on the mattress and pushed myself further into him – allowing his large penis to impale me._

_He began moving slowly at first – in and out, in and out – but it didn't take long before he quickened his pace and began thrusting in and out of me harder and faster – somehow he managed to hit that bundle of nerves inside of me every time – causing brilliant and bright stars to explode behind my eyes._

_I didn't last long and I came hard and fast into his hand which had found its way to my cock and was pumping in time with his thrusts. He came two thrust later with a deep growl that almost sprung my erection back to life._

_The feel of his juices inside of me was amazing – I could feel the warm and sticky liquid deep inside my anus and running down my legs – but I didn't mind – I was sated and thoroughly shagged for the first time in my eighteen years of life._

_He fell asleep almost right away – his perfect smile gracing his gorgeous features._

_A soft tapping noise on the window bought me back to reality though and made me remember something – he was a muggle with no magic in his body at all – and I, a pureblood with values and expectations._

_I opened the window and looked down at the letter the brown eagle owl had in his mouth – of course it was from my father informing me that I should be home by the weekend for a dinner party to help regain the status and power that comes with the Malfoy name._

"_Goodbye Jacob Black, please don't hate me, I will miss you, but I know this will never work, you can never know the truth about me, and I have duties to fulfil. I am sorry Jacob" I whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his brow and running my pale hand through his cropped black hair._

_Ensuring I didn't wake the gorgeous sleeping male muggle I gathered my clothing and swept silently from the room, leaving Jacob Black from La Push behind me forever._

I awoke with a start and a burning erection – oh how I missed him – but no, there was no need to think of that at all – he is gone from my life and I will never see or hear from him again.

Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood – I have to keep reminding myself of that – I should never have gotten myself involved with that muggle male. My father and mother would be so disappointed if they knew. I am expected to marry a nice pureblood girl and bear and heir to the Malfoy name and fortune.

Deciding not to think of any of this anymore I pulled myself from the tub and grabbed the fluffy white towel off the rack. Wrapping it around my waist I left the bathroom and headed back into my large, ornate bedroom.

A loud crack resonated from somewhere just outside my bedroom door – a house elf.

"Master Draco sir, Missus Malfoy is wanting to know, is you going to be joining her and Master Lucius for dinner sir?" the small house elf squeaked, his large bulbous nose touching the soft pale blue carpet in my childhood bedroom.

"Yes Twinkle, please inform my parents that I will join them shortly" I replied curtly before turning toward the large white wardrobe and wrenching it open.

How long had I fallen asleep for if my parents are home? It doesn't matter, at the moment all that matters is finding some suitable robes to wear down to dinner – something loose but still respectable.

Finding a suitable deep green robe, at the back of my closet, I pulled it out and placed it on the top of my large four poster bed before turning back around in search of something to wear beneath my robes.

After finding a black dress shirt and tailored pants I quickly dressed and fixed my hair – my hair always needed to be perfect, even if it was simply just for leaving my room for another in the house.

Looking over myself in the large mirror behind my door I smirk – nobody would ever know the heartache and pain I am in. I really am a Malfoy – I am beautiful and confident, and nobody, not even my ever observant mother will suspect that something as serious as this is going on.

I found my parents in the dining room, both sitting at the far end of the large mahogany oak masterpiece in the centre of the clean and crisp eating quarters.

"Good evening mother" I drawled, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her delicate cheek "and father, I suspect that your appeal went well?" I added, nodding curtly at him before taking the seat opposite my mother.

"My appeal went as well as can be expected, son. Potter was there actually, he was to testify on my behalf, to tell the Ministry that I did not do anything during the final battle at Hogwarts as I was wandless" my father told me, his cold grey eyes – so alike to my own – staring intently at me.

A house elf arrived – thankfully saving me from having any further conversation with my father.

Dinner was a quiet affair consisting of five courses – the first was a prawn cocktail with a lemon vinegar dressing, followed by lemon sorbet to cleanse the palette; the main course came next, a warm and homely rack of lamb ribs with a peppered sauce, served on a platter of garlic mash. Another lemon sorbet palette cleanser was after that. Dessert was a scrumptious strawberry and chocolate tart with a caramel sauce which I had two helpings of – much to the confusion of both my mother and father – that have never seen me eat so much. After dessert came the dinner mints.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner mother, it was divine" I said, nodding in her direction and smiling slightly "may I please be excused?" I asked, looking over at my father who had his eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Yes, Draco you may leave, but first, could you please answer me something?" he said, straightening himself up in his chair.

"Yes, father?" I asked nervously, trying desperately to mimic him and sit up straighter in my low backed chair.

"What is wrong with you son? And don't you dare tell me that it is nothing. You haven't been the same since you came back from the USA. We had that dinner party here the weekend you came back and I spent the evening introducing you to charming young pureblood women worthy of your hand in marriage and you shrugged them all away as though they were some common muggle. So please tell us Draco, what is wrong? We worry about you"

Of course you worry about me, I thought, but how much will you care about me, or worry about me if I tell you the truth, if I tell you why I have been so down since my return.

"I just wasn't feeling too well when I got back, it may have been something I ate when I was in America. I apologize father, I can only imagine how embarrassing it would have been for you when I ignored those women " I answered, deciding that lying was the best option at the moment – there was no need to tell him, or anyone for that matter, about Jacob.

"Very well then Draco, but if there is something else" he said, his stormy grey eyes flickering slightly down to my mid section "please feel free to come and talk to me at any time, my door is always open for you, son" he finished, his eyes landing on mine again as he nodded curtly, signalling the end of the conversation.

I left the room in a hurry and headed back toward the comfort of my bedroom.

How did it come to this? How did this happen to me? Why did I, a respectable pureblood, fall for a muggle – why did I fall so hard? Why is Jacob still the only thing I can think about – It has been over a week since I left him; with no note, no explanation; no nothing. A clean break as some would say – clean, but painful.

"Oh Jacob, I do wish I could see you, hear your voice and talk to you. I can't though, and I know you wouldn't understand" I said aloud to myself knowing that I would never have the opportunity to say these words to him in person "but our child will know about you Jacob, he or she will know what a wonderful and caring person you are, he or she will know what you were like through my pensieve memories"

It felt better to say these things out loud – there was nobody I could talk to – I was and am alone – Jacob was the first person to make me feel and it scared me – but now I need someone and I need help with this male pregnancy. But who am I going to turn too?

"Sorry Master Draco sir, but you have a fire call from Healer Hermione Granger" the house elf Twinkle said, his large blue eyes cast down to the floor.

"Granger is calling? Granger is a healer? Tell her that I do not need a healer Twinkle, I am perfectly fine" I said, using my eyes to show the small elf that I was serious.

"I is sorry sir, but I is seeing your book about man having babies because he has strongest magic, and I is also seeing that you Is gaining some weight in the stomach, sir, I didn't mean to intrude, Twinkle wouldn't do that, but Twinkle is worried about you Master Draco" the house elf blabbered before running headlong into the side table near my bed.

"Ok, ok, fine, I will talk to her" I said, shaking my head at the display the elf had put on – I really do hate those creatures.

**So, that was it for the first chapter which I know is not over exciting, but the first few never are really, they are simply put there as a set up. **

**The next chapter will be in Jacob's POV. I will be switching it up between the two guys.**

**Please review, it will mean alot. Thanks!**


	2. When You Lose The One

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Twilight that you recognise, I am borrowing them and I will return them later.**

**A/N – Thanks to the people who reviewed, it does mean alot. So this is the next chapter, and I know it is coming out fast but that is because I need to generate an interest for the story, and the first few chapters never seem to do that. So I decided, since I did already get a couple of reviews, when I really didn't think I would as I had no idea if anyone beside me was interested in this pairing, that I would get the next chapter out.**

**Remember, I am mixing the POV's up between Jacob and Draco, so chapter two – this chapter – will be done in Jacob's POV. **

Chapter 2 – When you lose the one.

- Jacob's POV -

"Jacob, come on bro, you need to get out of bed" my friend Embry called, roughly pulling the bed covers away from my face to get a better look at me "you look like shit" he added, frowning no doubt at the messy unkempt hair, the rough facial hair across my chin and cheeks and the dark rings around my eyes.

"Embry, I know you are trying to be a mate and get me out there, but you do not understand, none of you do, you only know what this is like because of my damn thoughts that I know you are all bloody sick of hearing" I growled, turning over to the side so that I didn't have to look at him anymore.

"Jacob, your dad said that if you don't at least go into the kitchen and eat something he is going to call Dr Cullen and have him do a mental examination on you" Embry threatened, his deep and husky voice showing a fear that I never knew existed in him.

"Why don't you go and tell my dad to piss off. He doesn't understand what this is like. He never bloody imprinted and had them run away without so much as a goodbye" I sighed, knowing that if Embry did go and say that to my dad, I would be grounded for a week.

"Bella has been calling as well Jake, she is worried about you, can you at least call her so that she stops bugging the rest of us" he pleaded, sitting down on the end of my small single bed.

"Fine, I will call Bella and tell her that I imprinted, am not in love with her anymore, oh and my imprint already left, yeah, I can see that conversation going down well" I remarked, sitting myself up against the wooden headboard "and I will go and eat something to shut dad up as well, but don't even start on the phasing thing. I am not bloody phasing again, I don't need you all knowing more then you already do" I finished, knowing what he was going to say.

"If that is the best we can get from you then we will have to accept it I guess" Embry huffed, crossing his large muscular arms across his broad chest. "Here, I have the cordless phone for you, call Bella"

I reach out and grab the phone, gripping it tighter then is acceptable – almost to the point where it nearly snapped in half.

"Can you give me a little privacy while I call Bella?" I snapped, throwing an angry glare at my friend, who simply nodded sadly and left the room, not bothering to close the door.

The phone only rang for two seconds before someone picked up the receiver.

"Jacob, please tell me that is you" Bella pleaded, sounding like a mad women.

"Is that anyway to greet someone on the phone Bells, what if it was someone else?" I said, chuckling slightly at the way Bella always over dramatized things, and this was no different.

"Do not get smart with me Jacob Black" she chided "I happen to be mad because you have not returned one of my calls, your father told my dad that you are not eating, and Quil tells me that you haven't phased in about a week. What is going on Jacob? And if you dare hang up or change the subject on me I will drive over there right now" she finished, breathing heavily through her nose in anger.

"Ok, do you want to come around here today? I think it will be easier to tell you face to face" I said through gritted teeth.

I do not want to see her – I do not want to see anyone – the only person I am interested in seeing is..._Him._

"I will get Edward to drop me off at the treaty line, it will be faster that way, can you meet me there? We can head to the beach and talk or something" she said, her voice back to normal – kind and caring.

"Can I get Embry or someone to pick you up, I really don't want your leech lover reading my thoughts at the moment" I said, growling slightly at the idea that Edward Cullen would know everything that was going on with me if he came within a ten foot radius of me.

"Sure, sure" she replied, making me smile at the way she used my term in everyday conversations now.

"Alright, well I will send one of them over there now" I said, making sure to sound slightly cheerful at the idea of seeing my best friend.

"Ok Jake, I will see you soon" she whispered before hanging the phone up.

Great – just bloody great – now I have to tell her. It is really nobody's business, if I want to be depressed I have a damn good reason too – sure, the only people who know why I am the way I am these days is my pack brothers, but even that is too many people. I just want to be alone – there is nothing they can do – there is nothing I want them to do. All I want is..._Him_.

I walked slowly into the living room where I knew my dad would be – and sure enough there he was watching a programme on fishing.

"Hey, Embry, could you do me a favour and go and meet Bella at the treaty line? Her bloodsucker is dropping her off and I don't want him reading my mind" I asked, taking a seat on the floor near my dad's feet.

Embry smiled and nodded before holding his hands out to accept the keys to my Rabbit.

"I will be back soon" he said as he got up and left the room – the small wink he did in my dad's direction did not go un-missed by me – but I chose to ignore it.

"Jacob, are you going to tell me what is wrong kid, I am worried sick about you" my dad said, turning the TV off to spin his wheelchair around and get a good look at me.

"Can I tell you and Bella at the same time dad, please? I do not want to have to go through this more than once" I sighed – defeated.

He nodded slightly before taking off toward the kitchen "I am ordering pizza Jake, did you want something?" he called, lifting his head up as high as he could to see me.

"Sure dad, can you just get me a large peperoni pizza" I answered knowing that my eating was merely to keep my dad from going insane as I was not hungry at all.

The truth is that I have no energy to eat, or to drink, to bathe, to even bother getting out of bed most days. But I do not – or cannot – blame..._Him_.

Bella arrived ten minutes after the pizza was ordered. Embry threw my keys to me and stated he had to do a patrol of the perimeter and left.

"Jacob" Bella whispered, running over to me and throwing her small, petite arms around my waist. "Jacob you look so sick, are you ok? Please tell me what is wrong. Does this have anything to do with me? Is this about the way I keep pushing you away, because Jacob, as you found out not to long ago, I am marrying Edward, and I don't want you to go downhill because of..." but I cut her off by putting my large tan finger to her lips.

"No, Bella, this has nothing to do with you" I said, looking down into her deep soulful brown eyes "I promise I will explain in a minute, I just need to think of how best to tell what happened" I added, looking over at my dad, who was sitting near the dining table with his dark eyes glued to me and a sad look in his eyes.

"Take a seat Bells" I said, gesturing toward the wooden chairs at the dining room table and taking a seat myself.

"Wow, this is hard. First can I just ask one thing?" I began, looking between the two of them with unshed tears shining in my eyes.

They both nodded in unison, so I went on "can I just ask that once I start this story that you won't interrupt me, under any circumstances"

They both nodded again, effectively causing my throat to go dry.

"Ok, it all started last month" I began, looking down at my hands rather than at either of them "I imprinted on someone" at that they both gasped – but true to their word they did not say anything to interrupt me – and for that I am thankful.

"We got along really well. It was amazing, we had such a wonderful time together for the three weeks after I first met them, but a week ago we uh – well we – we took our relationship to the next level" I said lamely as I look up and see Bella smiling at me and my dad with his mouth hanging open like a fish – but again they both remained silent, so I continued.

"It was beautiful, not exactly what I had always imagined, but it was better than that – no offence Bella" I said, smiling at her as she put her hand in mine.

"But obviously this doesn't end happy as you can probably tell" I said laughing dryly at the thought of it all "the night that we – uh – made love - my imprintee took off, just left; no note, no explanation, no nothing. It was like I didn't even matter. But I thought I did, I thought that..." but I had to stop there, my throat was now so dry that it was starting to hurt, and my eyes were watering so much that I couldn't even see my hands in my lap anymore – it was all a blur.

"Jacob, honey, come here" Bella said, jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around my shoulders – resting her head on top of mine "when I find out who this woman is that did this to you, I will make her pay – that much I promise" she said, placing a soft peck on my forehead.

This is hard, how can I tell them that I had imprinted, and made love to – a man. I had to tell them, there was no other way – they would probably find out when I died from this depression I am in anyway.

"Bella, there is no woman for you to 'make pay' for all of this" I whispered, putting my head into my hands as the images of him – and that night together – came back to me.

He was amazing – an angel sent down from Heaven. He had gorgeous blonde hair; so blonde that I would much rather refer to it as white, or silver. He had amazing, piercing and breathtaking grey eyes – the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine and heat to my groin all the time. He had a slender and toned physique; not to muscular and not to skinny. He had soft pale skin without a single blemish or mark.

But more importantly – he had a brilliant personality – some would call it mean. He was a complete and utter snob when I first bumped into him. He clearly thought he was above anyone and everyone – but he was still perfect...Perfect for me.

"Jacob, son, are you ok?" my father asked, his low dulcet tones echoing in the small kitchen.

"Sorry dad" I said, trying, and failing to look into his eyes and smile at him "I was just thinking"

"Jacob, are you going to tell me why there is no woman I can hurt for doing this to you?" Bella whispered, using her hand to wipe the stray tear away from my face as it slid down my tan cheek.

"There is no woman, Bells, because – because – I – um – well, I imprinted on a man" I stuttered, silently hoping that neither of them would catch what I had said.

The silence is deafening and I am too afraid to look up – I don't want to see the disappointment and rejection on my father's face. I don't want to see the anger and rejection on Bella's face either – there is no way I can deal with losing my imprint, my dad and my best mate in the space of a week – I really would do something reckless and stupid to get myself killed then.

"Jacob, what was his name? I will get Charlie to look into him and see if we can find him" my father said, placing his hand under my chin and forcing me to look at him – I could have stopped him if I wished too – wolf boy with super strength after all.

"Draco, his name is Draco. Draco Malfoy" I answered, smiling at the thought of the one person I know I can't live without – even without the imprint I would love that boy. He is truly amazing. I want to – no – I need to find him and make it clear to him how much I care for him. Make him see how much I adore him – and more importantly – to tell him the truth. To tell him what I am, what my tribe is.

"Ok, Jacob, I will go and call Charlie now and have him do some detective work" my dad said, rolling over toward the wall phone we have in the kitchen – dad really does not work well with the cordless one.

"Dad, wait, he doesn't even live around here, in fact, I doubt he even lives in this country – he has the most amazing and beautiful British accent" I said allowing my small amount of hope to dwindle – there was no way that Charlie Swan of Forks Washington would have the connections or resources to find out anything about an angel who no doubt lives in England somewhere.

"Well there is no harm in trying kid" he said; the smile evident in his voice "and as soon as we do find him we will go to him. I will start saving now to send you to bloody England if I have to. I have read about what can happen to people who are away from their intended for a long period of time" he added, the smile he had in his voice gone now – instead it held subtle hints of fear and anger.

"Jacob, I am so sorry, do you know why he left?" Bella asked, stepping away from me so that she could look at me as she spoke.

"No, he didn't leave me with a reason. He just disappeared after we..." and I stopped again, choking as a dry sob racked through my body.

"Well, imprint or not, when I find out where he lives I will ask Edward if I can borrow some money and fly to England and give him a piece of my mind, and my fist" she said, breathing through her nose again – she does that when she is mad.

"Bella, please, don't, I care for him greatly, and I don't want him hurt, not even by my crazy best friend" I said, swiping at my eyes as the tears that I reserved for when I was alone at night came rushing toward the surface.

"I won't make any promises Jacob" she said, smiling at me and handing me a bottle of water from the fridge and a tissue from the bench "so, what do you want to do tomorrow? Do you want to catch a movie or something?" she asked, carding her delicate fingers through my dirty hair.

"You don't have to spend time with me just because I am heartbroken Bella. I am a dude, we deal with these things on our own" I said, laughing at the scowl on her face.

"Don't be such a guy Jacob. I want to spend time with you, I want to help you...The same way that you helped me when Edward was gone" she said, taking my large hand into her small one "it will be ok Jacob, and if Charlie can find this guy we will both go to England and get him back for you"

"Thanks Bells" I said, giving her hand a small squeeze before taking a sip of cold water for my dry throat.

"If my dad fails at finding him I have a backup plan, but it will require knowing where you two – um – uh – made love" she stuttered, her eyes looking desperately around the room and her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Why would you need to know that?" I asked quizzically – this girl has lost the plot.

"Well, I will get Edward to track his scent, follow it all the way to his house if we can" she answered, a broad smile on her face as she spoke of her bloodsucking lover.

"Wow, I am idiot, I didn't even think of that. I have the whole wolf super power thing and I didn't even think to try and follow his scent" I growled, angry at myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Well, you had alot more on your mind when you woke up and he was just gone, it is understandable that you didn't think of something like that" Bella said, trying desperately to make me feel better – but it wouldn't work – nothing did. The only thing that could possibly make any of this better is Draco.

"So, Jake, what is he like?" she asked, a slight amount of venom in her voice as she spat the word he.

"Draco, his name is Draco. And he is amazing, I really don't think you will like him at all, I don't think anyone will to be honest, but I do. He is simply perfect in my eyes" I said, knowing that my voice was cracking again at the thought of him.

"Aw, sweetie, come here" Bella crooned, bringing her arms around me, effectively burying my face in her shoulder.

The tears I saved solely for myself dripped delicately onto her blue jean jacket. Aching sobs wracked through my body, and my arms and legs shook with the tenacity that they do when I am about to phase. My heart aches and my brain feels numb

I felt Bella release her grip on me and step away only to feel the strong and comforting arms of my father wrap around me. "It will be ok son. I will make sure it is all ok, even if it is the bloody last thing I do" he soothed, using his hand to rub circles on my back as I cry into his shoulder – gasping for air and breathing raggedly.

"I just miss him so much dad. It hurts, it hurts so badly. I feel like such a girl, and I don't want to feel like this. I want to be strong, I want to be me again, but I just feel like I will never be me again – like I will never be whole again without Draco" I cried, burying my head deeper into his shoulder – the way I did when I was upset in my childhood years.

"I know son, I know" my dad soothed, his deep voice calming me enough to lift my head up and take a drink of water in an attempt to sooth my dry and scratchy throat.

"Wow, I am sorry. I didn't want to break down in front of you guys" I sighed, wiping frantically at my red eyes to try and stop the flow of tears.

"Don't you dare apologize Jacob Black, I would much rather have you balling your eyes out or breaking everything we have in this house then have you keep all of this to yourself, because son, it will kill you" dad said, grabbing a tissue and handing it to me "I swear kid, if you get like this at ANY time of the day or night you come straight to me, understand? I will not have this take its toll on you, because we will find your Draco and make him see reason, we will find out why he left and the two of you can work something out" he added, taking my hand into his "promise me Jacob, promise me that when your thoughts get the better of you and you begin to feel the way you, clearly, have been for the past week that you will come straight to me, or to Bella" he said, looking over at Bella who nods enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure" I answered, making sure to give them both a tired smile just as the pizza arrived at the front door.

"Now, I am going to call Edward ok? I will need you to tell me where you last – uh – seen _Draco_" Bella said – spitting Draco's name like he was the devil.

"Do not say his name like that Bella" I growled, my body heating up more than usual and my limbs shaking with the effort of trying not to phase in the house or with Bella standing so close.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I will try and be nice about him, but he hurt you, and that does not sit well with me at all, because, like I said to you when you were still chasing after me, you are like my little brother" she said, coming over and putting her hand on my arm "please forgive me"

"Fine, I will forgive you this time, but do not speak his name in that way again" I growled "and we had sex in my room Bell's, when my dad was with yours. We only ever came here when dad wasn't around though. I didn't want them to meet, and Draco was not to keen on ever having to meet dad either to be honest" I finished gazing longingly at my bedroom as images of Draco writing beneath me assaulted my brain.

"Oh well, do you think it would be ok for Edward to come here then?" she asked peeking over at my father who was having a conversation with the pimple faced delivery boy.

"Wait until my dad goes to your place tonight ok? I don't want to have to explain about why a leech is in the house. I will tell the boys that he is allowed to cross this one time – but you need to come as well"

"Ok, thanks Jake. I will be back around later then, when your dad gets to mine. Goodbye honey" Bella said, kissing my cheek as she left the house, waving to my dad on the way out.

Bella is a great friend, my dad accepted that I imprinted on a male as though it was normal, the pizza smells good, my dad wants me to go to him when I am down – which is just about all the time. But most of all there is a small glimmer of hope that I will find Draco, and if I do then I will tell him the truth, I will make him see how much he means to me. I will try and make us work together because there is nothing I want more then that at this moment in time.

"Draco, wherever you are, please know that I miss you so, so much. I hope you are ok" I whispered aloud to myself.

**Please read and review. It means heaps to me.**


	3. Granger, Male Pregnancy and Decisions

**Disclaimer – I do not own either Twilight or Harry Potter. I am borrowing all of the characters that you recognize.**

**A/N – This chapter is once again back to Draco's POV. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It really means more to me then I can tell you. So please read and review this chapter as well.**

Chapter 3 – Granger, Male Pregnancy and Decisions

- Draco's POV -

I sit here and stare at the blank expanse of wall across from my bed, waiting for the wretched house elf to return with the mudblood Granger.

I have no friends and now the house elves are turning against me and inviting school yard enemies into my home – the one place where I am meant to feel safe, secure and carefree.

"Master Malfoy, sir, Healer Granger is waiting just outside the door sir, is I allowed to bring her into your sleeping rooms, sir?" Twinkle the house elf squeaked.

I nod my ascent and conjure a soft plush couch for the mudblood to sit on when she gets in – I may not like the woman, at all, but I am still a Malfoy – and we show hospitality to the highest extent to all guests in our home.

"Mr Malfoy" she called meekly, stepping silently through the door and into my room as Twinkle closed the door and took off at top speed.

"Granger" I say, nodding curtly at the woman standing in front of me – she has not changed at all – she still has the same frizzy hair and buck teeth, the same dark eyes and average physique. "So, still Granger huh? I would have thought that you and the Weasel would have married and started popping red heads out by now" I added, my usual sarcasm and smirk in my voice.

"I am engaged to Ron; actually, we are getting married in September next year"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you Malfoy, but we are not here for me, we are here for you"

My thoughts muddle up for a split second – why did that damn house elf have to get a healer – a healer I went to school with at that – a healer who is best friends with Saint Potter and about to marry the Weasel – the two people who, rightfully, could have a field day with this information. I like to think I don't deserve that – if it did happen – but if I am going to be honest with myself, I would deserve it. If Granger went off and told her other half about what happens here today I have no doubts that he would tell Potter and the _Daily Prophet_.

"Listen to me mud – ah – Granger" I began, righting myself before I angered the woman "you have to give me your word that you will not tell Weasley or Potter or anybody else about this meeting between the two of us" I finish, fixing her with a deep sneer.

"Malfoy, it is against the law for me to talk about any of my patients to anyone aside from themselves and their families. So you have nothing to worry about. Besides, Malfoy, even if I was allowed to tell about my patients, I wouldn't tell Ron, or anyone else anyway, I do have a heart after all" she said – her voice calm, completely the opposite to how she would have been if we were meeting at school.

I open my mouth to respond but couldn't – my stomach lurched, feeling like I was apparating – causing me to brush past Granger and into the toilet that is just off the hall to my room – Granger was right behind me.

I lean deep into the toilet bowl as the contents from dinner, along with some white thick bile emptied itself from my stomach – landing with a loud splash into the porcelain bowl. Granger was right next to me, rubbing my back and brushing my sweaty hair from my face – it was oddly comforting.

"Oh, I apologize Granger, I can't imagine you came here to see me be sick" I stutter, looking up into her deep brown eyes.

"It is my job Malfoy, now let me get you some water while you go and get back into your bed. I will be in shortly" she said, helping me to my feet.

I lay on the bed, waiting for her to return.

I do this often – lay here – because really there is nothing else for me to do. I am unable to obtain employment due to my families role in the war, I am unable to go and hang out with friends since I have none, I cannot spend time with my parents because of the position I am in, and more heartbreaking than any of that - I can't see Jacob.

"Master Draco sir, the healer asked me to get you some water sir" Twinkle called, pressing a tall glass of ice water into my hand "the missus healer will be in here in a moment sir"

"Fine, and thank you Twinkle, now please, for my sanity, and your health, leave...Now" I drawl, making it VERY clear to the elf that I am unpleased with it.

Granger strode back into my room – her wand in hand a small book of parchment with a charmed quill floating to her left.

"Now, I just need to run a few diagnostic spells to check that you are ok. I trust you performed the charm to find out if you were expecting or not" she said, coming over and using her small hand to force me onto my back "please unbutton your shirt for me"

Unbutton my shirt – for a mudblood? Well, it is no different to giving it all up to a muggle after all. In fact, some, like my father for instance, would say that a mudblood is more acceptable then a muggle – at least mudblood's have some magic in their DNA.

So I slowly undo my shirt, exposing my slightly inflated mid section and pale skin to someone who just last year I would have hexed off the face of the Earth if I were given half the chance.

I watch as a mix of colours seem to float around me – blue, red, yellow, orange, purple – all of them simple charms to check that I am healthy and that everything is ok.

"Wow Malfoy, you really are pregnant" she breathed, removing her wand from my stomach and taking a seat on the couch I had conjured upon her arrival – she put her face in her hands making her look like an over grown ball of fluff with all of the wild and crazy hair – had she not heard of a brush?

"How is this even possible Granger? I thought this male pregnancy thing was a myth, a story told to all wizards and witches to scare them" I breathed, covering my cold grey eyes with my arm as the light in my room was too bright at the present time.

"It is not a myth, obviously, but it is rare. You see, when two powerful, magical beings, experience that ultimate blissful moment a fair amount of their inner magic is released into the air where it mixes with the Earth's natural magic causing what we know as the _Malemortos _effect. Most of the time the magic released in that blissful moment will forever remain entangled with the Earth's natural magic, but in some cases, when both partners have a high level of intense magic in their system it can travel back to the person – which in this case is you, causing that person's entire blood, chromosome and cell count to change for a split second. If this happens in the exact moment when the other person's – uh – seed is spilt it will result in a male pregnancy" Granger said, sounding just like she did when we were at Hogwarts – like she had just swallowed the entire book whole.

"Ok, Granger, then tell me, what would happen if say someone had intercourse with a muggle and they ended up knocked up?"

"Malfoy, a muggle has no magic to release, so it is impossible for a muggle male to fall pregnant or to impregnate another male" she answers, her eyes looking questioningly at me from her seat on the conjured couch.

"Ok, but, what if it did happen? What would that mean?"

"It is impossible, it can never happen Malfoy, a male muggle, even if he was with a magical male, such as yourself, cannot impregnate another person. They do not have the magic to release into the air that causes the shift in the person's cells, chromosomes and blood. It just cannot, and will never happen"

"Yes, but..."

"No, Malfoy, I don't know what you are thinking, but it is impossible. Trust me ok? I made sure to read up on all of this as soon as your house elf contacted the hospital"

"Yes, well on your way out could you tell said house elf that I have some clothes for it? How dare it betray me like this" I snarl, throwing the pillow from behind me across the room where it lands with a soft thump.

"Twinkle was simply worried about you Malfoy. Don't be so mean about it. It will be better for you and your unborn child now that you have a healer. You really should be thankful that I was the one who answered the fire call, I don't think anybody else would have kept this a secret regardless of the rules"

Thankful, really? What do I have to be thankful for? I am a pregnant _male _teen who is all alone in the world – no friends, no work colleagues, no Jacob and probably no family once I get the courage to tell my parents about my current situation.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" Granger asked, coming over and looking me up and down.

"Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking about...stuff" I answer, pulling myself up and throwing my hands behind my head in an effort to get comfortable.

"Ok, that is understandable. Now, I have a few potions for you" she says, reaching into the front pocket of her robes "this is a nutrient supplement potion, it is mainly for the baby as your body is unable to supply everything it needs – everything a woman's body can. You are to take this every day. I will come around tomorrow with a supply for you. This is a calming draught, you will take this only when you feel overwhelmed with all of this, and trust me Malfoy, that will happen. This one here will help alleviate the morning sickness for you" she says, pointing to a different colour potion each time "Now, do you have any questions before I go?"

"Uh, yes, actually Granger, how will this thing come out of me? I am not exactly equipped with the right equipment for that" I ask, feeling as the heat rose from my neck up to my face.

"It is simple really; we will have to do a C-Section. We will cut you open and take the baby out that way. As soon as your child is out of you, your body will return back to normal – uterus free" she answered, smiling sheepishly at the no doubt horrified look on my face.

"How am I to deliver this child when I don't want anybody to know about this?"

"Well, it is unusual but I would be more than willing to come here and deliver the child for you, but this is not something I can do alone. I will need to bring someone with me, because your body and magic will be drained of all energy during the labour as you are not technically made for this kind of thing. So I will require a second, who will be there only to supply you with some of their own magic – just enough to keep you stable and conscious through the whole thing"

"So, when my magic drains, how long will it take to return back to normal?"

"It should only take about two weeks, maybe a bit more"

"Ok, um, well I guess I will see you tomorrow then" I say lamely, desperate to be left alone to head into the library wing of the manor to study up about male pregnancy.

"Yes, you will, now you can contact me at anytime. I will leave you my Floo address. So, are you sure you don't have any more questions?"

"Just one; Are you sure that it is impossible for muggles to have kids with males? Because I read somewhere that it can happen"

"Malfoy, am I missing something here?" Granger asks, standing up and handing me a small slip of parchment "this is my work and home floo addresses. If you feel anything that seems off, even if you think it is stupid, do not hesitate to contact me"

I nod silently, my throat constricting at the thought of Jacob and what he might make of all of this.

Granger left the through the floo a minute later, her face sad and questioning – great, all of those questions about muggles knocking guys up must have her wondering what the hell is going on.

How is it that my life got to this? How is it that I am a pregnant teen? And the first pregnant teen to have this creepy male pregnancy thing happen with a muggle...

But, what if Jacob was lying to me the entire time we were hanging out? What if he is a wizard and he knows everything that is and was happening in this world. What if my lovely, sweet and charming Jacob had set this up to watch me fall even further from grace then I already am. What if?

"Snap out of it Draco, there is no way Jacob is a bloody wizard" I chide myself noticing how crazy it sounds that I, Draco Malfoy, am wishing – praying – hoping – that the man I lost my innocence too is a muggle and not a respectable, rich and powerful pureblood; because if Jacob even has a slight amount of magical blood in him, even if he is simply a mudblood like Granger, that would mean that he had betrayed me. He lied to me – and the thought of that is much worse than anything else.

"Malfoy, sorry, I left my book here" Granger whispered, stepping quickly through the fireplace, astutely avoiding glancing in my general direction.

Tears seemed to be running down my face - where did they come from – why are they coming now. Malfoy's don't show emotion – and showing emotion in front of a mudblood – well, that seems punishable by torture.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you sure you are ok?" Granger asked, stepping cautiously toward me as though I am a dinosaur waiting to snap at any moment.

"Yes, I am fine" I answer, using my hand to wipe frantically at my eyes.

"You miss him, don't you? The father of your baby, I mean" She stated, sitting down on the end of my bed, her eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Does it even matter Granger? I am never going to see him again. It is simple really, I need to get over it and move on, because there is nothing I can do about it. This is a bad enough situation without having Jacob involved in it all. He is safer where he is. He is safer not knowing that I am carrying his bloody child. He is safer away from the wrath of my father when I tell him. And he is safer from this world period" I spit.

Wow, I really am an idiot. In all my blind rage, sadness and anger I had accidently let slip that he is safer from this world – our world – a clear indication, especially to someone as bright (and I hate to admit that) as the mudblood sitting across from me looking at me with her brow creased slightly.

"So, that is it then, you slept with someone who is not pureblood?" she enquired – thankfully misreading what I had meant.

"Something like that, yes" I sigh, burying my face into my hands as images of my wonderful Jacob assaulted my brain.

"Well, if you think it would help, I am always here to talk to. I may not be a mind-healer, but I have done a fair amount of reading on the topic, and I am a good listener as well. Despite the prejudice you have against me because of my heritage, I want to help you. Cases like this are the reason I chose to be healer above all else"

"Why are you a healer Granger? I always assumed you would never leave Hogwarts. I thought you would become a teacher at the school, or perhaps the librarian"

Granger chuckled lightly "a few people thought that. Many people had the wrong assumption of me when I was still at school"

I was one of those people – if it hadn't been for Jacob I would still be that same chauvinistic pureblood that I was when I was at school. It could still go back to that though if what Granger is saying about male pregnancy is true – because that would mean Jacob had lied and betrayed me, therefore effectively turning me back into what and who I was before the war – before Jacob.

"Look, Granger, I am sorry. I was an ass at school"

"That doesn't matter, I say we just forget everything that happened and start again, because honestly Malfoy, it will be easier on me if we can get along, and it will be easier on you and your child as well"

I nod curtly at her to show that I agree "Fine, but if you think I will be nice toward the Weasel if I ever have the displeasure of bumping into him at all, then you are severely wrong, regardless of how mad it makes you"

"Oh ok, fine" she huffed, folding her small arms across her chest "I was being serious when I said that if you needed someone to talk to that I am here, so just get in contact with me, at anytime. I will see you tomorrow with a fresh supply of potions"

"Thanks Granger"

She left my room in a flurry of robes and bright emerald flames – finally leaving me alone again with my thoughts.

Is it possible that Jacob was not muggle after all? If I had the energy I would head to the library wing and see if there was any possible explanation for how I fell pregnant to a muggle – because I refuse to believe that Jacob had known about my life – this life – the entire time. He seemed oblivious to any and all magic around him, including the American answer to the Leaky Cauldron. I had asked Jake what that place was, and he had simply answered with a 'there is nothing there Draco, just an old burnt out building' which is exactly what the muggles see when they walk past. Jacob was just too muggle to be magical.

"Oh Jacob, I want to go to you, I want to find out the truth, but I know it is not an option" I say aloud, allowing the tears that I had been holding in for the entire week come splashing down my face.

My body began to wrack with silent sobs. My throat dry and constricted, my breathing hoarse and crackling and my cold grey eyes rimmed in red as large wet tears slid from my eyes, down my cheek and across my chin until they reached my bare chest.

A sot tapping at my window started sounding through my room. I rise from the bed and open the window, allowing the tiny, miniature owl to swoop excitedly into my room. I reach up and take the small bit of parchment from its beak and offer it an owl treat before forcing it to leave my room.

I look down to read the contents of the short letter –

_Malfoy,_

_I am writing this to give you a bit of advice more than anything else. _

_I think you should tell your parents about your current situation, I know that you are alone, I hear stories from the Ministry (Ron works their) and I know how hard male pregnancy can be, so please, do yourself and your child a favour and tell your parents – you do not want to cause any extra strain or stress on your body or your child's._

_If telling your parents is something you do not feel you are able to do for whatever reason, then it may not be my place, but I suggest you find the person who did this to you. I do not know the story, or the situation, but I am sure you and the other father would be able to work something out if you tell him._

_I am only looking out for yours and your child's well being, Malfoy. _

_Please don't be mad at me anymore than normal. I thought this was something that was easier said in a letter, I will admit, I was a tad bit worried about how you would react if I did this face to face._

_Hermione_

_P.S – Ronald knows that you are my current priority patient, but he does not know what is going on – I merely told him you were ill._

Tell my parents? How would I do that? No doubt my mother would show disappointment and hurt, and my father would be livid with rage – They could possibly kick me out – my family has always been proud of our pureblood status – and it takes just one boy – one amazing, beautiful boy to ruin that.

Oh Jacob, how did this happen? Why am I so confused now? Are you even a muggle? It seems to Granger that it is impossible, that you HAVE to have some magic in you.

Do I take the chance and tell my parents, or do I apparate to America and find Jacob? Perhaps the best option is doing neither, simply going about all of this the way I had planned to before Twinkle contacted Granger. Maybe not telling my parents until I absolutely have to, and not telling Jacob at all is the best way to continue living a semi normal existence.

"Just don't think about it" I say aloud, hoping to calm my body down when the feel of vomit rising to the surface assaults my senses.

I sigh deeply before opening a door concealed in the wall – a storage room for all the things that my parents and the house elves will never have access too.

I reach to the top of a shelf and pull down a large silver basin and putting it down on the table in the middle of the room I reach for my wand and hold it to my temple, removing the memories that were storing up for the day.

"Much better" I sigh, running my hand along the top of the Pensieve.

I dip my head closer to the basin, submerging my head slightly and watching as one of my fondest memories of the time me and Jacob had together plays out before me –

"_Draco, you are one strange dude, are you telling me you have never had McDonalds before?" Jacob cackled, putting his large arm around my small shoulders._

"_Jacob Black, do not make me sound like an idiot. But no, I have never had McDonalds. I don't even know what it is" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into the natural warmth that seemed to radiate from his skin._

"_Well then, it looks like we are going to be having McDonalds for lunch" Jacob said, lightly kissing the top of my head "you are one strange boy Draco Malfoy – first, you don't know the difference between a train and a bus, second you have never watched a movie in your life, and now this – no McDonalds. You are missing out kid! What kind of area do you live in?"_

_I smile up at him and stand on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek "Well, my family is different, yes. We are rich and live in a discreet area – there is no way you would even be able to find my place. We don't have any of this stuff where I am from. We are above all of this"_

"_Nobody can be above McDonalds Draco"_

"_Jacob, can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything" he said, pulling me down onto a small, plastic bench and sitting next to me, pulling me into him to help keep me warm with the wind and rain pelting down and around us._

"_If I was to, let's say, tell you that I wasn't as normal as you think I am, what would you do?" I ask, burying my face in his bare chest as his heart beat sped up._

"_I wouldn't mind Draco, short of you telling me that you are an alien from out of space and you are here simply to probe me and use my skin cells to create an army of soldiers to destroy the world, then there is nothing that would change the way I feel about you" he answered, running his large tan hand through my platinum blonde hair. "Why, you aren't telling me that you are an alien are you?"_

_I laugh lightly, not really knowing what an alien was – or if it was the same as the wizard version of an alien anyway. "I am not saying anything of the sort. I was just wondering"_

"_What about you Draco? If I was to tell you that I was not as normal as you think I am, what would you do?" Jacob asked, pulling me into his lap as a cold shiver racked down my entire body – chilling me to the core._

"_Nothing you could tell me would scare me off – trust me" I replied mysteriously before spinning around on his lap and pressing my lips into his, using my hands to run a thin, feather light trail with my fingers down the front of his bare torso. I grind myself down into his growing erection, causing him to throw his head back and bite back a scream._

"_Jake, how is it that you are not freezing? You have not had a shirt on once in the last four days, and it has been raining and cold the entire time"_

"_Not all of us are princess's like you babe. The cold does not bother us manly men" he responded cheekily._

"_Princess am I?" I hiss, grinding myself down into him again, causing him to groan loudly and grip my hips with his hands, holding me down, our erections pressed firmly together._

I pull my head out of the pensieve, feeling the single tear run down my cheek.

"There is nothing else for it. Granger is right; I need to tell him...everything" I say aloud, as I storm out of my secret closet and over to the bedroom door, wrenching it open and heading towards the direction of the main hall.

I stop when I reach the Grand Foyer...Maybe I should wait. Yeah, I will wait until after Granger brings me the supplies I need.

I know that is a slight excuse, but I am so scared and worried about what will happen when I see Jacob – if he is not a muggle after all, was this all a plan of his?

My mind raced as I stood there before heading back up to my room to get some well earned sleep.

**Ok, so that is it for the chapter.**

**Next will be in Jake's POV again...Will Edward be able to track Draco's scent? Find out next.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, so please, read and review. It makes me want to post chapters faster with the more reviews I get.**

**Thanks!**

**Pretty Twisted.**


	4. Gone, just bloody gone!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but then again, if I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting at home writing fan fiction for you all.**

**A/N – Thanks to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it heaps. So please keep it up and review this chapter as well. This chapter we are back to Jacob's POV. So please enjoy. I am having so much fun writing this one. I love all the positive feedback.**

**Warnings – some sexual content in this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Gone, just bloody gone

- Jacob's POV -

_Draco ran petite hands along the length of my shaft, giving it a few rough tugs before lowering his mouth and taking the head of my cock in his mouth. The warmth and wetness of his mouth sent more heat to my throbbing erection, causing brilliant, bright and wonderful stars to explode behind my eyes._

_Draco expertly swirled his tongue along the bulbous head of my cock, suckling deeply to swallow the pre-cum that had gathered there. Slowly he bent his head lower, reaching his mouth halfway down my shaft. He swished and swirled his tongue expertly, hollowing out his cheeks and humming lightly while using his free hand to pump the base of my cock._

"_Draco – ah – I – ah – I'm coming" I breathed, throwing my head back and arching my body off the bed slightly, pushing my cock further into his mouth as he took me over the edge. He didn't move his mouth; he sucked harder and bit down lightly on my cock as I shot my seed deep into the base of his throat._

"_Wow, Draco, that was amazing" I breathed, pulling him up the length of my body and kissing him hard on the mouth, tasting myself in the process._

_Draco's beautiful grey eyes were hungrily taking in my entire body "you are gorgeous Jacob" he whispered, laying down on my chest, wrapping his arms around my mid section – his short and shallow breaths comforting on my warm skin._

I awoke with a start, my body covered in a cold sweat and my penis standing up at attention – throbbing painfully.

Wow, Draco Malfoy, how do you do this to me? Just the thought of you sends my mind, heart and body into a tail spin.

Checking that my bedroom door is locked I quickly remove my pants, throwing them to the side of my small bedroom before slipping my hand down my stomach and gripping my cock roughly.

I tug roughly at my cock, twisting the head slightly and using my thumb to smear the mass amounts of pre-cum gathered there across the head. Images of Draco assault my brain, causing my breathing and pumps to speed up.

My cock starts throbbing quicker as my pumps speed up with a particularly delicious image of my Draco writhing beneath me and screaming my name – his body dripping with sweat and his grey eyes almost black with lust.

"AHHH Draco" I scream, unconcerned about whether my father was still around as I came hard and fast into my hand and across my chest.

Maybe I should have a shower; Bella and her leech are coming over later. But I will not get my hopes up that he will find anything. I can't even smell Draco's scent in here, so why would the leech be any better than me?

Making my way into the bathroom I spot a note attached to my bedroom door with a thumb tack, I quickly remove it, looking down to read the contents –

_Gone to Charlie's to watch the game kid, I will be back around 10 tonight. There is some steak and vegetables in the fridge for dinner. If you need me at anytime please call me and I will head straight back home. _

I scrunch the note up and shove it into the small bin just inside the door to the bathroom before turning the shower on and removing my clothing.

The water in the shower is soothing. It makes me feel human again – at least for a short moment. A simple shower could never make me feel better – no, that would be impossible – but I feel a bit more presentable and approachable as the water cleans me off.

"Jake, where are you?" Bella calls from in the living room.

I quickly hop out of the shower and wrap the dark blue towel around my waist.

"Hey, Bells, sorry, I was in the shower" I say, striding into the living room in just my towel – little droplets of water sliding slowly and sexually down my chiselled stomach. "So, is Edward here as well?"

"Not at the moment, but he is on his way. I came here directly from Charlie's as soon as your dad arrived" she answered, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as she finally realised that I was – or, was not – wearing.

"Oh, right, I will just quickly go and change before the leech gets here"

I run into my room, a slight blush working its way up my neck.

I open the door to my closet and pull out a pair of cut off jeans and a plain black shirt and pull them on.

Looking down into the bottom of my wardrobe I see something that makes my heart speed up and cause a fresh, unwanted and slightly painful set of tears to stream down my face. Reaching down I pick up the long, flowing coat from the bottom of my wardrobe.

It is soft and smooth, and completely unwrinkled, with not a single speck of dust or dirt visible. It is long, or would be if anyone beside me and my brothers put it on. But more importantly, it smells exactly like Draco.

The fresh smell of vanilla and lavender hits my nostrils, effectively causing more tears to spill freely from my eyes. "Oh, Draco, I miss you, I miss you so much" I whispered, hugging the coat to my chest and inhaling his scent.

"Jacob, honey, are you ok?" Bella asks, making me jump slightly – I hadn't even heard her approach – normally I would have heard her, and smelt her coming from a mile away.

I look over at her – tears still running silently down my face.

I watch as her eyes travelled down to the coat in my hands.

"Is that Draco's?" she asks, walking toward me slowly and taking the coat from my arms and placing it on the end of my bed. "Do not torture yourself like this Jacob; you heard what your dad said. This could be bad, imprints are meant to be together in some way or another. So please, for me, and your dad, don't do this to yourself"

"I am not doing anything to myself Bella. I was just looking for something to wear and I found his coat. It smells so much like him Bella, and it was just laying there on the floor of my wardrobe – I had to pick it up" I whisper, taking a seat on the floor of my room and resting my head against the side of my bed, closing my eyes and sighing deeply "I don't think I can do this anymore Bella. I don't want to be here anymore – I don't want to live in a world without Draco in it everyday"

"Oh, Jacob, come here" she cries, silent tears streaming from her eyes as well "it will work out in the end honey, I have faith it will. Please, please do not do anything stupid; do not let this get you too down. Try and remain positive for all of us" she pleaded, pulling my head down into her lap as she began stroking my hair with her little hands.

"I am trying Bella, I really am. But it is just so hard. I know now what you must have been going through when Edward was gone – it hurts so bad all the time" I cry as heavy sobs begin to rack through my large frame.

"And who was there with me when Edward was gone Jake?...You! So, I am going to be here for you now that you are the one who is broken" Bella whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

A strong bleach smell wafting in through the open window hits my nostrils, causing them to burn lightly.

It is Edward. He is out the front, any moment now he will knock on the door. I know this because of the super powers that come with being a wolf.

A soft knock on the door signalled Edward was officially at the door.

"You might as well get the door Bells, it is just Edward anyway" I sigh, pulling myself up and wiping frantically at my eyes – because there is no way I am letting that leech see me like this.

Slowly I make my way into the living room. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella from behind with his chin resting atop her head. My stomach fluttered at the sight and my heart began to ache.

If only that could be me and Draco. If only he was still here now then I wouldn't be in this position. Because, a year ago, if you had of told me I would be willingly standing in my living room with my best friend and her leech lover I would have laughed at you and admitted you to the mental hospital – but then again, a year ago, if someone had told me I would imprint on a male who would run away, leaving me a broken shell of the person I was before, I probably would have knocked you out.

Edward let go of Bella and walked to stand next to her instead.

"Hello Jacob" he says, nodding slightly in my direction.

I remind myself I need to be nice to him before I speak – he may be able to find my Draco and get him back where he belongs – with me.

"Hullo Edward" I say, inclining my head toward him slightly "thanks for coming" I add, noticing that Bella is smiling like a loon – probably happy that Edward and I were being civil for the first time since we met each other.

"Bella tells me that you imprinted" he says, staring intently at me with his liquid gold eyes.

"Yes, I did, but, he left. Which I am assuming she told you also?"

"She did say something about that, yes. She also asked if I would try and follow your imprints scent. Do you have anything of his that I can smell as I have no clue what this man smells like" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

I nod in response, not trusting my voice as my throat had gone dry.

I shouldn't be standing here hoping that I can get Draco back. I shouldn't trust a bloodsucker to help me find my intended. I should never have allowed said vampire to cross the treaty line for my own selfish needs – but how can I help it. Draco has become the centre of all that is Jacob Black; it is as though he is the only thing holding me down to this Earth – all of the metal rods holding me down before are gone. It is simply Draco keeping me here – he is my centre of gravity – and I will do everything I can to get him back.

"Um, sorry, Edward, I have a coat of his on the end of my bed you can smell. I touched it earlier, so I don't even know how strong his scent will be anymore" I say, my throat constricting and tears threatening to spill again as I realise I may be the reason this won't work, if my scent is too strong then Edward won't be able to find him – at all.

"It is ok Jacob, although you have excellent senses, mine are still sharper, I am hoping I will be able to distinguish between his scent and yours" Edward says, smiling slightly at me before turning to Bella "I will only be a moment, you stay here with Jacob"

"Thanks again for this Bella, it really means a lot to me" I whisper, taking a seat on the small couch and gesturing for her to join me.

Bella sat beside me, resting her head on my shoulder "you don't need to thank me Jacob, I am just hoping that Edward will be able to help"

Me too; If Edward was able to help me locate Draco I would never, ever, be mean toward him or his family again. Or at least, I would make a conscious effort not be, I can't make any guarantees with that. But I would try much harder to keep my natural enemy instinct to myself – because if a vampire was the reason I got my imprint back – well, how could I possibly hate him?

"Jake, what are you thinking about?" Bella asked, moving her head off my shoulder to get a better look at me.

"Well if you must know, I was thinking about how I won't hate your vamp if he does somehow manage to track Draco's scent and I can find him again" I answer, sighing at the sad smile on her pretty face "what is that look for Bella?"

"Nothing Jake, I just don't want you to get your hopes up just to have nothing come of it"

If nothing comes of this I don't know how much longer I will be able to take it. But how could I kill myself? If I shot myself in the head would I actually die or would it just leave a really big mess for me to clean up after my body healed? Would I even be able to hang myself? Or would my body naturally want to protect itself, get mad and just make me phase. It is depressing thinking of these things – but I have no reason to live anymore – Draco is my only reason to live. If I had of known how strong this imprint would be, well let's just say I wouldn't have agreed to become a wolf in the first place.

Not that I did agree. It was just some natural magic in our blood from way back – a few people in the tribe with the correct gene who are destined to turn into a giant hulking wolf when a bloodsucker moves into town.

Not that I would take any of it back. The freedom alone when I am able to phase is enough to make this worth the while – and then there is Draco – my adorable imprint. If I hadn't become a wolf in the first place would I have even been with him? Probably not, I didn't, and still don't really, think I am gay.

No, I am not a homosexual – I am simply Draco-sexual. And nothing is going to change that; I don't want anything to change that. I just want him back in my arms and in my bed where he belongs.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt" Edward said, his voice soft and soothing "but I have managed to single your imprints scent out from your smell around here. Do you want to follow the scent with me now? Or shall we wait until morning?" he asked, looking between both me and Bella.

"Now, right now; let's go now" I answer, jumping off the couch as though someone had electrocuted me "Bella, are you coming?"

"No, I will wait here, I will just slow you guys down" she answered, smiling fondly at the two of us "you two go ahead"

"Bella, love, I can carry you. I think it is best if you come along. Jacob might need you" Edward whispered, extending his hand toward his fiancé who took it eagerly.

We are running at top speed along the backstreets of Port Angeles.

It is so dark here; the houses look uninhabited, the street lights are not working, the roads are so torn up it looks like an earthquake has been through here and it smells of fresh sewage.

My heart rate sped up – if this was where Draco had gone perhaps he had gotten lost or hurt. What if something had happened to him out here when he took off from my room? What if the only thing we find is Draco's cold, blue and dead body in an alleyway on this road?

I stop suddenly as vomit began gushing from my mouth, hitting the broken concrete right near my feet with a loud splash. My body began shaking slightly and it took me a few deep breaths to calm down enough to turn back toward the other two.

"Sorry" I whisper, pulling myself back up to my feet and walking slowly closer to them.

"Jacob" Edward began, looking up at me intently – his golden eyes soft – like he was looking at his brother "you shouldn't be thinking of these things Jacob. Not only for your sanity and mine, bur for your health as well. Please just try and think more positive"

"How can I think positive when we are in the most dilapidated street I have seen in my entire life?" I screech, my breath coming out hard and fast through my mouth and nose as my hands shook with anger.

"You would know if he was...dead, Jacob" Edward said, his voice soft and meek "the imprint between the wolf and his intended is strong. If he was dead, or severely injured, you would know. I don't know how you would know, but trust me; you would" he finished, effectively calming me down again.

"Your right, I guess. Sorry. So, can we keep going?" I ask, walking briskly ahead of the two of them and then stopping to allow them to slowly catch up. "I am fine now, really" I say as I see the look in Bella's eyes "so can we please just keep going?"

Bella nods slowly and we set off again.

About half an hour later we were still running, heading directly toward an old abandoned warehouse sector of Port Angele's.

"Whoa, that is weird" Edward whispered, putting Bella down on her feet.

"What? What is weird?" I ask, spinning around to look at him.

He stands there, staring at this burnt out warehouse, his eyes narrowed and his golden hair ruffling slightly in the wind.

"Tell me what is weird now, leech" I snarl, walking closer toward him with each word "I swear to all that is holy, if you do not answer me now I will rip your goddamn throat out"

Edward looks over at Bella first – who looks just as confused as me – although, not as angry.

"Well" Edward begins, walking closer to the burnt our warehouse "it is like your boyfriends scent literally just disappeared. This is where it ends, right here" he says, pointing to just around the side of the warehouse "the scent has literally disappeared into thin air. If I didn't know any better I would say he literally just popped out of here leaving no traces behind – like magic"

"What do you mean 'if you didn't know any better?'" I snarl, walking closer to the warehouse myself now and smelling Draco's scent lightly – allowing the small amount I could smell to wash over me and calm my anger and frustration.

"When I say 'if I didn't know any better', I mean to say that it is impossible, people cannot just disappear into thin air because magic is not real Jacob. Not this kind of magic anyway" he answers, running his pale hand along the side of the burnt out warehouse.

"Well, what do you suggest he did then bloodsucker?"

"Honestly Jacob, I have no idea, this makes no sense. There is no more sign of his scent anywhere around here. I can take a quick walk and see if I can pick it up elsewhere around here if it will make you feel better though"

Edward didn't wait for my response before speeding off in a different direction.

How could Draco have just disappeared? Nobody can just disappear, they always leave a trace for people to find – how is Draco any different? No, it is just impossible. He has to have kept walking. Edward will no doubt find more of his scent a little way up the road.

"Jacob, I just ran a fair radius around the city, and there is no more hint of his scent anywhere, this is the only place I can smell it now. It really does stop here" Edward said, his lips curved down into a frown.

"But that is impossible, you just said he can't disappear into thin air, so he has to be around here somewhere then" I croak, desperately trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes – I will not cry in front of the bloodsucker – no bloody way.

I push my large tan hand against the rotting warehouse door and push it open – part of me hoping to find a bruised and batted, but still alive Draco, and the other part of me hoping he wasn't here, but he was safe at his home in that discreet place he had told me about.

I frantically search the room, pulling apart old working machines and benches. I throw everything around the room, causing such a mess and enough noise that both Edward and Bella came in.

Edward grabbed me by the top of my arms and held me still so I couldn't do anymore damage to the place. Bella came over quickly after "you aren't going to phase are you Jake?" she asked, her voice laced with a tiny bit of fear.

I shake my head in the negative before admitting defeat.

Edward releases my arms and I land with a soft thud on my knees. The cold warehouse floor cracking slightly because of how old and worn out it is. Unwanted, traitorous tears stream down my face and my stomach lurches as more of the pizza, being the last thing I had eaten, empties from my stomach.

Bella comes and sits next to me, completely unfazed by the amount of vomit that is pooling up just in front of her. She uses her small hand to rub my back as I begin dry retching when there is nothing left in my stomach to bring up.

"Jacob, it is going to be ok. We are not going to give up in finding Draco, ok?" she soothed, rubbing circles on my back and using her other hand to wipe the sweat beading up on my face. "Now come on, this is too much for you at the moment. Remember what your dad said? The longer Draco is gone the more draining it is and the sicker you get. So please let us get you home so you can rest. We don't want to lose you Jacob"

I nod slightly and pull myself to my feet with the help of Edward who grabbed my elbow just as I felt my head spin and body sway. "I'm ok now, thanks" I whisper, walking a few steps in front of the two of them as we exit through the rotted door again.

"We don't need to be as fast this time, do we?" Bella asked, causing a small chuckle to escape to my lips.

"No, we can go at a normal pace" I answer – completely unconcerned with whether or not the bloodsucker behind me wanted to get home faster.

The hope that I would one day find my Draco dwindled with every small and slow step I was taking – If the stupid leech couldn't track his scent, there was NO way that Charlie was going to be able to find him through the police station. It is all impossible. Draco strikes me as the type who, if he doesn't want to be found, then you won't find him. With all the money he said that his family had, he could have gone and bought a new identity by now anyway.

My body began shaking with silent sobs as I stopped to allow Bella and Edward to catch up.

"Jacob, honey, you need to let it all out, just keep reminding yourself of what your dad..." but Bella never finished her sentence.

A loud and ear splitting crack – kind of like the sound when I phase into my wolf form – shot through the still night air making Bella jump almost ten foot into the air – she would have landed on her ass on the way down if her over protective vampire wasn't there to catch her.

"Did that sound come from the warehouse?" I ask, turning to face Edward who had now positioned himself in front of Bella in a protective stance.

"It sure sounded like it did" he hissed, his eyes never leaving the general area that we had just come from.

"Guys, it was probably just something snapping in half. Jake really did a number on that place just before. It wouldn't surprise me if the entire thing was falling down right as we speak" Bella said – clearly thinking logically.

"Your right, love – lets go" Edward said, turning around and putting his arms around Bella.

Well, no Draco today. I just hope he is ok, lord only knows for how much longer I am going to be ok – it just hurts so much – more so now than before since I had stupidly allowed myself to hope that the scent would lead us directly to Draco.

As long as he was safe and not dead somewhere – I guess that is all I can ask for at the moment.

**Okay, now things are starting to heat up. It will pick up alot more pace from now on.**

**Please read and review. And I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I will be able to do a few more daily updates, since I have most of it already planned on my computer. So please stay tuned.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review again. Reviews make me want to write more and more.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	5. You WHAT?

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything that you recognise here.**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. It makes me happy, and above all else it keeps me up to date. When I wake up to reviews I am in a good mood and it makes me want to write more. **

**Warnings – A small bit of swearing in this one.**

**So this chapter is in Draco's POV again. **

Chapter 5 – Your WHAT?

- Draco's POV -

I am standing in the middle of the dilapidated street I was last in when I was in America. It is still the same with its burnt out buildings and sewage smell. Holding my nose against the smell to stop myself from vomiting I walk slowly around the building, stepping carefully to stop myself falling over.

"I sure hope this is the right thing to do" I say aloud, lighting the tip of my wand so that I can see the ground beneath my feet.

Making my way through the backstreets of a muggle town is hard – it is unknown territory and if a muggle was to turn up I would have a hard time trying to explain how I had a light on the end of a stick – but then again, muggles are really stupid, I could tell them it was some new invention available at the end of the year – ninety percent of them would believe it.

The rain starts pelting down as soon as I hit a main road. I quickly put my wand light out and put it in the front pocket of my robe, my hand brushing slightly across the potions that Granger had delivered through the Floo to me when I told her I was going to come and talk to Jacob.

Granger had insisted that she come along – but what would that do? Maybe make me less anxious – less nervous – maybe it would help if Jacob really is a wizard and he knew who I was – Granger could have helped in that sort of situation.

My stomach lurches again and bending down into the gutter beside me I lose the contents from my stomach – which consisted of salad, chicken and chocolate pie. I groan audibly as I pull myself up again, struggling to stand straight. The apparating must have messed with my stomach again.

Walking along the main road of the city I knew to be Port Angele's my thoughts began to wander. Images of Jacob began flittering through my brain – would I be returning to the same Jacob I had met when I came here to get away after the war? Or would I be returning to a Jacob who knows of my world – who is magical.

Then there is the issue of my having his child – how is he going to react to that? Will he even believe me? Will he want anything to do with the child? Will he want anything to do with me?

I allow the lone tear to slide down my cheek as nobody was around.

'Welcome to Forks Washington' the sign just ahead of me reads – now I am close – really close. Jacob, if I remember correctly, lives on the small Indian Reservation known as La Push. He has a small red house that reminds me of a barn that I had seen in a Muggle Studies book when I was eleven.

The further I walk into Forks, the heavier the rain gets. It is hurting my sensitive skin, so I pull my cloak over my face to try and get warm and to stop the feel of the rain on face. It would be so much easier if I could just openly use magic – but I don't want to be caught – nobody knows I am here beside Granger, and it is going to stay that way.

I wondered idly for a moment if the house elf Twinkle had delivered my message to my parents yet. How would they react when they read I was heading to America again? Would they apparate straight here and try and find me? Not that they would – they don't even know which part of America I am in.

The salty smell of a beach nearby assaults my senses and I know I am getting closer.

Fighting through the pain in my feet, back and neck I see the small wooden sign that indicates I have made it to La Push.

"Now, where can I find you Jacob Black?" I whisper into the still night air.

I walk slowly toward the beach with my head down to block as much of the pelting rain from my face as possible.

My stomach fills heavily with butterflies as I take a seat on a salty, wet and rotting log in the middle of the beach. I pull the calming draught that Granger had given me from my pocket and gulp it down in one swallow, sighing loudly as a wave of calm and serene washes over me; starting at my head and going all the way down to the tips of my toes.

I stare out at the white waves crashing hard onto the sand as I try and remember where Jacob had taken me. Why didn't I pay more attention to my surroundings? Normally I am very observant and I take note of anything and everything that could help me find my way – but when I am with Jacob nothing else matters; it is like he draws me in with some unknown magic.

The sun begins to try and break through the clouds – it is a feeble attempt, I think, because with the amount of dark cloud cover, it really stands no chance.

Casting a quick _Tempus_ charm I realise I have been sitting on the log for at least three hours – where did the time ago?

I pull myself up off the log and head back toward the main road. It is still cold, but at least the rain as stopped now.

Walking slowly I find myself on a road with a multitude of muggle stores, and if I am going to be honest with myself – it is rather intimidating.

How am I going to find him? Why did I not think this through more? I am Slytherin for crying out loud, not a bloody Gryffindor, yet here I am, wandering aimlessly though unknown territory with no plan of attack and no way of knowing where I was going or the kind of people I can potentially run in to.

With my head down I continue forward, ignoring every thought about my inner Gryffindor that comes pounding into my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" someone standing directly in front of me asks.

I slowly look up and come face to face with a tall, muscular teen with dark hair and dark eyes – so alike to my Jacob.

"I am fine, I am just looking for someone – ah – Jacob, his name is Jacob" I answer, trying my best to be polite to the muggle in front of me.

"Jacob? Are you talking about Jacob Black?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes, do you know where I can find him? It is really important" I answer – my heartbeat speeding up so fast it feels like I am about to have a heart attack.

"I do know where you can find him, but first, what is your name?" he asks, crossing his over large arms across his intimidating frame.

"My name is none of your concern. If you aren't going to tell me where Jacob is then I will just find him on my own" I snarl, scowling at the man in front of me "I am not here to make small talk with people like you. I need to see Jacob"

"Listen here buddy, and listen well; Jacob is a friend of mine, a close friend, some would consider us brothers, so you are either going to tell me your name or you are not going any further" he says, stepping closer to me.

"Is that so?" I scoff, narrowing my eyes at him "and what exactly is a mu – ah – someone like you going to do to stop me?"

The man in front of me begins shaking slightly in the hands as he balls them into fists and looks away – scrunching his face up as though he is in pain.

"Now move out of my way" I hiss, pushing the man in the chest. It did nothing, he didn't even flinch.

The man gripped the front of my robes roughly, slamming me hard into the side of the closest brick wall.

"Do not get smart with me again, got it? Now, tell me your bloody name and I will consider taking you to Jacob" he snarls, slamming me into the wall again for good measure.

Pain erupts down my back and across my midsection, sparking fear and panic inside of me. The baby, what if something happens to the baby?

"Ok, ok, please let me go and I will tell you what you want to know" I whisper, closing my eyes against the pain shooting through my stomach and back.

The man drops me to the floor where I land with a soft thud on the concrete floor.

"Well?" he says, standing over me like a giant ogre.

"Draco, my name is Draco"

I look up and see that the man is standing with his mouth gaping open and his hand on his forehead as though he had just remembered something.

"You, your Draco?" he asks, holding his large bucket sized hand out to me.

I consider ignoring this gesture for a short moment – but what would that do? It isn't like I am able to stand up on my own at the moment anyway with all of the pain shooting through my stomach and back, so I grab his hand and he pulls me up off the floor.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" I ask

"Sorry, yeah, my name is Sam, I'm a –uh – friend of Jake's" he answers, smiling down at me "sorry for throwing you into the wall" he adds, smiling sheepishly at me.

The pain in my stomach is getting worse and I use my hand to clutch it tightly, bending over and coughing until blood makes its way up my throat.

"Dude, are you ok?" the man named Sam asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I try and answer him, but my legs are shaking so badly with the effort of not vomiting that I simple shake my head.

"Come on, let me take you to my place, I will get Emily to get you something to eat and drink, it may make you feel better, if not, we can call the doctor to come and have a look at you. I will call Jacob as soon as we get there" he says, putting his large arm around my shoulders to help me walk.

We arrive at Sam's house a short while later – it wasn't a long walk at all – and thankfully for me, my stomach and back are feeling a bit better now.

"Emily, can you please come here for a minute love. I need your help, and bring the phone with you, dial Jacob's number for me please" Sam called, looking toward the wooden staircase in the corner of the kitchen. "Here, Draco sit down, you look like death warmed up"

I gratefully take a seat at the small table, resting my head on my arms. Behind me I hear the sounds of footsteps – someone – Emily, I am assuming – is walking down the stairs.

"Sam, honey, what is it?" she calls, finally taking the last step into the kitchen.

"This is Draco, Draco, this is Emily" Sam says, introducing the two of us.

The first thing I notice about this girl is the huge thick scars running down the entire right hand side of her face – it looks as though she has been attacked by a giant animal – possibly a bear, or a wolf.

"Draco, as in Jacob's Draco?" she asks, extending her small, unscarred hand toward me "it is nice to finally meet you, Jacob didn't tell us that you were coming back"

"Jacob, he – uh – he – well, he doesn't know I am here yet" I whisper, ashamed that these two muggle strangers, who conveniently know Jacob have seen me before even he has.

"Which reminds me, Emily, can you just get something for him to eat and some water while I go and call Jacob?" Sam asks, kissing his girlfriend on the side of her large scars.

"No problem" she says, smiling over at me as Sam leaves through the front door with that telephone contraption stuck to his ear. "Draco, honey, you look freezing, why don't you go and have a warm shower while I make some breakfast? I have some clothes of Seth's here that I am sure will fit you just fine"

"Sure, thanks" I say as I smile up at the girl – who knew muggles could be so damn nice?

Emily showed me to the bathroom and left a pile of clothing on the lid of the toilet.

I turn the faucet on and quickly remove my damp clothing, revelling in the feel of the warm steam from the shower on my bare naked skin.

I step into the hot shower, relishing in the boiling hot water cascading down my body. The hot water is working wonders for my aching stomach and back – who knew something as simple as this would help – if I were at home I would have turned straight to a spell or potion to ease the pain.

I shower quickly before hopping out and pulling on the black denim pants, white tee and leather jacket that Emily had left on the toilet seat for me. Looking myself over in the mirror I notice my hair is a complete mess. It is slightly matted and is plastered straight to my forehead. I sigh deeply, flipping my head over and mussing it with my hands – well, the 'just got shagged' look is much better than the 'I don't own a brush look'

Deeming myself presentable I bend down and pull my wand from the pocket of my robes and put it into my back pocket along with the potions Granger had given me prior to my arrival here.

I head back into the kitchen – part of me hoping Jacob would be here already, and the other part of me praying that he is still at home.

"Draco you look much better" Emily says, smiling over at me and gesturing that I should sit down again. "I made some pancakes and waffles" she said, putting a large platter of each into the centre of the wicker table "feel free to eat as much as you like, I have plenty more here as well" she adds, laughing no doubt at the way my mouth dropped open at the amount of food she had piled high behind her – she could have fed the entire Slytherin house breakfast with all of that.

"Jacob will be here soon" Sam says, taking the seat across from me and piling his plate high with waffles, pancakes and syrup.

I nod slowly as the butterflies returned with full force in to the pit of my stomach "what did he say?" I ask, ensuring I am looking down at the table and not at Sam's face.

"He didn't really say anything; I think he is shocked more than anything else. Or maybe he doesn't believe me" Sam answered "but don't stress on it too much kid, I am sure it will be fine"

I nod solemnly as I take a sip of the orange juice Emily had just forced into my small hand.

Time seems to be going slowly. I feel as though I have been sitting here at Emily and Sam's breakfast table for hours – it is all too much to handle – it is probably stressful for my baby.

"I am just going to step outside for a minute, I need some air" I say, excusing myself from the table and making my way outside.

I walk with my head down as tears once again threaten to worm to the surface. As I open the door I bump into something rock solid, knocking me straight onto my butt – again.

I look up and open my mouth to complain but stop dead in my tracks – all coherent thoughts and smart ass comments erased from my brain.

Jacob is standing there – looking exactly as I remembered him – perfect.

Jacob is wearing simple blue cut off jeans, no shirt and no shoes, the only other thing aside from the shorts on his body is this small leather strap around his ankle. I pull myself to my feet and avoid looking at him – the hurt in his gorgeous, soulful brown eyes is too much to handle.

"We will just leave you guys to talk" Sam says, gripping Jacob hard on the shoulder on his way out the door "if you need us Jake, we will be at Paul's house"

Emily hugged Jacob lightly before closing the door – leaving me and Jacob alone.

An awkward silence hangs in the air – it was never like this with Jacob before – why did I have to fuck it all up?

"Jacob, look" I begin, but he cuts me off –

"Draco, look, no, do not apologize to me, I don't want to hear it. You left; you left me with no note and no goddamn explanation. You took off and I couldn't find you no matter where I went, and it hurt Draco. You fucking left after we had sex – do you know how that makes me feel? No, of course you don't, because clearly you didn't care. If it meant nothing to you, that is great, good for you, but why in fucking hell did you have to come back here?" he screamed, his body shaking from head to toe – exactly the same way as Sam's hands had shook when I ran into him earlier.

"Jacob, I really" I try again, but he cuts me off once again –

"How could you do this to me? Why did you do this to me? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough in bed for you? Would you rather have someone up to your standards? Is that it?"

"What, no I" but again I am cut off –

"You seriously fucked me up when you just left. Do you have any idea how fucking worried I have been about you? Do you even care?" Jacob screamed, throwing his fist through the dry wall to side of him with a loud crash.

"Jacob, please just" I try again but to no avail –

"But do you want to know what the worst fucking part of all this is Draco?" he screamed, pushing me into the wall behind me "the worst part is that I wanted to hate you, I tried to hate you so fucking bad. But I can't, and it has been killing me Draco, eating me alive" he screamed, his gorgeous tan face inches from mine.

Tears crash from my face, sliding deftly down my cheeks and onto the shirt I am wearing. I can feel Jacob's shaking limbs through the grip he has on the shirt.

"Jacob, I am sorry ok? I am fucking sorry" I cry, closing my eyes tightly to try and ebb the flow of tears. "I didn't want to leave you Jacob, I really didn't, but I had no choice, and I promise I will explain it all to you if you just let me go"

Jacob's body was shaking with rage – he released his grip on me and turned away – his back to me as he pulled his hands roughly through his hair.

"I don't think I want to hear it" Jacob sniffed, walking away from me and sitting down on the small brown couch in the living room – or at least, I assume it is a living room – it is awfully close to the kitchen.

"Please, Jacob, you need to listen to me" I beg, inching slowly closer to him.

"Draco, if this situation was in the reverse and I just left you in the middle of the night, would you want to hear what I had to say?" Jacob asked, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them with his arms.

If the situation was in reverse I know what I would do – if he came back to me after leaving the way I did to him – I would have no hesitation in casting a _Cruciatus _curse at him and watching him suffer in extreme magical agony.

Tears spill from my eyes again and I fall to my knee's on the floor, putting my head in my hands.

"No, Jacob, if this situation was in reverse, there is no way I would listen to anything you had to say" I answer, wiping the tears from my eyes as I look up and see him staring at me – his eyes narrowed dangerously.

I deserve this – if Jacob wanted to beat me up right now – he has every right too.

"But, Jacob, please listen to me. I need you to listen to me, it is important. I will explain everything, I promise" I sob, choking slightly as a sob wrenched through my body. "I didn't want to go Jacob, I really didn't, but I had no choice. Do you remember when I asked if you would run if I wasn't as normal as you thought I was?" I whisper, unable to speak louder as violent sobs continue to shake through my body.

"Yes, of course I remember, why?" Jacob asked; his voice lower and more controlled then moments ago.

"Well, because I'm not normal. I am not who you think I am. In terms that will make sense to you – I am a freak – at least, to people from your world that is what I would be considered if people knew" I sob, bringing my knees up to my chest and putting my head on them. "I am not from around here, and I am not just talking about the country I am from either. I am from a completely different world to you Jacob, and in my world – or at least in my family – what I did with you is wrong. So wrong in fact that when my father finds out he will probably disown me from the family" I cry, pulling roughly at my hair.

How do I say this? Do I simply pull my wand out and show him? Do I try and explain using words? I don't know, I really don't know what to do.

"So, you were worried because your family is homophobic?" he asks, getting off the couch and pacing in front of the small glass table in the centre of the room.

"No, not like that – well, they could be homophobic, I don't know – but it is not your sex that will concern my family. It is your status" I answer, looking over at him with more fresh tears running down my cheeks.

"Status? So I am not rich or powerful enough, is that it?" he asks, his body shaking with rage again.

"NO Jacob! NO! This is hard for me ok. I don't know how to tell you" I cry, buying my face in my hands as I try and regain some famous Malfoy composure.

My body racks heavily with sobs again as I sit here and try and figure out what to say – maybe bringing Granger would have been a good idea – but even she doesn't know I slept with a muggle. Assuming, of course that he really is a muggle – he seems to be.

I scream into my hands when my head runs away with me – nothing I can think to say will explain this.

I am struggling to get too my feet to just leave for a minute when Jacob's warm arms worm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"I am sorry for being such a dick Draco, clearly this is hard on you" Jacob whispers, pressing a soft and lingering kiss to the top of my head.

"It is hard, but I need to tell you. There is more to what I need to say than just my family history to explain why I was such an idiot and ran away, and the second half of what I need to tell you – providing you can even deal with the first half if I can get it out – well, the second half will probably cause you to run away this time because you will think I am some insane lunatic or something" I say, burying my head into his tonned chest and allowing all of the unshed tears to fall from my face.

"I will never run away – trust me, I can't" Jacob whispered, pulling me over to the small couch and back into his arms. "Please just tell me Draco, I need to know"

Ok, there is only one way I am going to be able to do this. I just have to say it.

I sit up straight, grabbing Jacob's tan hand and holding it in my pale one.

"Ok, Jacob, this is going to sound completely insane, but...I'm a wizard" I say, somehow putting more confidence in my voice then I would have thought possible in a delicate situation like this.

"You mean, like a Wiccan or something?" he asks, his face scrunched up in thought.

"No, I don't even know what that is, but I mean I can do spells and magic and stuff"

"Yeah, ok Draco, like I am going to believe that one. If you don't want to tell me the truth, fine, don't" Jacob spits, wrenching his hand from mine and storming toward the door as though to leave.

"Wait, Jacob, I am telling you the truth" I scream, turning from my spot on the couch to look at him as his hand grips the doorknob.

"Goodbye Draco" he says, a heartbreaking finality in his voice that causes me to spring into action.

I pull my wand from my back pocket and aim it directly at the door casting a quick sticking charm so he isn't able to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with this fucking door?" Jacob screams, throwing his fist straight through the wood.

"Damn it, Jacob, look at me" I scream, casting a _Reducto _at the ornamental silver vase directly behind him.

Jacob stood shocked – his mouth hanging open like a fish – his brown eyes bugged out so far it looks like they will pop straight out of his head.

"What happened?" he asked, looking from me to the shattered bits of vase now scattering the floor. "And why the hell are you holding a stick? Is this some sort of sick joke to actually make me believe you have some sort of Merlin powers?"

"I am telling you the truth" I aim my wand at the broken bits of vase and utter _Reparo _under my breath. Jacob standing stock still as he watches the millions of tiny shards reconstruct in thin air. I cast _Accio _at the vase next, causing it to zoom straight to me – I catch it with my spare hand.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask, looking over at Jacob swaying slightly on his feet before he passes out, his head hitting the wall on the way down.

I run over and quickly cast a reviving charm "Did I freak you out?" I whisper, a silent tear streaming down my cheek again.

Jacob was up in a flash, he threw his arms around me and held me close to him "yeah, I am not going to lie babe, that is freaky, but it just makes you all the more special to me" he says, pressing a long and lingering kiss to my mouth – I could stay in this position for ever.

**Well, that is all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it, and as you can see, things are stepping up now. Jacob had a fairly calm reaction to Draco's magic, but what will Draco do when Jacob tells him his own little secret? And when is Draco going to tell Jacob about the baby? How will Jacob react when he does find out? When are Lucius and Narcissa going to find out the truth about Draco and his muggle lover?...Find out soon. So stay tuned people!**

**Please, please, please review this chapter...**

**PrettyTwisted**


	6. An Anim  What?

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters that you recognise.**

**A/N – Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep them coming. So, we are back to Jacob's POV again. I will stop saying that eventually, but for now I will keep saying it. **

**So you are probably wondering why I am updating so quick – it is because I love this story, I am loving writing it, and I have my new laptop which means I can get on all the time. This is a good thing. I may not update over the weekend, but that is only because I will be busy with wrestling, going to 30 Seconds to Mars and going to the Roosters game. So yeah, if I don't update over the weekend, that is why, but as soon as the week starts again I will be back to regular updates like this.**

**So, yeah, please read and review. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 6 – An Anim-what?

- Jacob's POV -

Pulling my lips away from Draco's I look down and smile at him – How did it come to this? Part of me is still mad that he left – that is the part that wants me to walk away – the human side of me I assume. Then the other half of me wants to take Draco away and make him feel better – to wipe those gorgeous, salty tears from his perfect pale face. Then there is the third part of me – the one who is sitting here with a million and one questions about that thing he did with the stick.

"Draco, I think we really, really need to talk, because I have so many questions to ask you now. And there is something important that I think you need to know about me" I say, standing and pulling Draco up with me, taking him to the small brown couch.

"I really, really am sorry" he whispers, putting his head down to his knees.

"I know you are Draco, I can tell. And I should apologize for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I just flipped out. I have spent the last week desperately depressed and desperate for you to come back, I searched for you and everything, and then I come here at Sam's insistence and I bump into you. I was just so mad at that moment – it all came back to me in one large slap in the face – and I regret it, please don't hate me for acting like a jerk. I have some – uh – anger issues, but I will explain that soon enough" I say, running my large tan hand up and down his small, tender back.

"You have every right to act the way you wish toward me Jacob; I would have done much worse if it were me in your position" he says – still hiding his gorgeous face from me.

If it were anyone else, Draco, and not you, there is no doubt in mind that I would have hurt them. I was so close to phasing – I was so close to walking out on Draco – all because of the shock of seeing him here – but there is no way I could have left anyway – but the human in me really did want to leave. Damn this imprint for being so confusing.

"Can I ask you something Jacob?" Draco asks, his voice slightly meeker then the normal bold, drawling and demanding voice I was accustomed too.

"Yeah, ask away, lord only knows I have a million questions to ask you" I answer, leaning back in the couch.

"Why didn't you freak out? I just showed you real life magic and all you did was pass out" he says, finally taking his head from his hands and casting his gorgeous grey eyes on me.

"Because if I did freak out, openly anyway, because inside I am still freaked, then I am a hypocrite, because you aren't the only one harbouring a not so normal secret" I laugh, rubbing quickly at my eyes to try and calm myself down – to psyche myself up into telling him.

How do I go about this? Why am I so worried about this? He just told me that he is a wizard for crying out loud, and here I am, worried about telling him that I can change into a giant wolf when I am mad all because some bloodsuckers moved into town – maybe I should take a leaf out of Draco's book and just show him – yeah, that may work better.

I clear my throat loudly "Hey, Draco, can you come outside with me for a minute, I need to show you something, but please do not freak out on me, I need to tell you this; I need to explain it to you"

Draco nods and stands, leading the way through the front door.

"Let's go into the forest" I say, taking his cool, petite, pale hand in mine and leading him across the dirt road to the forest on the other side of the street.

Is he going to freak? I sure hope not, I have so much to ask him about this wizard thing – it is scary, and interesting.

I stop just behind a clump of trees that will block me from anyone who may pass by on the road and I turn to Draco – he looks slightly worried, and I can sense the nerves coming off of him in waves – another side effect of imprinting.

I undo the top button of my cut off shorts and slowly unzip the small fly.

"Wait, Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asks his eyes wide and his petal pink mouth hanging open like he is going to try and catch flies.

"I need you to hold my pants for me; I don't want to ruin them. If I do, my dad will kill me; we don't have the money to buy me any more clothes at the moment" I answer, sliding the pants down my hips and stepping out of them.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, taking the pants from me and folding them neatly over his left arm.

"Just let me show you. I will explain as soon as I finish" I say, laughing lightly at the way Draco's eyes travel the entire length of my body and his tongue darts out from his mouth to wet his lips.

I can feel the warmth from my inner core tingling my entire body – but it doesn't want to spread – it seems to be hiding away as though I am unable to phase in front of Draco – maybe if I got mad it would work – I haven't worked out how to phase on the fly properly, that much is clear now.

"Ok, it appears that I am suffering from stage fright or something" I laugh, walking closer to my imprint "do you think you could do me a favour?" I ask, pressing my naked body into his when he hits the trunk of the tall oak tree that is a few feet behind him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks, gulping loudly as I push myself into him – delightedly feeling his cock hardening quickly.

"Make me mad" I say, stepping back from him and laughing at the small adorable pout on his lips.

"I don't want to make you mad. I have had enough of that for today" he says, shaking his head defiantly – causing his platinum hair to fly across his face.

"I don't know how to make myself change through choice, I can only seem to do it when I am threatened, or mad, or when a va..." I stop, coughing lightly to cover my almost slip up about the bloodsuckers – I would not put Draco in that kind of danger – he is safer not knowing they exist – for now anyway.

"What do you mean by change?" he asks, his eyes questioning.

I take my pants from him and pull them up my body as I speak "I can – I guess you could say – transform – into a wolf"

"What? Like a werewolf?" he asks, backing away from me slightly.

"No, not exactly, it isn't limited to a full moon" I answer, stepping back from him a bit – no need to scare him now when I have him back "I can change at will. Well, sort of, I haven't worked out how to do that yet, but I can change at will if I want too. At the moment it is limited to when I am mad or feel threatened"

"So, you are an Animagus then?" he asks, a small sheen of tears coating his grey eyes.

"An Anima – what? I don't even know what that is, but I'm pretty sure I am not one" I say, chancing a step closer to him "I guess you would call me a shapeshifter, Edward does. I was born this way. Some members of our tribe have the gene, and it awakens when our – uh – enemies move into town. This happened a few years ago. I fist changed when I was sixteen"

"Wow, Jake, this is really strange. I don't think I even want to see it. I am finding myself glad that you had stage fright and couldn't change" Draco says, visibly relaxing again.

"If you don't want to see it, I am defiantly not going to make you – but, if you plan on sticking around this time – I can't make any promises that you will never ever see it, because sometimes I can't control it. That is how Emily got those scars on her face"

"You attacked Emily?" he gasps, backing away from me again.

"No, Sam did. He is like me as well, but he didn't mean it; he would never do anything to hurt Emily on purpose – he couldn't – but like I said, we make the change when we are mad – and I don't know the story, but I do know Sam was mad that day – it was the first time he had ever made the change. He ran away for a while after that, and then he returned. Slowly more of us began making the change and now we have a pretty large pack" I say, taking a chance and putting my hand under Draco's chin to make him look at me.

He is just as gorgeous as the last time I had seen him – the only difference being that he has a glow about him – but I just can't explain it.

"Can we go back inside Jacob, please?" he asks, casting his eyes downward "I want to process this properly; I need to know more about this. I also need to get into contact with Granger, but first, I have something else to tell you"

"Shush, Draco relax – you feel really tense. Let's go back inside and you can tell me whatever it is in there" I say, pulling him against my chest and placing a kiss to the top of his head – inhaling his sweet scent.

We walk slowly back toward the house as I push the door open to allow us entrance I stop.

"I am in so much trouble when Sam gets back. Not only did I destroy the door, but the wall is in bad shape as well" I say, eyeing the damage I had done in my blind rage.

"They don't have to know that you tried to punch the house down" Draco says, pulling the stick from the back pocket of his pants.

He mutters something at the door first and it fixes itself instantly – good as new, just like the vase had done. He does the exact same thing with the wall and then we take a seat on the couch again – sitting so close together that our legs are touching.

"So..." I begin, fidgeting slightly as I turn to face him "so, when did you discover you could to this magic thing?" I ask, genuinely interested in what he has to say.

"I was born like this, I come from a long line of pureblood wizards. This thing we have here is taboo for my family. We rest highly on our pureblood status and laurels" Draco sighs, turning to look at me properly.

"Oh, so you are not allowed to – uh – date non magical people?" I ask, a strange pain shooting through my heart at the thought that he was about to end it to go and find a nice wizard to shack up with.

"In my family; no, you see, my father expects me to marry a nice pureblood girl and bear an heir to the Malfoy fortune" Draco answers, his hand coming across his stomach as he speaks of this heir.

"Oh ok then. You know Draco, you so do not look what I always imagined a wizard to look like" I state, as I look over his body from head to toe.

"What did you expect a wizard to look like Jacob?" he asks, laughing quietly – effectively relaxing me again as I couldn't handle the way he seemed to be shutting down when he spoke of his family.

"I expected pointy hats, and long white beards, long white hair, bright blue sparkly eyes, and a hooked nose. Oh and wrinkles, lots and lots of wrinkles" I answer truthfully.

Draco laughs out loud and clutches at his stomach to catch his breath.

"What is so funny dude?" I ask, blushing slightly – thinking that he must think I am a nutcase now.

"Sorry Jake, but your description of what you imagined a wizard to look like; it is the perfect description for the old Headmaster at the school I went to" he answers, running his hand along my cheek.

"Wait, did you say school? Is there really a school for magic around somewhere?" I ask, my mouth hanging open – how can a world exist and we have no idea of it.

"Yes, there is more than one school for teaching magic actually" he answers, his arrogant drawl slowly returning to his voice – finally.

"And, you have a Headmaster working at one who fits my cliché explanation of a wizard?" I ask, completely engrossed in anything he has to say about this world he comes from.

"Had, we _had_ a Headmaster at Hogwarts who fit that description. He was – uh – well, he was killed when I was still at school" Draco says, looking down at his left forearm – the forearm that I knew from our sexual encounter had this weird tattoo on it.

"Killed? You mean shot or something?" I ask, completely horrified at the thought of someone walking into a school and killing the Headmaster.

"Yes, he was killed. But he wasn't shot, he was killed with magic – my potions professor – he – uh – he killed him up in the Astronomy tower with the killing curse" Draco answers; his right hand with a death grip over his left forearm.

"Wow, this is way too much to take in" I say, swallowing deeply at the thought of it all.

This is too much, how can this world exist and I not know? But it has to be real, Draco proved that when he used that stick to fix the house, to destroy the vase, to fix the vase and to make the vase fly directly into his hands.

"We don't have to talk about it Jake. We can talk about you and that weird wolf thing you were telling me about" Draco says, putting his small hand on my thigh, causing heat to pool in my groin.

"Sure, sure" I say, putting my arm around his shoulders and dragging him closer to me – desperate for more physical contact.

"So, you are sure you aren't a werewolf, right?" Draco asks, burying himself into my chest.

"I thought I was at first – and I don't know, I still could be, but in the books I read, and the movies I watch, they always change on a full moon. I can change at any time of the day – therefore, Edward, which is my best friends fiancé, says we are shapeshiters, but I guess it is still open for debate" I say, tightening my arms around him when a shiver racks through his small frame.

"You are not a werewolf Jacob. I have met one – not on a full moon or anything – he was my Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher when I was in my third year"

"You had a werewolf for a teacher?" I ask, shaking my head at the insanity of it all.

Draco simply sighs and nods "so there is no way you are a werewolf. And you defiantly are not an Animagus, because you are clearly a muggle, so you couldn't have learnt to do it. And you said it is in your blood, right?"

Wow, Draco is smart – really smart – I don't think I am even following his train of thought. I look over and see him smiling at me again, making a smile crack at my lips as well.

"Yes, it is in my blood, so I think Edward hit the nail on the head when he called us shapeshifters. And Draco; what the heck is a muggle?"

My brain is working overtime to process all of this – he better not have anything else to say at the moment – I doubt my brain could handle it.

"A muggle is a non magical person; someone like you" Draco answers, his seductive, superior drawl back full force in his voice. "Look, Jacob, I will answer anything else you have to ask, I promise, but I really need to talk to Granger, it is important"

"Ok, yeah. Do you want to use the phone then?" I ask, reaching behind me to grab the cordless phone from the small end table that Sam or Emily had left it on.

"Use the what?" he asks, his eyebrows creased directly down the middle.

"The telephone Draco" I say, putting it in his hand.

He has this look on his face – a mix between frightened and disgusted, and maybe a little confused.

"Wait, are you telling me that you have never used a phone?" I ask, biting back the laugh threatening to escape my lips.

"No I have never used a phone, and I do not plan to start now, I will just apparate to The Leaky Cauldron and use the Floo connection they have there" Draco drawls, pushing the phone back into my hand.

"Ok, whatever suits you babe, but first, what is appa – whatever and that other thing you said?" I ask, looking up at him as he stands up from the couch.

"Apparating is basically disappearing and reappearing in one place or another in a matter of seconds. It is hard to learn and you need to be really careful, because if you aren't then you can splinch yourself, and that looks and sounds painful. And the other thing I said was the Floor connection – which basically means I can stick my head into a fireplace and talk to someone through another fireplace; using Floo powder, of course"

Wow, this is all too much – how is this even real? I swear if anyone aside from Draco was saying all of this stuff to me I would walk away, or maybe hit them for being such an idiot. But it is Draco saying it – so it means I will sit here and listen.

"Wait, Draco, did you say you can disappear and reappear instantly? Like you could leave America and appear in London?" I ask, my mouth gaping open as my thoughts head toward the fact that Cullen was right when he said Draco's scent had literally disappeared at the warehouse – not that I am going to say any of this out loud – I don't want Draco to leave because of how freaky I am – because, thinking about it now – following his scent; that would freak me out if I were Draco.

"Yes Jacob, I can do that" he answers, walking over to me and using his index finger to close my gaping mouth for me before pressing his cool lips to mine.

My brain fogs up the second his cool tongue traces a smooth line across my warm lips, begging for entrance.

I open my mouth and meet his tongue half way, our wet and warm tongues battling together for dominance over the other. I bring my arm around his back, pulling him down into my lap; he puts one leg on either side of me, effectively straddling me. I groan audibly when he bites down on my bottom lip before cooling it with his sweet breath.

"Wow that was..."

"Worth the wait" Draco says, pressing a chaste kiss to my red and swollen lips before pulling himself off my lap "I really need to go and talk to Granger. Something happened earlier, and even though I am feeling fine now, I just want to get her to check"

"Are you ok? What happened? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" I ask, panic evident in my voice.

"I will tell you everything as soon as I get back, and don't worry about it; I am fine" he answers, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head against my chest, causing my heart to beat frantically in my chest.

"Ok, but please promise me that you will come back" I say, brushing my lips teasingly along his neck.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I have something I need to tell you anyway" he says, clamping his teeth down on my nipple, making me throw my head back and bite back a loud groan "and do not tease me with that neck thing again; you must remember Jacob. I know what turns you on as well" he adds, his gorgeous, albeit, slightly intimidating smirk on his pale, pointed face.

"We will see who can tease who more later, Draco" I say, slapping him lightly on his perky ass, causing him to gasp loudly and narrow his grey eyes at me.

"You know I will win, I always win Jacob. But yes, I do need to go and see Granger, and I won't be long. I have to apparate back to this really disturbing, secluded building sector, so can you please tell me where to find you again?" he asks

"Why can't you just disappear and reappear from here?"

"I am not technically meant to do magic in front of muggles. It could land in my alot of trouble. I have an idea though – why don't you come with me?" Draco asks, a huge, bright, break the sun kind of smile gracing his features.

"Am I even allowed to come with you?"

"Yes, you can, some wizards and witches marry muggles, and they are allowed into our world because, obviously, they know, so you can come with me. You know about it now as well"

"You – ah – you – want – me to come into this magical world with you? How will I do that?"

"Side-Along Apparition; here, put your arms around my waist and I will take us to the Leaky Cauldron. You will have to wait while I talk to Granger, so I will get her to come to the pub, you can have a drink or something while I talk to her. Please?"

I nod my ascent, wrapping my arms around his waist and closing my eyes.

A strange pull jerks me forward from my navel and the world begins to spin around me. The feeling of wanting to vomit spreads through my system and then as soon as it begins it is over. I land with a loud thump on the stone cobble path.

"I feel like I am going to be sick" I whisper, bending over and dry retching toward the ground.

"Welcome to England" Draco says, putting his hands around my waist from behind, pressing his groin into my butt, causing me to shoot straight back up into a standing position "I told you I am a better tease then you" he adds, chuckling lightly.

Draco takes my hands in his and walks me through the front doors of an old, clearly uninhabited store – a book store maybe, I can't be sure.

As soon as he pushes the doors open I stop in my tracks, causing Draco to stumble slightly as he still had a hold onto my hand.

I look around and notice that inside the place is a pub with a few occupants standing and sitting around small wooden tables. They are all wearing long coats – like the one I had found in my wardrobe of Draco's, a few had pointed hats on, and many of them looked at us when we walked in.

Draco merely ignored them all and held his head high in the air, striding forcefully toward the old barman.

"Ah, Malfoy, can I get you something?" the old man asks, smiling at Draco.

"Can I just get two Butterbeers, please, just charge them to my account. I don't have the Galleons on me" Draco drawls as the man walks over to the side of the small bar and hands him two foaming glasses of a golden liquid substance.

Draco leads me over to a small secluded corner of the pub "here, drink this. I will be back in a minute. I just need to talk to Granger"

I am watching the way Draco's hips sway as he heads off toward a black marble fireplace in the corner of the pub – he has a pert and perfect ass. His hips sway in an intimidating way – you can just tell that he has alot of money, power and influence in the way he walks.

I pick the drink Draco had given me up off the table – it smells slightly of ginger – it reminds me of a warm glass of ginger ale with some sort of beer in it to cause the foamy goodness on top. I lift the glass to my lips, taking a small sip.

My senses begin to tingle instantly – this is possibly the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. It is sweet and warm, you can feel the heat sliding down the back of your throat and into your stomach. You can taste the creamy ginger and cinnamon. It is simple divine.

Draco returns a moment later, smiling at me.

"Do you want to come with me through the Floo; Weasley isn't home so Granger said we should go to her place so she can check me over" Draco says, putting his hand in mine to hurry me up.

"What is a Weasley?" I ask, following him over to the black marble fireplace.

Draco barks a laugh "Weasley is a – well, I don't know what he is to be honest. I guess you could call him a wizard if you had too" he says, handing me a small jar from on top of the fireplace "Ok, this will be so much easier if you just come with me. I don't want to chance you going through the wrong grate" he finishes, pushing me into the fireplace and stepping in directly after me.

What does he mean 'go through the wrong grate'. This is starting to become too much – but I want to – no – I need to be with Draco, and if that means I need to get used to this weird kind of stuff then I will – but I honestly hope there is nothing else for him to overload me with today. I really doubt I could take it.

The world begins to spin around me again after Draco throws some weird powder on the floor and shouts _The Meadow_ into thin air.

A moment later I stumble out of a wooden fireplace onto a soft blue carpet. Draco is standing next to me in a second and helping me up.

"Oh, you're here, good" a girl with large bushy hair calls, striding confidently into the room "Oh, hello, you must be Jacob. I am Hermione, nice to meet you" she adds, shaking my hand before gesturing for us to sit down.

I am looking around – the house seems normal to me – I would have thought that a witches house would have a lot of things I did not recognize around the house.

"Alright, Jacob, I wish I had a TV or something to turn on for you, but most appliances like that do not work in the wizarding world, we won't be long, I just need to check and see that Draco is ok, and when we come back out he has something he _really _needs to tell you" Hermione says, narrowing her eyes in Draco's direction when she mentions that Draco has something he really needs to tell me.

"Take your time, just make sure that he is alright" I say, running my hand along Draco's thigh before he stands and leaves the room with the Hermione girl.

I lean back into the couch – this has been eventful. One minute I am depressed because my imprint is gone. Then out of nowhere – literally – he turns up. I get really mad at him, but know I will never leave him, and then he tells me that he is a wizard. I feel like I am going to wake up any moment now and discover this is all a dream.

**Ok, so that is all for this chapter. The next chapter will have what you all have been waiting for...the big 'guess what Jake, not only am I a wizard, but I am also pregnant...with your child'...It is going to be good. **

**Now, about Jacob going into the wizarding world. I don't know if it is even possible, but I am assuming that they can when they know about it because Hermione had her parents with her in Diagon Alley when she was going to school in second year...So yeah, Jacob is allowed to go there in this story...**

**Well, please read and review...I will update tomorrow hopefully, but if I don't it is only because it is Friday tomorrow and I am normally over busy on the weekend.**

**Alright remember to review guys.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	7. I'm Pregnant

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or places that you recognize. **

**A/N – So here we are again, back to Draco's POV. I want to thank you all for the reviews and hope you will continue doing so. It always makes me happy to wake up to reviews.**

**Warnings – A little bit of cussing.**

Chapter 7 – I'm pregnant

- Draco's POV -

I am walking behind Granger – following her into another room of the house – hopefully as far away from Jacob's earshot as possible.

"Through here Malfoy; just lie down on the bed and lift your shirt up" Granger says, closing the door with a soft thud when I enter and casting a silencing charm around the room. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asks, coming over and placing her wand on my stomach.

"I ran into someone before I found Jacob, and he got mad at me and threw me up against a wall; it hurt really bad at first and I was coughing up blood, but it is fine now" I answer, wincing when she pushes lightly down on my stomach.

"Ok, well the good news is that your baby is fine"

I sigh audibly with relief at that, earning myself a genuinely happy smile from Granger.

"The bad news is that you have some bruising on your back and there is nothing I can do about it because I have to limit the amount of magic that I use on you – especially in this first trimester" Granger explains – full healer voice back in motion.

"Ok, thank you Granger" I say while sitting up and buttoning my shirt again.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" her voice is meek and sounds worried as she backs closer toward the door – her eyes glued directly to me.

Nodding my ascent I pull myself off the bed and stretch my arms over my head.

"Why have you not told Jacob yet?"

How did I know she was going to ask something like this? How do I explain to her that Jacob is not magical in the same way we are – Jacob is _technically _a muggle – therefore he is most likely to freak out and be the one who leaves me this time.

Clearing my throat I say "because, Granger, he is NOT a wizard. He hadn't even heard of our world until I mentioned it to him and I don't think he fully believed me either until I bought him through here. He is a muggle – sort of anyway"

"Malfoy, I told you already, mug..."

I cut her off, my voice rising slightly "I know what you said Granger, but he is not a wizard. I believe him – you were not there when I tried to explain to him what I was – you were not there when I showed him magic for the first time. He is not like us"

"But that is just impossible Malfoy, because muggles cannot impregnate another male"

"Well, I guess he isn't _completely _a muggle" I confess, walking closer to her "but it is not my place to explain it you, but if you ask Jake nicely, maybe he will inform you"

Why can she not get it through her head that Jacob is normal – well, mostly.

I brush past her, striding back into the living room where Jacob is sitting, staring at the wall opposite him.

I go and sit beside him, slowly placing my hand on his thigh so I don't startle him "what are you staring at?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder and looking over at the wall.

Oh, of course – pictures don't move where he is from – they stand utterly still, which to me is really strange, and extremely boring. But Jacob is used to that; seeing pictures moving in a rotation like this would be weird to him.

"Jacob, can you stop looking at the pictures for a minute. I have something I really need to tell you, and I am going to need your undivided attention" I say, putting my hand beneath his chin and turning his head to look at me.

Wow, is he even going to be able to handle this? I'm not so sure – he is sitting here, smiling brightly at me. But will he still be happy and smiley when I tell him that I am carrying his child? Damn this for being so difficult.

Granger walks back into the room with a small tray of cookies and some tea.

"What? No house elves Granger?" I ask, eyeing her with my perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised elegantly.

"I happen to still stand by house elf rights Malfoy. I still support SPEW to the fullest extent" she huffs, placing the tray onto the small table in the middle of the room.

"Spew?" Jacob asks, cocking his eyebrow in Granger's direction.

Granger opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off "Jacob, it is really not important, and a complete waste of time. What I need to tell you is more important, and if I don't do it now, well, I doubt I will be able to do it for a long time. I will chicken out again"

Granger is scowling at me before I add that last bit on at the end – her expression changes there and turns softer – almost like, dare I say – a _friend_?

"I will just leave you guys alone" Granger says, turning toward the door at the far end of the room.

"No, Granger you can stay. I think it will be easier if I have you here to fill him in on the more technical side of things" I say, pleading with her desperately through my eyes.

I may not have liked the woman only a year ago. But she has been nothing but nice to me since turning up at my house because of Twinkle. She even offered to take some time off work and come with me to America. To top it all off; she lied to the Weasel and merely told him I was ill – she didn't even tell him my secret.

Granger smiles softly at me and takes the single arm chair on the other side of Jacob.

"Ok Jacob, you were great with the acceptance of magic and my wizard status, I don't think I could have asked for a better reaction – even though I know it is still freaking you out inside. But what I need to tell you – well let's just say that it even more outrageous and insane then me being a wizard" I say, casting my eyes down to my fidgeting hands – I do that alot when I am scared or nervous.

"Draco, please just tell me, you are starting to freak me out" Jacob says, taking my hand in his to stop me picking my nails apart with nerves.

Smiling through watery eyes I continue "Remember the night I – the night we – the night I left" I say, flinching at the hurt look that crosses his beautiful features.

Jacob nods slowly, giving my hand a soft encouraging squeeze.

"Well, you know how we – uh – made love that night?" I ask, a single tear sliding defiantly down my pale cheek.

Jacob uses his index finger to wipe my lone tear for me, effectively causing a watery smile to break out on my face.

"Well, you see, in my world it is possible for males to have children" I watch as Jacob's face turns to one of confusion and fear, but I continue –

"I guess, I should just cut to the point and explain everything soon...Jacob, I am pregnant, and it is your child" I whisper, my heart breaking when he pulls his hands away from mine.

Wow, I can't believe I did it. I actually told him – but he wrenched his hand away from mine so quickly. What does that mean? Does he not want anything to do with me now? Is he disgusted at the idea of having a child with me? Does he simply think I am insane and is about to walk out of my life forever.

"Draco – are you insane or something? I don't believe this. There is _no way _you are having a baby. I don't care how much magic you can bloody do – I accept that – well as much as I can anyway – but now you are trying to tell me that you are having my freaking child? Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?" Jacob spits, making more unwanted and highly annoying tears to slide down my cheek – Damn these crazy baby hormones.

"I am telling you the truth Jacob. Why would I lie about something like this?" I say, looking down at my hands, unable to keep my eyes on Jacob's shaking form any longer.

Wow. He is shaking – a lot. Is he ok? Did I just send this poor boy into shock? Is he about to fall on the floor and die – oh god, please do not let that be the case.

I turn to Granger, begging her with my eyes to help me out.

"Ah, Jacob, if I may" she says indicating with her hand that he should sit back down – which thankfully he did – probably only so he didn't pass out on the floor.

"Draco is telling you the truth, he is pregnant, and I believe him when he tells me it is yours, he is adamant about it, the same way he is adamant that you are non magical" she says, casting her eyes down to me at the last part – I simply shrug at her, showing her that I did not care if she believed me about Jacob's magical status or not. "I am a healer, I have read about this sort of thing; it happened when Draco's inner magic was released during that moment of pure bliss. Draco's magic mixed intently with the Earth's natural magic. For him to fall pregnant like this, the magic had to return to him at the exact moment that you spilt your seed inside of him" she explains, a sad expression on her face as Jacob simply stares down at his shaking hands.

"I don't believe this, how do you two expect me to fucking believe this?" Jacob shouts, getting to his feet again and pacing the room – his entire body shaking with rage now.

"Please, Jacob; I am not lying to you" I whisper, standing from the couch and striding over to him, blocking him from walking any more paces.

"Draco, I would move if I were you. I am pretty fucking confused and angry at the moment" Jacob sighs, pushing me carefully toward Granger who puts her small hand on my arm – which is oddly comforting.

"Jacob you need to believe me. You believed me about the magic, why can't you believe this as well?" I plead, tears threatening once again to fall from my eyes.

"Draco, you really should sit down" Granger whispers, gripping my arm beneath my elbow and forcing me down on to the arm chair she was sitting in moments ago "it is not good for the baby if you stress out"

"Oh my god" Jacob screams, rubbing his hands frantically across his face "there is no baby, there just can't be a fucking baby inside of him" he says, pointing over at me, causing the tears that I had tried to stop flowing to slide down my cheeks.

Is this denial? Anger? Rage? I don't know – it is hard to read Jacob's emotions when he is pacing like a crazy person and his entire body is shaking from head to toe.

"Jacob please, I need you to believe me. I want to be with you Jacob; I need to be with you. Do you not want your child?" I shout, walking toward him and pushing against his chest – this does nothing he doesn't even move an inch.

"Draco, there is no way you are having a child, that is fucking impossible" he says, his body shaking even more then before now.

Jacob looks at the front door and strides toward it, ripping it clean off its hinges as he makes his way on to the street outside.

No, no, no – there is no way I am letting him walk away – I made the stupid mistake of leaving in the first place, and what did that do – nothing, absolutely nothing – I am not going back to that. I want Jacob; I want to spend my life with him.

I run out after him and catch him just on the other side of the road. I grip his arm and try and spin him around – nothing happens.

"Do not make me use magic on you Jacob" I shout making him turn around and look at me – there is something different about him – something more animalistic.

Oh no – the wolf thing.

I back away from him slowly, putting my hand in my back pocket ready to pull my wand out if necessary "just come back please and talk to me. Granger can explain it more if you want her too, she eats textbooks for breakfast. But please, you need to believe me Jake"

"HOW AM I MEANT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HAVING A CHILD?" he screams, turning away from me and throwing his fist through a small mahogany tree near the side of the road – thankfully there is a small forest reserve right there in case Jacob is about to wolf out.

"Just please come inside Jacob, we can explain it more to you if you just calm down" I plead, stepping back more when his body begins racking intently with shivers – shakes – sobs – I am unsure.

A loud crack sounds through the air and standing where Jacob had been two seconds ago is the largest wolf I have ever seen in my life.

Mind you I haven't seen many wolves, but I have read about them and they are never this big – even werewolves are not this big.

Did Jacob ever mention what would happen when he changed? Is he like a werewolf? Has he lost his mind?

I pull my wand out and hold it beside me – I will not attack him unless he attacks me.

Granger comes running out a second later "Draco, I thought you had just appa..." but she stops dead staring at the large russet coloured wolf in front of us.

"Jacob please" I whisper, more unwanted tears sliding silently down my cheeks – damn these hormones, as soon as this baby comes into the world I will go straight back to my Malfoy roots – no bloody crying.

"Wait, is that Jacob?" Granger whispers, pulling her own wand out and holding it beside her. "So he is a wizard then - and an animagus at that"

"No he is not an animagus, he doesn't even know what an animagus is" I whisper back, chancing a step closer to Jacob.

He is beautiful as a wolf – the beautiful russet coloured fur, the large off white paws, the sweet animal smell coming off of him in waves – it is all beautiful.

"Jacob please come back inside when you can. I need you to believe me about your child. Just give me another opportunity to explain" I whisper, running my pale hand along his thick red brown fur.

I smile when he leans into my touch slightly before running off into the small reservation forest.

"Come on Draco – let's go and have some tea" Granger says, leading me back into her small cottage style home.

It is strange – Granger isn't as bad as I had originally thought. I am not going to rush out and invite her to dinner at my house, or ask her if she wants to hang out for a drink once the baby is out. But I am warming toward her – she is...decent enough.

"So, do you want to explain that to me?" Granger asks, eyeing me from over the top of her mug.

I take a sip to try and delay this conversation.

"Jacob can explain it. But I just thought of something. When Jake wanted to show me...that...he said he wasn't allowed to ruin his pants, so he took them off. I am guessing, as he had his pants on that they must have been destroyed when he changed. So could I please get something off you that I can transfigure into clothes that will fit him?"

Granger smiles and nods, heading off toward what I assume is her bedroom.

She returns a moment later with a pair of jeans "these are Ron's. I know they won't fit Jacob, but you can transfigure them to fit him, like you said"

I nod my thanks and take the pants from her using only the tips of my fingers – no need to catch anything Weasel may be carrying.

Jacob returns with a soft knock at the door. I get up quickly from the couch and usher him inside – shoving the pants into his hands.

"Put these on as best you can and I will magic them to fit you"

He does as I say and I cast the relevant charm and Jacob is standing in front of me –shirtless and looking absolutely edible in only these dark blue jeans.

"Draco, I am so sorry I acted like that. I had some time to think while I was out there, and I am sorry. You really didn't need to see that, I can't believe I lost my temper that easily. But, I thought about it, and even though I am finding this _extremely _difficult to take in and understand, I want to be with you – no, I need to be with you" Jacob says, pulling me against his warm muscular chest and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

Granger clears her throat from somewhere behind us.

"Sorry Granger" I sigh, walking back toward the small table we were sitting at to drink our tea a moment ago.

"Jacob, take this book home with you. It might help you understand this pregnancy thing a bit more" she says, shoving a large tome titled _Malemortos; a guide to male pregnancy – hints, tips and tricks_ into his large hand.

Ok, he came back, and he accepted the book – sure he hasn't exactly accepted the child yet – our child yet - but it is a start. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him to take in.

"So, Jacob, do you mind if I ask you something?" Granger says, snapping me out of my musings to listen to the conversation that is going on between the two of them.

"Ask away" Jacob replies easily – but his body gives him away, he is slightly stiff and sitting up way too straight in the chair – what can I do to put him at ease again?

"I was just wondering what that was, how did you change into a giant wolf like that?" she asks, leaning forward – desperate for new information; typical Granger.

"It is in my blood. A few members of my tribe have the gene, to sum it up we basically change when our enemies are nearby. I changed when I was sixteen, and there is no going back, we Quileute's are stuck like this once we change" Jacob explains, tapping lightly on his leg.

Wow, he is so nervous and freaked out – how the hell am I going to help him?

"Did you say Quileute?" Granger asks, her mouth hanging open slightly "Wow that is ancient magic. I read about in a book I found in a store in Washington when I visited with my parents" she says.

"Is there anything you haven't read Granger?" I drawl – completely shocked that this woman has read something on anything you mention – it was always like that, even in class at school.

"Oh very funny Malfoy. But there you have it" she says, looking over at me "my books are still correct, because even though Jacob has been living as a muggle and can't do magic in the way that we can, he is still a magical being; his magic is more noble and ancient then anything we have" she explains, a smug, very Malfoy-esque smile on her face.

I roll my eyes and pout at her before turning back to Jacob who is – for the first time since finding out I was carrying his child – smiling at me.

"You are really gorgeous when you pout like that Draco" he says, laughing slightly, taking my hand in his "and obviously you don't like being wrong"

"Well _technically _I am not wrong, you are still a muggle" I say, scowling in Granger's direction.

"Oh Malfoy, just face the facts; I am right and you are wrong" Granger laughs.

Jacob and Granger are both laughing at my misfortune when the fireplace suddenly flares to life – the emerald green flames blinding me momentarily.

When I gain my bearing again my mouth hangs open – Ronald freaking Weasley is standing near the wooden fireplace with his mouth hanging open and his wand pointing directly at me.

"Ronald, what are you doing home so early?" Grangers asks, walking over to the red head and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I finished my case early, Kingsley sent me home" he answered, his eyes never leaving me.

Ah, so Weasel followed Potter and became an Auror – can he not think with his own pea brain?

"Well, thank you for everything Granger, but I think the arrival of the ogre is our cue to leave" I drawl, standing and grabbing Jacob by the arm.

"Don't you dare go anywhere Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Weasley snarls, taking a step closer to me.

He hasn't changed at all – still the same ratty robes, ugly hair, ugly freckles, pale skin and lanky body – and definitely the same annoying 'I think I am the best because I am Potter's side kick' attitude.

"Ronald, please, act your age, we are not at school anymore, and you know that Draco is a patient of mine" Granger says, her voice stern and demanding.

"We really do need to be going, now move aside Weasel" I drawl now standing inches from the tip of the idiots wand.

"Piss off Malfoy, just tell me what the hell you are doing in my house? What the hell do you think you are doing having a laugh with my fiancé?" Weasley snarls, pressing his wand into my cheek.

Jacob put his hand on my back – comforting me completely and stopping me from doing something stupid like cursing Weasley where he stands – although that idea is still oddly appealing.

"Ronald please" Granger pleads, coming over and putting her hand on Weasley's wand arm "just let Draco and Jacob go"

"Oh, so its Draco now is it?" he hisses, flicking his head toward Granger.

"Wow, I don't believe it Weasley, you are jealous? Of me?" I drawl, causing his head to flick back to me – it would be funny if he got whiplash.

"No I am not jealous of you ferret, now get the hell out of my house" he says and then casting his eyes in Jacob's direction he adds "both of you"

"Well if you would kindly move out of the way, we would be able to do that"

"Fine, whatever, and don't let me see either of you two here again" Weasley says, stepping away from the fireplace.

I feel Weasley cast a jelly legs jinx at me the moment my back is to him. I fall with a loud thump to the soft blue carpet below.

Damn him – and he has always thought he was above me – I have never attacked him when he had his back turned – I think. Oh well, it is not important.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jacob screams, advancing on Ron, his large hands balled into fists.

I quickly cast the relevant charm to get me back to normal and I rush over to Jacob, throwing my arms around his waist from behind – all thoughts of what Weasley would make of this gone from my head. I just wanted to ensure Jacob didn't hurt the git and land himself in Azkaban or something – Jake would not survive that.

Granger summons Weasley's wand from him before walking over as well.

"Jacob, honey, please do not hurt him – I honestly wish you could, I hate the git with a passion, but I do not want you to land yourself in Azkaban" I say "uh, Azkaban PRISON" I add when he looks questioningly at me.

Jacob sighs loudly and turns his back on Weasel. I smile at him before hugging him close to me – completely unconcerned about the way Weasley is standing behind Jacob with his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

"Thank you again Granger, we will be leaving now, I trust you will be able to control your pet and not have him say anything about any of this to anyone? I did just save his life after all" I say, smiling up at Jacob.

"Yes, no problem, and thank you Draco" she says, pushing a seemingly stunned Weasley onto the small brown couch.

Jacob and I leave through the Floo.

"Hey, can we stop and have another one of them drinks? They are seriously the best" Jacob asks when he stumbles out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Anything you want" I answer, signalling the old barman, Tom, to the counter.

"What can I get you?" he asks, smiling over at the two of us.

"Can I just get one Butterbeer and Gillywater please?"

Tom walks off for a second before returning with our drinks, handing them over to us he says he will charge it directly to my account.

We take a seat in a booth at the back of the bar again.

"Jacob" I whisper, taking a sip of the Gillywater through the green straw "can I ask you something?"

Jacob nods – looking slightly worried.

Wow, he probably assumes that everything I say now is going to reveal some crazy insane thing about myself and the world I am from.

"I just wanted to ask if I could come and stay with you for a while. I mean, obviously when I start to show more I will have to come back here, but I want to be with you Jacob"

Jacob visibly relaxes as he smiles at me "I would love you to come and stay with me. My dad won't mind, but you realise that it means you will have to actually meet him this time, right?"

"Yes I realise that, and I don't mind; thank you. Oh, and one more thing; once you have had time to process all of this and you accept that I am pregnant with your child, could you come with me to my place when I tell my parents?"

"Sure, sure" he answers easily.

Wow, he really has no idea what my parents are like – perhaps I should warn him. I have a little while to pre-warn him. No need to tell him anything more until he has fully accepted that I am pregnant. If my being a wizard and being pregnant has freaked him out then how is he going to react when I tell him about my parents? My dark past?

That will defiantly have to wait for another day because at the moment all he needs to do is accept that I am having his child – I really wish I could read his mind right now.

"Draco, this has all been too much, so can you do me a huge favour?" Jacob asks, putting his gorgeous hand on top of mine.

"Sure Jake, what is it?"

"When we get back could you come with me and meet my friends, it really would mean a lot to me; but – uh – don't tell them any of this magic or...pregnancy stuff"

I nod at him – I would do anything to make him feel more comfortable again – and if that means meeting his friends – more muggles – then I will do it. Anything for Jacob.

**Ok, well that is it. It might seem like Jacob didn't have much of a reaction to the baby thing, but in case I didn't make it clear enough – he hasn't fully accepted it yet. We will find out alot more about it when we enter inside Jake's head in the next chapter.**

**Also in the next chapter – how will it go down when Jacob introduces Draco to his friends? Who will like him? Who won't?**

**The best chapters are yet to come, including; telling Draco's parents, Jacob trying to deal with a moody, pregnant and pain in the ass Malfoy, and more on Weasley, Granger and of course Potter as well (he has to make an appearance somewhere)**

**Stay tuned to find out – this fic is really heating up now!**

**Please remember to review!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	8. Embry you idiot, Leah you bitch!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything that you recognize.**

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews people, I love that you are a liking this story so much. Sorry for the not updating every day thing, but I was busy on the weekend. But I am back now, so we will get a few more nightly chapters out before the weekend again. I really only have time to do it at night.**

**Please read and review this chapter.**

**Warnings – Man loving coming up.**

Chapter 8 – Embry you idiot, Leah you bitch!

- Jacob's POV -

How is it possible that Draco is pregnant? It is so unbelievable. I mean, sure, he proved to me that all of this crazy Merlin magic is real, but a male having a baby – that is simply insane. Only time will tell if he is telling me the truth; but will I be ready for this if he is?

"Draco, we have been sitting on the beach for ages" I complain, flicking my feet roughly through the sand "if I didn't know any better I would say you were avoiding meeting my dad"

"No, it isn't that, it is just that apparating takes alot out of me at the moment, and then there was that walk we just did from the warehouse sector. I get way too tried these days" he says, slowly pulling himself up off the log we are sitting on.

"Yeah, you do look kind of beat" I say, looking him up and down "come here"

Draco saunters closer to me – he has an amazing walk. I mean really, how can one person walk with that much swagger and sway to their hips without looking like an idiot? Well, he pulls it off perfectly.

"Yeah Jacob?" he asks, standing directly in front of me now.

Without another word I knock his legs out from underneath him, catching him with my other arm. He squeaks lightly and then laughs at me, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"We will get back way faster this way" I say, laughing when he quirks his eye brow at me in a way that says 'yeah, ok, because you're a gold medallist in running'.

I take off at full speed, revelling in the feel of the sprinkling of rain and the cool wind whipping around me – it is rather cold today. I tighten my arms around Draco's slim but tender body, ensuring he will not get too cold on the run to my house.

My small little red barn house is visible in the distance, but it looks as though nobody is home; sometimes I wonder why my dad doesn't just move in with Chief Swan, they are always together; Bella and I joke with them all the time about the little bro-mance they have going on.

I open the door and head into the living room "Draco, we are..."

He is asleep – completely sound asleep. I smile down at him – he really is an angel, a very strange angel, but still one none the less.

I take a seat on the couch where I lay Draco down, resting his head in my lap.

Why would he be lying about this pregnancy thing? That isn't something someone can just make up – I mean, only a crazy person could come up with reasoning behind male pregnancy.

"Jake, are you home kid?" my dad calls, rolling quietly into the living room.

"Dad, shush" I whisper, whipping my head around to look at him – ah, fishing gear...again.

"Don't shush me kid" he hisses, rolling around the couch.

I watch as he looks down at Draco – who is still completely out of it. My dad's eyes go comically wide, his mouth gapes open and he begins chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, dad, this is Draco" I say, running my hand softly through Draco's smooth and soft platinum hair.

I shake him lightly on the shoulder so he can wake up and meet my father. He doesn't respond, he simply groans and mumbles something along the lines of 'piss off'.

"Wow, he is alot like you when you are asleep kid" my dad says, chuckling at his own joke.

Well, dad is right, when I am asleep if someone tries waking me up I either ignore them like Draco just did with me or I snap at them.

I shake his shoulder again, and this time his eyes flutter open.

"Draco, honey, wake up, my dad's home" I say, laughing when his beautiful grey eyes snap straight open and he sits up so fast it looks like someone had given him an electric shock.

My father is still smiling as Draco rubs his eyes to try and get his bearings – he is simply too adorable.

"Dad, this is Draco, Draco this is my father, Billy" I say by way of introductions.

They shake hands and I notice my father actually looks happy – now normally I would have thought that me being caught on the couch with some laying all over me who he didn't even know would be enough to send him on one of his crazy rages – but no, instead he simply smiles and greets Draco as though they have known each other for years. I will have to question him about that later.

"Hey, dad, would it be ok if Draco stays here for a while" I ask, placing my hands behind my back to cross my fingers.

My dad nods, smiling happily at the both of us – perhaps he and Charlie had a little too much Vitamin R when they were out on the water.

Draco and I spend the afternoon watching TV in the living room while my dad goes about making more plans with Charlie – I overhear him mentioning that Draco is back which means any day now Bella will turn up and they will meet – I really, really don't see those two liking each other at all.

"Jacob, I almost forgot, Embry called the other day. They are having a bonfire down at La Push beach tonight, I think you two should go" my dad calls from in the kitchen.

I turn to Draco to ask if he would like to go – but I stop because he is simply amusing. He is sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV and his brow creased as though deep in thought.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"This thing" he says, pointing at the television "how exactly do they get all of those people inside that box without shrinking them?"

I laugh loudly at that and have to pick up a pillow from the couch to try and control myself.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing, Jacob?"

"Nothing, honestly, you are just too cute. There are no people in there, it is all filmed. You watched TV here before, why did you not think of this back then?" I say, silent laughter still coursing through my body.

"Back then, Jacob, I had to hold all of those thoughts and questions to myself, I couldn't exactly have you thinking I was a mental case now, could I?

"Well, now that I think about it, you did say a few strange things" I say, remembering the time Draco had told me he didn't even know what McDonalds' is, and the time he asked the difference between a bus and a train, or that one time he asked what the hell a cinema was – wow, I am a dumbass – I actually believed his stupid explanations for not knowing any of this stuff.

My body begins shaking again with laughter as I watch Draco watch the TV.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" he asks a totally kissable pout on his petal pink lips.

"Alright, I will stop laughing at you. But hey, do you want to come to the beach and meet my friends tonight? Please?" I ask, putting my hands together and holding them up in front of me as though I am about to pray.

"I said I would meet your friends, so what better time than tonight" Draco says, a weak smile on his face.

We get ready shortly after. I had convinced Draco to not wear a robe – at all – so he put the clothes that he wore underneath the robes on and left that at home.

"Wait, what if I freeze to death because of this Jacob? I could die you know? It is cold tonight" he over exaggerates as we head closer toward the beach – towards the sweet smell of smoke and burning wood.

"Draco, you won't freeze, my body is 108 degrees. I can keep you warm – trust me" I say, throwing my arms around his midsection and pulling him closer to me. "Now, my friends are a bit full on, they will be nice...I think...But they can get a little crazy sometimes"

"Are you sure I should come with you? I feel like I am intruding on your time with your friends" Draco says, pressing himself closer to my warm body the further we walk down the beach.

"Yes, I am positive you should come with me. Sam will bring Emily, Jared will being Kim and Paul will bring Rachael. You have just as much right to be there as anyone else, trust me" I say, placing a kiss to his perfect lips.

"Jacob, dude, I thought I could smell you coming" Embry calls, running up the beach shirtless to meet us.

"Embry, this is Draco, Draco this is Embry" I say, moving my arms so Draco could shake Embry's extended hand.

"So you finally came back huh? Good. I thought Jake here was going to lose it while you were gone. But then again, we can't blame you because Jacob hadn't told you about the imprint yet" Embry says.

Shit, I still haven't told him about the imprint – oh hell no. What if Draco thinks I don't really like him and that I only want to be with him because of this imprint? That is what I would think if it were me, so I really shouldn't expect anything less than that.

I scowl at Embry before pulling Draco back against me and walk further down the beach.

"Jacob, what is an imprint?" he asks, tilting his head to look at me.

"I will explain it later, I promise"

We arrive at the bonfire – and sure enough I am right. Emily, Kim and Rachael are all sitting around the fire having a chat.

"Hey guys" I call, taking a seat on a fallen log and pulling Draco into my lap "yeah, guys, this is Draco, Draco that's Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Kim, Rachael, and you already know Sam and Emily" I say, pointing each one of them out to him.

"So, you're the asshole who broke Jacob's heart and made us have to listen to him whinge and complain and cry about it in his head for days?" Leah asks, standing up and taking a few menacing steps forward.

God damn you Leah, if I'd have known that you were going to be here then there is no way that I would have subjected my poor Draco to this.

"Leah, just piss off" I sigh, narrowing my eyes in her general direction.

"No Jacob, I will not 'just piss off' how can you take him back so easily after what he did to you. I bet he hasn't even got an excuse for what he done, yet here you are, taking him straight back like a sissy. A week ago you were crying and fucking depressed and now today he just turns up and it is all good?" Leah spits, advancing closer to the two of us.

"Oh, shut up" Draco says, rolling his eyes toward the night sky "I have my reasons as to why I left, and I already explained everything to Jacob, if he can accept it, then so can you, and if not, well I don't really care" he adds, looking down at his perfectly manicured nails.

This only serves to enrage Leah more – she is shaking now.

If she comes anywhere near Draco when she is this close to phasing then she will know about it. This is not even her battle, why does she feel the need to get involved in everything?

"What did you just say to me blondie?"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, would you like to go and clean your ears out or something, because I do not repeat myself" Draco says.

Wow, he can have really cold and scary eyes when he wants to – hell, even Leah is backing away slightly – not enough for my liking, especially when she is shaking that bad, but at least she is far enough back now that I could at least move Draco out of harms way if she does phase.

"Don't even speak to me like that you piece of shit" Leah hisses, her hands balled up into tight fists.

"I will speak to you how I feel you deserve to be spoken too" Draco scoffs, his nose high in the air.

"Ok, Leah, we get it, you don't like him, but please just do us all a favour and shut up" Paul groans, throwing a handful of sand in Leah's direction to get her attention.

"I will not shut up, Paul" she spits, turning on Paul now.

"Fine, if you won't shut up, at least go away and find someone who wants to listen to your shit" Draco says, making Leah whip around to face him again.

Damn, I didn't realise Draco and Paul had so much in common – well, not really, Paul is a psycho smart ass, whereas Draco is a snobbish smart ass. I know which one I would prefer. But still, that is pretty similar.

Leah exhales sharply through her nose before storming off in the distance – a loud, ear splitting crack sounds through the air to signal that she had phased into her grey wolf form.

"Anybody else got a problem with me?" Draco asks, eyeing each person around the fire through narrowed grey eyes.

Gosh I hope Rachael keeps her mouth shut – sure, she is my sister and has every right to be upset and angry toward Draco, but she better be quiet. I don't want the two of them fighting, not when dad was being so nice toward Draco when they first met.

To my relief everyone else remains quiet, even Seth who looked like he wants to say something – perhaps to defend his older sister.

The bonfire seemed to be going on for hours. I look down to see that Draco is slowly falling asleep – as is Kim and Emily.

"Jake, dude your boyfriend has the most awesome tattoo I have seen in a long time" Seth says, jumping up from the sand to get a closer look at Draco's arm.

I noticed that when we had sex, but I never said anything. It is ugly though, I don't see how Seth can think it is awesome at all – on the contrary I find it hideous. It seems to scar his arm, like some dirty defect that you don't want but you can't get rid of. Maybe Draco doesn't like his own tattoo; maybe he regrets having gotten it in the first place because he always makes a conscious effort to ensure it is well covered.

"I think we should call it a night" Sam says, standing quickly and throwing a small amount of sand on the fire to dim it.

"Draco, come on, we are going home now" I whisper, careful to wake him slowly so he wouldn't snap.

"Can I walk with you guys Jake? Please?" Seth begs, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I nod my ascent and help Draco stand straight – wow he is really tired, kind of like a pregnant...No, do not go there.

Draco, Seth and myself walk slowly back to my place making light conversation.

"So, Draco, I think your tattoo is totally awesome, I seen it down at the beach, what does it mean anyway? Because my dad used to tell me that all tattoos should have meaning" Seth says, walking happily alongside the two of us.

I can sense Draco's discomfort. He really doesn't like that tattoo then –I guess I was right with my thinking earlier.

"I don't want to talk about it" Draco says, carefully lowering his voice so he wasn't yelling at Seth – which I am thankful for because I would hate to see Seth upset.

We arrive back at my place – all the lights are off, so my dad must be in bed.

"Alright, I will see you both later" Seth calls, running toward the forest across the road.

"Jacob, are you sure that the kid should be going home on his own?" Draco whispers, walking slowly into my bedroom with me.

"Seth is like me, he will be fine"

Draco's mouth forms a silent 'oh' in the darkness.

I guess this must be a lot for him to get used to as well – it isn't every day you meet someone who can transform into a giant wolf.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want, I will sleep out on the couch, just come and get me if you need anything" I say, pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms from the top draw in my room.

"Of course I would take the bed, it would never be any other way" Draco says, sitting carefully down on the end of my small single bed "but, you don't have to sleep on the couch Jacob, you can sleep in here with me"

Wow – he certainly knows how to shock me.

I smile at him before throwing a pair of boxer shorts at him "put these on for tonight".

I slip out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Taking my pants off I run my hand along the length of my stomach, stopping just above my cock which is semi hard – how does Draco do this to me? All he has to do is say something or look at me in a certain way and I am standing at attention again – all soldiers prepared to take off.

I slip my pyjama pants on and head back into my room.

It is welcoming walking in to see Draco laying down on my bed in a pair of my old boxer shorts – his skin so white that the small amount of light coming from the bedside lamp makes him look like he is glowing.

I crawl onto the bed and put my hand under my head so I can look down at Draco more clearly – again he looks like he has alot on his mind.

"What is it babe?" I ask, running my index finger down the length of his pale back.

He exhales lightly through his nose at my touch "I was just thinking about what the heck I am going to do when this pregnancy gets further along, but I know you don't want to think about that, so don't worry about it"

I feel bad when he is hurting like this, and something through the imprint is telling me that he is really hurting, but how am I meant to believe him about all this? Maybe tomorrow I will read that book that the Granger witch gave me. It may help me understand and believe.

"Jacob, what is an imprint?" Draco asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Oh shit, I forgot about that. Damn you to hell Embry Call. Now how do I explain this? He is going to hate me, he is going to think I don't really want him. He will think I am only with him because I don't have a choice.

Draco is looking up at me, his mouth parted slightly at his hand running absentmindedly across his own chest – which is making me extremely hard.

"Ok, Draco, imprinting is a wolf thing. It is sort of like love at first sight. You see, when we imprint that person becomes our world, our everything. We would do anything for them, be anything for them. It is the imprint that keeps us here, all of the other cords that held us to the Earth before are gone and it is just that one cord keeping you here, and that is your imprint" I explain, closing my eyes to keep from looking at the anger in his gorgeous face.

"So, do you choose your imprint?" he asks – I feel his weight shift as he sits up in the bed.

"No we don't get to choose who we imprint on. It just happens, and when it does you will stop at nothing to get that person, to maintain a strong relationship with that person"

"So, this – this – thing that you have for me, it isn't even real then? You merely have no choice? You are stuck with me?"

"No, Draco, of course it is real..." I say, but he cuts me off.

"Do I even have a choice in this? Is that why I felt so bloody compelled to come back here, to want to see and talk to you and tell you I was having your child? Is that because of this imprint as well? Because I can guarantee that I would not have done this usually" he spits, pulling himself off the bed and heading toward the bedroom door.

My heart rate speeds up – I am going to lose him again.

"Wait Draco, you do have a choice, you could leave and move on with your life if you wanted to. This imprint cannot make you like me. That has to be your own decision" I say, crossing the room and blocking him from leaving by standing in front of the door.

"You don't have a choice though Jacob, so anything you have said or done, it is all because of the imprint, not because you want to be with me" he says, his head dropping.

"It is me though, don't you see. I am falling in love with you Draco, I can't help it. Imprint or not I want to be with you" I say.

I press my lips into his, relishing the taste and feel of his cool skin on mine. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he slowly allows.

Our tongues meet halfway, twisting and dancing neatly together. I pull him flush against me, happily feeling his body responded exactly how I wanted it too. I press my rock hard cock into his causing delicious friction.

Slowly we walk back toward the bed – our lips still locked firmly together and our tongues still in battle for dominance.

Slowly I lower Draco onto the bed and press my weight into him, grinding my hips gently into his. A small wanton moan escapes his lips when I pull my head up to allow us time to breathe.

I run my hands along the smooth expanse of his stomach as I slowly reach the waistband of the checked boxer shorts. I dip my head, running my tongue down the length of his stomach. I suckle and bite lightly on his hip bone, making him squirm and groan. Sliding my hands down the front of the boxer shorts I grip is throbbing cock and give it a few soft tugs, running my thumb along the head and collecting all of the pre-cum. I quickly remove the boxer shorts and straddle his hips, pressing my clothed erection into his naked one.

I lift my thumb up to my mouth and slowly and sensually lick all of his pre-cum off.

"Jacob, please" he whispers, running his hands down my sides effectively sending a tingling sensation all through my body.

Obliging I quickly remove my pyjama pants, tossing them across the room where they land with a soft thud against the wall.

Draco positions his legs – locking them firmly around my lower back to allow the perfect entry.

Draco grabs my left hand; putting my index finger in his mouth he begins swirling his cool, wet tongue along it before removing it from his mouth with a soft pop which sends more heat to my groin area.

I press my index finger slowly into his puckered hole, my cock throbbing harder and painfully at the way Draco's body writhes slightly and sweet short breaths escape his gorgeous mouth.

After two of my fingers have entered his tight ass he nods his ascent, signalling that he is definitely ready for me to enter him.

I position myself at his entrance and slowly I push myself deep inside of him.

It is an effort to stay still, I want to slam myself in and out of him right away – but I could never hurt him like that.

Looking down I see his beautiful grey eyes staring back at – almost black with lust.

Draco puts his hands behind my head and pulls me down to him, pressing his lips firmly into mine, causing my cock to jump wildly with anticipation.

Draco – his lips still attached to mine uses my weight to support his to lift himself up a little and slam himself down on to my penis, causing me to scream his name out loudly.

I begin to move slowly, pressing myself deep into the tight, warm, muscular walls of his ass.

Draco bites down on my nipple when I slam roughly into his prostate.

Knowing exactly where it is now I slam into it again, harder and faster, my thrusts getting frantic and breathing heavy. Draco bites down hard on my shoulder this time stop himself screaming again. But I won't stop. I reach my hand between us, taking his twitching erection and pumping it roughly in time with my thrusts.

Draco's body tenses, his muscles clenching tightly around my cock as he cums into my hand and on to our chests. I spray my seed deep inside his tight little ass only half a thrust after that.

Slowly I remove my soft and sticky cock from his ass.

"Jacob, that was..." he begins, laying his head on my chest as I fall down beside him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and do you believe me now? Do you believe that I do care about you and it is not just an imprint thing" I say, running my hands lovingly up and down his back.

He doesn't answer with words, he simply nods into the crook of my neck, snuggling deeper into my body and the bed covers.

I smile down at him – yes, I could definitely get used to this.

Fully satisfied from my ground breaking orgasm I allow my mind to wander – first to the amazing sex we just had, to the insane notion that Draco really is a wizard, to the fact that mostly my friends seem to like Draco and then finally to the fact that since I last seen Draco naked he had gained a little bit of wait around the stomach.

Around the stomach? It could mean anything. It does not mean he is pregnant. But what if it does, what do I do then?

Deciding it would be best to think about this tomorrow I close my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me for the night.

**Ok, so I know it may seem like this is a boring chapter, but this one is setting up big time for something that happens later, it is the main reason it is in here. Otherwise I wouldn't have had Draco meet all of Jacob's friends, I would have simply implied that he met them, if that makes sense, but because of something happening later, which is way important to the plot, I had to do it like this.**

**So, please read and review. The next chapter will be out soon and it will have the Draco and Bella meet along with Draco proving his pregnancy to Jacob...Yep all that and a letter from daddy dearest.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	9. Dear Draco

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything that you recognize here.**

**A/N – I wish to thank you all for the reviews again. I honestly didn't think I would have this many over the entire thing, but to have so many already, well let's just say that it makes me want to write more, and it has given me idea's for another story as well, but I will get to writing a new one when I am finished with this one and the sequel to my Jacob and Edward story.**

**Please read and review this chapter as well guys!**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Dear Draco

- Draco's POV -

I awake to a strange sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels like I am about to vomit – but that is impossible, I simply do not vomit in someone else's house – that is far too un-aristocratic, even for me.

My stomach lurches again and I get up and run to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl and watching as my disgusting vomit splashes to the water below.

"Hey Draco, are you ok honey?" Jacob calls, knocking softly on the door.

Without waiting for an answer he walks in wearing nothing but the sheet from the bed – thankfully for me I pulled those hideous boxer shorts back on in the middle of the night while Jacob was sleeping – it would not have been a good look to go running through Jacob's house naked.

"Wow, are you sick?" he asks, sitting beside me and handing me a tall glass of water.

"I am pretty sure they call this morning sickness Jacob" I answer, leaning back over the bowl as more of my stomach's contents make their way back up.

"It could just be a bug or something, why do you assume it is morning sickness anyway?" Jacob asks, rubbing soothing circles onto my back as I dry retch into the bowl.

Wiping my mouth and taking a sip of water I answer "Jacob, this is not a bug ok? I am pregnant, now I know you don't want to believe me and that is fine, really, but I am telling you now this is morning sickness"

"And you being a smart ass, is that the hormones?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

Oh, if you weren't so damn adorable I would hex you right now Jacob Black. Why can't you just accept the facts? How am I going to bloody prove this to you? There simply has to be a way. I should have asked Granger, she probably knows.

"Jacob, Bella is coming over in about ten minutes, get your ass out of bed now" Jacob's dad calls from another room in the house.

"I am out of bed dad, and why is Bella coming here anyway?" Jacob calls, using his hand to wipe my messy and sweaty hair from my face as I hurl one more time into the toilet bowl.

"She wants to meet Draco personally, and I was heading over to Charlie's place anyway as the game is on" Billy calls back, rolling his wheelchair toward the bathroom door "are you guys ok?" he asks, his slightly wrinkled and leathery face showing pure concern – something I had not had from my real parents in quiet sometime – they are not the affectionate type.

"Everything is fine dad, I think Draco might have – uh – gotten food poisoning or something down at the bonfire" Jacob says, nudging me softly in the ribs when I roll my eyes.

"Alright, well just be careful then, and if you don't get any better I would suggest you see a doctor, food poisoning can be pretty bad" Billy says, smiling over at the two of us.

Nodding my head at him I slowly reach my hand up and press the button to flush the toilet, watching as my vomit swirls quickly around before disappearing forever.

"Draco, you should take a shower or something, I will just go and get changed, you might feel better after a shower – or at least, that is what my dad used to tell me when I was a kid" Jacob says, helping me to my feet.

Jacob stalks out of the bathroom, returning a minute later with my clothing – again he leaves the robes behind – damn these muggle's and there inconvenient and freezing way of dressing – I would be so much warmer with my robes on.

I get into the warm shower and revel in the feel of the hot water soothing my limbs. The kinks and cramps from last night's activities completely washing away. I rub the soap into my body slowly, relishing in the way it tingles my skin – the sweet perfume aroma of vanilla scented soap filling the small bathroom.

Somewhere in another part of the house I hear Jacob's father yelling at his son – about what, I am unsure, but it doesn't sound too serious. I strain my ears to listen to what they are saying.

"Dad, no, I so do not need to hear this, not from you, please just stop" I hear Jacob yell – though it sounds as though he is trying to keep his voice lowered.

Billy's low dulcet tones do not carry as well toward the bathroom, so I turn the water off and begin drying myself off as I listen harder to the conversation.

"Dad, shut up, you don't need to do this ok? I – we – I – ugh" Jacob complains, clearly struggling for what to say – to me he sounds kind of embarrassed.

"Jacob, I know you two had sex again last night, and I just want to make sure you are being careful" I hear his father say.

Oh, wow, he is getting the sex talk from his dad – thank god I have never had to be in that humiliating position. I think I would die on the spot if my father, or my mother, wanted to talk to me about sex – I guess there is no need to worry about that now though. It is already way too late for me – and hell, I have proof to come along with me to show I am no longer a virgin.

I quickly pull the clothing on that Jacob had bought in for me before opening the bathroom door to let the steam out so I could fix my hair. Looking in the mirror I notice my hair is a mess – that is happening a lot lately, and that does not sit well with me. I am used to having pristine and perfect hair – what the heck is this baby doing to my body. I know it is the baby because before I found out I was carrying Jacob's child my hair was tame, it was not greasy and it would sit exactly as I wished it too. Now however I have what I would refer to as Potter Syndrome, which basically means my hair flies around my head in every which way and there is nothing I can do to fix it.

Getting closer to the mirror I try and fix my hair using only my hands – if this doesn't work I am going to have to get my hands on some hair care potions.

"Draco you look beautiful, do you always spend this long getting ready?" Jacob asks, leaning casually in the door frame – I hadn't even heard him approach.

"I generally take longer than this actually, I just do not have any of my stuff with me that I would normally use during my morning routine" I answer, huffing at myself in the mirror when my hair is still flying away across my face.

"Wait, you have a morning routine?" he asks, walking into the bathroom, standing behind me and wrapping his large arms around my waist.

I lean back into his chest, inhaling his skin – it smells a lot like the outdoors – he smells free. It is truly beautiful.

"Draco, I was reading that book that your friend gave me, the one about male pregnancy. I couldn't sleep last night, well not all night anyway, I did get some sleep, but the point is, I woke up in the middle of the night and read a bit of the book. If this is true then you really don't have long before you start showing, apparently male pregnancy only last 6 months as opposed to the 9 months that women have" Jacob says, running his large hands up and down my midsection.

"First off – Granger is not my friend. Secondly – I am telling you the truth, I am pregnant. And finally – I am already showing Jake, look" I say, lifting my shirt up and revealing my slightly inflated stomach.

"Yeah you do look bigger than the last time I seen you, but not by much, you could have just gained some weight" he says, his dark eyes glued to me in the mirror.

I exhale deeply through my nose, ready to snap at Jacob – but he is saved by the sound of someone knocking loudly on the front door.

"That will be Bella. Do me a favour and please be nice Draco. She is my best friend, and she was the one who was here for me when you were gone. I know what you are like – and I honestly have no qualms about you and Leah arguing – go for your life with that one, I am not too fond of her either – but please be nice to Bella" he says, leading me toward the front door with him.

"If she is nice enough to me then I will be nice enough back" I whisper as he opens the door.

The girl standing in front of us is plain. She has boring brown hair with no volume or style and her skin is pasty white. Her clothing looks as though she just closed her eyes, reached into her closet and pulled out whatever she could grab first, and those shoes – they were never in fashion – not even in the muggle world, I hope. The only decent thing about her is her dark soulful brown eyes – but even they look plain on her face.

How does Jacob expect me to hold my tongue about all of this the entire time this woman is here? He is lucky I am falling so hard for him and that I am carrying his child or there is no way I would be keeping any of my thoughts about this girl to myself.

"Bells, it is good to see you" Jacob says, pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

She better take her hands off of Jacob before I do snap.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I being so possessive over Jacob all of a sudden, he can hug his friend if he wants to – damn these stupid hormones.

"Bella, this is Draco, Draco this is my best friend, Bella Swan" Jacob says, smiling happily between the two of us.

Neither of us say anything, we simply look at each other for a moment before Jacob pulls us both toward the living room where he flicks the box with the people on – ah, the TV I believe it is called.

"I am just going to grab some food from the kitchen" Jacob says, clearly trying to break the awkward silence that hangs in the air.

As soon as Jacob is out of ear shot this Bella turns to me – her soulful brown eyes narrowed into dangerous slits – so she wants to play this game huh? Well, we will see who can out stare who you stupid muggle.

"Look, Draco, I know Jacob likes you – a lot. But you hurt him big time when you left. So here it is, if you hurt him again I swear I will get you back. I will hunt you down and murder you with my bare hands. Jacob is like my little brother, I do not want to see him in that much pain ever again" she hisses, leaning closer to me so that Jacob wouldn't overhear what she has to say.

"Do not speak to me like that. You have no idea what happened with me, and you never will. The point here is I am back, and I am not going anywhere this time unless Jacob comes with me" I say, sitting straight up on the couch the way my father would – it shows superiority apparently.

"Bella, I can hear everything you are saying you know" Jacob calls from in the kitchen "super hearing remember" he adds, laughing lightly when Bella folds her arms across her chest like a spoilt little brat – and I would know all about that, but at least I have changed...a bit.

Jacob comes back inside with a glass of orange juice for each of us and a bowl of...something.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Bella says, turning toward Jacob who is sitting next to her on the small couch.

"Sure, sure" he replies, putting his juice down and giving her his undivided attention.

"Did I turn you gay? Is that why you imprinted on a guy?" she asks, looking seriously at him.

Why would she have turned Jacob gay? He said he didn't chose who he imprinted on – but proved he cared for me all the same – but then why would this idiot muggle assume she had done something to turn Jacob gay; I really do not understand muggles at all.

"Bella, you know I have no choice with who I imprint on. But why would you assume you were the reason I turned gay?"

"Well, you wanted me for so long and I kept pushing you back, I just assumed that is why you went after a guy" she says, looking over at me briefly.

Jacob wanted HER? Was he mentally ill before he met me? Because that is the only possible explanation for anybody wanting her, she is gross.

"Bella, no, you are beautiful, it has nothing to do with you; it is a wolf thing" he says.

Why would he say something like that? Couldn't he just say that he liked me? Why did he have to mention that it is a wolf thing – I mean sure, he proved he liked me last night – at least, I think he did – maybe he was just horny or something – great, now I am the one doubting him.

"You know _Bella_" I say, standing up from the couch and heading toward the hallway "if I knew you before now I can guarantee you would have turned me gay" I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"What did you just say?" she hisses, standing from the couch as well and coming over to stand directly in front of me.

"To put it in simple terms for you, I was basically saying that it doesn't surprise me that Jacob turned gay at all, you could make any guy want to run off to someone of the same sex" I snarl, scowling at the stupid muggle in front of me

"Draco, please be nice, you said you would" Jacob moans, getting up from the couch to stand between the two of us.

"Listen here _Draco_ you would do well to remember that Jacob _chose _to chase me, he _wanted _to be with me. For you he had no choice" Bella says, the tone in her voice rising slightly.

I feel my magic slowly losing control of itself – this has not happened since I was a child. My parents had taught me to control my excess magic from a young age. It was the easiest way to stop strange things happening – all pureblood families teach their children to control their excess magic.

"Bella" Jacob groans, grabbing her by the elbow and easily dragging her away from me "stop it now, why are you doing this?"

"He hurt you Jacob. Do you honestly expect me to be nice to him?" she spits, her eyes not leaving me "he does not deserve you Jacob, and he started it, why did he have to be so mean to me in the first place? Besides, I was simply stating the facts – you did not chose him, you had no choice in the matter – you did however chose to chase me"

My body is tingling with out of control magic – it is working its way through my body, desperate to escape. The tips of my fingers are burning slightly and it is almost as if I can see the magical aura like lightening around my body.

A vase holding a bouquet of red roses behind me explodes with a loud crash – as does the TV thing and the light bulbs above.

"Whoa, ok, Bella, you better leave now" Jacob says, pushing her toward the front door.

"Why are you kicking me out Jacob? Is it because I think your imprint is a dickhead?" Bella asks, sending my magic into more of a tail spin, causing a picture frame just behind her to crash to floor – the glass shattering into a million tiny shards.

I open my mouth with a smart ass comment – but Jacob beats me to punch –

"Do not speak about Draco like that again? Do you understand me Bella?" he snarls, his body shaking from head to toe.

"Sorry Jacob, I can't help it. Your right, I should just leave, I will come back around later, ok?" she says, dashing quickly out the front door.

Jacob's body stops shaking almost immediately and he comes over, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him.

"I am really sorry about Bella. She can get like that sometimes, but don't worry about her; sure, I was in to her, but she is getting married soon and I secretly knew that I had no chance with her. And then I met you Draco – you helped me forget about her – it is you I care about now, not her. She is merely a friend. Although, that could change as well if she keeps talking about you like that" Jacob says, pulling me over to the couch and down on to his lap.

"Yeah, I am sorry as well Jake, I just kind of remembered how I felt last night when I found out about this imprinting thing, and I guess I just let it get to me" I say, spinning around so I am straddling his hips "here, let me fix this for you"

I pull my wand out from my back pocket, flicking it around the room to repair the things that got broken when my magic went wild.

"That is still so awesome" Jacob whispers, his eyes following my wand.

Jacob and I spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging around his house – he is reading the book Granger gave him and I am listening to some music that Jacob said was 'totally rocking'.

If I am going to be honest I will admit – muggles do know quality music – this band that Jacob called H.I.M are amazing – the lyrics are beautiful, and the singer in the band has the most amazing voice I have ever heard.

"Wow" Jacob shrieks, throwing the book on the floor "that was some graphic imagery" he says, noticing the confused look on my face.

I reach over and pick the book up. Flicking to the index page I find something that catches my eye – the sonogram spell – this would be the perfect way to show Jacob that I really am pregnant.

"Hey, Jacob, come here a second" I say, placing the book down on my chest as I lift my shirt up a bit.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he asks, looking me up and down – his darks eyes lingering for a long moment on my exposed stomach.

Hopefully this will work. If he still doesn't believe me after this then I doubt he ever will.

"I am fine I just want to show you something" I say, pulling him into a sitting position near me head.

I cast my eyes down to the book to double check how I am meant to do this –

_The sonogram Spell is a simple spell cast by the person carrying the child – they have a connection with their magic to the magic of the child inside of them, this why they are the only person who can do this spell._

_After the spell is performed correctly a small coloured image of your child will be displayed for you. _

_This is a spell to be used at home – for a more accurate image of your child head to your local hospital for a check up and you will receive the Sono-Potion, which will give you a larger more clear picture of your child. The Sono-Potion is used to check the baby's heartbeat and growth rate - whereas the sonogram spell is merely used to have a quick look in your own home._

_To perform the spell - simply remove your shirt to reveal your stomach, hold your wand onto your stomach, press down slightly and say the words –_

_Vauva Loitsu _

"Ok, Jacob, I think I just found a spell to prove to you that I am pregnant" I explain, gripping his hand lightly when he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Ok, fine, do the spell" he says, rolling his eyes slightly.

I hold my wand down on my stomach, pressing slightly and repeating the charm the book told me to do.

A plethora of colour seems to float delicately around my stomach – a mix of green, silver, blue and purple – before a small picture starts forming out of thin air just on stop of my stomach.

It is easy to make out the shape of a small – no, tiny – little person in there. You can see the head, the tiny arms and the tiny legs. I feel tears start to form behind my eyes as I look at this baby – my baby.

"Draco, that – wow – you – this – so – yeah, I think I might believe you now" Jacob says, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing – unable to form coherent sentences.

"So you believe me now?" I sigh, moving my wand to make the picture disappear.

"Well, yes, I think I do, I mean with the weird emotional changes all the time and the morning sickness and now this, plus everything else I read in that book, I guess I have to accept it. I am sure I will accept it more once you show some more though" he says, smiling over at me.

"Do you have any idea how happy that makes me Jacob?" I whisper, pulling myself up of the couch and crawling over to him with every intention of showing him just how happy this makes me.

I run my hands along his thigh, revelling in the way his cock starts twitching slightly through his pants at the smallest touch. I trace a long path with my tongue down his arm before slipping my hand into his jeans and running my finger along the length of his now fully hard cock.

"What, no underwear Jake?" I tease, gripping his cock tightly in my small pale hand.

Using my mouth I slowly undo the fly on his jeans. I pull his large erect penis out and use my cold wet tongue to trace a delicate swirling pattern along the shaft. Slowly I engulf his cock, taking it as far in my mouth as possible and using my hand on the base I pump it slowly, moaning loudly around his length when he arches further into my mouth.

I hum gently around his twitching cock as I swirl my tongue around it, enjoying the elicit moans and sexy grunts that escape Jacob's beautiful lips.

I bob my head up and down quickly, hollowing out my cheeks when I feel his body writhe and tighten beneath me.

Jacob's white hot cum explodes deep into the base of my throat and I swallow every drop before using my tongue to wipe his penis clean. I pull myself up and press my lips to his, allowing him to taste himself on my tongue.

"I told you I was happy" I whisper against his lips as we separate for air "and I have only just begun" I add, biting down on his bottom lip, earning myself a slight scream.

"Is this the baby thing again? Does it make you horny?" Jacob asks, throwing his head back and moaning my name as I lick a path from his mouth to his earlobe.

"I don't know if being pregnant makes me horny – probably – but Jacob, just do me a favour and shut up for a second" I say, grinding my rock hard cock into his newly aroused one.

Jacob grips my hips with his hands, effectively flipping me onto my back.

He growls slightly before using his teeth to scratch a trail down my chest through my shirt. Slowly he slides his warm hands up my shirt, using his large fingers to tease my sensitive nipples.

A soft insistent tapping noise starts sounding in the back of my head.

"Draco, can you hear that?" Jacob asks, pulling his head up from my stomach, which is where his mouth was relentlessly biting and nipping a moment ago.

I roll my head back and see a familiar eagle owl tapping noisily at the window.

"Sorry babe, I really should get that" I say, pointing behind me to where the owl is still tapping on the window.

"Draco, it is just a stupid owl, don't worry about it" Jacob says, pressing his hand into my still hard cock.

"That is how we deliver mail in my world Jacob, and that is one of my family's owls. So I really do need to get it" I say, pulling myself up when he removes himself from my person.

I roughly pull the letter from the owl's leg before shoving the wretched creature back out the window.

"It is from my father" I say, looking down at the neat scrawl on the envelope which is sealed with the Malfoy family crest.

I open the letter quickly, desperate to get this over with –

_Dear Draco,_

_We were informed earlier of your departure from a house elf. Are we not important enough that you do not feel the need to come and see to us personally. Your mother is very upset._

_Would you please write as soon as possible and tell us where in The United States you have gone. If you do not respond to me with an answer soon I will assume the worst and either come after you myself or I will send a search party to look for you._

_Your mother is worried sick Draco, and you will be punished for this when you get home – unless you have a valid reason._

_Get back to me as soon as possible or I will track you down using magic._

_Sincerely, _

_Father._

What would happen if he does come looking for me? Would he even be able to find me? If he did, would he do anything in front of the muggles? Probably. I think the best thing to do now is get this over with – I need to go home and tell my parents. One of two things will happen – they will either kick me out and disown me, thus never speaking to me again. Or they will accept this and be happy for me.

"Jake, we need to go and see my parents...really soon" I say, all the happiness I had felt at Jacob's acceptance of our child now completely diminished.

**Ok, so that is all for another chapter.**

**The next one will be back to Jake's POV and it will have Draco's darling parents in it. I was going to have them in this one but decided I would much rather see the Malfoy's house, and his parents, through Jake's eyes.**

**By the way, the spell I used in here **_Vauva Loitsu _**is actually the Finnish words for Baby Charm. Just thought you all might like to know that.**

**Well, please review.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	10. Ouch, That Hurts!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize in here. I wish I did because that would be awesome, but I am simply a fan fiction writer playing with the characters – I will return them when I am done.**

**A/N – Thanks again for the reviews – they are always so great.**

**A quick note to a frequent reviewer of this story who said that Bella sounded hypocritical in the last chapter – well, she is. You see when in Twilight Edward tells Bella that he has killed people before, and she says that she does not care, but then in New Moon when she merely thinks Jacob is killing people she tell him that it is wrong to do so. Ever since then I have thought of Bella as a bit hypocritical, and I am glad I portrayed that correctly in here when her and Draco were arguing. I am happy you noticed her hypocrisy.**

**Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Bella, that wasn't me making her look like an idiot, I simply had to put that trait in here as I picked up on it a fair bit in the Twilight saga!**

**So yeah, we are back to Jacob's POV and the part you have all been waiting for – the meeting with Draco's parents.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Ouch, that hurts!

- Jacob's POV -

"Jacob, are you ready to go? When I wrote to my father I promised him I would be there tomorrow and that was two days ago" Draco calls, striding in to my room with his arms folded across his chest.

"So we are a couple of days late, does that really matter?" I shrug, pulling a plain black shirt over my head.

"It matters to my family Jacob. You really have no idea what they are like" he says, walking over and thrusting a jacket in my hands "now come on, can we please get this over with"

Wow, I can't believe I am going to meet Draco's parents – from what he has said about them – which is not much at all; they don't seem like people I am going to get along with. I would have refused point blank to go if it wasn't for the fact that Draco has to tell them that he is pregnant.

"Do we have to do that disappearing thing to get there? I really did not enjoy it last time" I say, shoving my large feet into a pair of Chuck Taylor's.

"Yes we have to apparate, but we will only be apparating to The Leaky Cauldron. We are going to have to Floo in to my house" Draco explains, coming over and running his hands through my hair.

He is shaking slightly – he is really nervous. He told me that much last night, but he wouldn't tell me why – I mean sure, who wouldn't be nervous when they have to tell their parents they are having a child? But this is more than your normal amount of nerves.

"Are you sure you want to do this now Draco?" I ask, pulling him against my chest and running my hands up and down the expanse of his back.

"I am positive I don't want to do this, but I really have no choice – you read what my father said in that letter – he will send a bloody search party out for me unless I return home. So seeing as how I have to go there anyway, what better time than now?" he says, trying his best to smile at me "besides, I would much rather do this with you there. I feel better when I am with you Jake"

I smile down at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Ok, well appa – yeah – uh – disappear away babe, I am ready" I say, blushing slightly when he narrows his eyes at me – what does he expect me to remember all of the names of these crazy things he can do?

My stomach lurches and my feet lift as I begin to spin. A multitude of colour is swirling all around me and my head begins to feel light and cloudy until –

"Ouch" I exclaim, pulling myself up to my feet.

Draco is bent double in the gutter vomiting spectacularly.

"Wow, babe, are you ok?" I ask, running my hand along his forehead slowly, moving his sweaty hair from his face.

"Yeah, I am ok, it is the apparating – it is staring to really affect me. I don't think I will be able to keep doing it for much longer" he says, rubbing his left hand lovingly across his slightly inflated stomach.

I help Draco to his feet as we head into the old building again – but this time I know what is inside.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy" the old barman calls, smiling happily over at Draco and I "what can I get for you today?"

My mouth waters at the thought of the liquid gold drink I had when I was last here – it was amazing, it is something I could drink everyday without complaints.

"Sorry Tom, maybe next time. We are in a bit of a rush it today" Draco says, gesturing between myself and him.

We head over to the fireplace – the one we had used to go to that Granger woman's place last time.

"Alright, Jake, step in, we will go at the same time. It isn't that I don't think you can do it this time because you already did it with me last time, it is just that I do not want the wards to go off in my house" Draco says, pushing me toward the fireplace.

He has wards at his house? What does that even mean, like guards?

I open my mouth to ask the question but am cut off when Draco steps into the fireplace with me, throwing down the weird dust and shouting _Malfoy Manor _in to the thin air.

I feel the strange pull and the need to vomit begin to rise in me again – how do they travel like this all of the time – get a car people.

I land with a soft thud on to luxuriously soft, plush and extremely elegant white carpet.

Standing slowly I take a quick look around – this place is AMAZING. It is just like something I had always imagined a king and prince lived in when I was a child and my dad would read me those old fairytales – the room we are in right now could fit my entire house in it about four times and you would still have room to move around.

The walls are a pale white with golden accents along the skirting boards. There is a huge chandelier clearly made of real gold hanging directly above my head. The walls are lined in moving photographs and oil paintings – all of them staring down at me with disgust. There is a huge winding marble staircase on the other side of the large room – clearly leading to more glorious rooms upstairs.

"Jacob, come on. We need to get into my room" Draco whispers, grabbing my arm and leading me silently up the marble staircase.

I notice the intricate golden patterns lining the hand rail that I am afraid to touch – it is just so clean and beautiful.

We are heading down a large hallway with more painting and pictures – still staring down at me as though I am the scum of the Earth.

The carpet up here is a pale blue and the walls have a light – almost non-existent – blue tinge to them. There are rooms leading off in every direction, all of them noticeable by the huge wooden doors. There are multiple glass cases along one of the walls containing many trinkets and collectibles – none of which look remotely familiar to me, but still beautiful all the same.

"In" Draco whispers pushing me inside of a set of large wooden double doors.

Wow, this is the most amazing bedroom I have ever seen. It is HUGE – again I could fit my house in here a million times and still have room to move. Hell I could put my house in here a million times and still play a game of football – or so it seems to me – maybe I am just so used to my sardine box house that this looks bigger then it would to anyone else.

I turn around and look at the bed – it is MASSIVE. You could seriously get lost in that thing – but it is gorgeous.

"Draco, are you serious, this is your room?" I ask my mouth gaping open like an idiot.

"Yes this is my room, this is my house, and that is a nosy little house elf" he says, pointing to the corner of the room.

I gasp in shock as a small elf like creature stalks out of the shadows in the corner of the room near the small bookcase. It has huge blue eyes and a bulbous nose, its ears droop down its face slightly because they are so big. It is wearing a filthy tea towel like a toga around its body – it is hideous and creepy.

The creature bends low, its large nose touching the soft carpet below

"I is sorry Master Draco sir, but Twinkle is seeing you come through the fireplace sir, and I was wanting to make sure you were ok sir. Can I get you anything Master Draco?"

My mouth gapes open again – this thing speaks? What the hell is it? And why is it calling Draco 'master'? Is this thing some sort of servant?

"Twinkle, can you just do me one thing" Draco says, sighing lightly as he takes a seat on the large four poster bed "can you just inform my mother and father that I am here and I wish to speak to them – urgently"

The creature nods enthusiastically before doing its own version of that disappearing thing that Draco does.

"Babe, are you ok? You look kind of sick" I say, walking over and sitting beside my imprint who is pale white and hyperventilating slightly.

"I am scared Jacob, I don't think I can do this – my family are going to hate me. My father will disown me and god only knows what he will do to you. I don't want you getting hurt, it was a bad idea to bring you into this" he says, flopping down on the bed and covering his beautiful grey eyes with his forearm.

I hate seeing him like this – as my imprint I feel the need to constantly try and make him happy. This is clearly not making him happy – he looks scared and sick – and I don't like seeing him like this.

"Draco, I am sure your parents love you enough to understand and everything will be fine" I say, trying in vain to calm him down or at least help him to feel better.

"My parents love me, sure, but they will not accept this. This is bad, this is really bad" he says, hyperventilating again.

A loud pop signals that the hideous looking servant creature has returned.

"Master Draco sir, Twinkle is telling Mistress and Master Malfoy you is here sir, and I is telling them you have a friend and they is wanting me to tell you they will be up here in a minute sir" the thing says, bowing low near the end of the bed until it is out of sight completely.

"Thank you Twinkle" Draco sighs, pulling himself up and rubbing his eyes frantically – I hadn't even noticed he was crying. I need to pay more bloody attention to Draco then the weird and wacky things around the room and in the house in general.

Draco begins pacing the room – the robe thing he is wearing billowing out behind him, reminding me of a bat.

"Jacob, I can't do this – I can't do this – let's go" Draco says, running over to me and pulling on my arm.

No, as much as I wish I could leave and take you away forever – to heal this pain – to help stop the nerves – I know I need to make you stay.

I smile up at him before pulling him down on top of me. I run my hands up and down the length of his back – feeling the tension there.

"Draco, honey, you need to calm down" I say, nipping lightly at his slender neck, earning myself a satisfying moan.

I run my tongue along his petal pink lips, sighing into his mouth as he slowly opens it. Our tongue battle for dominance and I can literally feel the tension and nerves running through his body and into mine. He presses his weight down on me hard, rubbing his semi-erect penis into my thigh. His hands slide beneath my shirt, he runs his slim hands up the length of my body until he reaches my nipples – he pinches them roughly at the exact moment he bites down hard on my neck making me groan.

"Thanks Jake" he whispers as he pulls himself off of me and lays beside me instead, our bodies so close that our thighs rub against each other.

"Thanks for what?" I ask, twisting slightly so I can get a better look at him

"Thanks for that – for just being here" he says, smiling his gorgeous, breathtaking smile at me.

I am glad he reserves those smiles solely for me. He simply has the most amazing smile I have ever seen, and there are very few who have seen it, according to him anyway.

A soft knock at the door signals the arrival of Draco's parents. We both sit up straight and I can finally feel the nerves Draco has been feeling the entire time – there is this strange feeling of power that I can sense from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Draco calls, gripping my hand tightly in his.

A woman enters slowly, her long blonde hair flowing neatly down the back of her creamy blue robes. She has crystal blue eyes that match her robes, and her skin is pale, though her cheeks are slightly tinged with pink. Her lips are full and her figure is the perfect hourglass – she is, to put it simply, a beautiful women.

A man I can only assume is Draco's father because of the resemblance between the two strides in a second after. He has the same pale, pointed face like Draco, the same cold grey eyes, the same petal pink lips and the same platinum hair – the only difference being that this man has his worn long and tied back into a neat ponytail.

"Draco, we have been worried sick about you, you had best explain yourself right now" his father says, standing in the centre of the room with his arms folded across his chest and his back straight, looking down his nose at his own son.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you both, but I had some things I needed to sort out over in America. I had some people I needed to see..."

Both of his parent's eyes flicker over to me at this point and I can feel the butterflies jumping around my stomach.

"Draco, needing to see someone is not an excuse to just take off with no word" his mother says, placing a slender, perfectly manicured hand on his father's forearm – it looks to me as though she is trying to keep him calm.

"I know mother and I am terribly sorry, but there is more that I need to tell you, and I know you are not going to like it" Draco says, breathing heavily.

It is tempting to reach out and pull him in to my arms – to hold him – to help his fear, pain and nerves go away – but I feel that is not an option at the moment.

"Well Draco, spit it out, what other reasons did you have for taking off" his father snarls, holding his ugly snake head cane in his left hand – if that is a fashion statement then this guy got it all wrong.

I notice Draco's eyes flicker quickly toward the snake cane before he continues

"Look, I am just going to come right out and say it because either way I know you will both be mad at me – I am pregnant, and Jacob is the father of my child, and yes I am keeping this child"

Draco's father's eyes snap toward me and I can literally feel my stomach drop

"You did this?" he snarls, taking a step closer to me.

"Father do not touch Jacob" Draco warns, stepping up from the bed and standing in front of me.

"Get out of the way Draco, let him pull his wand out and fight his own battles" his father snaps, pushing Draco down on to the bed.

"Father wait" Draco yells, pulling himself up with great difficulty "he doesn't have a wand, he is – well – he – he didn't attend a wizarding school"

I hear his mother gasp audibly from her spot in the centre of the room.

"So you slept with a squib?" his father snarls, turning toward Draco again – his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"No, Jacob is not a squib – he – well – he – I guess you could say he is a muggle. He hadn't even heard of magic until I showed it to him – he has some ancient shapeshifting magic in his blood – but he has never seen or heard about anything we do here" Draco says, stepping in front of me once again.

My heart is racing and my body seems to be heating up more than normal – my hands slowly begin to shake.

"You – you – disgusting filthy little brat" his father spits, his pale hand coming across and connecting loudly with Draco's cheek – instantly marking it.

My entire body begins shaking now. My inner core is burning deeply with the need to phase. I can feel the heat burning from the inside out, spreading its way through my blood like wild fire.

I lift my head and come face to face with Draco's father – his mother has her arms around her son, rubbing his back soothingly – well at least he has one normal parent.

"How dare you come near my son – you filthy muggle" his father hisses, pulling at the end of the snake cane.

Oh crap – that is not a cane at all – it is one of those stick things – ah, wands – that they use to do that magic.

My inner heat spreads faster when I look deep into this man's cold grey eyes – he just slapped my Draco – and that is not acceptable.

I feel the last stages of phasing hit me – but I do not change, instead a strong pain rips through my entire body causing me to land with a loud thump on my knees to the carpet below.

My body is stinging, aching, burning – it is hard to tell – It is like a million sharp knives are twisting in my skin. If feels like someone has lit me on fire. It feels like someone has taken a potato peeler and used it to peel each layer of my skin off slowly.

I cry out in pain, tears of mirth filling my eyes as Draco yells and kicks at his father to stop it.

Stop what? What is this man doing to me? What is happening to me? All I know is that it hurts – it hurts so fucking bad that I just want to lay here and die if it means I will feel nothing.

The excruciating pain is getting worse – it is like the knives and the fire are working together with a semi trailer – my body feels like shutting down completely.

I am trying to hold my tongue – to stop myself from screaming – but it is impossible – the pain is unbearable, even for me. I hate to think how much pain a normal person like Draco would be in if this was happening to them.

"Stop it" I hear Draco scream – and through the foggy mist of tears in my eyes I see him flick his own wand in his father direction, and the pain stops instantly.

Draco runs over and kneels down beside me, helping me into a sitting position as he holds his hands on either side of my face "are you ok? Please be ok" he whispers, his pale cheeks stained with tears.

Do I lie to him and tell him that I am fine? Or do I tell him the truth - tell him that my body is still in agony?

"Well, you have made your foolish decision now Draco. I was willing to be a nice enough father and allow you to keep your child and remain here, with your family. But you chose to save the muggle, so now you must leave. I do not want to see you around here again – I will have a house elf bring you your belongings as soon as I see fit. Now, leave" Draco's father says, looking down at his fingernails as though this is nothing new to him, as though it is every day you just kick your son out of your life.

"Lucius, please, there is no need to kick Draco out" his mother says, striding forward and placing her hands on her small hips.

"He made his decision Narcissa. He chose the muggle over his own family – we will not have him bring any more shame to the Malfoy name – he could have remained here if he had made the right decision and allowed me to kill the scum, but he protected it – so now he must live with the consequences" his father, who I now know is named Lucius, says as he walks toward the door.

Before he reaches the door handle I pull myself up, walking over to the pale man I slam my fist directly into his face "NEVER use magic on me again, or I PROMISE you will regret it"

One of those ugly creatures rushes to Lucius Malfoy's aide and helps him leave the room with his nose bloodying up his designer robes.

I turn around to see Draco's mother, Narcissa, pull him into her arms "I will talk to your father sweetie, don't worry about it, just please write to me at least once a week to let me know you are ok. I will work on making your father see reason"

She leaves the room after that in a flurry of robes.

"Twinkle will be sending your stuff Master Draco, where is it that I is meant to send it to sir?" the ugly creature asks standing at Draco's feet and bowing slightly.

"Just shrink it all with magic and send it via owl post" Draco responds "Jacob, come on, let's go"

I walk over to him and he throws his arms around me "we are just going to apparate straight back to your place, is that ok?" he asks, burying his face in my chest.

"Whatever you want babe"

I feel the now almost familiar pull of this apparating thing – I land softly on my feet in the middle of my small bedroom.

Draco I notice is on the floor, his body wracking violently with sobs.

I sit down next to him, pulling him onto my lap as I rub soothing circles into his back

"I – I – I – ugh – I – t – t told you w- w- w- what would hap-p-pen" Draco sniffs, his voice croaky and broken.

I can't stand seeing him like this – Damn you Lucius Malfoy – if I EVER see you again I will not hold back. I will allow my inner wolf to take over because you are a scum bag pig. How can you hurt Draco like this? He did nothing wrong? Are those stupid standards and values that Draco was telling me about more important than your own gorgeous son?

"I – I – hate this Jacob" he cries, causing my eyes to water slightly "why does he hate me? I knew he would, I told you he would – b – b – but it still sucks. Why do I have to fuck everything up?" he sobs, gripping my shoulders as his sweet, innocent tears soak through my shirt.

"Draco he will come around ok? He will realise what an idiot he is being and he will have to beg for you to even talk to him again" I say, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his head.

"W-what if h – h – he doesn't? I c- c – can't do this Jacob" he cries, holding my body as close to his as humanly possible to gain some comfort.

"Well if he doesn't then he is a moron, because you are amazing Draco. I know you are a smart ass and a pain in the ass, and I know you are going to be so angry tomorrow about all of this that you will want to take revenge out on your own father. The same as I know you will be pissed for crying like this, but you really are an amazing and beautiful person Draco, and you really need to realise this" I say, running my hands through his perfect hair.

"You really mean that?" he asks, looking up into my eyes with his own blood red, tear stained eyes.

"Yes I mean that...I love you Draco"

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**This is not the last time we will see Draco's daddy and mummy, just be warned...LOL! So, in the next chapter we see how Draco reacts to Jacob's confession...and there is a surprise twist in the next chapter that nobody has seen coming yet...LOL!**

**Please review.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	11. And there is the Third One!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize here**

**A/N – I want to thank you all again for the reviews – I honestly did not expect to have this many on this story when I started it. So thank you so much. It makes me so happy, and it really does make me want to write more and more.**

**Alright, well we are back to Draco's POV again. So we get to find out his reaction to Jacob's admission that he loves him. How will he react?**

Chapter 11 – And there is the third one!

- Draco's POV –

"Yes I mean that...I love you Draco"

My heart rate speeds up and my throat goes dry – he loves me, Jacob loves me – how do I respond to this, I do love him, I am sure I do – but I can't be so sure when I have never felt this way about anybody before. I am not good with emotions, and saying them out loud is prohibited in my house. My father...

I shake my head, it does not matter what my father wants, says or does anymore – he threw me out like I am some common house elf – like I am vermin. So, does this mean I take the risks and admit my feelings for this beautiful man? Or do I withhold the family values and not show emotion, because emotion – especially ones like that, are too easy to break.

"Look, Draco, you don't need to say anything, I just wanted you to know" Jacob says, rubbing his hands soothingly across my back.

Would it matter if I show emotion to Jacob now – he has already seen me cry. But saying it out loud seems like a bad idea – that is an easy way to get broken and hurt, like I did today with my father.

I twist around so that I am facing him – my mind made up

"Jacob, I am sorry – you know I care about a lot right? But I am just not ready for...that"

Jacob smiles softly at me before pressing his warm, sensual lips to mine. I press myself close to him, gripping him behind his head so that he has no escape. I run my tongue lightly across his lips, begging him to let me enter the warm caverns of his mouth. Jacob sighs lightly before parting his lips, effectively allowing my tongue entrance into his mouth.

I run my hands down the expanse of his back and rest them on his tight butt. The need for oxygen starts to hit, but I press on, plunging my tongue deep into his throat – our wet tongues sliding and dancing with each other.

Finally my lungs start to hurt and I pull my lips away from his panting slightly.

"Wow" Jacob breaths, running his index finger slowly across his lips

I smile at him before placing a final chaste kiss on his lips – the words I am unable to speak being displayed clearly through my actions.

"So, Draco, what is it you wish to do today?" Jacob asks, taking my hand in his to help me to my feet.

I don't mind what we do – as long as I am with you.

"We can do whatever it is you wish to do Jacob, and if I were you, I would take this opportunity because normally we do it my way or not at all" I answer, running my pale hands up the length of his large, tan arms.

"Alright, well do you want to go down to the beach then?" he asks, running his hand down the side of my face.

His touch tingles my skin every time – it is so warm and soft.

Before I have a chance to answer there is a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"What is it?" Jacob calls, opening the door to reveal his friend – Embry if I remember correctly, standing at the door.

"I just dropped by to see if you two wanted to come in to Seattle with me? My mum will freak when she find out, but whatever, I am bored and everyone else is busy" he says, waving at me from around Jacob.

I think I like this one – he is decent enough.

"So, we were the last people you came too?" I ask, stepping forward and placing one of my arms around Jacob's waist "you should be terribly hurt by this Jacob"

"Draco has a point Embry. Clearly you are only coming here because everyone else knocked back your offer to head in to Seattle" Jacob chides, punching his friend on the arm

"It is not like that at all. I simply thought you two might like some more time alone" Embry says, punching Jacob back "smart ass boyfriend you have here by the way Jake, suits you perfectly" he adds, stepping aside and gesturing toward the living room which is only just visible from Jacob's room.

"Do you want to go?" Jacob asks, turning his head to look down at me

"I told you that this is your one opportunity to do things your way remember, so we will do whatever it is you want to do" I answer smirking when he pokes his tongue out at me.

"Alright Embry, we will come, but I am driving" Jacob says, gripping my hand and leading us through the front door.

We head over to this small red – uh – car, I believe. I have seen one of these before – though it was much nicer than this one. My father had one to take me to Kings Cross station every year for school.

"So, why exactly will your mum be mad if she finds out you were in Seattle?" Jacob asks as he backs the car out of the dirt driveway.

"Have you not read the papers? There have been all of these strange killings happening. People have been turning up dead, literally. No cause of death, they all look like they have died of shock or something according to the reports" Embry answers, leaning forward in the back seat and resting his arms on the back of mine and Jacob's seats.

Wow, so someone is muggle killing again – and they are not being conspicuous about it. There must have been a few killings for them to have made the news. But why would anybody bother killing muggles? The Dark Lord is long gone and most of the Death Eaters are locked away for good in Azkaban. How and why is this even happening?

"Babe, are you ok?" Jacob asks, placing his warm hand on my thigh

"Yeah I was just thinking" I answer, placing my pale hand on top of his tan one.

We drive for a short time – I would guess about an hour – before we arrive in what I would consider a much more expensive city then the one Jacob lives in.

"What are we doing in Seattle anyway?" Jacob asks, stepping out of the car and stretching his hands over his head.

His shirt lifts up as he does this and I can't help but notice his perfectly sculpted stomach muscles – it is like he has this V on his lower stomach pointing to his groin like a sign saying 'look at this'.

Jacob places his hand in mine as we head down the street – the buildings are huge and they are colourful. The walkway is made of concrete and there are those cars driving up and down all over the place – it is slightly intimidating to be honest.

"What do you say we go and play laser tag?" Embry asks, pointing to a huge brick building with a bright neon sign says 'Zone 3' on it.

Jacob nods his head in agreement and laughs loudly as Embry basically runs into the building.

"Jacob" I hiss, my eyes not leaving the building we are about to enter "what the hell is laser tag?"

"Well basically they will give you a gun – not a real one – a laser one, and you will have this weird shield looking thing on your chest and the objective is to shoot as many people as you can to get points" he explains, a huge smile gracing his gorgeous features.

That sounds stupid – I am not sure what a gun is, but I have heard they are dangerous – and I defiantly have no idea what as laser is. Perhaps it would be best if I just sit this one out.

"You look like you don't want to do this" Jacob observes, his eyes looking down at me

"You would be right. How about you and your friend have fun and shoot people, I will just wait for you guys"

"Ok babe, if that is what you want" he says, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as we take a seat on a set of plastic chairs just inside the building.

Embry bounds over a minute later – that shield thing that Jacob was talking about already clipped around his broad chest.

"Alright Embry bring it on" Jacob says, pressing one more kiss to my lips before heading in the direction that Embry had just come from – probably to get his own shield thing.

Could this hurt him? I hope not. I don't think I would deal to well with something happening to Jacob – which is weird for me because I don't think I have EVER cared about anybody this way before – it is scary and exciting at the same time.

I lean back in the plastic chair, resting my hands behind my platinum blonde hair. My eyes land on a newspaper on the table near me – I reach out and pick it up.

The headline is the first thing that catches my eye – followed by the fact that the black and white photograph is unmoving, it is standing completely still.

I cast my eyes down to read the article –

_The Seattle police board have released information regarding the four mysterious deaths in Seattle over the weekend. It is said that all of the victims had literally just dropped dead. None of the victims had a single mark on their bodies; furthermore, there was never a sign of struggle or a break in._

_Police are under the suspicion that this may be the work of a serial killer._

_None of the victims had anything in common, but they all suffered the same fate – which is still unknown._

_Medical professionals are dumbfounded as to what has caused these residents deaths. Renowned author of world class novel 'how my body did this', Dr Christopher White, had this to say on the deaths –_

'_It appears as though the victims have literally just dropped dead, autopsy reports have all revealed that not one of the victims had been suffering from any illness' or disabilities'._

_Seattle Police are working tirelessly around the clock to find the culprit. If anybody has any information on these murders please call crime stoppers on 1800 655 505._

How are they going to find a culprit – this is clearly the work of a wizard. The deaths of these people were clearly the result of an _Avada Kedavra_ – the killing curse.

Jacob and Embry return a short while later – both of them sweating slightly.

"So, did you win babe?" I ask looking up at them

"No, Embry beat me, but he cheats" Jacob answers, taking the bottle of water that Embry handed to him.

We left the laser tag place about ten minutes later.

We are heading along the road again, walking aimlessly and talking about nothing in particular.

This is nice – who knew that I, Draco Malfoy, would be enjoying walking around a muggle street, hand in hand with a male muggle.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Embry asks, looking over at the two of us.

I open my mouth to suggest food when there is a loud crash from somewhere inside the building to my left.

"What was that?" Jacob asks, turning around to look at the building "that place has been abandoned for as long as I can remember" he says.

Bright flashing colours are visible through the window and I quickly turn to Embry and Jacob "lets go and eat, I am really hungry" I suggest, trying to pull Jacob away from the scene – there is no mistaking that there are wizard's in there – I would recognize that wand light anywhere.

We head off in the direction of a fast food restaurant. Jacob and Embry rush off to order – with me telling Jacob just to get something, anything, and I will eat is as I have no idea what they eat at places like this.

Why would there be wizards around Washington? It just does not make sense. There is no need to go out and randomly kill muggle's anymore. It is a waste of time. I am guessing that whoever is doing this is some stray Death Eater looking for revenge or to make a name for himself – either way I am sure the Auror's will catch up with them.

Jacob and Embry return a moment later with two trays of food – really, there are only three of us, why did they not just put it all on the one tray.

I sit and eat the burger and chips that Jacob had gotten for me as I watch the other two eat.

How is it possible for one person to eat so much – Jacob has already eaten two burgers and is now on his third, and Embry is on his fourth – perhaps it is another one of those wolf things.

"So, how did you guys even meet?" Embry asks, taking a sip of his cola

"I bumped in to Draco actually, and he was really mad about it – it was kind of scary. But as you know I imprinted, so I pretty much just bugged him until he started hanging out with me" Jacob answers, smiling over at me.

Another loud crash sounds from somewhere outside as screams fill the air.

My heart races faster – I have not heard screams like this since the war – and I did not want to hear screams like this again.

"Ok, now I know something is going on, first the weird noises at the old building and now this" Jacob states, standing up from his seat and heading outside where all the commotion is taking place.

"Jacob sit down" I hiss, grabbing at the back of his pants "what are you going to do? Go out there and see what is wrong? Maybe save a few people?"

"Your right, there really is nothing I can. It is not happening in La Push" he says, sitting back down beside me.

"Maybe we should head back anyway, if my mum finds out I was here for this then I am a dead man" Embry says, shovelling the remainder of his fries into his mouth.

We head out the side exit of the take away shop, hoping to avoid the commotion.

There are men in uniforms ushering people to safety just outside the door – this must have gotten out of hand.

We make it all the way back to our car – which is the only one left on the street.

"This is insane, some weird stuff has been happening around here lately" Embry states, pulling the back door open and climbing in

I open the door to climb in to the passenger seat when a man in long grey, frayed and dusty robes apparates directly on top of the car with a loud bang.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Embry screams, getting out of the car and looking up at the dirty, crazed and hairy man in Azkaban standard issue prisoner robes.

The crazed man looks down at the three of us with a maniacal smile on his face – his eyes locking with mine for a split second.

"How is it that I end up locked away in Azkaban and your scum family is set free? I did not expect to run in to someone I wanted to kill over here, so this is almost too good to be true – I only came here for a little recreational time – muggle hunting is still fun" the man says, his voice high pitched and crackly.

"You really should get running again, you don't want to be caught and thrown back in Azkaban, do you?" I drawl, snaking my hand in to my back pocket to grasp my wand just in case.

"Do not tell me what to do you worthless piece of trash. My best friend is dead because of you, my entire family is in Azkaban because of you, I was in Azkaban because of you...But here you are, free as a bird, and your parents – all they got was house arrest" he spits, pointing his wand in to my chest.

I see Jacob shaking uncontrollably and I plead with him using my eyes not to interrupt.

"Listen Goyle, none of that is my fault. Crabbe got himself killed, your parents killed people in the final battle at Hogwarts and you obviously did something wrong as well. How is any of this linked to me in the slightest?"

"Because you were too much of a girl to kill Dumbledore, if you had of succeeded in your mission the war would have panned out exactly as it was meant to and Crabbe would still be alive and I would be a free man. You have pissed a lot of people off Malfoy – your entire family has"

"And you are going to get caught if you don't leave now – you really are as stupid as you look" I hiss causing him to press his wand harder in to my chest.

Where did he even get a wand? Perhaps he stole it – I wouldn't put it past him.

Goyle makes a move with his wand – I quickly pull my own wand out and cast a _Protego_ charm, effectively blocking whatever spell it was he had attempted.

Enraged Goyle brings his fist up behind his head. I instinctively put my hands over my stomach which allows him to connect his large ape like fist with my face.

I pull my hands up to my face, covering my nose to try and stop the blood flow.

There is a loud cracking sound and Jacob is no longer standing there – instead his giant russet coloured wolf self is standing tall, his hair on end and his ears flattened straight to his head.

"Jacob please don't kill him" I cry as Jacob leaps through the air, his huge front paws landing on Goyle's fat stomach, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry screams, rushing over to try and pull Jacob off of Goyle by gripping the fur on Jacob's back while I cast a quick charm to heal my broken nose.

Another loud crack resounds through the air and I look around to see if Embry had changed into a giant wolf as well –

Instead I come face to face with my childhood nemesis – The Boy Who Lived – Harry fucking Potter.

Potter looks over at Jacob who has Goyle pinned down to the ground with his huge front paws – Embry still pulling relentlessly at the fur on Jacob's back.

Potter raises his wand, pointing it in Jacob's direction

"You dare hit that wolf with a single spell Potter and you will regret it" I snarl, holding my own wand in Potter's direction for good measure.

"Malfoy, I need to do my job. If I don't get your stupid friend back to Azkaban tonight my ass is on the line"

What? Did he just say my stupid friend? Like he can talk, he is best friends with the Weasel for crying out loud.

"Jacob" I hiss "get off of him now so he can get sent back to where he belongs"

I watch in amazement as the giant wolf backs off of Goyle's chest – Embry had been pulling at him and screaming at him for ages and Jacob didn't even acknowledge him, so why does he listen to me?

Potter shoots invisible cords from the end of his wand before he levitates Goyle's limp form over to a group of men wearing light blue robes –

"Have him put in a holding cell. I wish to speak to him when I get back" Potter says, nodding at the men now in control of Goyle's body.

Potter turns to me as Embry runs off after the wolf Jacob – probably to find him some clothes from somewhere.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Hanging out at the scene of the crime with your old school buddy?" Potter asks, his eyes emerald green eyes as icy as my grey one's get when I look at him.

"I was already here, Goyle just happened to turn up" I explain, narrowing my eyes at him as well – two can play at this game Potter.

"What were you doing here then?"

"Visiting a – uh – a – friend"

"Ok, so you expect me to believe that you are here because you are visiting a friend in the _**muggle**_ world?"

Ok, he has a point – it does sound crazy – but it is sort of the truth – the only lie is that Jacob is more than a friend, but that is none of Potter's concern.

"Would you be willing to testify to what you saw today? Would you be willing to undertake a questioning under the influence of _Veritaserum_?"

"Yes" I answer, looking down at my stomach briefly.

Could the _Veritaserum _be bad for the baby? I will have to check with Granger. But what happens if she says I am unable to ingest potions until the baby is born? She could probably sort Potter out and make him see reason...hopefully without telling him why I can't take it.

The best way for this to work out is if I can take the potion.

"Before I leave could you please enlighten me as to why I was not to harm that giant wolf?"

"I was just looking out for you Potter – you wouldn't want to lose your precious saviour job because you hurt an innocent – uh – creature now, would you?" I answer, thinking quickly to come up with a reply.

"You expect me to beli..."

"Draco, are you ok?" Jacob calls cutting Potter off and running over in nothing but a pair of black tracksuit pants that are a little too short for his legs.

"Yeah, I am fine"

"Alright Malfoy, I will send an owl for you with a time and date for your questioning, and you will turn up and you will turn up on time" Potter says – he is a lot more professional then I would have thought. I guess he would – he did defeat the Dark Lord and all – which everyone is impressed with, but I am not, because, the way I hear the story is that Potter had to go down and die first – some hero he is, what if he hadn't of come back?

Potter turns to leave but stops himself "where did that man run off to who was trying to pull that giant wolf away? I need to speak with him"

"You mean you want to modify his memory" I drawl

"So, your friend knows then?" he asks, eyeing Jacob suspiciously

I nod my head as the tell tale signs of Embry returning floats to our ears, his heavy footsteps getting louder and louder

"Ok, will one of to two tell me what the fu..."

He never finishes his sentence. He looks over at Potter and he simply stops dead in his tracks – his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes out of focus.

"Malfoy" Potter calls, snapping me away from the weird glazed over look on Embry's face "Is this another friend of yours? Because he did not seem to know about your little secret"

"He doesn't know, but it is ok, you don't need to modify his memory"

Potter nods slightly "Fine, make sure you take care of it. I have to go and sort out the other muggles who saw what happened. Do keep an eye out for my owl Malfoy" and with that he disapparated with another loud pop.

I turn back around to face Jacob who is shaking with silent laughter at a still stunned Embry.

"Is he ok?" I ask, tapping Embry lightly on the face

"Oh he is fine – this is just too good to be true" Jacob says, bending over when more silent laughter shakes his body.

Embry shakes his head quickly before looking around -

"It is not funny Jacob – I just fucking imprinted and you think this is a joke?"

Imprint...Wait, Embry did that weird imprinting thing...On Potter – Pain in the ass Potter? Oh this is not good – this is so not good.

**Ok, well I hope you all liked the chapter and I will be back with more soon.**

**Please read and review.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	12. Hate is such a strong word

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything that you recognize here. I wish I did because then I would be famous, but I don't. I am just some random fan who wants to have a little fun and write a fantasy down on paper.**

**A/N – I want to thank you all for the reviews again. I love them – you guys are the best.**

**Again I will say that if I don't update in the next couple of days it is because we have reached the weekend again. It is a surprise that I am getting this out on a Friday night. **

**Well we are back in Jacob's POV now. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 – Hate is such a strong word

- Jacob's POV -

Embry imprinted, this was something I did not see coming – because he did tell me one time that he would never imprint – he enjoyed the bachelor lifestyle. The clincher is that he has imprinted on a guy – there is nothing wrong with that at all, but Embry was most defiantly into the ladies before this.

My small flip phone buzzes on the table, snapping me from my thoughts. I look down and see Embry's name and number flashing up at me –

"Hey, Embry"

"Jake, listen, can you do me a favour? Can you please ask Draco one more time to try and get in contact with Harry? This sucks, now I know how you felt when Draco left – and you would have felt ten times worse than this because you and Draco had actually gotten close. But it still sucks; can you please get Draco to do something?"

"Alright, I will ask him again, but I get this feeling that your imprint is not a friend of his"

"But they were talking to each other"

"Yes, but it didn't sound too friendly to me"

"Regardless Jacob, can you please ask him?"

"Alright I will see what I can do. I will call you back later"

I close the phone softly, frowning down at it.

How do I do this without angering Draco? I have approached the subject on more than one occasion in the week since Embry imprinted, but, no matter how I approach the subject it never ends well – I would blame Draco's pain in the ass baby hormones – but this is something else.

I walk slowly to my bedroom, pushing the door open as quietly as possible in case Draco is asleep.

"Draco, honey, are you awake?" I ask, walking over to bed and kneeling down.

He smiles up at me, his beautiful hair flying across the pillow and his pale skin glowing slightly in the morning sun. He is wearing black silk pyjamas – his mother had sent him some of his belongings along with some money that she had exchanged for 'muggle' money.

"Hey baby" I whisper, pressing a soft and lingering kiss to his petal pink lips

"Good morning Jacob" he croaks, his voice layered thick with sleep

"I didn't wake you up did I?" I ask, pulling myself up from the floor and sitting down on my bed

"No, I was already awake" he answers, sitting slowly and stretching his long and pale limbs

"Look, I know you just woke up and you are probably going to be mad, but Embry called me again, he really needs to see Harry" I say, my eyes travelling up and down his body – the small bump only noticeable because I know about his condition.

"_Potter_" Draco begins, making sure to emphasise the name to make a point "is not a friend of mine, nor will he ever be. I do not know how to get in contact with him until he contacts me about the questioning I am to attend at the Ministry"

"But Draco, please, this is important; Embry will die without Harry. He isn't as effected as I was when you left, but that is only because he really only saw Harry for two seconds. The point is, it is still affecting him...slowly"

I put my head in my hands, sighing softly – I love Draco, but he can sure be a pain in the ass.

"Alright, fine – we will go to Granger's place today and we can ask her to get in contact with _Potter_" he says, again emphasising the last name.

"Thank you so much" I cry, pulling him in to me and pressing my lips roughly into his, biting down lightly on his bottom lip.

Draco leans his head on my chest – his platinum hair tickling my warm chest. I run my hands down his sides and come to a rest on his slightly enlarged mid section.

"Draco, how are we going to get there? You said that the disappearing thing was effecting you now remember?" I say, inhaling a large amount of his sweet scent.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to apparate over there" he replies mysteriously, pulling himself up and jumping out of the bed "we will use the Floo network. My mother put some Floo powder in with my things. If we can find an empty house I will connect their fireplace to the Floo network and use it to see Granger. I will just have to remember to close it off again once we return"

Wait, did Draco just say that we are going to break in to someone's house to use their fireplace? This baby must have caused him to lose the plot because there is no way we can do that without getting caught.

I chase after Draco as he heads into the bathroom. I spin him around quickly, pressing him lightly against the wall

"Did you just tell me we are going to break in to someone's house?" I ask, pushing my body flush against his, effectively causing his breathing to speed up

"Yes, we are going to break in to someone's house and use their fireplace, but trust me Jacob, nothing bad will happen – nobody will even know"

"I do trust you, but how are we going to get in and out of someone's house without getting caught?" I press on, running my lips softly along the side of his neck

"We will use magic" he answers, hooking his left leg around my waist, and rubbing his hard cock against mine.

My head clouds up and cock twitches in anticipation. Draco places his hands on my shoulder and I slide my hands under his ass, lifting him up so his face is level with mine and his butt is perfectly positioned on my growing erection.

"I need to have a shower if you expect to help Embry" Draco says, nipping and biting painfully on my ear

"Embry can wait a little longer" I say, using my left hand to slide down his pyjama pants and grip his tight ass

I use my hand to slide Draco's pants off his hips as I carry him back toward my bedroom, shutting the door softly with my foot. I lower Draco on the bed, ensuring I use my hands to hold most of my weight. I run my teeth along his chest as I undo the silk pyjama top he has on – his skin tastes amazing.

I toss his shirt across the room and allow him to pull my cut off shorts down to my ankles where I kick them off hastily – they land with a soft flutter on the carpet below.

Draco puts his hand to his mouth and licks the length of it slowly. My breathing speeds up as he slides his hands between our bodies and grips my cock. He gives it a few wet pumps before removing his hand and placing it behind my head. He pulls my head down to his and presses his lips to mine.

His right hand slides slowly down my side before coming to rest on my wet cock. He takes it in his hand, guiding it carefully in to his tight ass. I bite back a moan when he pushes himself further and further down on to my throbbing cock.

I am fully sheathed – the sweet, warm and tight muscles in his ass clenching lightly around my painfully erect penis.

Draco presses himself closer to me, using my shoulders to hold himself up a little – making the access to his ass even easier.

I pull my cock all the way out until it is only the head that remains in his tight ass before slamming back in to him, eliciting a delightful moan to fall from his lips.

Our breathing speeds up heavily when my pace quickens. I slam my cock in and out of his body causing him to moan and groan wantonly. I grip his throbbing cock in my hand and begin to pump it in time with my thrusts. I bite down hard on his neck when I feel his ass cheeks clench tightly around my cock. Draco screams my name as he cum's hard and fast on to our chest. His cheeks tighten dramatically around my cock as his orgasm rips through his body. My groin tightens and my body shakes as my own orgasm runs through my system.

I pull my now soft cock from his ass slowly and roll over next to him.

"Now you defiantly need a shower" I chuckle, running my index finger along the cum soaking his stomach.

"Yeah, and you are coming with me" he says, sitting up from the bed and pulling his silk pants back on "now let's go. We still need to see Granger remember?"

We have a quick shower together before dressing to leave.

I hastily scribble a note to my dad telling him that we would return later before we head out in search of an empty house with a chimney on its roof.

"Here this will work perfectly" Draco says, pulling his wand from his back pocket and whispering a spell. The door clicks and creaks open – wow, this magic thing is really amazing – Embry is going to love it.

Draco taps his wand on the fireplace and whispers a few words before pulling a small pouch of the grey Floo powder from his front pocket and shouting '_The Meadow_'.

The strange pull and whirl begins and my stomach lurches as we spin quickly through the fireplace – multitudes of colour passing us by.

I land with a soft thud in the living room of the familiar house.

"Malfoy, Jacob, what are you two doing here?" The bushy haired Granger girl calls, rushing over to the two of us.

"Actually Granger, we need a favour – well we don't, but Jacob's friend Embry does. I will let Jacob explain" Draco says, grabbing my hand and pushing me on to the small couch.

Granger looks over at me, her buck teeth standing out more than last time because of the wide smile on her face.

"Ok, you know how we told you about my wolf thing?" I ask

She nods enthusiastically, her bushy hair bouncing around her face.

"Ok, well us wolves have this thing we do called imprinting. It is basically like love at first sight – our imprint becomes the centre of our world, they are the most important person in our life, and we will die slowly without them" I explain, pulling Draco down on to my lap so that I could calm my fidgeting hands.

"Well we ran into one of Draco's friends in Seattle..."

"I told you Jacob; he is NOT my friend" Draco cuts in, turning in my lap with his arms crossed and an adorable pout on his lips.

"Fine, we ran into _someone_ from your world in Seattle, and my friend Embry imprinted on him and we need to ask if you could contact this person for us so we can get them to at least meet up. I don't want Embry to suffer any more then he has too, I have been there, I know what it is like" I explain, smiling over at Granger.

"I will happily see what I can do to help. I am assuming you imprinted on Draco as well, right?" She says, walking over to the fireplace and pulling some Floo powder down from mantelpiece.

"Yes, I imprinted on Draco"

"That is adorable. Now, do you know the name of this person your friend imprinted on?" she asks, still smiling at me.

I look at Draco, who shrugs in a way that says 'this is your problem, not mine'

"Harry – uh – Potter, I think"

Her smile fades instantly and she twists her small hands through her busy hair

"Harry Potter?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at Draco who is shaking with silent laughter.

I nod in response, poking Draco lightly in the butt to try and make him stop laughing.

"Look" Granger beings, walking over to the fireplace "let me go and talk to Harry. I will try and explain this to him – but I have a question first – does an imprint always end up with the wolf?"

"The wolf will be whatever the imprint wants of them – nothing more and nothing less – but they always end up together because nobody can resist the kind of devotion that we offer out imprint" I answer, smiling when Draco presses a light, shaky kiss to my cheek

"Alright, thank you. Now you two wait here and I will speak to Harry" she says, throwing some Floo powder in to the fireplace and shouting '_Ministry of magic – Auror Harry Potter's office'_

The fireplace lights up with bright green flames as Granger disappears.

"Draco, why were you laughing so much?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder blade and inhaling his scent again.

"I was laughing because Granger and Potter are friends and the last time I checked – which was actually when we were still at school – Potter had a _girlfriend_" he answers, leaning further in to me and running his hand up and down my leg; which sends heat directly to my groin.

Granger returns a short while later with Harry right behind her.

"I told him about everything and even though he is having a hard time believing me he has agreed to at least go with you both to see your friend so that he does not suffer anymore" Granger says.

We head through the fireplace – Draco and I go first with Harry directly behind us.

I step out of the fireplace back in to the familiar muggle home – dusting soot off my clothes.

"We should go back to my place" I say as Draco taps the fireplace with his wand again.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and dial Embry's number. He picks up after two rings –

"Hello"

"Hey Embry, do you want to come to my place? Harry is here"

The loud beeping of someone having hung the phone up assaults my ears – I guess he is coming straight over.

Draco, Harry and I are sitting in my living room – the tension so thick that it could literally be cut with a knife.

"So – uh – Harry" I begin, trying to ease the tension in the room

He looks over at me and my eyes travel to his head – there is a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, barely visible through his thick black fringe of messy hair.

"Oh this sucks, Draco, why couldn't he be your friend? This would be so much easier" I sigh, leaning back in the couch – if it is awkward now it is only going to get worse when Embry arrives – this really sucks.

"I don't make friends with losers Jacob, that is why" he answers, turning to smile a honey sweet smile at me.

"You were the one who wanted to be my friend, remember? I was smart enough to turn you down" Potter responds, looking over at Draco with his pretty emerald green eyes narrowed

"That was a slight lapse in judgement on my part Potter, I was eleven, and I didn't know any better" Draco drawls, looking down at his perfectly manicured nails.

"You have plenty of lapses in judgement though, don't you Malfoy?" Potter asks, leaning back in the couch with a smirk on his face as Draco's eyes snap up from his nails and land on Potter.

Wow, these two must have a pretty intense history. The way they are looking at each other, the tone both of them use when addressing each other, the body language they have both adopted – maybe they were together once and had a messy break up.

A growl vibrates in the back of my throat at that thought.

"What's up with you Jake?" Draco asks, putting his hand on my thigh

"Nothing, I was just wondering what your relationship was with Harry to cause such animosity"

Draco laughs loudly, as does Harry – what is so funny?

"The only relationship we had was one where I hated him and he hated me. Nothing more than that" Draco answers, squeezing my knee lightly.

"I didn't know you were interested in blokes, Malfoy" Harry states, his eyes cast down to Draco's hand on my thigh.

"You know nothing about me Potter" Draco spits, turning to look at my best friend's new imprint.

This is going to suck – if these two hate each other this badly it is going to be even worse because Harry will be around a lot if Embry has anything to do with it.

"So why do you two hate each other so much?" I ask, looking between the two of them

"Malfoy is an asshole - that is why we hate each other" Harry answers narrowing his eyes again at my imprint.

"Oh and you are an angel, aren't you scar head?" Draco snaps his grip on my knee tightening – If I were a normal human it would have hurt.

"No, but I am a much more decent person then you Malfoy" Harry answers, gripping something in his robe pocket.

"Sure, let's all hail hero Potter, I bet you would love that" Draco hisses, his cold grey eyes narrowed at the boy across from him

Wait, did Draco just say hero Potter? How could this ordinary person be a hero – he has weird glasses, messy hair and he is slightly too skinny – it is just too absurd.

"Malfoy, do us all a favour and shut up" Harry hisses

Ok now would be a good time to cut in

"So – uh – what are you a hero for?" I ask, looking over at Harry as I place my hand in Draco's.

"Jacob you might as well just wait a while, I am sure you can read all about Potter's heroic adventures in a series of books titled something like _Harry Potter and the evil something or other_" Draco says, smirking over at Potter, who has his mouth hanging open.

"Jacob, are you here?" Embry calls, walking in to the house without knocking on the door.

Embry stops when he spots Harry sitting on the couch across from Draco and I.

"Embry this is Harry, Harry this is Embry" I say, gesturing between the two of them "why don't you two go outside and get to know each other, talk about all of this?" I suggest, nodding toward the door.

Harry and Embry look at each other awkwardly before they both nod and leave – exiting through the front door.

"Alone at least" Draco whispers, straddling my hips and grinding himself down in to me

"Draco what has gotten in to you?" I ask, running my hands down his back and cupping his taunt ass

"Nothing has gotten in to me Jacob, I just want you" he says, biting down hard on my neck, causing me to groan

"This is a baby thing, isn't it?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but does it matter?" he asks, licking a path along my neck to cool the bites he had just inflicted on me.

"No, I guess not" I answer, pressing my heavily erect penis in to his ass when he grinds down on me again.

"Oh crap, crap, crap" Draco shouts, rubbing his hands up and down across his face

"What is it babe?"

"I touched you in front of Potter – what if he rushes off to tell the Daily Prophet?" he freaks, bending his head to rest it on my shoulder

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I state, running my hands up and down his back to calm him down

"The Daily Prophet – it is our newspaper – and like I said, Potter will rush straight to them and he will tell them about me and you" he answers, sitting up again to look in to my eyes

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, if I am going to be honest, I probably deserve it. There was a few times back at school when I told stories about Potter to the newspapers that weren't exactly true. I did it to his friends as well – I wasn't the nicest person at school" he answers, a sad smile on his petal lips.

"I can make him see sense if you want? Do you want me to scare him a little? Threaten him perhaps?" I ask, pushing his gorgeous hair from his eyes.

"You would do that?" he asks, looking over at me questioningly

"I would do that for you" I answer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Can't you two behave for two seconds?" Embry calls, walking back inside with Harry directly behind him "I just came to tell you that I am headed off – Sam needs me to do patrolling. Harry is heading off" he adds, smiling at Harry, who – thankfully – smiles back.

"Wait, Harry, can I talk to you outside first?" I ask, lifting Draco easily and sitting him on the couch. I press a small kiss to his forehead before leading Harry out the front yard.

He stands across from me, his robes billowing in the slight wind and his messy raven hair flying further around his face.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Draco, and I don't care, I like him for who he is, and with that comes the need for me to protect him" I begin, narrowing my eyes at the boy – Embry is going to kick my ass for doing this.

"Draco has this theory that you are going to run off to – the – uh – the – the newspaper and tell them all about mine and his relationship. So, I am here to ask you to please...not do that"

"I am not going to go and tell the Daily Prophet anything. I know what it feels like to have the Prophet reporting pain in the ass stories about you – so, no matter how much I despise Malfoy, I will not do that" he says, smiling at me

"Oh, ok, well you better not because if you do, and I somehow find out about it – I will kick your ass"

"I told you I won't do it. And can you tell Embry I said goodbye and I will come around and see him tomorrow" Harry says, nodding his goodbye before apparating away.

This is all too weird – why did Embry have to go and imprint on somebody that my Draco does not like. It is so annoying.

I walk back inside and find Draco sitting on the couch alone – his head down and a small owl hooting happily around his head.

"Where did Embry go?" I ask, walking up behind him and draping my arms around his shoulders.

Draco leans his back to look at me – a slight sheen of tears forming across his eyes

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask, jumping over the couch with ease to stand in front of him and place my hands on the side of his face

He silently hands a letter to me. It has neat cursive writing in black ink – the paper is an off white.

I sit down on the couch and pull Draco into me; placing his head on my lap, I card my spare hand delicately through his perfect hair.

I cast my dark eyes down to the letter –

_Draco,_

_Please know that as of the 25__th__ of June this year you are officially emancipated from the Malfoy name._

_You will lose all rights to the Malfoy estates and riches._

_I hope you are happy now Draco, you have officially soiled the Malfoy name. Please be advised that you will be required to attend a meeting at the Ministry Of Magic in order to fully sign the emancipation papers._

_You would do well to write to your mother and tell her to stop pestering me about forgiving you. It is not going to happen._

_Lucius_

My heart speeds up and my body starts shaking – Lucius Malfoy is a dead man walking – how dare he hurt my Draco like this. He has no right to do this – how can he just cast his son aside as though he is nothing. He will pay for this, and when he does I will make it hurt.

"Draco, babe, I am so sorry" I whisper, gripping his hand in mine

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jacob" he cries, sitting up and placing his small pale hands on either side of my face.

"But it is my fault Draco, if you hadn't fallen pregnant, and if I hadn't imprinted on you and fallen in love with you then none of this would be happening. You would be at home with your parents where you belong"

"Shh, Jacob, don't think like this, don't speak like this. It is not your fault, and trust me when I say this because I won't be saying it again – I belong here, with you. Not with my parents"

"Your sweet Draco" I whisper, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth "How would you feel if I went and kicked your dad's ass?"

He laughs lightly as a single tear falls from his eye

"You are amazing, but you don't need to do that, my father could kill you, and that would kill me because...Jacob...I...I ...Love you"

He loves me? He said it? Is this some kind of dream? Am I imagining all of this? It was only a week ago when he was too scared to say it.

"I love you too Draco" I respond, pressing my lips hard into his and leaning him back on to the couch – Now it is time to show him exactly how much I love him.

**Well that is all for this chapter. It wasn't overly exciting, but trust me it needed to be in here. So in the upcoming chapters there is another plot twist that I don't think anyone has seen coming. And no it is not another imprint. There is also the return of Lucius Malfoy...Jacob is not going to like that – plus, what happens when the wizard world finds out about Draco's pregnancy, and who told them? And of course more on Harry and Embry and the budding friendship they have happening.**

**I hope you all continue to read this story.**

**Please review this chapter.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	13. You Two WILL

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things you recognize**

**A/N: Once again I thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot and I really didn't think I would have this many over the entire story, so to have this many just now is awesome. Thank you guys!**

**Alright we are back to Draco again. **

Chapter 13 – You two WILL...

- Draco's POV -

_Please be advised that your due to arrive at the Ministry of Magic at 12pm today, be no later than this or there will be punishment_

_Thanking you in advance,_

_Ministry of Magic Auror Office_

"Jacob, I have to go in to the Ministry today, I need to do that stupid question and answer thing for Potter" I call, walking in to the living room where Jacob is laying on the couch watching TV

"But Draco, your friend Granger said you shouldn't take the potion" Jacob says, sitting up on the couch and patting the seat next to him, encouraging me to sit

"I know what she said Jacob, but I don't have a choice, I don't want the entire wizarding world to know about this, and that is exactly what will happen if I tell them why I can't take the damn potion"

This sucks – Granger had warned me not to ingest any potions other then the medical ones until I have given birth, she even tried to persuade Potter in to letting me do this without the potion, but that was no use either – I contemplated for a while getting Embry to ask him, but they aren't actually together yet – they are just friends because Potter is blind to the love and devotion that Embry has for him.

"Maybe you should just tell Harry. I am sure he will understand" Jacob sighs, breaking me from my thoughts.

"If I tell him the truth he is still going to have to tell the other people why I was unable to take the potion – which is standard procedure for these sort of things"

"Well I was there, why don't they just make me answer the stupid questions, I will drink this – uh – potion, right?"

"Yes, potion, and no you are not doing it – they can't know I am with a muggle. That is just as bad as them finding out I am pregnant"

"Well it is up to you Draco, but I really think you should tell Harry"

Should I tell Potter? It isn't like I trust him at all. In fact I am positive that he would run off and tell Weasley right away, who would in turn open his big mouth to someone else and then before I know it the entire thing is plastered all over the front page of the Prophet. I just cannot have that happening – I may have been disowned by my father, but I am still a Malfoy – for now – and I will try and maintain some level of respect.

I kiss Jacob lightly on the lips before apparating away.

My stomach turns and vomit fills the back of my throat as my feet hit the hard ground just out the front of the Ministry of Magic – I really need to stop apparating while I am pregnant, it is the most unpleasant feeling.

I straighten my robes and check to make sure my stomach is completely covered as I stride purposely in to the front doors of the Ministry of Magic. There is an old plump witch sitting at the new golden reception desk - this place has changed quite a bit since the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Can I help you sir?" She asks, smiling happily at me

Why on Earth would anyone be smiling like that while working at the Ministry?

"I actually have an appointment today at 12pm, with the Auror department" I answers, attempting, and failing to smile back at her – oh well, it happens.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, right, come right this way please" she says

I follow the plump witch in to the elevator. She hits a button and we take off. Looking up I recognize the weird inter office messages floating above my head – when I was a child I used to think they were cool, but I thought it was even cooler when they had owls in the Ministry – I really did like it when on a rare occasion my father would bring me in to work with him.

I shake my head, determined to rid it of any and all thoughts of my father.

"Here we are sir, just step in to that room directly across from us, Auror's Potter and Weasley will be in shortly"

Potter _and _Weasley – is she kidding me? How am I meant to deal with the both of them at the one time? This is bad, it means I will have to take the potion and answer the stupid questions. There is no way I am not taking it now – I can't have the Weasel mocking me for not taking the potion, more so then that, I can't have him finding out about my...condition.

I wish Jacob was here. It would make this so much more bearable.

I take a seat at the small table in the middle of the cold and draughty room. Looking around I notice that there is nothing in here – it is literally a desk, three chairs and a door. The light is barely even working in this hole of a room – is this their idea of a joke?

"Good you made it on time" Potter says, briskly walking over to the wooden chair behind the desk.

Weasley dashes in to the room a moment later – he is still a disgusting excuse for a wizard. He is at work and about to conduct an interview of all things and he is wearing robes that look like they came from a lost and found bin in the Auror department.

Potter pulls a small vial of clear liquid from his front robe pocket.

I don't know if I can do this. I should do it just to prove a point, to show them I really am innocent and I had nothing to do with Goyle being in the muggle world. But I don't want to harm my child – that is just wrong.

"Potter, I can't take that potion" I sigh, looking down at my fidgeting hands

"Why can't you take it Malfoy?" Weasley asks, taking the seat next to his best friend and staring at me through the thick red fringe of hair almost covering his eyes – it would look much better if it covered his entire face.

"I believe that is none of your concern Weasel. It is my right to deny the potion if I see fit" I hiss, losing control of my temper.

They cannot know the truth. I know it is never a good thing to deny taking a truth potion, especially in cases involving criminals, but it is worth the stigma and extra things I am now going to have to do – if it means I need to spend more time at the Ministry to prove my complete innocence, then I will, because I am not going to hurt this child – not like my father has done to me.

"Malfoy, if you don't take the potion we will have to go through a really long process, it could take months" Potter explains, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his green eyes

"I know this, but I am still not taking the damn potion"

"Are you doing this to make our jobs harder Malfoy?" Weasley cuts in, narrowing his eyes at me – he really cannot pull that off.

"Why must you always assume that everything I do somehow is about you Weasley? No, this is not about making your job harder, though I will admit that is a bonus, but this is for personal reasons"

"You expect me to believe you have personal reasons not to take a truth potion? Is that because you helped Goyle? Is it because you know you were involved in what was going on in America?" Weasley snarls, slamming his huge hand in to the wooden table, rattling it slightly.

"I had no idea Goyle was even in Azkaban in the first place, so why would I know anything about what he was doing in America?" I drawl, looking down my nose at the annoying red head.

"We should arrest you on the spot" Weasley snarls, pointing his wand at the middle of my chest

"Ron, stop it. We can't arrest him; he is innocent until proven guilty. If he says he isn't going to take the potion then we have to let him leave" Potter sighs, placing his hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down "you could get in to trouble Ron, you know what Kingsley says about holding personal grudges that can affect the way you perform at work"

Weasley lowers his wand, placing it back in to his robe pocket as he nods over at Potter.

"Does this mean I can leave?" I ask, looking between the two of them

"Yes, you can go, but you will be receiving an owl from me soon detailing what is required since you didn't take the potion" Potter explains

Potter and Weasley get up and leave, both of them casting glances back in my direction – Weasley looked like he was ready to kill me and Potter looked quizzical as though he was trying to figure me out.

I sigh as I pull myself up from the uncomfortable wooden chair. My brain is such a fog these days – there is too much going on in there; it is distracting me from everything.

"Ouch" I cry, landing with a loud thump on the hard, concrete floor of the hallway

I cast my eyes up, ready to shout at whoever had stood in my way. Any response that I had on the tip of my tongue dropped quickly – My father is standing in front of me, looking down his nose at me with a look of pure horror and disgust on his face

"Do watch where you are walking" he chides, an evil smirk gracing his pale features

How dare he speak to me at all, he has no right.

I heave myself to my feet, narrowing my cold grey eyes in my father's direction – I will not let him intimidate me.

"Now, what exactly would you be doing at the Ministry Draco?" he asks, folding his arms neatly across his chest – his wand in his right hand.

"I do believe that is none of your business..._Lucius_" I hiss, ensuring to put as much venom and hatred in to his name as possible

I wince in pain as he pushes me roughly against the cold wall behind me

"Do not speak to me like that again you ungrateful little cretin" he hisses, his face – so alike to my own – inches from me

"I will speak to you how I see fit. You have no right to tell me what to do anymore" I snarl, pushing against his chest to try and move him – the grip he has on my upper arms and the pain from being pressed against the wall is starting to hurt.

"One last thing before I never see or hear from you again" my father says, pushing me roughly against the wall harder "tell your mother to stop pleading with me to forgive you and stop what I am doing. You are nothing to me now, and not even she is going to change that"

He releases his grip and storms off in the direction of the elevator – I guess I am taking the stairs.

I apparate directly back to Jacob's place once I get in the front hall. I land with a soft thud on the soft carpet in his small bedroom. I rub my stomach to try and settle it and sit on the bed – damn you Lucius Malfoy, how can you do this to me?

I remove my robes and lift my shirt, turning around so my back is to the mirror on the door – bruises are forming on my lower back already. I had better remember to hide them from Jacob or he will get really mad and want to kill my father even more then he already does.

The bedroom door opens and I hastily pull my shirt back down

"Babe, hey, I didn't know you were back" Jacob says, pressing his sweet warm lips in to mine

"I just got back, why, did you miss me?"

"Maybe a tiny bit, not much though" he answers, running his tongue across my bottom lip.

I press my body flush against his, and bite down on his neck. He runs his hands down the expanse of my back – I hiss lightly when he runs them over the fresh bruises that my father had left.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks, pulling away and holding me at arm's length from him

"Nothing is wrong" I lie, looking down at the floor.

Usually lying comes too easily for me – I tend to lie in order to get what I want a lot. But for reasons unknown to me – probably because I am in love with him – I am unable to lie to Jacob. Damn, if you were anyone else you would believe me, I would be looking you in the eye when I lie, but as it stands, I am unable to do that with you.

I sigh softly as I pull my shirt up, turning around to show Jacob the new and very faint bruising on my lower back.

"What happened to you?" he growls, spinning me around to look at him

Do I try and do the lying thing again or do I just tell him the truth?

"I ran in to my father when I went to the Ministry"

"Your father did this to you?"

"Look, Jake, don't worry about it ok? Don't you want to know what happened during my questioning?" I say, diverting the topic to safer waters as Jacob's hands are shaking with rage – I knew I should have just lied and made something up about bumping in to a bench.

"Sure, what happened?" he asks, pulling me against him, wrapping his large, warm arms around me, allowing my head to rest against his chest

"I didn't take the potion, but I am going to have to go in a fair bit more to answer questions and fill out paperwork" I answer, inhaling that sweat scent that is only associated with Jacob.

A loud crack – definitely the sound of someone apparating and not someone changing in to a giant wolf fills the air, causing me and Jacob to break apart.

"Your dad isn't here is he?" I ask, dreading what would happen if Billy Black was sitting in the living room – where the crack had sounded from.

"Nah, dad is out fishing again with Charlie" he answers "now, what – or – who do you think that was?"

We grip each other's hands and walk quietly back toward the living room.

My mouth hangs open in shock – standing here in dusted rose robes and wearing her long blonde hair in an elegant twist is my mother

"Draco, sweetie, thank god I got the right place. Your father told me what happened at the Ministry and I had to find you. I went to so many wrong places before landing here" she cries, rushing over to pull me in to a bone crushing hug

"Not that I am unpleased to see you, but why are you here mother?" I ask, looking in to her soft and caring eyes

"Because I wanted to check for myself that you are ok" she answers, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head "and I miss you, I do wish your father would allow you back home"

"I miss you too, but you know father is not going to change his mind about this. Speaking of, how and why was he even at the Ministry, isn't he under house arrest?"

"Your father had a meeting with some auror's today at the Ministry, but that is unimportant dear, what were you doing in the Ministry?"

"Something happened with an escaped prisoner here in Seattle, I just happened to be there when Potter showed up" I explain, pulling her by the hand to the small couch in the centre of the living room.

"Are you ok darling?" she asks, running her pale hands across my forehead

"I am fine mother, please stop fussing so much"

"I worry about you Draco, you are my only son" she chides, placing her hand on my upper arm and rubbing it lightly

"Oh, mother, you remember Jacob, right?" I ask, gripping Jacob's hand and forcing him to take a seat on the arm of the couch, right next to me.

"We didn't get properly introduced" mother says, extending her hand toward Jacob "it is nice to meet you dear" she adds, shaking his hand and giving him a soft smile

"Yes, it is nice to meet you as well, Mrs Malfoy" Jacob says, offering my mother one of his own beautiful smiles.

"Please, call me Narcissa; Mrs Malfoy makes me sound so old" she says, giggling lightly.

It is good to see my mother in somewhat of a good mood – something like she was before the war took its toll on her.

"I think I will just leave you guys too it, I will go and visit Embry or something" Jacob says, standing from the arm of the couch and taking a step toward the front door

"Jacob, you don't have to go anywhere sweetie, you are Draco's boyfriend and that makes you important to me as well. Please join us for coffee. I would like to take the opportunity to get to know you a little more" my mother says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"Now, where do we go for good coffee around here?" My mother asks, smiling over at a very cute and nervous looking Jacob

"There is this decent cafe down in Forks. It isn't too far from here" Jacob answers, gesturing with his hands in the general direction of where Forks is located

"Alright, shall we apparate then?" My mother asks, offering her arm to me

"No, mother, we are in the muggle world. They drive those cars around to get to places. It takes longer and is completely inconvenient, but it works" I say, shaking my head fervently in the negative – my poor naive mother, she really has no idea about the muggle world.

"Oh, ok, let's do it the muggle way then" she says, standing from the couch with grace before offering her hand to help me up off the couch

"I can still get up on my own mother" I laugh, taking her hand to keep her happy

"Draco you should be taking care of yourself dear, I do hope Jacob is taking good care of you" she says, walking with me toward the door

"He is doing a fantastic job mother, please do not worry about it" I say, closing the door behind me.

I walk arm in arm with my mother toward Jacob's car; I open the front door for her and allow her to get in.

The drive to Forks is a short one and in no time at all we arrive at a small cafe with many people gathered around tiny silver metal tables, many of them with those strange laptop computer things in front of them.

Jacob leads us over to a small booth in the back of the cafe and hands us both a small menu with a list of all the different hot beverages.

"Wow, it all sounds lovely. I had no idea that muggles would know how to make such delicious coffee" my mother says, her eyes skimming quickly across the menu

The smell of the coffee in the room is making my stomach turn slightly – there is no way I am going to be able to drink that – not while I am pregnant anyway.

"I will just have a water please Jake" I say, smiling up at him when he looks quizzically at me

"Ok sweetie" he smiles, looking over at my mother

"I will just have a small Chai Latte" my mother answers, smiling up at my lovely Jacob.

I watch Jacobs's hips sway sexily as he walks over to the front counter to place our orders – he is simply delicious.

"Draco, dear, could you please show some modesty and avert your eyes this instant" my mother chides, slapping me lightly on the arm

"Sorry mother" I whisper, feeling the warm burn of embarrassment tinging my cheeks and the back of my neck.

Jacob returns a moment later with this small round mechanical looking thing – both my mother and I look at it quizzically

"Jacob, what is that thing?" I ask, eyeing it suspiciously – I do not work well with things I don't understand

"It is a buzzer; when our orders are ready it will light up and vibrate" Jacob explains, placing the small thing in the middle of the table.

Looking around I realise that I like this place – it is cosy. Aside from the sick overpowering smell of coffee it is nice. There are squishy arm chairs and neatly upholstered booths along with interesting, unmoving, pictures of landscapes on the wall.

"So, Draco, I need to speak to you about your fathers idiotic need to emancipate you" my mother says, smiling sadly at me.

Jacob grips my hand underneath the table, tracing neat little circles in to the back of my hand – it is oddly comforting.

"What about it mother?" I ask, trying to sound indifferent

"I just wanted to find out what you were going to do? What plans you have? And to let you know that you have my full support, if you ever need anything at all, and that includes financially, I will be here for you" she says, placing her hand on my cheek

"Thank you mother, I appreciate it. But I do not know what I am going to do, I do not know what will happen after I sign those papers on the 25th of June" I answer, leaning in to her touch slightly and gripping Jacob's hand tighter

"Well, you know you will have no further access to the Malfoy vaults or estates, but it also means you have no right to the Malfoy name any longer. You will divert over to my maiden name" she explains, trying to smile at me.

Lose the Malfoy name – that is weird, I hadn't really thought of that before. So I will be Draco Bl...

"Wait, no mum, there is no way I can go and use your maiden name" I say, shaking my head vehemently

"Why not dear? Do you have something against my family name?" she asks, raising her recently plucked eyebrow at me

"No, it isn't that mother, it is just that it would be weird" I say, looking over at Jacob who looks completely and utterly confused

"How would it be weird son?" she asks, leaning closer as though it would make a difference

"Well, mother, it would be weird because – well – Black is Jacob's last name" I answer, looking down at mine and Jacob's entwined hands – it is amazing, they are so different. Mine is light and thin and his is tan and thick.

The small thing in the centre of the table buzzes loudly and vibrates a little across the table

"I am just going to go and get our drinks" Jacob says, looking awkwardly between my mother and me.

My mother reaches in to her pocket to pull some money out, but Jacob holds his hand up

"Please, Mrs – ah – Narcissa, I will pay for it" he says, smiling brightly at her before heading back toward the counter he had ordered from.

My stomach is getting nauseous as the smell of coffee completely encompasses me. I place my head down on the table and rub my slightly enlarged stomach – groaning lightly

"Draco, sweetie, are you ok?" my mother asks, rubbing her hands along the middle of my back

"I am fine mother, my stomach is just a little sick because of the coffee smell"

Jacob returns a second later with a small round tray with one bottle of water and two small porcelain mugs sitting on tiny white saucers

"Thanks" I whisper, taking the bottle and swallowing a huge gulp of water, revelling in the feel of the cool liquid sliding down my throat and landing in my heaving stomach – causing it to calm down a little bit.

"Draco, do you feel better now?" my mother asks, still running her hand along the middle of my back

I nod and look up, offering her a small, forced smile

"Ok, so shall we continue the conversation we were having before?" my mother asks, sitting back in her chair and taking a small sip of her Chai Latte, smiling over the top of her cup

"Mother, I just told you why me taking your name will not work. Jacob's name is Jacob Black. It would be strange if I had your last name because it would seem like Jacob and I were related or something" I explain, smiling at the small snort that escapes Jacob's throat – he quickly puts his chocolate drink to his mouth and takes a sip.

"Or" she begins, a cheeky smile worming its way on to her face "they will think you two are married. It is unbelievable to think you two are at all related, you look nothing alike. You do however do nothing to hide your relationship" she adds, casting her eyes down to mine and Jacob's entwined hands.

I quickly pull my hand out of Jacob's – I must remember to show some modesty and control, it is what has always been expected of me.

"I did not say that to make you let go of one and other Draco" my mother sighs, grabbing my hand and forcing it in to Jacob's warm one.

My mother is the best – she has always been there for me. She was the one who ensured my protection in my sixth year when I was set that task by the Dark Lord. She was the one who was worried about me during the final battle at Hogwarts. She was the one who was always there when I was a child, ensuring I was safe and well looked after, and here she is now, here for me again.

"Oh my gosh, boys, I just had a brilliant idea" my mother says, jumping up from the booth and gesturing for us to follow.

We head out in to the fresh air and my stomach relaxes again.

"Mother, will you slow down and tell us this brilliant idea you had?" I call, rushing as quickly as I can to catch up with her.

She turns toward me and Jacob, putting one hand on each of our shoulders –

"You two _will _get married"

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**There is heaps more to come, and in the next chapter something important happens. It is all exciting. So, what do you think Draco and Jacob will say about Narcissa's revelation of marriage?**

**Well, stay tuned to find out.**

**Please remember to review.**

**PrettyTwisted **


	14. Before or After or Not At All?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I am glad that you all like my story.**

**Well we are back to Jacob's POV again. What will the boys have to say about this marriage idea? **

**Now on with the story so we can find out!**

**Warning – man loving!**

Chapter 14 – Before or after or not at all?

- Jacob's POV -

"You two _will _get married"

Is this woman a little loopy? Maybe she doesn't realise that same sex marriage is illegal in almost every state. But she has got me thinking – would Draco want to marry me? I would quiet happily jump at the chance to marry him, he is my imprint and my one true love, but I wonder what he will think of all of this, especially seeing as how it took him long enough to say his true feeling aloud to me.

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude, but did the heat and pungent coffee odour affect your brain in there?" Draco asks, his mouth gaping open slightly

"Draco, dear, do not take that smart ass tone with me for starters, and secondly I am being serious, I have never been more serious in my life. You and Jacob should marry...soon" she says, smiling happily at the two of us

"It is illegal to marry out here though" I point out, casting my eyes to the floor to avoid looking at either of them

"Yes, perhaps, but it is legal to marry someone of the same sex in our world, and this is the best option that I see for the two of you" Narcissa explains, placing a small hand on my shoulder

"So, I will give you both a moment to talk this over" she adds, walking back in to the small cafe

Draco walks casually over to my Rabbit and leans against the hood of the car. I walk slowly over there as well – standing opposite him

"So" Draco begins, casting his eyes down to his fidgeting hands

"What was your mum talking about when she said it would be best for us both if we just go and get married?" I ask, completely avoiding his now unblinking gaze on me

"I believe there is a Wizard Law that states when I marry I am entitled to a fair amount of the money in my family vaults to help support my intended – the rest of the money would come to me when my father and mother had passed on. Therefore I think what my mother is trying to say we should marry before I am emancipated and am no longer entitled to anything" Draco answers, his grey eyes still locked on me – I can feel his gaze, but I will not look over at him

So if Draco marries me it will be because he wants the money from his family vaults. But if he says no to marrying me it means that he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did – This is a lose-lose situation for me

"So, what do you want to do then?" I mumble, picking at the nail on my index finger

"It is not entirely up to me now, is it?" he asks, stepping gracefully away from the hood of my car and coming closer to me

"Normally no, but you are the one who will be left with absolutely nothing if you don't do it" I reply, folding my arms across my chest – I shouldn't be so cold toward him – he hasn't even decided what he wants to do yet

I sigh heavily and put my large arms around him

"Well, what do you want to do Jacob?" Draco asks, running a thin pale finger down the length of my chest, making my breath catch in the back of my throat and my brain fog up

"I love you Draco, you know I love you, and I will do whatever you decide" I whisper, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips

My heart is hammering against my chest as I wonder what he is going to say – there really is no way I can win, my head will not be happy with either answer, nor will my heart

"I don't know Jacob. I really don't know" he whispers, leaning his head against my chest

Wow, with him not being able to decide is no better than if he did make a decision – Damn you Lucius Malfoy, this is your entire fault – and I will get you back.

Draco's mother walks back over to us – her head held high and her hips swaying elegantly

"Well have you decided what you are going to do?" she asks, a soft smile on her lips

"No mother we have not, this is a bit much to ask – do you really expect us to make a decision right away?" Draco asks, turning in my arms to look at his mum

"I expect you to make the right decision – I will give you until tonight to let me know what you are going to do" she says, striding off in the direction of a small park

"Mother, where are you going?" Draco calls, a hint of fear in his voice

"I am off to find a quiet place to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. I will return tonight for your answer" she says as she heads off around the corner toward a more deserted street.

I drive home in silence – neither myself nor Draco having anything to say – both of us clearly lost in thought

We head in to my bedroom and both flop down on my small bed side by side

"Jacob, I think we should get married" Draco says, sitting up and looking down at me

"Ok" I shrug, closing my eyes and fighting against the urge to phase

"What is it Jacob? You look mad or something. Do you not want to marry me?" he asks, trying, and failing, to remove my arm from across my eyes where I had put it in order to try and calm myself down

"Of course I want to marry you Draco, but I just didn't think it would be like this – I wanted some proper proposal where one of us asks the other and we both cry tears of happiness or something. It is stupid, I know, but it is what the stories my dad used to read to me when I was a child had said would happen if I found my Prince Charming" I say, a scarlet hear running across my hidden face

"That is stupid to me, but obviously not to you. I need to – uh – get some air ok? I will be back in a little while" Draco whispers, pressing a soft kiss to my hand before the loud crack of him apparating fills the room – he is going to regret that when he gets wherever it is he is going, that apparating thing has been making him sick lately.

I head down in to the living room and take a seat on the couch

Why am I being so stupid about this? I should just give Draco exactly what he wants. But it hurts to know that he is only going to marry me because his mother had insisted upon it. It hurts and I know it shouldn't. But I really can't help it.

"Hey Jake, are you home?" Embry calls, striding through the front door without so much as a polite knock

"I am in the living room Embry" I call back, lying down on the couch to ensure he couldn't sit down – perhaps that will make him leave because I need to be alone with my thoughts.

"Hey bro, I just thought I would pop in and see how you were doing" he says, taking a seat on the floor – so much for being alone for a while

"Embry, you never just pop in to see how I am doing. Why are you really here?" I ask, pulling myself up and gesturing for him to take the seat next to me – I might as well let him get comfortable if he isn't going to go anywhere.

"Ok, well I am here because I am seeing Harry again today and I told him to do that disappearing thing straight here because it is easier. We are going on a real date tonight as well. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would give in to my charm. I think he had to break up with someone else though, he was pretty gutted last time I spoke to him"

"Oh poor Harry" I sigh, rolling my eyes toward the beige roof in my house

"What is with the sarcasm Jacob? You sound like bloody Draco"

"Sorry Embry. I know I should be happy for you or whatever, but I just have a lot on my mind right now. Speaking of Harry, did he tell you everything yet?"

"He told me everything he thought I needed to know about his world; it is all too confusing for me. I told him about us and he was confused for a while, but I think he understands it all now"

"How often do the two of you talk?" I ask, not really caring about his answer when my mind is a million miles away

"I see him almost every second day – he is really nice – I mean, how many other people do you know who would pop in to see someone just because they might die? Especially when it all sounds pretty unbelievable"

"Yeah, Harry is a saint"

"Jake, what is up with you man?" Embry shouts, putting his hands on my shoulders

I stand from the couch and storm in to the kitchen – Embry follows right behind

"Jake, come on bro, just tell me what is going on" Embry says, cornering me between the bench and his body

"Draco's mother showed up today, and she wants us to get married because Draco's dad is going to emancipate him from the family" I shout, falling to the floor and putting my hands in my head when the shaking becomes too much

"Why is his father going to disown him?" Embry asks, sitting down beside me and putting his warm arm around my shoulder

"Because – he – well – you see – Draco – he is – pregnant" I stutter, looking down at my hands and ignoring the gasp that escapes Embry's throat

"But that is not the only reason – his dad is all about the pure blood or something like that – I don't know, I hate his dad. I want him dead"

"So what is wrong with you and Draco getting married?" he asks, clearly trying to avoid the pregnancy topic

"There is nothing wrong with it; I just don't want it to be because he has no choice. Apparently if he marries before the emancipation papers are filed he is still entitled to at least some money from his family vaults or whatever" I answer, leaning my head back against the wooden cabinets

"Wow that is a tough one Jake. But you love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I guess my head is just going crazy – I feel like he is only asking me to marry him because he wants to screw his father's plans up or something"

"So you would rather him just get emancipated and not marry you?"

"No because then I would feel like he didn't love me as much as he claims he does...and why are we having a conversation about feelings, when did we go soft?" I laugh, looking over at my best friend

"I guess we went soft when we imprinted brother" he chuckles, clapping me on the shoulder

A loud crack sounds from just in the hall way

"Mine or yours do you reckon?" Embry asks, pulling himself up to head out of the kitchen

Shit, I just told Embry about Draco's pregnancy

"Embry, wait. You need to promise me that you won't tell Harry about Draco being pregnant. Sure he probably wouldn't be shocked since it is his world where males can fall pregnant, but I don't think that Draco wants anybody to know...ever"

"I will try and keep it to myself, but you know how this imprint thing gets sometimes – we can't deny them if they really want something, and if for whatever reason Harry asks me what is happening with Draco, I will probably crack and tell him" Embry replies, giving me a soft smile before heading in to the living room

"It is mine by the way" he calls from in the living room

So that is Harry then. Well where could Draco have gone to? I am worrying slightly that maybe something has happened. I should ask Harry if they have some sort of spell that could track him just so I know that he is ok.

I walk in to the living room and see Harry and Embry both sitting down on the couch – they are pretty close.

"Hullo Harry" I say, nodding politely at the raven haired male

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" he asks, looking up and offering me a small smile

"I am...ok" I answer, taking a seat on the arm chair in the corner of the room

"Draco and him sort of had a fight or something" Embry says, looking at his imprint

Good job Embry – there is no way you are going to be to be able to keep this pregnancy thing a secret if you can't even keep that to yourself

"Oh, well I'm sorry" Harry says, looking awkwardly to the floor

"So – uh – what are you two going to do tonight?" I ask, looking between the two of them – desperate to change the subject before it headed in to icier waters about what really happened between me and Draco

"I am taking Harry out to dinner and a movie. It is cliché, I know, but I didn't know anything else that would be appropriate for a first real date" Embry answers, a faint pink blush tinging his tan cheeks.

Looking at Harry I notice again that strange scar on his forehead – where did that come from? I wonder if he would tell me if I asked. I better not, I will just ask Draco instead – he might know.

A loud crack sounds from in my bedroom signalling that Draco is back

"Well that is our cue to leave" Embry says, pulling Harry up by the hand.

I head in to my bedroom and find Draco pacing nervously in the middle of the floor in my room

"Are you trying to walk a hole in my carpet babe?" I ask, standing in front of him and gripping his upper arms to stop him from pacing

"Jacob, I love you so much" he whispers, pressing his lips to mine

My brain fogs up and my mind goes blank. He runs his cool tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly open my mouth to allow him entrance. Draco runs his cool pale hand up my shirt and gently kneads the muscles in my stomach, effectively sending heat directly to my groin. Draco hooks one of his slim legs around my hip, mashing our bodies closer together and causing our erections to press heavily against one and other.

"What happened when you were gone?" I ask, smiling down at him "that fresh air seems to have messed with your head a bit"

"I didn't really go out for fresh air Jacob. Now you better listen and maybe record this because I swear the chances of anything like this happening again are slim to none" he says, unhooking his leg from around my waist and standing to face me directly

"So, what did you do then?" I ask, looking quizzically at him

"I went to see my mother; I needed some money" he answers, nodding his head toward the bed "sit please"

I walk over to the bed and take a seat, crossing my legs underneath my butt and putting the pillow on my lap to hide my still blazing erection.

"Jacob" he whispers, stepping closer to me and getting down to his knees

"I love you more than anyone else in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I look forward to building a family with you. I want to be with you forever Jacob Black...Will you marry me?" he asks, pulling a small purple velvet box from his back pocket

"We can wait until after the emancipation is over if it will make you feel better. I want to marry you for you Jacob, not to get my hands on my father's money"

My heart is beating fast as he opens to small box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It has many small but manly diamonds situated on the outside of it and the small amount of orange light from the setting sun just outside my window is making the ring glimmer and sparkle – that thing would have been expensive

"Of course I will marry you Draco, and we can do it whenever you want. I am sorry for being an idiot before" I say, pulling him to his feet and crushing his lips in to mine.

"You weren't being an idiot Jacob" he whispers in to my lips before plunging his tongue back in to my mouth and running his tongue neatly across mine

"Thanks Draco" I add, pulling away from his lips when my lungs began to sting with the need to breathe

"But it still isn't perfect because neither of us are crying" Draco adds, frowning a little

"It is better than my little fairytale anyway" I laugh, placing another chaste kiss to his lips

Draco holds my left hand in his and uses his right hand to slide the perfect ring on to my finger before placing a light kiss to each of my fingers

"When are we going to do this?" I ask, running my hand through his blonde locks

"If you want to wait until after the emancipation then we can"

"No baby, I think we should do it before that. I was only worried about getting married before that because – and I know this sounds stupid – but I thought maybe you were only doing it because you wanted to screw your dad over"

"Your right, that is stupid Jacob, how could you even think for a second that I would marry you just to get at my father?" Draco snarls, pulling away from me

Damn now I have made him angry – I really can be an idiot sometimes

"I am so sorry Draco, I wasn't thinking" I whisper, casting my eyes to the floor to avoid looking at his icy grey gaze

"Your right, clearly you weren't thinking" he spits, turning his back on me

"Listen babe; I am sorry. I promise it will never happen again" I say, wrapping my warm arms around him from behind and pulling him close to me – he is tense, but relaxes quickly when I run my tongue along the length of his neck

"Fine" he huffs, turning in my arms to look at me "I will forgive you this time, but it had better not happen again"

Draco places his arms around my waist and presses his cool lips to mine, he nips lightly on my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let him push his tongue down my throat – our tongues are battling for dominance and my erection is throbbing again

I push him lightly on to the bed and lay my weight carefully on top of him, pressing my throbbing erection in to his which instantly causes delicious friction. I push my hands up his shirt and rub my hands along his slightly enlarged stomach before sliding up to give his nipples a small pinch, earning myself a loud moan from Draco's beautiful lips

I quickly remove his shirt and use my tongue to trace a neat path down the length of his neck and across his collar bone. I stop at his nipple and bite it lightly before flicking my tongue across it to cool and sooth it. I nip and bite my way down his side and stop when I reach his hip – his breathing is slightly more erratic now – I carefully slide my hands down his black pants and give his erect cock a hard squeeze. I run my finger along the pre cum he has there and remove my hand – I put my thumb in my mouth and watch as Draco's eyes cloud over with lust when I swallow the delicious cum.

"God take me now" Draco cries, gripping my neck and forcing my lips in to his.

I slide my hand down his chest and across his slightly enlarged stomach before sliding his pants down his hips. I grind my erection in to his again and revel in the beautiful sounds that come from his mouth.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Draco whispers, gripping my shirt roughly and throwing it across the room.

Draco runs his hands down my chest and stomach before unbuttoning my pants and sliding them down to my knees. I quickly kick them off as Draco grips my throbbing penis and pumps it roughly.

I lean down, pressing my erection defiantly in to his as I devour his lips with my own.

Draco hooks his legs around my hips, effectively pressing my erection in to his tight ass. I offer my fingers to him and breathe heavily as I watch his mouth and tongue work sensually along my fingers. I take them from his mouth and slide them between our bodies.

I slide my index finger in to his tight ass – my erection jumps with anticipation as his cheeks tighten around my finger and my mind races with images of a different part of my body burying deep inside of him.

"Jacob, now, I can't wait" Draco cries, pressing himself down on to my finger

"Are you sure?" I whisper, running my tongue along his petal pink lips

He nods his ascent and I slowly remove my fingers. I slide down his body a little and grip the base of my cock as I slide the bulbous head in to his tight hole. He winces in pain and I quickly press my lips to his chest and use my tongue to draw neat little patterns in to his skin – which seems to relax him.

I give one final push and I am full sheathed inside of my...fiancé

I pull out a little bit and push back in, enjoying the loud moan that falls from his lips. I take his legs and place them around my neck – effectively giving me easier access to his tight cavern.

I slam in and out of him softly a couple of times before I quicken my pace. The heat in my groin is getting worse and I quicken my pace, revelling in the feel of Draco's tight ass clenching around my throbbing cock.

I grip Draco's hands in my own – holding them above his head as I slam quickly in and out of his body. His breathing, along with my own, quickens rapidly – sweat is building up on my body and my erection is throbbing and the heat in my groin is reaching fever point

I reach my hand between us and grip his leaking cock in my hand – I pump it rapidly in time with my thrusts – Draco screams my name as his hot, wet cum explodes from his body. His ass muscles clench tightly around my penis when he spills seed, effectively causing my own release to shoot from my body.

I carefully pull my softening cock from his body and roll over to lie beside him. I pull him close to me and run my hands through his soft tresses.

"That was amazing" he yawns, closing his eyes as I continue my ministrations with his hair

"Yeah, it really was" I say, pressing a small kiss his sweaty brow

It is only minutes before Draco is asleep – his breathing even and his chest rising and falling slightly. I can't help but smile when he snuggles closer to me when I attempt to detangle myself from him – he is simply adorable.

A loud crack echo's through the house – oh crap that must be Draco's mother.

There is a knock at my bedroom door and I realise I won't have time to get up and dress so I quickly grab the sheet from the end of my bed and throw it over the both of us.

"Draco, Jacob, are you guys in there?" Draco's mother calls, opening the door a crack and peeking in

"Sorry Mrs – uh – Narcissa – Draco is asleep and not exactly decent at the moment" I reply, looking over at her crystal blue eye peeking through the crack she had made in the door when she opened it.

"You are both covered up though, correct?" she asks

"We have a sheet on" I reply

Draco's mother opens the door and strides in – she smiles happily when she sees the two of us laying in the bed – Draco snuggled as close to me as humanly possible

"Did Draco..." she begins, but stops mid sentence to bite on her lower lip

"Yes, Draco proposed to me, and I said yes – we haven't set a date yet though" I answer, somehow knowing what she was going to say

"Thank goodness. Please do me a favour Jacob; please do this before the emancipation. I am working as best I can to stop Lucius, but he seem set on this one" she says smiling sadly down at her sleeping son

"Yes, ok, we will do it before the emancipation goes through" I say, fixing the sheet when Draco twitches slightly in his sleep and almost kicks it off.

"Thank you so much Jacob, I can see that Draco is in love with you and I know that he will be safe and happy – that is all I have wanted to see" she says, a sheen of shiny tears forming in her eyes

"Yeah, I love him so much" I whisper, smiling as I look down at my beautiful sleeping fiancé.

"Well, that is all I came here for; I will hopefully see you both again real soon. Just get Draco to owl me and I will organise a private location in our world for the wedding" she says, turning to leave but stopping as she reaches the door.

She turns back to face me and hands me a folded news paper with those weird moving pictures on it

"Could you please give this to Draco when he wakes? I think he needs to see this" she sighs before leaving the room and apparating out in the hallway.

I look down at the newspaper and read the front headline

_Pureblood heir has fallen for a muggle!_

Draco is not going to be happy about this – he is not going to be happy at all, but I told his mother I would give it to him, so I will.

I place the paper next to me and allow my eyes to close as sleep takes over my slightly exhausted body – I guess amazing sex can do that to you.

**Dun – dun – dun – So the wizard world now knows the truth. Find out what the article says and who supplied the Prophet with the information in the next chapter.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Please review.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	15. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are back to Draco's POV and we get to discover who leaked Jacob and Draco's relationship to the Daily Prophet.**

**I wish to apologize as well for my later than normal update, I have been sick. Had a really bad cold so I was really in no state to sit here and coherently do an entire chapter up. I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15 – Seeing red

- Draco's POV -

_Pureblood Heir has fallen for Muggle – reports Daily Prophet, special correspondent _Michael Cooper.

_Only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and heir to the Malfoy fortune – Draco – has fallen for a muggle._

_Insiders report that Draco Malfoy has been seeing a muggle – not muggle born - whose name is still unknown. It has been said that Mr Malfoy was seen with a tall, dark and handsome male in the new estate just outside of Hogsmeade called The Meadow._

_Ginevra Weasley states "My brother saw them, apparently this muggle was advancing on him and Malfoy stopped him by throwing his arms around the man"_

_The Daily Prophet has tried to contact Mr and Mrs Malfoy about this situation, and neither of them has been available for comment._

_When asked why she was revealing information like this, without so much as a shard of proof Miss Weasley said –_

"_I never liked Malfoy, he was always mean to me at school. In fact, his father tried to have me killed in second year, unintentionally, but that is not what is important, this is what I call karma for the Malfoy family. Not only is the only Heir to the Malfoy name dating a muggle, but this muggle is a male"_

_The Daily Prophet has tried to get in to contact with Miss Weasley's brother, whom she claims she heard all of this from, but when we turned up at his house his girlfriend, muggle born Hermione Granger, would not allow her live in boyfriend to comment without even hearing from us why we wanted to speak to him._

_The Daily Prophet will keep our loyal readers informed on what is happening with the Malfoy family as more details are revealed._

I slam the paper down on to the bed and claw my hands across my face

"I am going to kill that red headed BITCH" I shout, pulling myself up and out of the bed.

I wrench the closet open and throw everything around until I find a travelling cloak, long black robes that cover my slightly protruding stomach, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of tailored pants.

"Draco, baby, please get back in bed and calm down" Jacob whispers, flopping down on the bed when I turn my icy gaze on him

"Are you going to come or not?" I snarl, pulling my pants up and thrusting the shirt over my head, messing my hair up even more

"I don't think you should even be going" he mumbles, climbing out of the bed and grabbing the pants he had on before we had made love to each other

I quickly fix my hair in the mirror and turn to face Jacob – he is dressed and ready to go.

I hold my hand out to him and he grips it lightly, closing his eyes in anticipation to apparate to Granger and Weasley's house.

We land with a soft thump on the soft carpet in Granger's living room. My stomach instantly hurls and I feel vomit sitting in the back of my throat. I lean over and grip my stomach, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asks, walking over and placing his hand on my back

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Granger calls, running over and pushing me down on to the small couch

"Have you not read the Prophet this morning?" I drawl, looking up in to her confused face

"Well no, I don't read that rubbish anymore, why?" she asks, taking the seat next to me and shoving a light blue potion in to my hand "take this and it will settle your stomach"

I down the potion in a large gulp, pulling a face at the taste

"I suggest you read the Prophet today and then you will know why I turned up unannounced" I say, biting carefully on my lower lip so as not to snap at her – she did nothing after all.

"Hermione, can you just tell whoever that is to go home" Weasely calls from somewhere down the hall.

Oh, so he is here. Excellent, I will deal with him first and then make him tell me where his stupid pain in the ass, blabber mouth sister is.

I pull myself up off the couch and storm toward the direction that the weasel's voice had come from. I slam the bedroom door open, causing it to slam in to the wall behind it

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" Weasley asks, hopping quickly out of the bed and meeting me halfway across the bedroom

I pull my wand out and hold it in to his pale, freckled cheek

"You and your entire family are nothing but a bunch of no good gits" I spit, pressing my the tip of my wand harder in to his cheek

"What are you on about now?" he sighs, eyeing my wand fearfully

"Do not act like you have no idea what I am talking about Weasel, because I am NOT in the mood" I snarl, stepping closer

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Granger shrieks, rushing over and pulling on my arm – thankfully I am still stronger then her

"Granger let go of my arm" I hiss, wrenching my arm free from hers. I push Weasley hard in the chest, causing him to land with a loud thump on his ass

Weasley pulls his wand out quickly and has it trained directly toward me – but I stand strong, I hold my own wand down to him – if he wants to duel right now, I will not hold back.

"Malfoy, I don't know why you are here; I don't know why you bloody attacked me in my bedroom. So drop your wand now" Weasley shouts, getting back to his feet and stepping closer to me – we are so close now that our wands are touching when we breathe.

"You know too well why I am here and don't even pretend you do not. Now, since I do not want to waste any more time or energy on your dirt bag family then I already have, could you do me one small favour and GET YOUR FILTHY SISTER HERE NOW"

"What has my sister got to do with anything Malfoy?"

"Ron, just wait. Look at this" Granger interjects, handing a copy of the Daily Prophet to her boyfriend.

Jacob comes up behind me and drags me away from Weasley. I rest my head against his chest and breathe deeply – I really do need to calm down.

"Look, Malfoy, I had no idea Ginny had done this" Weasley sighs, rubbing his face frantically with his left hand

"I don't care if you knew or not, you were still the one who told her in the first place" I hiss, snarling in the stupid gits direction

"Can we please sit down and sort this out like rational human beings please? Draco, you really shouldn't be working yourself up like this, it is not good for...uh – your health" Granger sighs, nodding in the direction of the living room.

"She is right Draco, come on" Jacob whispers, forcing me away from Weasley and toward the small living room.

The four of us are sitting around the small table in the centre of the living room – Weasley and Granger are sitting on the small couch and I am in the arm chair with Jacob sitting at my feet, his head resting against my knees as I play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Look, Malfoy, I am sorry about Ginny telling the Prophet. I didn't think she would do that, but she was just so mad the other day when she and Harry broke up and I wanted to cheer her up" Weasley says, looking awkwardly down at his hands

"Oh, so you cheer your sister up by telling her that I am with a muggle? Well, she is easily pleased then, isn't she? No wonder Potter left her" I hiss, my hands balling in to fists in Jacob's dark hair – he doesn't even flinch, he is so damn strong.

"You know nothing about Harry and Ginny's break up, so shut your mouth about that Malfoy" Weasley shouts.

Clearly Potter dumping his sister is a touchy subject – It would suck being caught in the middle of your best friend and little sister – but it is Weasley, so I can't really care too much.

"I know more about your sisters and Potter's break up than you think I do" I reply mysteriously, smirking when his eyes seem to bulge out of his ugly head.

"What are you talking about?" Weasley sighs, looking over at his girlfriend curiously.

Before I can open my mouth to answer the fireplace comes to life in a bright flame of green and Harry Potter – speak of the devil – steps neatly out of the mantelpiece, dusting his blue Auror robes off.

"Malfoy, Jacob, what the hell are you two doing here?" he asks, looking between myself and Jacob and then Weasley and Granger

"I came here to kill your best friend and his stupid sister" I reply casually, shrugging when his mouth hangs open and he mouths wordlessly before shaking his head – messing his already messy hair even more

"Why are you here to kill Ron?" he asks, taking the last spot on the couch next to Weasley

Granger hands the copy of The Daily Prophet to Potter who reads it with his mouth hanging open in a small 'O' shape

"Ginny did this?" he asks, looking over at his friend, who merely shrugs and looks back down at the floor.

"It isn't like he doesn't deserve it anyway" Weasley mumbles, loud enough that I can hear him.

I get to my feet quickly and hold my wand directly at his chest

"You really don't want to do anything Malfoy. Not with both me AND Harry here" Weasley laughs, looking over at Potter for support

"SHUT UP WEASLEY, JUST SHUT UP" I shout

My blood is boiling and my body is shaking. The potion that Granger had given me when I got here is not doing its job because my stomach is hurting – bad – it is like someone has stabbed me from the inside out.

I drop my wand to the floor with a soft clatter and bend over – clutching my stomach tightly.

Jacob is at my side in a second, forcing me back in to the armchair

"I didn't do it" Weasley cries, looking anxiously between me and a frantic looking Granger.

Granger rises from the couch and brushes past Jacob to get closer to me

"I told you to calm down" she sighs, pressing lightly on my stomach – sending more pain shooting through it

"Ronald, go in to my top drawer in my study and pull out the foggy pink potion, Harry I need you to come here now" Granger orders, looking over her shoulder at the two friends

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks, running his hand through my hair as more stabbing pains shoot through my stomach

It feels like someone has been ripping me and tearing at me from the inside – it is the most painful thing I have ever felt.

Potter rushes over and stands beside Granger, he looks down and waits for her instruction

"Draco, look, I know you didn't want anybody else to know, but I am going to need Harry's help for this, and seeing as you are in no fit state to tell me otherwise..." Granger says, turning to look at her friend.

Oh shit, she is going to tell Potter, and there is Weasley, walking over now which means he will know as well and then this will be the next headline for the Prophet

"Thank you Ronald" Granger says, taking a small vial of foggy pink potion from him

"Alright Harry, can you get your wand out and press it ever so slightly against Draco's stomach and concentrate on sending some of your magical energy through to him please?"

Potter nods and pulls his wand – my old wand – from his pocket and touches it gently to my stomach – he closes his eyes and I feel my body relax almost instantly.

"Alright, this is going to be the foulest thing you have ever tasted, but I am going to make you take this Draco. It is a varied version of a healing potion specifically designed for men in your position. What has happened is that your temporary uterus has torn slightly from the wall of your stomach when your blood pressure rose as high as it has" she explains as she walks toward my face

"This potion will fix the problem, and please do not stress, ok? This kind of thing happens a lot with male pregnancy. Now, this potion is foul, it is one of the worst tasting potions you will ever have, but you have to take it, and I will be holding your mouth closed until you swallow it" she says holding the vial to my lips

"Harry, you just keep doing what you are doing, Jacob, take his hands and try and help calm him down, Ronald, come here and help me. I know that he will not swallow this on his own choice, so I will need to you rub his throat until it goes down"

Wow, this potion must be really disgusting, but if it is going to help my baby then I will force it down.

I feel Jacob's warm hands find mine and he squeezes them lightly while he rubs circles in to my hand – it is, as always, comforting.

"Hermione, did you just say male pregnancy?" Weasley whispers, holding his hand close to my throat as Granger readies the potion.

"We will talk about this in a moment Ronald, can we please just do this" she says, pouring the potion down my throat and instantly placing her hand over my mouth so I am unable to open it and spit the potion out.

The potion is disgusting. It is a strange and feral mix between rotten fish and mouldy bread with a hint of dried wormwood. You can taste the coppery salamander blood in there as well like a thin lining. My natural instinct it to spit it out and I try desperately to do so, but Granger has her hand clamed tightly over my mouth.

Weasley's cool hand is rubbing frantically at my throat and I can't help but swallow the potion – I really don't want too, it is the most disgusting thing ever, but with the constant rubbing on my throat it is hard not to swallow.

The potion is warm as it slides down my throat and lands in the pit of my stomach somewhere.

I instantly feel better, the strange pains in my stomach stop and I sigh with relief, smiling a genuine thank you smile up at Granger.

"Are you ok now babe?" Jacob asks, pulling himself up to sit on the arm of the chair next to me.

"Thank you – both of you" Granger sighs, smiling happily at her two – now thoroughly confused - friends.

Granger casts a few diagnostic charms over my stomach and smiles happily

"Everything is fine now, but please, Draco, please remain calm from now on. You will not come out of this as easily next time"

"I will make sure he remains calm and relaxed" Jacob says, a serious tone in his voice as he looks down at me

"Sorry Jacob" I whisper, laying my head down on to his lap.

Now Potter and Weasley know – the last two people on Earth – except for perhaps the She-Weasel – who I would want to know about this.

"Hermione, would you care to explain this to us please?" Weasley asks, collapsing down on to the couch with a heavy sigh

"Well, Ronald, as I had said a little while ago; Draco is pregnant" Granger answers, her voice calm and her small hands resting neatly in her lap – how is she so unfazed by the fact that Weasely and Potter now know - especially when Weasley had opened his big mouth to his sister already.

"But, Hermione, that is impossible, you can only fall pregnant with another magical being" Weasley states, his brow creased heavily in confusion

"Jacob is not _technically _a muggle; he is by no means a wizard like you – but he can transform in to a giant wolf when he is mad, it is ancient magic" Granger explains, placing her hand in his.

Wow, when Weasley is trying to think he is even uglier than normal – and that is saying something. His brow creases together which causes the orange freckles on his pale face to mesh together – it looks like a really bad and really uneven suntan.

"So, what you are saying is that Jacob is a sort of weird animagus and because of that ancient magic in him he managed to knock Malfoy up?" Weasley asks– why does he feel the need to simplify everything?

"Pretty much Weasley" I answer, narrowing my eyes in his direction

Potter is sitting with his mouth gaping open and his eyes cast down to the ugly carpet

"Oh, Potter, you better be careful as well" I add, smirking when he snaps his head up so fast it looks like it hurt.

Potter narrows his bright green eyes in my direction and surprisingly it makes my blood run ice cold – he can be one scary dude when he wants to be.

"Harry, what is Malfoy on about?" Weasley asks, shaking his head and turning to his best friend.

Will Potter tell him the truth or will he simply lie and say that he has no idea what I am on about?

"Is this why you dumped my sister, because you are gay?" Weasley asks, leaning closer to Potter as though expecting him to at least whisper an answer to him.

If I were Potter I would take this opportunity to say yes, it would make it a lot easier than having to try and explain the situation with Embry – but this is too much fun – would it be so wrong of me to encourage this a little more, to make Potter more anxious then he already is?

"You might as well come clean Potter. He is going to be mad no matter when you tell him, especially when he finds out that I knew before he did" I drawl, sitting up in the arm chair now to see them both more clearly.

"What does he know that I don't Harry? Have you been hanging out with Malfoy or something?" Weasley asks, completely dumbstruck by this turn of events

Potter shakes his head in my direction – clearly he is unpleased with the turn of events – oh well, I can deal with an irate Potter easier then I can an annoying Weasely with a million questions about my pregnancy.

"He and I are the best of buddies now Weasley; It pains me to be the one to tell you, but clearly he is unable to say anything at the moment" I sigh, biting down on my lower lip hard enough to draw blood in order to stop myself from laughing at the stupid look on the Weasel's face.

"Is this true Harry? Is that why you haven't been around us all that much? You have been apparating away some nights straight after work, is that where you have been going, to see Malfoy?" Weasley stutters, his eyes bulging almost completely out of his head.

"Ron, you know that would never happen" Potter finally responds, levitating a pillow across the room and smacking me in the face with it

"He lies Weasley, if he really didn't like me and I was saying all of these, supposedly untrue things to you, he would have done more than smack me in the face with a pillow" I drawl, delighting in the fact I can feel Jacob's body shaking with peels of silent laughter beside me

"I can't do anything more than that and you know it Malfoy; If I used any magic on you or actually used my fists like I wished to then I would have to deal with Hermione, and I really, really don't want to do that" Potter sighs, leaning back in the couch and placing his hands over his face

"Harry, just tell me the truth please" Weasley pleads, looking over at Granger for help

"Ok, Ron, yes, I broke up with Ginny because I am gay. Happy?" Potter snaps, narrowing his eyes at his friend now

"Well that is good to know. But, why would you tell Malfoy before you told us?" Granger asks, placing her hand on Potter's thigh and giving it a light squeeze

"I didn't tell Malfoy; he just sort of found out by himself" he answers

"Does Ginny know you swing that way?" Weasley asks, seemingly un-phased by his best friend's revelation

"I told her that I thought I might – uh – swing that way" Potter answers, studying his best friend quizzically "why are you so calm with this Ron? I would have thought of all people you would have been the one to freak the most"

"Charlie is gay; he came out to mum and dad when he was 19 or something - so it seems somewhat normal to me now" Weasley shrugs, looking over at me again.

Oh crap, the attention is back on me now – I knew it wouldn't be long, but I was hoping the Potter being gay revelation would keep his two friends occupied for a while longer – perhaps if I mentioned Potter was dating one of Jacob's wolf friends.

Before I can open my mouth to mention this fact Weasely opens his mouth

"Look, Malfoy, I am sorry about telling Ginny about your taste for men. I honestly didn't know she was going to go and tell The Daily Prophet, and I guess, after everything I have learnt in the last half hour I should thank you as well; Jacob was going to kill me that day when I hexed you from behind, wasn't he?"

It is my turn to sit here with my mouth hanging open this time – had a Weasley really just apologized _and _thanked a Malfoy?

"Sure, no problem, but I really did want Jacob to kill you; I just figured it wasn't a good idea to upset Granger as she is my healer – that is the only reason I stopped him. And, I am still going to kill your sister" I say, looking up and smiling at Jacob – I really do like when he gets all mad and changes in to his wolf form on behalf of me.

"Ginny was mad, there is no need to attack her or anything Malfoy" Potter cuts in, a stern look on his face

"Potter, you of all people would know what it is like to have The Prophet posting crap about you" I snap

"Yes, but the stuff they said about me was always lies, at least this is true" he says

"Oh, and that makes it ok then, does it?" I snap, standing from the couch and advancing on my child hood nemesis

"I didn't say that, but please just calm down and think rationally before you do something to Ginny that you are going to regret. Imagine what would happen if you seriously hurt her and you got sent to Azkaban; you would never see Jacob again" he sighs, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling

I turn around and look at Jacob – he has a frown on his face and his eyes cast down to his fidgeting hands. There is no way I can risk having to be away from Jacob – I really do love him, and I am going to marry him one day soon. Potter is right, unfortunately.

"Fine" I huff, walking back over to the arm chair and taking a seat, placing my hand on Jacob's warm leg and resting my head against his side

"You really do need to stay calm babe" Jacob whispers, running his hand gently up and down my back.

I open my mouth to say something and the fireplace comes to life in a bright green flash again.

Long red hair, tattered robes and pale skin catches my attention – Ginny Weasely has made an appearance – perfect, just freaking perfect.

**Ok, well I hope you all liked this chapter. A lot more will be revealed in the next chapter and the truth about Harry and Embry is revealed. The next chapter, as well as this one were fun to write – dunno why, but I hope you guys enjoy them.**

**You need to keep in mind that chapter I said would hold a clue as well; it may come in handy in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	16. I love defensive you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I am merely sitting here manipulating the characters minds and bending them to my will.**

**A/N: First of all I want to thank you all for the reviews, they are awesome as always. I really didn't know how many people would read this seeing as how it is such an unconventional pairing, but I must say I am super glad with the response. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to write more and more.**

**Well we are back to Jacob's POV.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and review at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 16 – I love defensive you!

- Jacob's POV -

A tall red head girl is standing near the fireplace; she has the same pale complexion as the other red head in the room, she has the same freckles across her face and the same old and tattered clothes that are slightly too small for her.

"Oh, look at that – I don't even need to search for the stupid bint, she just walks right in to me. Saves me a lot of time and energy" Draco drawls, pulling himself up off the arm chair and gripping his wand hard in his right hand; pointing it directly at the red headed girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, disgust and disdain written clearly across her face

"Funny story actually Weaslette; I came here in a murderous rage, all ready and willing to kill you and your brother for a certain article in the _Daily Prophet"_

The red head barks a loud laugh and raises her head high, placing her pale hands on her small hips "is it not true?" she asks, eyeing me suspiciously

"It is none of your business" Draco retorts, stepping closer to the girl, his hand gripped tightly around his wand

"So, it is true then? Is he your extremely unfortunate boy toy?" the girl taunts, smirking widely but keeping her eyes trained on the wand pointed firmly at her chest

"Ginny, can you just drop it, please?" Hermione asks, taking a set over to Draco and raising an eyebrow at him basically conveying without words that he needs to calm down – if he doesn't calm down soon I will have to step in, I am not going to risk anything happening to my Draco or my child.

He is ignoring Hermione completely – his eyes carefully placed on the red head who came through the fire – the one who, I am assuming, had that article posted about mine and Draco's relationship

"I will not drop it Hermione – and anyway, why is he even in your house?" The red head asks, still not moving her eyes from Draco's wand

"I am his personal healer Ginny; it is quite understandable for him to be here when you think logically about it" she answers, looking over at Harry and Ron for support, but neither of them move, they simply continue staring at the scene unfolding in front us.

"It is none of your business as to why I am here Weaslette" Draco drawls, smirking over at the Ginny girl

"Ginny" Ron cuts in finally, standing up and in between Draco and his sister when they both step menacingly close to one and other "why did you go to the _Prophet_ in the first place? That was really not called for. You hadn't even seen a single Malfoy since we were at school, sure it is fun to laugh at his expense between ourselves, but did you really need to run off to the media?"

Oh, so they like laughing at Draco, do they? I really do wonder why this lot hate each other; I am going to have to ask Draco about it when we have some time alone. Right now it is not important though, I can find that out after this is sorted.

"Well, it is true isn't it? So in a way I am doing people a favour and giving information to them that is actually real" she says, glancing over at Harry

"It was still wrong Ginny, it is his personal life after all" Ron mumbles, taking a seat back on the couch

"Whatever, and hey, Malfoy, just answer this for me; is that, or is that not, your boyfriend, Jacob Black?" Ginny asks, turning again to face Draco who still has his wand trained in her direction.

How the hell does this chick know my name? I have never met her before, and clearly Draco and her are not friends, so he hasn't told her about me.

"How do you know his name?" Draco asks, his hands fisting tightly around his wand

"Percy told me" she replies simply, shrugging her small shoulders and flicking her hair back

"Your brother told you? What would he know?" Draco spits, stepping closer to the red head

"Yes he told me, he is still in contact with his old girlfriend Penelope, and she has distant relatives who happens to know your boy toy over there" she says, nodding in my direction.

My body is starting to shake slightly and I quickly sit on my hands to try and calm myself down – clearly this girl is delusional – there is no way anybody I know has any idea on this magic thing. They all do know Draco, they all met him – my pack and Bella are the only friends I have, so unless it is one of them, which I highly doubt, then this chick is off her rocker.

"I sincerely doubt what you are saying Weasley" Draco sighs, narrowing his beautiful grey eyes at the girl and taking a barely noticeable step toward her

"What I am saying is pure truth Malfoy. I happened to tell Percy about all of this, he is the one who managed to get this in the paper after all – he has Ministry contacts – and Penelope was there and she happened to mention that a distant cousin of hers knows Jacob - and Draco now as well. Unfortunately Penelope wouldn't give me any names" she says, also taking a step toward Draco – if she steps any closer I am going to lose it. I am maintaining little self control at the moment as it is.

"I do not believe a word of what you are saying" Draco hisses, taking another step

"Then tell me dumbass, how did I know his name?" she asks, nodding over in my direction again

"Uh – perhaps your stupid brother over there told you" Draco responds, gesturing toward a red faced and highly embarrassed Ron

"No, No, it was Percy who told me after Penelope told him as her cousin told her all about Jacob"

"Whatever" Draco huffs, flicking his wand in her direction and hitting her with some kind of spell that seems to knock her out

"Malfoy...no" Harry groans, kneeling down beside the fallen girl and using his wand to wake her up – this magic thing is still so strange to me, it is going to take a lot to get used to.

"Oh that is it" she shouts, getting to her feet and pointing her wand over Harry's shoulder – directly at Draco.

My natural instinct kicks in and I grab Draco's elbow, pulling him out of the way.

A strange feeling begins in my nose; it feels like tickling. The urge to sneeze over comes me – I reach my hand up to cover my mouth and nose. Strange bat winged things are flowing freely out of my nose – so I didn't need to sneeze after all – I must have been hit with whatever that bitch was trying to hit Draco with.

"Do you not know any other spells?" Draco snaps, advancing on the red head "because I swear that is the only one you know"

Hermione rushes over to me and casts some sort of spell that stops those weird bat things from flying out my nose and trying to attack me as they had done the second Draco had rounded on the red head.

"What the heck was that?" I ask, running my hand along my nose a few times to make sure it is still normal – this magic thing still makes me nervous, and I must say that I do not want a single spell cast on me again – that was awful.

"That was a Bat-Bogey Hex. It is one of Ginny's favourites" Hermione answers, shaking her head "I am so sorry that happened by the way" she adds, smiling up at me

"Well, better me then Draco getting hit with something, right?" I shrug, looking over my shoulder to see that Draco and the red head – Ginny – are staring intently at each other

My entire body shakes uncontrollably as she lifts her wand and presses it directly in to Draco's cheek – that is it, I am going to teach this bitch a lesson; _Nobody _messes with my imprint and gets away with it.

I stalk forward, grabbing Draco around the waist, lifting him off his feet and making sure he is standing behind me – this is when I notice both Potter and Weasley standing nearby, both of them with their wands at the ready just in case – well, at least they were (hopefully) making sure nothing bad happened to Draco.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Draco whispers putting his hand in the middle of my back and running his hand up my spine "calm down" he adds; clearly having felt my shaking muscles through the skin on my back and the fabric of my shirt.

"I don't know what I am doing, and I can't calm down, I am way past that point; this bitch has seriously pissed me off" I say, turning my head to the side a little to look down at him

Potter rushes forward and stands directly in between myself and Ginny – his arms held out wide

"Move out of the way Harry" I hiss, looking over at the red head who had dared press her damn wand in to my fiancé like that – that is just not on, it is in my natural instinct to protect him, and this woman is about to find out exactly what that means.

"Wait, Harry, you don't stand in between me and Malfoy, but you stand between me and the muggle?" Ginny laughs, looking over at Harry as though he is insane

"Trust me when I say this Gin – you would MUCH rather face Malfoy then Jacob" Harry sighs, pushing Ginny away gently and looking over his shoulder pointedly at me and Draco

"You know what?" Draco whispers, running his fingers teasingly along my back

"What?" I ask wearily, looking down at him – his eyes are slightly clouded with lust and his petal pink lips are curved in to a half smile – he looks simply edible

"I love when you get all defensive like that. It really turns me on" he whispers, running his hand down my back and resting it against my ass.

My body reacts instantly and the urge to push Draco down on to the floor or couch and have my wicked way with him seems to overtake all my thoughts and senses – I can feel heat pooling specifically in my groin.

I shake my head quickly to try and clear my brain of these thoughts – Draco slides his hand down the back of my pants and cups my ass – clearly not helping with the clearing of my brain.

I look up and notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in the dining room now, talking quietly with a sulky looking Ginny.

"Do you want to get out of here? I know you want to kill her for ratting you out to the papers, but you need to remain calm, remember? I don't think staying here when she is around is going to keep you calm" I whisper, looking down at Draco, who also has his eyes on the quartet in the dining room.

"Alright, we can go"

Draco places his hand in mine – ready for the apparating thing when he drops his hand suddenly and walks defiantly toward the dining room.

Oh my god – he can be a serious pain in the ass. I don't know if this is only hormones or if it is just his normal personality being made worse by the hormones – but he is seriously a stubborn brat sometimes.

I quickly force my feet forward and catch up to Draco just as he pushes past a nervous looking Ron and a worried looking Hermione – Harry is standing off to the side a little, looking like he is lost deep in thought – he hasn't even seemed to notice that Draco has stormed in to the room.

"What do you want now?" Ginny asks, getting off the wooden stool and coming face to face with Draco.

Draco flicks his wand, muttering something and backs away, staring down at the red head who looks completely taken a back – she winces in pain and grips her stomach carefully

"_NEVER_ hex Jacob again or next time or I will do much, much worse"

Am I going crazy? Did Draco really just go over to this girl and cast some sort of spell because she had done so to me – that is so sweet.

"So, you two are together then? At least what I told the _Prophet_ was truth, unlike the lies that you spread about Harry all the time" Ginny hisses, her hand still clutching her stomach – obviously whatever Draco had done was either painful or uncomfortable.

"Yes we all know I was an asshole at school" Draco drawls, walking over to me and gripping my hand again

"Yeah you were" she snaps, stepping forward only to be stopped by Harry who had come back to reality

"Whatever, we are leaving. Thanks again for your help Granger" Draco shrugs, clearing ignoring the irate Weasley

"No problem, but wait, before you go I have some potions for you" Hermione says, bustling quickly out of the room

Harry and Ginny are whispering quietly to each other – and thanks to my supernatural abilities I am able to hear every word hissed between them, it sounds like they are arguing about their break up or something – nothing of importance to me.

"You know what Ginny, it has nothing to do with you anymore" Harry shouts, storming out of the room and slamming the door with a loud crash behind him.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Ron groans, rubbing his eyes frantically with his hands.

His sister simply huffs, sits down on the stool again and ignores her brother.

Ron leaves the room next – obviously in search of his friend, leaving Draco, myself and Ginny alone in the kitchen

"Do you want to know what I think?" Ginny asks staring down at the table

"No, I don't want to hear what you think, in fact, I would be happy to never hear your voice again" Draco replies, scowling over at the girl

"I think it is totally unfair that you even have a partner at all, you don't love people Malfoy – your family is nothing but a bunch of stuck up purebloods who think they are better than everyone else. People like you – who are incapable to love – should not be allowed to have a partner at all" she sighs, ignoring the jibe Draco had made about not wanting to hear her voice ever again.

I feel Draco slump slightly next to me – I know from a few things he has said, without actually telling me everything, that he had done some things he isn't proud of, and he had told me about his family – hell I met his douche bag father myself – but I can also tell that even though he won't show it, or say it aloud, little comments like that bother him.

"Then there are people like me who get dumped for no reason at all" she continues, not noticing the agitated look now gracing Draco's features.

"Maybe he dumped you because you are an annoying pain in the ass. Maybe he found someone better" I say, causing Ginny's eyes to snap up to me

"Shut up. You know nothing of mine and Harry's break up" Ginny shouts, walking quickly over to me and holding her wand against my chest

"I know that he told you he may not be in to any women, he told you he may actually be bent in my general direction – I can see why you have such anger issues – I would as well if I had turned someone gay" I say, causing Draco to laugh so loud that he quickly pulls his pale hand up to cover his mouth.

A stinging sensations runs through my body and I grip the bench with clenched fists to try and stop myself from phasing – I can feel the heat from my inner core spreading like wildfire because of the quick, sharp pain that had just ran though me.

I shake my head, clearing it as much as possible of all thoughts and feeling that would cause me to phase

Draco has Ginny cornered against the bench – he has his wand pressed dangerously in to her chest

"I warned you not to hex Jacob ever again" he hisses

Hermione – thankfully - bursts through carrying a handful of multi coloured potions in little vials.

"Malfoy, please stop" she groans, walking briskly over to him and Ginny – she places her free hand on his wand arm and he slowly lowers it, looking apologetically at her.

"Thanks for the potions" he says, taking them from her and walking back over to me

"Just contact me if you need anything" Hermione adds, smiling as Draco places his arm lazily around my waist.

The strange pulling and whirling sensation that comes with the apparating thing starts and I close my eyes to block the blur of colour from spinning annoyingly around me.

I land with a soft thud on the floor of my bedroom.

"Are you ok?" I ask, rushing after Draco as he takes off toward the bathroom – he really shouldn't be doing that apparating thing anymore. It is clearly making him nauseous – from now on we will use the fireplace – he can set the fireplace up in Sam's house with that Floo thing.

I run my hands lightly along Draco's back as he vomits deep in to the toilet bowl – poor thing, I can't even begin to imagine what this must be like for him. The vomiting alone would be enough to send me insane.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispers, flushing the toilet and accepting my offered hand to help him up off the floor

"Don't be sorry babe" I say, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as he turns the cold water on in the basin to wash his mouth out.

"Jacob, do you know how awesome it was to hear you stick it to the Weaslette like that?" Draco says, his eyes shining with happiness as he turns away from the basin to look at me, leaning casually against the porcelain sink

"I was a bit mean though. I don't even know her"

"Who cares? I know I don't, I thought it was awesome"

"Speaking of what happened over there" I begin tentatively, taking Draco's hand and leading him in to the kitchen "what exactly is up with all of you, why do they all hate you? Why do you hate them so much?"

I open the fridge in search of food – my stomach is growling defiantly at me and it is getting harder and harder to ignore.

"Well, I was brought up to believe that the Weasley family were below me, that they were a disgrace to the name of wizard. So, when I was eleven, as you know already, I really wanted to be Potter's friend, but I insulted Weasely – uh – Ron – who he had become quick friends with and it all snowballed from there really. Potter and Weasley stuck together and I just hated them both, I went out of my way to try and make life hell for them while we were at school"

"Ok, well, what about Hermione then?" I ask, pulling some chocolate out of the fridge and throwing it on to the table before ducking back in to the fridge in search of more food

"Again it goes back to how I was brought up, like you already know my family rest highly on the pureblood way of life, and Granger being a mud – ugh – muggle born basically meant that I hated her before I even knew her. I was just as mean to her, more so sometimes, than I was to Potter and Weasley"

Wow, this is all so complicated – Draco really was an ass at school – they were not kidding about that. But he is still perfect to me, despite how he acted when he was at school, or how he was brought up.

"So, you don't like Ginny because of the Weasley disgrace to wizard thing then?" I ask, pulling the contents of the fridge out in search of some more delicious treats

"You're a fast learner Jacob – yes, that is why I don't get along with the Weaslette. I guess to top it all off and make me dislike them even more is the fact that they were all bloody Gryffindors"

"Gryff – what?" I ask, pulling my head out of the fridge and closing it with a loud thump – someone really needs to go shopping soon.

"Gryffindor – it was one of the four houses or – uh – groups we were split in to when we first got to school"

"How do they sort you then, alphabetically?" I ask, my mind working overtime to try and process all of this, it is slightly too complex for me

"We have a hat that sorts us in to our houses"

"A hat tells you what – uh – house you belong in?" I laugh, gripping the side of the table to hold myself upright

"Yes Jacob, a hat. It talks and it can read your innermost thoughts and desires. They say the hat is never wrong, it always puts people in the right house"

"Oh, yeah, Draco – that is just freaking weird" I say, walking around the table to wrap my arms lazily around his neck

"Yeah, it is weird, and kind of disturbing really because they use the same hat every year; can you imagine how many different heads that has been on?"

"No not really, I don't know how long the - uh – hat has been used for, and I also have no idea how many people attend your old school"

"Good point. I know the hat has been sorting students basically forever, and we do have a pretty large school. So it has been on a few heads" he says, cringing slightly

"So, you put a dirty hat on your head that hundreds or thousands of other people have put on?" I ask, slightly disturbed now that I think about it

"No, the hat didn't make it to my head – thank god" he responds, smiling at the obviously confused look on my face

"But – you just said that..."

"Yes, I know what I said, but the hat didn't need to sit on my head, it just put me straight in to Slytherin"

"Maybe you have really loud thoughts and that hat could hear you clearly from wherever it was before it was meant to go on your head" I shrug, placing a kiss to the top of his platinum hair

"Yeah, maybe" Draco chuckles, tilting his head back to press his lips firmly in to mine.

"Oh hey Draco – you know what really turned me on?" I say, flicking my tongue against his bottom lip, eliciting a small groan from his lips

"What turned you on Jacob?" he asks, his cool breath ghosting delicately across my face

"The way you walked right up to Ginny and did some spell or whatever on her because she had done one to me – that was hot – I love defensive you"

I reach my hand behind him and grab the chocolate from the table, breaking a chunk off and placing it in my mouth

"You should really have some of this by the way, it is the best" I say, pushing some freshly broken chocolate in to Draco's hand

I watch his lips as he lifts it slowly to his mouth – it all looks so sexual – from the way his tongue licks a long curve along the top of the chocolate – to the way he slides it sensually in to his mouth pressing his pale fingers just inside his lips and pulling them out slowly with a soft popping noise.

Draco really has some sort of power of me what nobody – not even Bella when I was in to her – has had over me. It is new and exciting.

"It does taste good" Draco comments, slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip to make sure it is clean

"Do you want to know what makes it taste even better?" I ask, lifting him up and sitting him on the table.

I press myself close to him and wrap my arms carefully around his back, running them down and resting them against his tight ass. I smile into his lips as he wraps his legs around my waist, effectively closing any distance that may have been between us.

"So, what makes it taste better?" he breathes, placing his hands on the back of my neck

I break off a small chunk of chocolate and close my palm around it, allowing my natural body heat to melt it in to my hand. I use my left index finger to scoop a bit of the now melted chocolate from my right palm and I run my finger down the side of Draco's neck, covering his sweet, pale skin with a thin line of the chocolate.

I press my lips gently in to his collar bone, breathing lightly against his skin, revelling in the way his breathing speeds up slightly. Slowly I run my lips up to his neck, barely ghosting over the skin. I flick my tongue along the bottom of his neck, eliciting a small moan.

Draco tilts his head back, effectively allowing me better access to devour his pale, slender neck. I run my tongue slowly along the chocolate, scraping his neck carefully with my teeth.

Draco's breathing has increased exceedingly and I can't help but bite down on the sensitive skin of his neck, causing him to scream my name loudly in to the still and silent house.

I pull myself away from his neck and press my lips roughly in to his, placing my hands behind his head so that he had no way to escape even if he wanted to.

A sudden thought hits me and I pull away from Draco, panting slightly. I lean my forehead against his and enjoy the sound of his rapid heartbeat and quick breaths dancing across my face

"Draco, just out of curiosity, because it has been bugging me a little bit, even though I don't believe it, but who is Penelope?" I ask, looking in to his gorgeous grey orbs

"Oh she is one of the older Weasley's ex girlfriends or something. She was a few years older than me at school – a Ravenclaw student, I think – Penelope Clearwater"

"Wait – what?"

"Clearwater, Penelope Clearwater" he answers, his eyebrows scrunched up slightly, creating an adorable crease in his otherwise perfect skin

My mind is working overtime – Clearwater – well, that is a revelation if I ever heard one. Now I am definitely going to have to keep my thoughts about Draco being pregnant to myself when I phase just in case a certain someone decides to open their stupid mouth to a stupid relative.

I am almost positive that the idiot had no idea what would come of telling Penelope any of this information about Draco and I – but I will go there soon and find out for myself – if that pain in the fucking ass did this in purpose, then it will really be on.

**Ok well I hope you all like this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be mad interesting as well. I liked this chapter, I don't know about anyone else, but it was the start of another twist to my plot. **

**Well, I hope you can all find it in your hearts to review this chapter!**

**PrettyTwisted**


	17. Grim and Old!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I am just enjoying playing with my two favourite boys, it is fun.**

**A/N: Ok, so I hope you all liked the twist in the last chapter. There will obviously be more on that later. But as of right now we have had to skip ahead in time a little bit, purely for the flow of the story, but don't worry, everything will all come to a head real soon; Harry and Ginny, Jacob and Lucius, Jacob and the annoying Clearwater that blabbed to her cousin, Penelope.**

**Well we are back to Draco's POV again – hope you all like this chapter.**

**Warnings: Swearing and Smut.**

Chapter 17: Grim and Old!

- Draco's POV -

Three months – three entire months that I have been pregnant for – my stomach is massive now, it has grown to much more than double its normal size and even Jacob's clothes – which are much larger then my own – are getting tighter around my middle.

I feel horrible – I feel ugly – I don't want to do this anymore. There is morning sickness, which is technically all day sickness; it does not stick to the mornings only. I am eating more and more everyday – I have some weird cravings – most of which I can't get in the muggle world.

The damn baby hormones are making me insane – I know I have been being the biggest pain in the ass ever. I know if Jacob was anyone else he would have given up and left me by now – I snap at him over nothing, I am upset a lot; I can be happy one moment and pissed off the next. It is driving me and Jacob insane.

Jacob has been on edge a lot lately – since finding out that his pack friend, Leah, is actually in contact with someone from my world, someone who has no qualms in telling the _Daily Prophet _exactly what is happening in my life – Leah tells Penelope and then Penelope tells the damn Weasley's.

Just last month it was made public knowledge that my father is filing emancipation papers – Jacob had been out in his wolf form patrolling the area when Leah had phased – she had read that in his thoughts, but thankfully Jacob phased back before she could find out why I was being emancipated. It was said in the article it was because of my preference for muggle's – I would much rather have the Wizarding world think that then have them know the truth.

Jacob and Leah had ended up in a huge argument the day after he had figured out whom Penelope was related too – neither of us knows if Leah has been telling her all of this on purpose or if it has been simply slipping out in normal conversation. Jacob has said that if he finds out that she is doing it on purpose then he will rip her apart bit by bit – he is so protective of me.

"Draco, are you awake yet?" Jacob whispers, peeking in through a small crack in the door

I groan as I pull myself up in to a sitting position.

"Oh good, you are awake, how are you feeling this morning?" he asks, taking a seat on the end of the bed and smiling over at me hesitantly – poor thing, he has no idea what kind of mood I will be in for the day.

"I feel like I have been run over by one of those truck things that we seen in Port Angele's. It sucks" I answer, crawling across the length of the small bed and placing a soft kiss to his lips

"Ok, well you can stay in bed if you want, but I got a letter from Hermione, she said you need to move back in to your world today. She has found somewhere for you to stay that is away from just about everyone" Jacob says, pulling me against him – my back resting against his warm chest as he runs his fingers slowly up and down my over large stomach.

I had forgotten about moving – I knew it would have to happen, especially since I am having trouble finding anything to cover my bulge, but I had no idea the time would fly by so quickly. It would be a lot more thrilling if I were moving back to my house – but as it stands, that is not possible. In a month from now I will be officially emancipated from the Malfoy family, so there is no way I can go back there.

"Did she happen to mention where I will be staying?" I ask, slight disgust evident in my voice at the thought of living anywhere that Granger had picked out

"No, she didn't say" Jacob sighs, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my messy, slightly greasy blonde hair – being pregnant is doing nothing for my image.

"I don't want to go Jacob" I cry, cursing the damn tears as they fall from my eyes – these hormones are driving me insane.

"You have to go Draco, you know that you can't stay here – your mum is going to meet us at Hermione's house by the way, she wants to organize a few last minute things for the wedding" Jacob says, holding me closer to him as annoying tears fall from my eyes.

"I don't want to be away from you and I don't want to be alone"

"I know babe which is why I am going to come with you"

What? Did I just hear Jacob correctly – did he say that he is going to come with me? He is willing to give all of this up for the next three months in the least. But, he has commitments with his pack and he can't exactly tell them what is going on, so how is he going to get away with this one?

"Jacob, I can't let you just up and leave – you have commitments with your pack, and you have your dad as well" I sigh, twisting my head back to place a light kiss on his jaw

"Draco; there is _no way_ that I am going to leave you alone through this - I am coming with you, it is final. I already told my dad that I was going to be away for a while and Embry is going to tell the pack that I needed to get away with you because of something happening at your home" Jacob says, running his index finger up and down my leg lazily.

"But, you can't just leave them Jacob – no matter how much I bitch and complain"

"I am not leaving them – I will see them when I can and they will understand. Sam has his own imprint, so he knows what it is like. He knows that you will always come before the pack, even if he doesn't know why"

"You are amazing Jacob – you know, I can't wait until I get to marry you" I say, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips in to his, plunging my tongue deep in to his mouth

"Well, you won't have to wait long babe, we get married in two weeks. Your mum has been working overtime to prepare all of this – I feel bad because we haven't helped her" Jacob says, pulling away from my lips when the need to breathe over comes us both

"Mother lives for this kind of thing. She does enjoy hosting parties and such at home, so being able to plan and prepare my entire wedding is probably making her happier then she has been in a long time. She seemed happy when she came by here a week ago – I haven't seen her smile like that since before the war – it was amazing" I say, smiling against Jacob's lips at the thought of how far my mother has come – she is the strongest person I know.

"Well as long as your mum isn't annoyed by having to do it all" Jacob says nervously, looking down at the bed spread

"If she had a problem with it then she would have made us help her. She loves it, trust me. Did you not hear the excitement in her voice when she was talking about the small guest list and the secret location she found?"

"Yes, but..."

"And, she was extremely over the moon about the official she has found and the robes she plans on putting us in" I cut in, not allowing him to finish that sentence

"Fine, you might be right" Jacob sighs, flopping down on to the bed and pulling me down on to his chest, running his hands up and down the length of my back soothingly.

"Do you want me to help you pack the stuff then?" I ask, pulling my head up and looking down in to his gorgeous tan face and dark eyes

"I will pack our stuff, you can stay in bed or go and relax in a hot bath if you want" Jacob says, looking up at me seriously – clearly he does not want me packing anything

"Jacob, it will take me a wave of my wand to pack everything up" I say, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him

"Yes I figured as much – but I want to do it manually" he answers, laughing at the shocked look on my face as he speaks

"So you want to get all sweaty and pack everything away and proceed to carry everything to Embry's place so we can use his fireplace to go to Grangers place?" I ask, shaking my head at the insanity of it all

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to do" Jacob answers, pressing a kiss to my forehead "don't scrunch your face up like that or you will get premature wrinkles" he adds, laughing as I slap him hard on the arm.

Jacob pulls himself up off the bed and stretches languidly, his tight chest flexing as his arms rise up and rest behind his head – he has the most amazing body I have ever seen – and it is all mine.

I flop back down on to the bed and watch as Jacob moves stealthily about the room – pulling clothes from the wardrobe and collecting personal items from various corners of the room.

He is wearing beige cut off shorts and no shirt. He looks amazing – he walks too gracefully, it is almost catlike – he makes little to no noise as he walks around gathering everything that we may need while we are away.

"Holy fuck" I shout, causing Jacob to turn around so quickly that it looks like he may have hurt himself

"What is it babe?" he asks, rushing over and putting his arms around my shoulders.

"The baby, it moved – it fucking kicked me" I complain, glaring down at my enlarged stomach

"You are adorable Draco – but you do know that babies are supposed to kick, right?" he laughs, pressing a lazy kiss to my lips

"Yes, I know they are meant to kick, but it hasn't happened before now, and I honestly didn't think it would hurt that much"

"Fair enough babe" he whispers, running his hand up and down arm to calm me down a little bit.

That was amazing – it hurt a lot though – it felt like my child had kicked me right in the bladder. It felt strange as well, it was painful but it was like a nice fluttering at the same time. It is unexplainable really.

Another sharp kick is aimed at my bladder and I reach up to grip Jacob's hand in mine. I place it carefully against my stomach as I lean my head down on to his shoulder.

"Wow" Jacob whispers as another kick ripples through my stomach "that was amazing"

I lift my head from his shoulder and press my lips in to his – the smile on his face when he had felt our son or daughter kick was simply amazing – it would have broken the sun with how bright it was.

"Are we almost ready to go?" I ask, holding his hand that is placed lazily across my stomach

"Yeah, I have everything ready – I will just take it all down to the car and then we can go"

"Wait, Jake, what about your dad, aren't you going to see him before you go?"

"I already did, he had to go somewhere important today so I was talking to him when you were still sound asleep" he answers, pulling himself up from the bed and gathering all of our things – which he had put in to suitcases – into his large arms in one heave.

I drag myself off the bed and quickly change in to the clothes that Jacob had left out on the dresser for me – I cast a quick charm to refresh myself – there is no need for a shower this morning, I will have one when we get to wherever it is Granger is having us stay for the rest of my pregnancy.

"Are you ready babe?" Jacob calls from somewhere in the house

"Yes, I am coming now" I call back, waddling out of the room and heading toward the car.

Jacob locks the front door and then climbs in to the driver's seat. He places his free hand on my thigh and the other takes the wheel as we head off toward Embry's house.

We pull up ten minutes later at Embry's small brick house. He is sitting on the front porch smiling happily over at us before coming over and helping Jacob take everything from the trunk and the back seat of the car.

"Jacob, I am going to miss you bro" Embry says, mock crying as he pulls his friend in to a one armed hug

"Shut up you idiot" Jacob laughs, pushing his friend away and heading in to the house.

Jacob piles the small collection of suitcases near the fireplaces and turns to me – smiling

"We can do this, can't we? With all of this stuff I mean" he says, his smile faltering slightly

"Yes, we can send the things through first and we will follow directly after" I answer, nodding toward the fireplace.

Jacob and Embry load everything in to the fireplace and I quickly throw some powder in and shout 'The Meadow' so that it will all end up at Granger's place – which is where we are heading because she still hasn't told us where we are going to be living.

I step in to the fireplace next and grip Jacob's hand – Embry gives us a hearty wave as I shout 'The Meadow' once again and the uncomfortable spinning starts as we head in a blur of colour toward the grate that would take us in to Granger's living room.

I land on my butt just on the carpet of Granger's living room – she is standing there smiling down at me and offers her hand to help me up, which I eagerly take – there is no way I am going to be able to get up on my own.

"Thanks Granger" I say, smiling over at her as she drags me over to couch – forcing me to sit down.

"Where are we staying Granger?" I ask, looking up at her and holding my breath while I wait for an answer

"Well, as you probably would know I was unable to get you guys a house of your own so for the time being I have found someone who is willing to allow you both to stay in his house – with him – but he is hardly ever home anyway, so it really shouldn't be a problem" Granger says, her hands wringing nervously together.

This is probably not going to be something I will like judging by her body language.

"Granger, just bloody tell me already" I snap, clicking my fingers in front of her face as her eyes glaze over in thought

"Oh, right sorry, I am afraid that you are going to have to stay with Harry" she answers, smiling sheepishly at me.

Me, live with Potter? Has Granger completely lost her marbles? There is no way I can live with Potter, absolutely not. We will end up killing each other – or I will end up killing him. Either way it is not going to work – I would rather stay in a bloody halfway home for wizards with no money then stay with Harry fucking Potter.

"Granger, there is no way I am staying with Potter" I say, folding my arms across my stomach and glaring up at her.

Jacob walks around and sits beside me, placing his arm lazily around my shoulders and giving them a light squeeze of comfort

"I'm sorry but you don't have much of a choice – you can't stay in the muggle world while you are this heavily pregnant and Harry's place will be perfect. Nobody will find you there, nobody _can_ find you there; it is heavily protected"

"Do you think it wise to have Potter and me living in the same house? We will end up killing each other"

"No you won't because like I said – Harry is hardly ever home and Jacob will be there as well. He can ensure that you two don't kill each other" she says, her voice stern and final.

How did she convince Potter to agree to this? I didn't even know Potter had his own place now that I think on it – not that I have ever cared to find out such a thing. But that is not the point anyway, what matters is finding out how she convinced him to agree to have Jacob and me in his house until I give birth to my child.

"Granger, how and why would Potter even agree to this?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow at her

"He agreed because, unlike you, he is nice and is willing to help someone out when they have nowhere else to go at the present time. Harry is just nice like that." she answers, smirking over at me now.

I sigh loudly, resigning to the fact that I really don't have anywhere else to go – I don't have the money to get a place of my own, and my mother has already risked too much for me – I can't have her rushing out to buy a place for me when she is already going to be in trouble with my father for helping organize and plan this wedding between myself and Jacob.

"Harry's address is written on this parchment, you are to read it – both of you – and you need to memorise it before burning it" Granger says, her voice all business like as she hands the small piece of parchment over to me.

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

I repeat the address a few times in my head so I don't forget it before handing the parchment to Jacob so that he can memorise it as well.

"Are you guys ready to go? Your mother has been given Harry's address, she will pop in and see you soon" Granger says, taking the parchment from Jacob and burning it with a quick flick of her wand.

"I will come through with your stuff right after you guys" Granger says, chuckling lightly to herself as Jacob extends his hand toward me to help pull me off the couch

Jacob takes the small jar from on the mantelpiece and throws some of the grey powder in to the fireplace, saying Harry's address loud and clearly.

The spinning makes my stomach churn and I grip Jacob's arm as we spin closer and closer toward the grate that leads out of the fireplace at Grimmauld place.

"Ouch" I complain, huffing as I cross my arms and jut my bottom lip out – I was never this ungraceful before, but since getting bigger I have become more and more clumsy – and my poor ass is starting to pay the price.

"Are you ok babe?" Jacob asks, rushing over and placing his hand under my elbow to pick me back up easily.

The fireplace flares to life in a bright flash of green as Granger steps through – the suitcases we had bought with us floating neatly in front of her.

"Come on, Harry should be here somewhere" she says, leading us toward an old and dusty flight of stairs.

As a whole the place has potential – it looks like someone had lived here a long time ago and it had been immaculate and probably well decorated. You can tell that the place has been run down – some of the rooms look as though they had been cleaned recently, but mostly it is all dilapidated and smells like dust and mould.

"Kreacher" Granger calls, leading us in to the large kitchen

The ugliest house elf I have ever seen turns around quickly – a look of disgust and horror on its face at the sight of Granger.

"Is there anything Kreacher can get for you?" the thing wheezes, not even bothering to bow like any normal house elf would

"Could you tell me where Harry is?" she asks, smiling happily down at the ugly creature as though it is not staring at her like she is a bug on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"Master Harry Potter is in his bedchambers, shall Kreacher go and get him for you?" the elf hisses, still not bowing toward Granger

"Don't bother Kreacher; I am right here" Potter calls, walking down a flight of stairs and stopping just outside the kitchen door.

Granger pulls Potter in to a warm hug when he walks in to the kitchen, nodding over at Jacob and I

"Thank you so much for doing this Harry" she whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek

"Yeah, it really is no problems – Like you said to me; you couldn't have them at your house because Ron lives there and the Weasley's are constantly in and out of the house" he says, taking a seat around the wooden table and ordering Kreacher to get some food and pumpkin juice.

"Thanks a lot for this Harry" Jacob says, smiling over at Harry gratefully.

"You guys will be fine, right? I need to get in to work" Granger says, sipping carefully at the pumpkin juice that Kreacher had brought in to us as though she is worried that perhaps the elf had tried to poison her.

Potter walks with Granger toward the fireplace that we had come in through – leaving me and Jacob alone in the kitchen.

"So, it isn't so bad is it?" Jacob chuckles walking to stand behind me and place his arms around my neck from behind, his arms falling down lazily so that his hands are resting on my enlarged stomach

"How about I get back to you on that one" I sigh, leaning my head back to rest against him

Potter comes back a few minutes later and sits back down where he was earlier

"Kreacher, take that stuff up in to the room I got you to scrub clean yesterday" Potter orders, nudging his head in the direction of the suitcases that Jacob had packed earlier.

"Nice place" Jacob says, looking curiously around the kitchen and out of the door toward the dark and draughty hall way

"You don't need to lie Jacob, this place sucks. It is going to take me forever to fix it properly" Potter says, shaking his head at the thought of the housework he would need to do in order to have this place even looking normal again.

"Why on Earth would you buy such a worn down house in the first place?" I ask, pulling a face at the decor in the kitchen

"I didn't buy the house Malfoy – it was given to me – uh – inheritance" Potter says, rolling his eyes dramatically

"So, your parents lived here then?" I ask, again pulling a face at the house

"No it isn't my parents place – they lived in Godric's Hollow" Potter replies mysteriously.

I shrug indifferently as my brain secretly works overtime to try and figure out where Potter would have inherited this place from – it seems like an old pureblood house to me, but that really is no help in figuring out who this place had belonged too before Potter.

"Do you want me to take the young sirs to their room master?" Kreacher wheezes from in the doorway, bowing his head slightly

Potter merely nods in response before standing up from the seat and gripping a pair of dark blue robes in his hand

"I am going to work now – just call Kreacher if you need anything – he knows he is to listen"

Potter nods his head as a goodbye before the loud crack of apparition rings out through the silent house.

"Follow me please, sirs" Kreacher says, gesturing with his hand that we should follow him.

We walk up the stairs slowly, following just a few feet behind the ancient house elf – I notice as I look up at Jacob that he has his eyes firmly in front of him – he is making every effort not to look at the house elf heads that line the walls like trophies.

"_**Filthy muggles ruins the most noble and ancient house of my family – annoying half bloods taking the family home thanks to the traitor! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"**_

The portrait of an old women with long, flowing black hair and hard set eyes – a lot like My Aunt Bella – is screeching at us as we walk past – the moth eaten curtains near her frame look as though they have been closed for a long time.

"How do we shut it up?" Jacob asks, his eyes wide as he stares at the loud portrait

"The only way my mistress is quiet is when she is happy" Kreacher says, smiling lovingly up at the women in the portrait.

Jacob pulls defiantly on the moth eaten curtains until one side is closed – he quickly rushes forward and closes the other curtain across, effectively shutting the portrait up instantly.

Kreacher opens the door to a large room and ushers Jacob and I inside before taking off and closing the door with a loud thump behind us.

The room is ok – it smells fresh and the bedding is new. The wallpaper is peeling off the walls and there is little to no light in the room – but it is much better than any of the other rooms we have been in thus far.

"They really got it right didn't they? This place _is _grim and old" I sigh, flopping down on to the dark green bed covers and leaning in to the black fluffy pillows, sighing contentedly

"You are such a smart ass Draco" Jacob chuckles, crawling up the length of my body and resting his weight carefully on to me – his elbows on either side of my head to support the majority of his weight.

"I am simply stating the truth Jacob – this place is grim and old. It goes hand in hand with the name of the street it is on" I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down so his body is flush against mine.

I press my lips in to his, plunging my tongue deep in to the warm caverns of his mouth – our tongues slip and slide expertly across each other as my arousal becomes evident against the inside of Jacob's thigh.

He smiles wickedly against my lips before sliding himself down my body, his lips brushing every inch of skin he can reach.

Jacob quickly un-buttons my pants and slides them down my hips – taking the red silk boxer shorts at the same time.

My heart is racing as Jacob bends down, running his tongue on the inside of my thigh. He grips the base of my erection with his left hand and gives it a few rough tugs – I can feel the heat burning in my groin as he bites a small trail along my inner thigh.

"Shit Jacob" I shout as he engulfs my rock hard cock in his warm mouth. I close my eyes and fist my hands in the bed covers underneath me, fighting the desperate urge to push myself deeper in to his lovely mouth.

Jacob works his tongue expertly along the base of my cock – he places his warm hand on my hip to hold me in place as I jerk up a bit when he bites down lightly on the tip of my arousal.

"Ah, Jacob – uh – I – ah" I shout as he runs his warm tongue up the thick vein running along the shaft of my throbbing cock.

I run my hands through his hair, pulling on his dark locks as he runs his free hand down between us to cup my balls lightly – rolling them defiantly with his warm hands.

The heat in my groin is paramount and I can feel my body shaking dangerously as I come closer and closer to completion.

Stars explode behind my eyes as my orgasm rocks me from the inside out – my heart is racing and my breathing is ragged – there is a thin line of sweat falling down the side of my face. My entire body is shaking with the after effects of my orgasm.

Jacob crawls up beside me and pulls me against his chest, running his hands lazily through my hair.

"See, it isn't so bad at Harry's place, is it?" Jacob laughs, the vibrations running from him through me

"Now look who the smart ass is" I say, twisting my head back to place a kiss to his jaw line.

"Sir's, Mrs Malfoy is here to see you" Kreacher calls from somewhere just outside the door.

I sigh contentedly as Jacob pulls himself up off the bed and offers his hand to me so that we could go down and see my mother together – it is fitting if we do considering she is here to give us more information and details on our upcoming nuptials.

**Alright, well I hope you all liked that chapter!**

**Please review!**

**PrettyTwisted**


	18. Love and Hate!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I just enjoy playing with the characters and throwing them in awkward situations.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me happy.**

**So, it took me longer than normal to update with a new chapter, and for that I apologize. I have just been busy – I should be able to get back to regular updates again soon.**

**We are back to Jacob's POV now, so please enjoy and remember to review at the end.**

**Warnings: I think there is a little swearing.**

Chapter 18 – Love and Hate!

- Jacob's POV -

Draco and I are sitting in the large, dusty living room on a moth eaten, but classy looking couch across from Draco's mum, who is sitting on a small leather armchair with her hands folded neatly in to her lap – her hair is flowing freely around her face and her plum robes stand out in stark contrast compared to the beige leather of the armchair.

"Now, there is only two weeks to go before you two marry. I have almost everything ready from the guest list to the location" she begins, beaming brightly at the two of us

"I need to get some measurements from the both of you for the robes you are going to wear. But other than that I think that everything is sorted, unless of course you want to have a bridal party?" she says, still beaming over at us.

Draco must have been right – his mother seems extremely excited about all of this – he wasn't lying when he said that she enjoyed organising and hosting parties and gatherings.

"Well mother, seeing as how neither of us are a bride I do not believe a bridal party will be necessary" Draco drawls, earning himself a raised eyebrow from his mother

"Do not take that smart tone with me young man, now just answer my question – do you or do you not wish to have some friends standing up with you when you make your union?" she asks, sitting back in the armchair and folding her hands across her petite middle

"I don't have anybody I would even consider inviting to my wedding, let alone someone to stand with me at the altar, but if Jacob wants to have someone up there then that is fine by me" Draco says, placing his hand on my knee and offering me a half smile

"I do have friends I would have up there – but the only one who knows about your world is Embry – so I think we should just do it alone" I say, placing my arm lazily around Draco's shoulders and squeezing lightly

"Well that is that settled – now I will be coming to get the two of you on the day of the wedding – you will both need to be ready by 4pm. I will pick you both up from here and travel with you by portkey to our destination" she says, smiling brightly between the two of us

"What is a portkey?" I ask, feeling like a bit of an idiot – I really wish I could just know everything about this world. It would make my life so much easier

"A portkey is an old object, usually something inconspicuous so that people won't pick it up and touch it, it is used to transport witches and wizards to a destined location" Draco's mum explains, giving me a look that reads 'oh, I just love your innocence'.

"Mother, when you say that you have a guest list, what exactly do you mean? I can't think of anybody who would come to my wedding with a muggle" Draco drawls, raising his perfectly sculpted eyebrow in his mum's direction

"I have a few people attending who wish to see you be married off to someone worthy of you – you have known these people for a long time dear. I also invited Potter and his friends – I know you don't like them but you are staying in his home – it was the least I could do"

"Whatever – as long as all of the people who are attending are not going to ruin this" Draco says, shrugging lightly before leaning back in to the couch, placing his hands on his enlarged stomach.

"Well I must be off dears – I cannot have Lucius wondering where I am for too long. I will be in touch soon" Narcissa says, standing from her seat and embracing both Draco and myself before apparating away.

So, in two weeks – on the 10th of June I will be married to my imprint – I feel bad because I have not told my own father about any of this. But I really have nothing to say to him – this would be way too hard to explain, and I know that Draco's world needs to remain a secret. So I will simply have to settle for going home after we get married and telling my father that we went to Vegas for a quickie wedding or something. He might be mad – but in the end I know he will have to accept it because Draco is my imprint, and dad knows more about this imprint thing then I do – he knows that all I will ever have, and all I will ever want is my Draco.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Draco asks, his voice cutting through my musings

"Yeah, I am fine – I was just thinking about my dad. I haven't even told him that we are getting married. He might be a little bit mad when I see him next and I am married to you – I think we are going to have to tell him we had a quickie wedding in Vegas"

"A quickie wedding in Vegas, what do you mean by that?"

"There is this place in Las Vegas where you can literally go and have a drive-thru wedding. It takes ten minutes and you are done. So I am going to tell my dad that we did that on the way back – he will accept it eventually"

"Will be believe that? Wouldn't he know you well enough to know that you wanted to do this all properly – from the proposal to the actual ceremony?"

"Yes, he knows all of this, but I will tell him that you proposed properly and that I couldn't wait – that we couldn't wait. He will believe me, I think" I say, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts of my dad and what his reaction is going to be.

"Oh damn, Potter is back" Draco sighs, throwing his head back and folding his arms across his chest

"He owns this place babe – he had to come back"

"I know this – but he only left not too long ago – I was looking forward to some quality, Potter free time"

The sound of approaching footsteps gets louder and I turn my head to look over the back of the couch – Harry and his friend Ron are walking briskly through the house with their heads close together, whispering about some insane muggle baiting that has been going on.

"Oh the git really is here" Ron says, stopping in the doorway of the living room before shaking his head and taking the seat that Draco's mum had just occupied

"Ron, please don't start anything – you knew he was going to be staying here" Harry sighs, taking a seat on the floor and pulling a tiny box from his pocket.

The box doubles in size in front of my eyes with a flick of Harry's wand – this magic thing is going to stun me forever. I wish this wasn't the case, but I really do not think that I will get used to all of this.

"What are you doing home so early anyway?" Draco asks, pulling his head up from the back of the couch to look down at Harry who is pulling stacks of red and white paper from the now large box

"We have some work to do here – there was no need for us to stay in the office for this stuff" Harry answers, throwing a stack of papers up to Ron who looks like he is about to be sick – I guess he really doesn't like doing anything more then he has too.

An awkward silence hangs in the air – the only sound is that of those quills scratching across the paper as Harry and Ron work on whatever it is they are doing.

"So..." I begin, desperate to break the awkward silence – but unable to think of anything to say

"Jacob, babe, if you seriously think you will get any stimulating conversation from these two then you are sorely mistaken – it is best to not speak to them at all or your IQ is going to decline significantly" Draco says, causing both Harry and Ron to look up from the papers they are working on to narrow their eyes at him

"Don't be so mean" I whisper, rolling my eyes when Draco smirks over at Ron who looks like he is going to blow as gasket any minute now.

"Listen Malfoy – Harry is being nice by allowing your stupid ass to stay here. The least you can do is show a little respect" Ron glowers, throwing the feathered quill down on the arm of the chair in frustration

"I am grateful for Potter allowing me to stay here. But I am not going to kiss the ground that you lot walk on for it" Draco spits, sitting up straighter in his chair.

I look down at Harry who smiles apologetically at me before throwing his own quill down in favour of death staring Draco.

"Malfoy you have more to be grateful for – you wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for us" Ron says, inhaling deeply in order to try and calm himself down

"Of course – you have to bring up the fact that Potter saved my life" Draco shouts, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

I snap my head toward Draco and look at him enquiringly – he never told me anything like this before. Actually, he hasn't really told me anything about what happened when he was at school.

"Harry saved your life?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Draco in the exact same way that he does to a lot of other people

"Twice Jacob – Harry saved him twice" Ron interrupts, smirking over at Draco whose face has turned a light shade of pink

"He saved your life twice?" I ask, concealing a smile when I notice how cute Draco looks when he blushes like this – it is good to see some colour in his cheeks

"Yes, he saved my life. But he also tried to kill me one time as well" Draco snaps, crossing his arms and pouting his lips in the most adorable of ways

"You tried to kill him?" I ask, completely forgetting the fact that Draco had just admitted that Harry has saved his life on more than one occasion. The only thing that is stuck in my head at the moment is Draco's comment about Harry trying to kill him – because even though I didn't know Draco back when this happened I am still over protective of him.

Harry sighs and shakes his head as he stands up from the floor.

He takes a seat on the other beige armchair in the room before turning to me, pushing his round glasses further up his nose

"I did _almost _kill him, yes, but I had not gone into that bathroom with the _intention _to kill him. It just sort of happened" Harry explains, his voice sounding slightly ashamed

"You bloody sliced me open Potter" Draco cries, rolling his eyes in Harry's direction

"I know Malfoy, but I didn't even know what that spell did at the time. If I had known I _probably _wouldn't have done it" Harry sighs, his fists balling open and closed over the wand lying beside him.

"Wait, did you just say that if you had of known what the spell did that you PROBABLY wouldn't have done it?" I snarl my natural instincts to protect Draco over taking my rational thinking again

"Well Harry would have every right to use that curse on Malfoy anyway even if he did know what it was going to do because Malfoy was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry" Ron interrupts, causing my head to snap in his direction

"Draco was going to use the what?"

"The Cruciatus Curse; the torture curse" Ron answers

My mind flashes back to the pain I had been in back at Draco's house when his dad had hit me with a curse – the burning, stinging, suffocating, painfully blinding feeling that had run through my body.

"Is that the curse that your dad used on me back at your place?" I ask, turning to face Draco who looks like he is about to be sick.

He merely nods in response, casting his eyes down to his over large stomach.

Wow, so Draco was going to use a curse on Harry that would have hurt him – a lot. I know this from personal experience. It is hard to believe that my Draco would be anything like his father.

"Finally seeing your boyfriend in a true light then?" Ron laughs, causing my head to snap back to him – if this keeps up I am going to end up with whiplash

"Malfoy hasn't even told you about his Death Eater past, has he?" Ron asks, smirking in Draco's direction.

I don't even know what a Death Eater is, but it sounds terrible – there is clearly a lot about this lot that I don't know, and what better time to find out a bit more then right now – I want answers because if we are going to have to stay here then I at least want to know why they all hate each other so damn much – this clearly runs a lot deeper then Harry denying Draco's hand in friendship when they were eleven.

"I don't know what a Death Eater is – I don't know hardly anything about your world. So how about somebody explains it to me now?" I say, crossing my arms and staring threateningly at all three of them in turn.

"A Death Eater is someone who is a part of this group, I guess, they all followed Lord Voldemort – they all believed in his insane notions and causes. They were pure evil, they killed and tortured people – they were basically Voldemort's lapdogs" Harry answers, looking over at me

"Ok, who is this Voldemort dude?"

I notice that Draco flinches slightly whenever someone has said this Voldemort's name. It is discerning in a way because for someone to have a reaction like that – in my experience anyway – it means that this Voldemort must have been the epitome of evil.

"Voldemort was the darkest wizard of our time. He had strong beliefs that magic should only be taught to purebloods and that we should rid the world of muggles and muggleborns" Harry answers, closing his eyes as though caught up in a memory

"And what does this have to do with Draco?" I ask, looking over at Draco who has his hand placed firmly over his left forearm where that ugly tattoo is

"Like I said – Malfoy was a Death Eater – he was one of you-know-who's followers" Ron answers, smiling when Draco hangs his head in shame – It is not nice, I don't like seeing him in this state – I want my sarcastic, quick witted and adorable Draco back.

"What is a you-know-who?" I ask, looking over at Ron as I place my arms comfortingly around Draco's small shoulders

"That is what people have always called Voldemort – people used to fear speaking his name" Harry answers "actually, most people still do fear his name even though he is dead"

"Didn't you just say he was the darkest wizard of all time – how is it that he died?" I ask, pulling Draco closer against my side to try and comfort him a little bit

"He is dead because I killed him" Harry answers, smiling carefully at the happily nodding and smiling Ron

"You killed the darkest wizard of all time? Why would you do that? I mean, what possessed you to want to kill him in the first place?" I stutter, taken a back at the fact that someone so young had killed what these guys are calling the darkest wizard of all time.

"He tried to kill me first – when I was a baby. He killed my parents and wanted to kill me as well, but I survived – I am the only person to survive the killing curse – it is how I got this scar" Harry answers, moving his thick dark fringe out of the way to show me the strange lightning bolt shaped scar that I had been wondering about on his forehead.

"Wow, why would anyone want to kill a baby? And the fact you survived, that is pretty amazing" I whisper, awestruck by all of this.

"Not you as well Jacob – please do not start kissing the ground Potter walks on. He didn't actually do anything as a baby – it was pure luck that he bloody lived" Draco says, pulling himself away from me and folding his arms across his chest again.

Wow – this is really a soft spot for Draco. I will have to remember to talk to him about it later because clearly he is not going to open up when Harry and Ron are in the room.

"So, how do you know if someone is a Death Eater then? Draco could have simply just hated you guys and that was why he tried to curse Harry or whatever" I say, looking over at Harry and Ron again.

"You know someone is a Death Eater because of the filthy Dark Mark they have on their arm – it is this skull with a snake protruding from its mouth – it was Voldemort's way of calling his Death Eaters to him" Harry answers.

The ugly tattoo on Draco's forearm – it is this Dark Mark thing. He really was a Death Eater – wow, this is all too much to take in – does this mean that Draco killed people?

"Did you kill people Draco? Do you believe in all of this 'rid the world of muggles' thing that Harry was talking about just before?" I ask, shifting in my seat so that I am looking at him.

"I never killed anybody, and I didn't believe in everything that the Dark Lord was saying and doing – but I had no choice. I had to become a Death Eater – of course I wanted to at one point because I felt important. But I was an idiot because I was being used as a pawn to punish my father" he answers, not looking at me – his eyes plastered to his large stomach.

I place my arms around his shoulders and pull him close to me again, leaning low to whisper in his ear – to stop Harry and Ron from hearing.

"We can talk about this later if you want, but just remember that I love you Draco – I don't care about what you did in your past"

Draco turns his head and presses a soft, lazy kiss to my lips – all of his emotion seeming to pour from his lips directly in to mine.

"That is just sick" Ron says, causing us to pull apart and look at him

"Nobody asked you sit there and watch like a freak, Weasley" Draco drawls – clearly unfazed by what Ron thinks of us kissing in front of him

"I don't want to be blinded, how about you guys keep the snogging to a minimum" Ron scoffs, standing from his seat and handing Harry the white and red paper he had been writing on earlier

"I had assumed you were already blind Weasley – you are marrying Granger after all" Draco says, causing Ron to pull his wand out and hold it over in Draco's direction.

My instincts kick in and the heat begins to spread from my inner core – reaching from the middle of my body to the tips of my fingers. I am shaking slightly and I ball my hands in to tight fists to try and calm myself down – I doubt Harry would like me too much if I phased and bit his friends wand arm off.

"Ron please put your wand down. We need to head over to your house now anyway" Harry sighs, pulling Ron from the room with a polite nod in mine and Draco's direction.

As soon as we hear the whooshing of the fireplace signalling they had left I turn to Draco, placing my hands in his and staring intently in to his beautiful silver-grey eyes

"I don't really understand everything that was said just before but I want to know more – you don't have to tell me right now, but I do want to know Draco. I want to know you more"

"Like I said – I was basically being used. Father was sent on a mission to get a prophesy that related directly to Harry and the Dark Lord. Well, my father messed up and landed himself in Azkaban to add insult to injury. So the Dark Lord offered me an opportunity to join his ranks, and I took it without hesitation at first. I wanted to prove that I was good enough for this. I wanted to be better then Harry Potter at something – I wanted to feel needed or wanted, and I thought that this would help"

I run my hands along his cheeks as a single tear from his eye – he has been through so much because of that father of his. Now I have even more of a reason to kick Lucius Malfoy's ass.

"I was ordered to kill our Headmaster, Dumbledore. I was meant to fail, the Dark Lord didn't think I would succeed. He had wanted me to die as punishment for my father"

I pull him against my chest as his eyes glaze over slightly in memory

"Mother went to Snape and made an Unbreakable Vow with him that said that if I were unable to complete the task that I was set that he would do it for me. And he did, Snape had to kill Dumbledore because I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill another human being"

"That is a good thing Draco" I whisper, brushing my lips across his, earning myself a slightly smile.

"It really did suck. I know it was stupid to join his ranks – but I really didn't have a choice. I think if I hadn't joined on my own that I would have been forced in to it anyway. My entire family are Death Eaters" he says, leaning his head against my shoulder and running his thin hand along my thigh in a very tantalizing manner.

"The past is the past Draco – I am not going to hold it against you" I say, smiling brightly over at him "so, are you going to tell me how Harry saved your life?"

I earn a smack across the face with a pillow at that and we both crack up laughing

"I am sure Potter and Weasley would get a lot more enjoyment out of telling that story then I will" he laughs, leaning heavily against me to hold himself upright

"Ok, I will get Harry to tell me the story sometime"

Draco presses his lips firmly against mine, running his cool tongue along my bottom lip. Heat instantly pools in my groin and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible.

"Ok, not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" I ask, laying down on the couch and pulling Draco flush against me, ensuring that I press my semi hard erection in to his

"That was because you are amazing – I honestly thought you would run when you found out about all of this stuff in my past"

"Well, I love you Draco – it is going to take a lot more than that to scare me off – trust me"

"And I love you as well Jacob, so much"

Draco brushes his lips lazily across mine before laying his head down on my chest – the heat in my groin increasing as his warm breath dances delicately across my exposed neck.

The whooshing of the fireplace causes us both to sit up quickly – Harry is walking quickly back toward us, his hand clutched tightly around a newspaper.

"Malfoy I think you need to see this" he sighs, tossing the paper at Draco, who catches it with ease.

I look over and notice that Harry looks sympathetic – he is looking over at Draco with a sympathy and sadness in his emerald green orbs.

After everything I have heard in the last half hour or so about the animosity between these two and the history they have between each other it must be pretty bad for Harry to be looking at Draco like that.

I look over at my future husband – his grey eyes are narrowed and his hands are clenched so tight around the edge of the paper that his knuckles are almost transparent – his lips are clamped tight together and his breathing is coming deep and heavy from his nose.

Whatever is in this paper has well and truly angered this Malfoy.

**Well, that is all for this chapter. **

**I wonder what Draco has just read in the newspaper – oh no, wait – I already know what he has read.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter even though I know it was a bit uneventful, especially since I haven't updated in a while. But that is because I have been busy. I should be back to my regular updates again during next week sometime. **

**So please forgive me for taking so long.**

**Remember to review, please!**

**PrettyTwisted! **


	19. Sadness and Sympathy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I am just crossing them over and manipulating their thoughts for a short time.**

**A/N: I love the reviews, they are brilliant. I am definitely going to put a special shout out to each and every one of you on the last chapter because I do appreciate each person who takes the time out of their lives to read and review this story.**

**We are back to Draco's POV now, so yes, we will find out what is in the paper, as well as a little something else. There will be a fair bit more with Harry and Embry soon. You guys are safe to assume that they still see each other and are getting closer – obviously Embry and Harry are not always together and this story is in Draco and Jacob's POV's alternatively, so that is why we don't know so much about it just yet. But we will, because a few people have asked about it.**

**Oh, and I want to make something clear – I do not hate Ginny, I have nothing against her at all. She was just the perfect person for the little bitch role in this story because of her connections to Penelope Clearwater, who knows Leah.**

**Ok, well please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 19 – Sadness and Sympathy!

- Draco's POV -

_Over the past few weeks we have been trying to find new leads and information on the case of respected pureblood, Draco Malfoy's, relationship with a muggle._

_Many high class pureblood families were adamant that this was not true, but we now have further truth pertaining to the Malfoy heir's relations, although in a shocking new discovery we find out that perhaps the young pureblood is not dating a muggle after all._

_A few sources, including some Ministry workers, have let slip that they believe the young teen to be pregnant. It is a well known fact that for a male to fall pregnant with another male they both have to have magical blood running through their veins._

_When asked about whether the rumours about her son are true, Mrs Malfoy said –_

"_I will not comment on my son's personal life, if he wishes to speak to you about this then it is up to him, it is not my right to tell you"_

_Here at the Daily Prophet we believe a statement like that basically prove the truth to the rumours. _

_But true to form, and to ensure we bring our reader's the most accurate and truthful information, we ran in to Lord Malfoy while in the Ministry last week, he was not as secretive about his son's tarnish of the Malfoy name –_

"_Yes, my son is pregnant, so someone at this retched newspaper better apologize for claiming my son would lower himself to dating a muggle, because as most people know full well – males can only fall pregnant if involved with another magical being"_

_Lucius Malfoy's statement had the Daily Prophet buzzing, and we dug around further, heading to as many sources as we could to find out more about this situation. _

_Our source from the previous article about Draco Malfoy dating a muggle has said –_

"_I believe that Draco's boyfriend, oh, I apologize, __**fiancé**__, is some form of magical being, but I can confirm that his partner, Jacob, lives in the muggle world and has never attended a Wizarding school. I met him not too long ago, and I accidently cursed him – he freaked out – and it was only a simple Bat-Bogey Hex. He definitely had no wand to speak of"_

_The Wizarding world is alive with theories and speculations regarding what exactly this Jacob is. Because with everything we know it is all pointing toward some kind of magical being – perhaps a vampire, or werewolf. _

_No matter the case of what Jacob is, one thing we do know is that Draco Malfoy has officially soiled the Malfoy name – it's prestige will no longer lie in the purity of their blood – so aside from the money, what else do the Malfoy family have now?_

_Special report by _Michael Cooper – _Daily Prophet correspondent!_

Why is this happening? Now my father is going to _know_ of my plans to marry Jacob – what will happen if he realises it is happening before he can emancipate me and keep me from getting my share of my family's large fortune?

"Draco, what is it?" Jacob asks, putting his hand gently on my shoulder and squeezing lightly, effectively calming me down a little

"I am so sorry Jacob" I whisper, realising just how much personal information was hinted at in this article – what would happen if they find out about Jacob's real heritage and magical make up?

I pass the newspaper across to him and leave my eyes on his face, watching his expression as he reads through the front page article in the Daily Prophet.

"Wow, this sucks" Jacob whispers, flopping down on to the couch beside me and throwing the offending newspaper down on to the small table in the middle of the room

My blood is boiling as I stare intently at the discarded newspaper – my own father has officially told the world that I am carrying a child, and Ginny Weasley has told my father, along with the rest of the world, that I am going to marry Jacob soon – but to top it all off, a little bit about Jacob has been written in that atrocious piece of media.

"Draco, are you ok?" Jacob asks, looking over at me nervously

"No, you know what – I am not ok" I hiss, standing up from the couch and throwing my arms in to the air theatrically before pacing in front of Jacob and Potter

"I am sick of this Daily Prophet, I am sick of that Weasley bitch and I am sick of my fucking father. I am going to take care of this right now – nobody is going to get away with this anymore. I am not having them walk all over me and my private life anymore" I shout, stalking dangerously toward the fireplace.

I take a large handful of the Floo Powder and toss it in to the fireplace.

Jacob's warm hand clamps down loosely around my wrist, his warm, calming breath dancing delicately across the top of my blonde hair

"Draco, calm down babe"

"No, I am sick of this – I am going to my mother's house right now, and I am going to see my fa – uh – Lucius, and you are either coming with me or you are staying here with Potter" I hiss wrenching my arm away from his

"Ok, I will come with you, you are not going to your parents' house alone – not when you are this mad" he sighs, taking my hand and pulling my angrily trembling form against him.

I rest my head on his warm chest, inhaling his wild, untamed scent.

Jacob reaches for the Floo Powder and throws a handful in to the flames, allowing me to step through with him – shouting _'Malfoy Manor' _loud and clear in to the room.

I look over and see Potter shaking his head – looking, dare I say, worried – probably he is concerned for Jacob's safety – after all, Potter did turn up at my house at the worst possible time on the one occasion he has seen it. I would probably fear for Jacob as well if I were him.

The spinning stops as quickly as it begins and we land with a loud thump on the soft carpet of the main sitting room. My stomach hurls and I lean down on the floor, placing my hands down on my knees as vomit pours from my mouth, soiling the light, fluffy carpet.

"A pleasure to see you as always, Draco" a cold drawling voice calls from just behind me – Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius" I say, nodding curtly in his direction before taking my wand out and cleaning the small puddle of vomit from the carpet

"What, no father anymore?" he drawls, sitting on the large armchair in the corner of the room, his wand sitting neatly beside his left leg and his nose held high in the air

"You lost the _privilege _of being called my father when you told me to get out, and when you asked to have emancipation papers drawn up, and not to mention the fact that you opened your big, fat mouth to Prophet about my pregnancy" I shout, instantly putting my hand in to my pocket and gripping my wand.

"By opening my 'big fat mouth' as you so eloquently put it, I happened to save our family name from being further tarnished. It is the proof we needed to at least salvage a small portion of your status and reputation. The world will now know that your _fiancé _is magical in the least" he spits, narrowing his eyes in Jacob's direction when he spits the word, fiancé.

"You had no right to tell them about this" I shout, breathing deeply through my nose in anger

"I already told you why I did it, Draco, and until the 25th of June I am still your father, and I will do what I need to in order to salvage the family name, and your already messed up reputation" he says, roaming his eyes up and down my body

"You can try and salvage the Malfoy name all you want – but keep in mind that it was _you _who tarnished it in the first place, not me. You were the one who got sent to Azkaban, you are the one who is still on house arrest for your involvement in the war" I shout, my magical energy crackling wildly around me.

"I do not believe you came here to discuss my mistakes, Draco, so why did you come here? Are you, perhaps out for revenge? Are you not impressed that I have told the truth about your situation to the world?" he asks, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, smirking over at me

"I came here because I am pissed off. Did you really believe that confirming my pregnancy would help with our ruined status?" I ask, daring to take a step closer to him.

Jacob grips the back of my shirt, holding me in place – he is so over protective sometimes – but at least he has not interrupted yet, he must know that I need to do this. I need to have it out with my father before I see him no more.

"I do believe it will help, yes. It will never be as prestigious as it was, it will never be as pure as it was, but it will remain a name that nobody will forget, it will remain a name that people fear" he drawls, looking down at his manicured hand as though I am nothing more than a dirty stain on the perfect carpet of the room.

I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation – this is exactly like my father – he cares not about his son, but about the family name. For the first time in my life I am finding myself happy that in a couple of short weeks I will be free of the Malfoy name forever.

"While you are here, Draco, would you please explain this retched engagement thing that the Weasley girl had mentioned in the article?" he asks, his cold, striking grey eyes meeting with mine.

The magical energy is crackling dangerously between us, and I can sense Jacob's nerves coming off of him in waves.

I take Jacob's hand in mine and force him to take a few steps forward so that he is level with me

"What is there to explain? I am going to marry Jacob" I say, smiling up at Jacob before lifting his hand and placing a soft kiss to his tanned knuckles.

I laugh lightly to myself as Lucius pulls a face of shock and disgust at my public display of affection for Jacob.

"Tell me, when is this disgrace of a marriage, taking place?" he asks, narrowing his eyes in Jacob's direction as though it is all his fault

"I do not believe that it is any of your business as to when it is taking place, you are not on the guest list after all" I drawl, mimicking my father's trademark drawl perfectly.

Jacob wraps his arms around me protectively as Lucius stand from the couch, his wand held directly in our direction

"You are going to marry him before the emancipation papers have gone through, aren't you? How did you even find out about the law of marriage? How did you know that if you married soon that you would be entitled to at least half of the Malfoy fortune?" he hisses, taking a menacing step closer to us

"I am not as stupid as you think I am – I read about the law of marriage in a text book a while ago" I answer easily, desperate to keep my mothers' name out of this conversation – I will not have her fighting with Lucius because of me

"Ah, so it is taking place before the papers are drawn out then?" he asks, taking another step toward us.

I take my own wand out now and train it directly toward his chest – this is escalating slowly in to something dangerous. I don't know how powerful I would be against my father if he did try and curse me, or Jacob, but I would try my hardest to stop him.

"I told you that I am not telling you when our union is taking place" I hiss, narrowing my eyes in his direction now – anything he can do, I can do almost as well.

Lucius lowers his wand, an evil, terrifying, maniacal smile forming on his lips

"Tell me, _Jacob_, how does it feel to know that Draco is only marrying you to get his hands on my family fortune?"

Jacob tenses slightly beside me – Lucius has officially hit the one thing that Jacob seems to be fearing; Not that I blame him considering how quickly this wedding is going to happen with relation to everything else happening.

"Just as I thought" he sighs, triumph evidence in his usually sarcastic drawl

"I am not marrying Jacob to get my hands on the family money" I hiss, a large chandelier shattering to a million pieces as I lose control of my wild magic.

"Calm down babe" Jacob whispers, pulling me against his chest and running his hand softly up and down my spine

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but I do not like being ignored, so tell me, how does it feel?" Lucius asks again, sitting back down in the large armchair and smirking over at me

"How many times do I have to say this – I am not marrying Jacob to get my hands on the Malfoy fortune – I love Jacob" I shout, wrenching myself from the warmth and comfort of Jacob's arms and striding over to Lucius in two steps, pressing my wand in to the base of his throat

"If you are not doing this wedding for the money then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Lucius asks, completely unfazed by my wand pressing in to his throat

"I am angry because I am hormonal, and I do not like you speaking such things of me. It irks me that after all of these years you would think so little of me" I answer.

Jacob comes up behind me, wrapping his large arms around my waist – he lifts me off my feet easily and drags me away from Lucius

"Hermione told you what would happen if you don't remain calm, remember what happened last time you got too worked up?" he says, placing me on the white, leather couch and pushing my slightly sweaty hair from my face.

I nod resolutely, taking Jacob's hand in mine and forcing him to sit on the couch next to me. I lean my head on his large shoulder and he warps his arms around my waist, locking me in place and calming me down.

I look back over at Lucius and notice a hint of fear and worry on his face, but I must be dreaming because he has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me, so there is no way that he could care about me, right?

"Is there anything I can have a house elf get for you?" Lucius asks, his voice laced with concern as well – or, so it seems – even Jacob looks up and over at him with a confused look on his face

"No, I don't want anything from you" I hiss, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach as my child aims a hard kick at my kidney

"As you wish then" he says, walking off toward the general direction of the kitchens – which alone is strange enough – he has never been down there.

A loud pop echo's through the room, causing me to jump and wrap my arms tighter around my stomach – a slight pain shooting through it.

"Can Twinkle get you anything, Draco sir?" Twinkle, the house elf who ratted me out to Granger in the first place squeaks

"Just some water please Twinkle, perhaps a nausea potion if you have one handy?" I say, looking at Jacob and asking him using my eyes if there is anything he wants, but he isn't looking at me, he has his eyes down on the carpet, and it looks as though he is deep in thought.

I wave Twinkle away, wanting to talk to Jacob alone.

"Jake, are you ok?" I ask, twisting slightly so I can get a proper look at his handsome face

"Yeah, I am fine – just worried about you" he answers, looking down at me – attempting to flash his gorgeous smile at me. It fails epically; I can tell there is something on his mind.

"Alright, you can't lie to me Jacob Black; now tell me what is wrong with you?" I say, raising my eyebrow in his direction

"I am concerned for you. It seems like male pregnancy is not that common or popular in your world. I guess I didn't realise how important your family was, I understand now why you wanted to keep everything from me, and I was just thinking that maybe it isn't the right thing to do. Maybe you should stay here with your family and work to get them back on track, to get the family name back to where it once was. I will be fine in the muggle world" he says, his eyes glazing over as he talks – a thin layering of tears covering his eyes.

I can feel my heart breaking as the silent moment's pass – why would Jacob even be thinking like this? Or more importantly, why is he saying all of this now?

"No, Jacob, no – do not listen to Lucius Malfoy. He might care about the status and prestige of the Malfoy name – and sure, it was important to me before – but now I have something more important to me" I whisper, taking his hand in mine.

He makes no movement to acknowledge this gesture, so I continue uninterrupted

"Please do not listen to him about our marriage – if you want to wait until after the emancipation we will, I told you this, because, Jacob – the money, fame and fortune can't compete with you. I would give it all up in a heartbeat. I have never felt like this before – it scares me, sure. But I love you, and if you want to wait until after I am free of the Malfoy name then we can"

He offers me a half smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes – they are still glazed over and misty.

Twinkle pops in and places a tall glass of water down on the table and hands me the small vial of nausea potion which I down quickly – my stomach feeling a lot worse at Jacob's strange behaviour.

"Please Jacob, say something. I am not good at this kind of thing" I say, placing my hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look directly in to my eyes.

Jacob shakes his head slightly before pulling his hands up to place them over mine – he leans forward pressing his lips against mine and smiling happily against my lips

"Sorry Draco, I think I zoned out – it was weird, I could hear you and all, but it was like there was someone else in my head. I don't know. Don't worry about it though" he says, placing a cheeky kiss on the tip of my nose, causing me to laugh lightly.

I take the glass of water off of the table and bring it to my lips, gulping the cool liquid down quickly – I hadn't realised I needed fluids so badly.

"Shall we leave?" I ask, standing from the couch and extending my hand toward him.

"Leaving so soon, Draco?" Lucius drawls, walking elegantly to the armchair he had occupied earlier and taking a seat.

I ignore him completely as Jacob places his hand in mine. We head silently over to the fireplace when I finally click on to something –

Jacob had said he zoned out, but it felt like someone else was in his head – well, I have a strange feeling that that someone else is sitting on the snotty armchair in the darkest corner of the living room.

I pull my hand away from Jacob's and storm over to Lucius, holding my wand in front of me. I cast a quick body binding charm, making sure that he has no escape and can't curse myself or Jacob.

Jacob rushes over in a heartbeat, standing directly beside me, looking down at the prone figure on the floor in shock

"Draco, what did you do?"

"It is nothing painful Jacob, I just bound his body – he is lucky that is all I did after what he just did to you" I say, pressing my feet down on my father's hand – his eyes widen slightly, but he is unable to move or speak due to the curse.

"He did nothing to me babe, you were here the entire time"

"He used the _Imperius Curse_ on you. That is what was happening when you thought you had just zoned out – you said it felt like someone was in your head with you. Well here is your someone" I say, pressing my feet harder in to his hand

"He was in my head?" Jacob asks, the cutest confused look crossing his features

"Well, he wasn't in your head literally; it is basically a mind control curse. It is one of the Unforgivable Curses; it is illegal"

"That is just weird. But Draco, please just let him go" Jacob pleads, placing a calming hand on my lower back.

I sigh lightly as I lift the spell allowing my father to move again

"Now Draco, was that really necessary?" Lucius asks, pulling himself up off of the ground and straightening his now slightly crinkled robes

"Yes, it was actually – don't use magic on Jacob" I shout

"First of all – could you not have picked through that inferior brain of yours for a better spell? And secondly – I did not do anything to your _precious _Jacob" Lucius says, taking a seat on the couch and looking over at the two of us through narrowed eyes.

"I know you did it, who else here would have done it?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Jacob places his hands around my middle and drags me down on to the armchair now, forcing me to sit down and relax

"You aren't staying calm, Draco, and you really don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do you?" he says, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"What happened last time Draco?" Lucius asks; concern again evident in his voice – although I know now that it must be fake because he had just used the _Imperius Curse _on my fiancé after all.

"I got too worked up and something happened with the baby" I sigh, deciding that it is best to just tell him – years of living with the man has taught me a thing or two, and it doesn't help that deep down I am hoping he can get over his prejudice and pride and just be happy for me – but I won't hold my breath.

His face is one of sympathy and concern, but he merely nods before standing again

"I have a meeting to attend at the Ministry; I trust you can let yourselves out" Lucius drawls, his business voice back in place.

I node my response as he takes a handful of Floo Powder and shouts '_Ministry of Magic' _in to the air – he disappears in a whoosh of emerald green flame.

"Thanks Jake" I whisper, walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling his body flush against mine

"Thanks, for what?" he asks, running his fingers across my back before resting them just on top of my ass

"For being here – you managed to stay in control and kept me tame at the same time. I thought you said you didn't know how to control that wolf phasing thing?" I say, raising an eyebrow at him – earning myself a soft squeeze on the backside

"Well, someone had to keep a clear head – and in this case it had to be me – don't get me wrong though, the minute I seen your dad I had the urge to phase and rip his head from his shoulders – but despite everything I know he is still your dad, and I know you still care about him"

I raise both eyebrows at this

"Don't give me that look Draco – you do still care about him – and, it may be hard to believe, because it is for me, but he still cares about you as well. I could see it in his face, and I could hear it in his voice"

I sigh loudly before leaning my head in to Jacob's warm and welcoming chest – he is right, even though I won't admit it, but I do still care about my father, somewhere deep down I am still wishing that he would come around and just be happy for me. I am not so sure about him caring about me though – not anymore. Maybe he did before all of this, but I am almost positive that I messed it all up when I fell pregnant with Jacob's child.

But now that more time has passed – I would not change it for the world. I love Jacob Black, and I already love our son or daughter, and I want to remain with the both of them forever – who would have thought a Malfoy would ever feel like this about any non pureblood?

"Do you want to go now?" Jacob asks, pressing a feather light kiss to my neck, sending heat to instantly pool at my groin.

"I want to go and hunt down Ginny Weasley" I say, biting down on his nipple – well, he started it when he touched my neck. He knows that my neck is my sweet spot; just the same as I know that his nipples are his.

"You want to hunt down Ginny – how about no? You need to get back to Harry's place and relax. If you want to _talk _to Ginny then I will ask Harry to get in contact with her after you have rested for a while. You are heavily pregnant now Draco, and I don't want to lose you, or our child, because you get too worked up over a stupid newspaper"

"Your right, let us head back to Potter's place then" I shrug, leading the way to the fireplace and shouting _'12 Grimmauld Place' _in to the now eerily silent air – looking around – perhaps for the last time – at my family home.

A lone tear slides down my house at the thought.

**Ok, well that is it for this chapter – did you enjoy it? **

**Actually, it might have been a little confusing, but it is really another of those set ups that I need to do for the big bang in the story, which is slowly becoming more and more clear. Or, it is too me anyway.**

**So, I had to get this chapter out there in Draco's POV because it had to be like that for the story – the next chapter will be a screamer – I can't wait until you get to read it. I love Jacob so much in the next chapter that I seriously want him all to myself.**

**But, I like him and Draco together too much – so they can stay together!**

**I am sure most of you are probably confused at this point, especially with the Lucius situation, but that is going to come to a head real soon, after the next chapter probably. So don't think on it too much if Lucius was a little weird to you all in this chapter. Jacob will obviously give us his take on it during the next chapter. So yeah, just don't get all mad at me if this chapter is not what you would have expected, or not what you would have done! LOL!**

**Well, please review, it always makes me happy.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	20. Holy crap, they got it on!

**Disclaimer: I do not now Twilight or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but unfortunately, the best I can do is a fan fiction where I manipulate the characters minds and thinking.**

**A/N: I want to, firstly, apologize for the long delays. But you all know how it is – real life just gets in the way of the fictional, fun world sometimes. I do want to get back to more regular updates, and I will try, I promise. But I know the next update won't be until after Sunday as Grand Final fever has hit me, big time. Go the Roosters! So happy my team has made it.**

**Next I want to thank you all for your patience, because there is a lot going on. I also wish to thank you for the reviews, and I do hope, despite my absence, that they will keep coming.**

**Warnings: Some little slash! Not much, but I added it because I can! LOL! And the idea of slash at that point of time is a turn on for me! LOL!**

Chapter 20 – Holy crap, they got it on.

- Jacob's POV -

"You did amazing, you know?" I whisper, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's temple as images of how well he had handled himself against his father flitter through my brain

"I was so close to hurting him – but he confused me Jacob – was he concerned about me? It sounded like it, but I just don't know anymore" he sighs, rubbing at his eyes as fatigue finally sets in – this fireplace travel really takes it out of him

"Come on babe, you need to rest for a little while" I chuckle, catching him around the middle as he sways slightly on his feet.

We walk slowly up the stairs, heading toward the room we are staying in, Draco's weight pressed heavily against me as he struggles with each step we take toward the room.

"Can you hear that?" I ask, stopping on the second flight of steps to listen more intently to the strange sounds coming from a nearby hallway

"I can't hear anything, why, what is it?" Draco asks, yawning slightly

"It sounds like – but no – it can't be, surely" I stammer, a slight heat creeping up my cheeks at the thought of what may be going on in a room just off the hallway somewhere

"Jacob, what is it?" Draco demands, pulling himself away from me to get a good look at my face

I laugh loudly, quickly covering my mouth with my hand before gripping Draco's and heading back down the stairs carefully, not wanting to make any noise

"Wait, aren't we going to our room?" Draco asks, confusion evident in his tone of voice

"We will, later, but I need to be in the living room for this" I answer cryptically, sweeping Draco off his feet to avoid any unnecessary noises travelling back up the stairs.

I place Draco on the couch and take a seat on the soft carpet, looking down in to his beautiful, pale and elegant features

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asks, running his hand softly through the dark tresses of hair on my head

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I reply, a light, breathy laugh escaping my lips.

An hour passes before the sound of footsteps, trying, and failing, to walk quietly down the steps reaches my ears.

"I am sure I heard Jacob say they were going in to their room. I have extra sensitive hearing, remember?" Embry whispers, clearly trying to console an obviously embarrassed Harry

"Clearly, Embry, your hearing is nowhere near as sensitive as mine is" I laugh, standing up from the floor and looking over at the two of them as they try and sneak past the living room to another fireplace, no doubt.

Harry goes beet red, and Embry shakes his head in shame as I walk closer to them, laughter dripping from my voice

"You two really should keep it down, I could hear you the moment I came through the fireplace"

"Jacob, shut up" Embry whines, his cheeks tinged with a slight pink and his eyes travelling over to Draco's still and sleeping form on the couch

"No way Embry – this is gold. I could hear you guys. It was rather disturbing. You didn't even tell me you were coming here Embry, I am not feeling the love right now. Not that it matters to you I guess – you totally just felt the love, didn't you?" I taunt, chuckling as both of them turn the brightest shade of red I have ever seen in my life

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jacob – we weren't doing anything like that for starters, and secondly, I didn't even know I was coming here. I was just talking to Harry and he asked me if I wanted to come around and see him while you and Draco were off doing...something" Embry says, placing his arms neatly across his chest

"Sure, sure – whatever you say dude" I laugh, walking back over to the couch and sitting on the edge of the seat, careful not to wake Draco from his sleep

"Shut up Jacob - and Harry I have got to go. Sam will have my head if I miss patrol tonight" Embry says, waving a quick goodbye to me and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's head before heading over to the fireplace and picking that strange Floo powder up with uncertainty.

I watch from my spot as Harry helps Embry through the fireplace and back to La Push.

As Embry leaves in a flash of bright green flames, illuminating the entire room, Draco opens one eye and looks over at me blearily; clearly he did not want to be woken like that

"Hey gorgeous" I smile, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back up when Harry tries to step carefully from the room in my distraction "and where do you think you are going Harry? I am not finished with you yet. You can't just have sex with my mate and not expect me to ask a million and one questions"

Draco pulls himself in to a sitting position at my words and looks over the back of the couch at a now even more red faced Harry Potter

"Are you telling me that Golden Boy over here actually got laid? Potter is no longer that perfect little saint that everyone is under the impression that he is?" Draco drawls, smirking delightedly at Harry as he steps back in to the room and flops heavily down on the armchair in the corner of the room

"We didn't have sex" Potter sighs, removing his glasses and rubbing frantically at his pretty green eyes

"But, you wanted to, didn't you? You look sexually frustrated" Draco says, causing my body to rack heavily with silent laughter

"I didn't want to do anything – and we didn't do anything – and, why am I even talking to you about this. Malfoy, please, just shut up" Harry whines, throwing his head back against the back of the chair before placing his glasses back on his nose

"No way, this is gold, you have no chance of getting me to shut up" Draco says, pulling himself in to a proper sitting position to get a better look at Harry, who has his arms placed across his eyes in order to avoid looking at either of us

"Yeah Harry, and seeing as how this involves one of my best mates, shutting up is not really an option" I say, smiling over at Draco who is clearly enjoying the embarrassment of Harry Potter – perhaps a little too much

"Please, both of you shut up. We didn't have sex, and no I do not want sex, not right now, so can we please drop this topic? How did it go at the Manor anyway? You both look fine, so I am assuming nothing happened" Harry says, clearly trying to change the topic of conversation.

It works, almost instantly Draco's face changes. It is harder now, more serious.

"It went fine; few minor hiccups, but nothing major. But there is still one more thing we need to do" he says, raising an intimidating eyebrow at me when I open my mouth to tell him he hasn't rested nearly enough

"You want to talk to Ginny, don't you?" Harry sighs, clearly understanding where Draco was going with this

"Actually, I want to kill her. But talking will do for now, I suppose" Draco responds, giving me another looks when I try to say something – damn he is good. He really is beginning to know me far too well.

Harry walks over to the fireplace and throws a handful of powder in, shouting _The Meadow_ in to the air.

He bends down on his knees and sticks only his head in to the flames – it is an odd sight. I have never seen anything like this, nor do I ever want to see anything like this ever again. It is just too weird to think that Harry is about to have a conversation with someone through a fireplace, and not be burned by it. I thought travelling like that was weird enough, but this goes beyond that.

I will never get used to this world.

I pull myself up off closer to Draco on the couch, turning to talk to him in order to allow Harry some privacy as he talks to his friend, Ron, about where his sister is and how he can get in contact with her – hopefully Ron will know and we can try and sort this all out. It needs to stop, it is taking its toll on my Draco, and that makes me mad.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Draco muses, his eyes glazed over slightly as though he is lost in thought and had merely just spoken these words out loud by mistake

"You can ask me anything, you know that" I say, pulling his small frame in to mine, rubbing small circles in to the small of his back as he breathes deeply – clearly this is something big, it seems to be bugging him

"Back at my mother's place, when you said all of those things – I know you were under a curse – but do you mean any of it? I just can't help but think you are still completely concerned that I am only marrying you because I want to screw my father over" he says, his grey eyes cast down to his feet

"That was weird – that spell, I mean – I remember everything I said, but I know I didn't want to be saying those things, there was a voice there, telling me what to say and how to react. But I couldn't really hear the voice properly, so maybe it was more like a feeling of someone else in my head – I don't know, but it was weird. And I can honestly say that I have no worries or concerns about this marriage at all anymore. I realise, one hundred percent, that you love me and want to marry me, regardless of the money and family thing"

"Good, because I was seriously considering just getting my father to fast track the papers so that I could sign them before we got married. I can still do that, if you want?"

"No, no. Don't do that – like I said, I know the truth; I know you love me, and I love you. So what is the point in worrying about it? I can't wait to marry you – then I can say, seriously, that you are all mine" I laugh, pressing a long and lingering kiss to his petal pink lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ron is going to get Ginny – they will be here in a moment" Harry sighs, pulling his head from the flames and walking back over to the armchair he had occupied earlier.

Draco's entire body seems to tense at the thought of Ginny coming here – he is desperate to have it out with her. But I will not let that happen. It may seem odd, but I felt safer confronting Draco's father then I do this women. She seems like she would have no problems harming Draco – whereas I knew, deep down, that Lucius would never hurt Draco intentionally, physically anyway.

The fireplace roars to life in a flush of emerald as two red headed figures step over the small threshold and on to the fluffy carpet in the main living room.

Draco makes an effort to stand right away and I quickly place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving – he is going to stay calm this time wether he likes it or not. I am not going to risk anything happening, especially seeing as how he has stressed out enough already today.

"Harry, Malfoy, Jacob" Ron says, walking further in to the room with his sister right behind him – her face meek and shy, but with an evil glint behind her eyes – she really is a women scorned. But what that has to do with me, I have no idea. It isn't like I am the one fucking her ex –that is Embry.

Although, she does seem to have a personal vendetta against Draco – which automatically makes me involved since he is my imprint and I would literally die to ensure his safety, happiness and well being.

"Look, if you guys bought me here to apologize for speaking to the papers again, then this was a waste of time" Ginny says, smirking over at Draco, who is struggling to move my hand from his shoulder so that he can get closer to the red head

"I think you should apologize, there was no need to go blabbing to the paper anyway" I say, wanting to take the reins on this one so that Draco can remain as relaxed as possible in a situation like this.

"Are you kidding me? After everything that Malfoy and his family have done to me and my family you expect me not to get back at him? Has he even told you what an asshole he was?" Ginny screeches, taking a few menacing steps closer to me

My body begins shaking slightly – how dare she talk about my Draco like this. She shouldn't be making him feel any worse then he already has. He hasn't told me everything, but I do not expect him too – not yet anyway.

"You seem to be living under this strange impression that your little boy toy over there is some sweet and innocent little rich kid, but you are so wrong Jacob" she laughs, sounding slightly deranged and maniacal.

"Do not speak about Draco like that – or you will seriously regret it" I hiss, anger coursing through my body as the heat begins to pool in my inner core, alerting me that I am one step closer to phasing.

"I will speak of him however I want. I think he deserves this, and I will continue to tell the media about what is happening with that asshole as it all progresses" Ginny hisses, her voice sounding dangerous as she places her hand in her pocket – no doubt gripping her wand.

"Look, I don't know what your full problem is, but you tried to create drama the last time we met; after the first article – but I am not going to play these stupid little mind games with you anymore. You are going to butt out of mine and Draco's life, do you understand me? You may have your hang ups because Harry left you for a bloke, but there is no need to ruin people's lives over it" I shout, standing from the couch as my hands and arms begin to shake violently "And Draco don't you dare stand up" I add, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

Ginny steps closer now, her wand trained directly at my chest. Harry and Ron are both standing now as well, both of them with their hands in their pockets

"Haven't we been in a situation like this before, Ginny? Yes, I think we have. And look who came off looking like an idiot last time – that is right, you did" I growl, fighting desperately with the heat that is threatening to spread through my entire body

"Yes, well last time I wasn't as knowledgeable as what I am now. I _know_ now the true extent of your relationship with Draco and what is going on with the pregnancy thing, so I do believe I will have the upper hand, especially against you" she laughs, her eyes flickering quickly over at her brother and ex as they stand resolutely with their wands at the ready.

"Ginny, please stop this. Do you remember the last time you were arguing with these two and I specifically told you that you would rather face off with Malfoy then Jacob?" Harry interrupts, clearly trying to stop anything from getting to far

"Yes, I remember you saying that but I sincerely think that you only said that so I wouldn't hurt him. He is not a wizard after all – that much is a fact" Ginny says, turning back toward me but pointing her wand at Draco, who looks up at her with murderous grey eyes.

"GET YOUR FUCKING WAND OFF OF HIM NOW" I shout, trembles spreading from my head to my toes as the heat becomes almost unbearable – spreading rapidly through my entire body.

"Why are you doing this Gin? Seriously, Malfoy shouldn't even be a blip on your radar anymore, this is the first we have seen or heard from him since the war, I thought you would have been over it all by now" Ron sighs, desperately trying to distract his sister

"I was over it until Harry decided to up and leave me for a bloke and I find out that Malfoy is involved in it all somewhere. Hence the reason I hate him so much more now" she says, looking at Ron and Harry, but keeping her wand on Draco, who has his own wand in his hand now as well "you really should have died in the war Malfoy, there were so many decent people who died that shouldn't have, while scum like your family is still here" she adds, looking over at Draco, who still hasn't moved from the couch.

I clench my fists tighter, desperate to try and hold on to any self restraint I may have left - the heat is spreading through my body. I can feel it tingling my fingertips and toes. My large frame is shaking rapidly and I can feel my mind slipping from me slightly in anger.

Harry and Draco are both looking nervously over at me, but neither of them makes a move – they both know what is about to happen if the bitch doesn't shut her trap.

"You know what else has been bugging me since the truth has come out the world. Why the hell do you even deserve to have a child? How on Merlin's Earth did you get blessed with such a thing? You do not deserve this Malfoy, you deserve nothing but death, or maybe Azkaban" Ginny hisses, sending a final, burning burst of heat through my body.

The loud crack echo's loudly through the living room.

Ginny is staring over at me in horror as my russet coloured ears flatten threateningly against my head. My large, oversized claws are digging in to the carpet and my teeth are bared in the direction of the hot blooded red head in front of me.

"Wh – wh – wha – what is that?" Ginny stammers, taking a few steps back, toward the fireplace, her wand pointing directly at me now.

"That is why I told you not to piss Jacob off" Harry sighs, striding forward and standing in front of Ginny as I inch closer to her, growling deep within my throat.

"He is a w- -w – w – werewolf?" she stutters, gripping Harry's arm tight as she stares open mouthed and wide eyed in my direction.

This witch has pissed me off too much – I have never wanted to hurt a human before in my life, especially not in this form, but this Weasley has well and truly pushed me over the edge – Edward was right when he said it was dangerous for Bella to be around me all those years ago.

"He isn't exactly a werewolf – it isn't a full moon – it is hard to fully explain" Harry says, his wand pointing at me as I inch closer again.

"_Jacob, please, you really need to calm down. You do not want to do this, ok" _Draco's calming voice reaches me, but he is not moving his lips, in fact, he is not moving a muscle, it is slightly weird.

"_It is a spell Jacob, just listen to me. Do not hurt the Weaslette – I know it is tempting, but I don't want to lose you and that is exactly what will happen if you kill her"_

A low, guttural growl escapes my throat as I turn to face Draco again, he flickers his eyes over to me and offers me a weak, half smile. As weird as it is that he is not actually talking, but using a spell to get inside my head, it is working. I can feel the heat slowly leaving my body as my anger ebbs away slowly.

"_Please change back, you are seriously scary like that"_ he adds, smiling properly over at me now, effectively helping me to gain more control over myself and my anger.

"So Jacob is a freak, I guess it makes sense, Malfoy is a freak as well. They can be freaks together and have some hybrid freak baby" Ginny whispers in Harry's ear, clearly not realising how good my hearing is.

I leap across the room in one quick jump, pushing Harry out of the way with my front paws as I land heavily on Ginny's chest. Her wand lands with a soft clatter some few feet away.

The smell of fear is coming off of her in waves as I lower my large head toward hers, growling loudly in to her small ear, earning myself a whimper of utter terror and fear – good, maybe this will teach her not to mess with my Draco ever again.

"Please, don't hurt me. I won't say anything to the Prophet again. I will keep my mouth shut, just please, don't hurt me" she whimpers, her eyes welling up with a thin sheen of tears.

I do not believe this girl – she seems like the type who will play you to get what she wants, and it looks like she is trying the scared card at the moment.

"Jacob, do not hurt her. I will arrest you if you do" Harry says, finally pulling himself up off the floor from when I had knocked him out of the way.

Draco's breathing hitches at this and he pulls himself off the couch with difficulty, rushing over and standing near Ginny's head, his hands gripping the fur on the top of my head. I lift my head and look at him, making sure I still have my paw pressed down on Ginny's shoulder

"Jacob, please stop. Don't hurt her ok? Look, I know she is a stupid git, and I know she deserves it, but please don't do it. I don't want you in Azkaban, you wouldn't last a day – trust me. Just stop this, NOW" he demands, narrowing his eyes at me in a way that says 'don't even argue with me on this'.

Luckily for Draco, I can't – he has just made a demand, and an imprint can demand that their intended do things, such as this, that will benefit their relationship and happiness, and the wolf will obey. It is a stupid thing that comes with imprinting, but it works.

I back away from Ginny and race as quickly as I can up the stairs in to the room that me and Draco are staying in. My body phases back the instant I close the door with my large nose, so I grab a pair of shorts from the floor and pull them on before I flop down on the bed – this has been way to eventful.

"That was amazing; did you see the Weaslette's face? She was so scared! Potter and Weasley are escorting her home now" Draco cries, rushing in to the room and kicking the door closed with his foot.

Draco slides down on top of me, pressing his body flush against mine – or as close as it can get due to his enlarged stomach.

He uses his sweet, wet, pink tongue to run a sensual path down the base of my throat and back up my neck.

"That was amazing" he breathes, sending good shivers down my back as his warm breath hits the cool streak he had just made with his tongue down my neck

Draco runs his hand down my sides and slides his index finger in to the waistband of my pants, an evil grin spreading across his lips.

He scrapes his teeth carefully across the skin of chest, his hands running up and down my sides delicately, barely touching me – it sends my head in to a spin.

I gasp out loud as Draco slides the shorts I had just pulled on down my hips, effectively freeing my now painfully erect penis.

"What are you doing?" I breath, unable to speak above a whisper as he slides is tongue down the length of my cock

"What can I say Jake? You getting all defensive over me like that – it really turns me on" he says, his usual drawling voice now slightly husky with lust.

I open my mouth to reply, but scream out instead as he takes my entire length in to his mouth. His tongue is working expertly across my shaft as he sucks and hums around the length of my manhood.

He grazes his perfect teeth lightly across the head of as he pulls up to get a breath of air before smiling wickedly up at me. He lowers his head again, taking more of me then I thought possible in to his mouth. The tip of my penis is hitting the back of his throat with each up and down movement he makes.

I can feel stars begin to explode behind my eyes are my orgasm rocks through my body. I am trembling from head to toe as Draco licks and sucks every last drop of semen that leaves my body. He smiles up at me before sliding up the length of my body and resting his head against my chest, his heartbeat almost as erratic as my own.

"Babe, I just thought of something" I muse aloud, something finally hitting me in the face – something I should have taken care of when the truth first came out

"What is it?" Draco asks, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at me

"I think we can stop some of this. I just need to go back to America and pay Leah a proper visit" I reply, grinning at the thought of actually being able to fight Leah without too much of a punishment coming my way.

If Sam tries to stop it then I will have no choice. I will step in to my birthright and take the position of Alpha – I don't really want to – I am more than happy for Same to keep it – but if it is for Draco, and his privacy, then I will take that responsibility and use my Alpha powers to shut Leah up about all of the things from my side for good.

**Alright, my original of this chapter was better, but I had it on a USB stick because that is where I keep things, but my USB went through the washing machine, so I lost the original, but whatever, this chapter turned out OK – not as good as originally, but it will do for now.**

**Now, there is a wedding to come, which I know I am looking forward to, as well as the big bang, which will really start once Jake pays our friend Leah a visit. Will he or won't he take over as Alpha just to shut her up for good? Guess you will have to wait and find out.**

**More on Embry and Harry soon as well, like did they, or didn't they? I left that one open because I might need to play with it a little while soon! LOL!**

**Ok, well again sorry for the delay! And please review...**


	21. Planes, Trains, Fights and Friends!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you may recognize.**

**A/N – I want to, once again, apologize for the delay. My internet is capped at a certain amount of gigabytes, and somehow we went over them. Probably from that World of Warcraft shit the guys play. **

**But my net is back now, hence the update. I really don't want to keep you all waiting, but this time I had no choice. So hopefully some of you are still with me and continue to read and review this story, because it is all coming to a head, and we still have a wedding, baby and resolve of mystery to look forward too.**

**Warnings – Some swearing and a little homophobic reference – nothing too major, just something I added at the last minute because I had to have the Leah confrontation in Jake's POV for reasons you will find out in the next chapter.**

Chapter 21 – Planes, trains, fights and friends!

- Draco's POV -

"Now tell me again, why are we not just using apparition to get back to America?" I ask, looking over at Jacob as he hands forged copies of our birth certificates as proof of identification to a stern looking woman behind the departures counter at the muggle 'airport'

"Because it is affecting you too badly, and Hermione said this was a safer option"

"Safer? Really, getting in to a giant piece of metal, that is safer then apparition?" I ask, slightly perturbed by all of this.

If my pureblood friends and family could see me now they would all die of shock – I, Draco Malfoy, about to board this muggle contraption known as an airplane.

"Draco, it will be fine" Jacob sighs, taking my hand in his as we head toward gate 14

"How do you know it will be fine? That thing is not staying in the air with magic, is it? No! So there is a chance it could come crashing down, and then what?" I ask, exasperation evident in my usually cool and calm facade

"That is not going to happen – but, if by some unlucky reason the plane does begin to crash to Earth then fine – I give you full permission to apparate us out of the plane, ok?" he says, a cheeky and playful smile playing at the corners of his lips

"Is this amusing to you Jacob Black? Because I am seriously freaking out, and that is not right, I am not meant to freak out. I just do not trust your muggle inventions; they are stupid and completely useless. Things always go wrong; I have read plenty of books about these kinds of things"

"You have read books about planes?"

"Well, no not exactly – but I have read about a lot of these muggle contraptions, and they always seem to have a fault or two"

"Look, Draco, calm down, nothing is going to happen – there is only a one in like a million chance the plane will crash"

"Not helping Jacob, not helping" I mutter, shaking my head to try and clear the images of that giant metal bird crashing to Earth and killing everybody stupid enough to be on it.

We take a seat on the plush red chairs, waiting for the loud voice that echoes through the entire place to tell us when to board the flight.

"All passengers flying London to Washington please check in and board your flight at Gate 14 immediately, your flight will leave in 20 minutes" the loud, echoing, almost robotic sounding voice called through the building.

"Come on, we will get on now" Jacob says, taking my hand and helping me to my feet.

I watch curiously as Jacob hands two rectangular pieces of paper – not parchment – over to a woman beside the long tunnel. She smiles warmly at the two of us before motioning toward the entrance of the plane.

We take our seats near the back, Jacob opting for the window seat – I did not want to see how far off the ground we were once we took off. Why couldn't we just fly on a broomstick, honestly?

"Jacob, how long are we stuck on this thing for?" I ask curiously

"Only 14 hours or so" he answers nonchalantly

"14 hours, you're telling me that I have to sit on this muggle death trap for 14 hours? Why did you not mention this before?" I almost shout, staring Jacob down with an icy gaze normally reserved for Potter

"Well, you didn't ask, did you?"

"Fine" I huff, crossing my arms and turning my head away from him – the idea of ignoring Jacob for 14 hours suddenly seeming like the right form of punishment for my fiancé – he needs to know he cannot get away with such things.

The plane fills up with people before a tall, slender, red head women – oddly a like to a Weasley – stands up in the front of the plane and explains the safety procedures – as if any of that is going to stop us from dying if the plane decided to crash; honestly, face masks and seatbelts? These muggles really are as dense as father says they are.

"Now you will see the seatbelt light is on, please ensure you stay buckled in until that light is off. We are about to commence take off" the woman says, smiling broadly at everyone on the plane.

A low rumble begins shaking the blue carpeted floor beneath me and my insides begin to squirm – this was not the same exhilarating vibrations one got when riding a broomstick ; no, these were much more powerful, and much more scary.

The slight pressure begins on my ears and I feel my body begin to tilt backward slightly, my eyes cast up to the overhead compartment, where people contain their luggage; what the hell is happening? Is this the same as a steep incline on a broom?

"Jacob what the hell is going on?" I ask, gripping his hand in mine and turning to face him – completely forgetting about my plan to ignore him all the way back to America

"It is just the take off. Nothing to worry about, we will be in the air soon and it will be a lot smoother then – just don't panic, ok babe?" he says soothingly, rubbing his smooth tan fingers lightly up and down my arm.

I close my eyes, desperate to try and block out the loud rumbling, the swishing noises and the general scene – how is Jacob so casual, did he get on these things often?

"We are now in flight, you can remove your seatbelt until further notice" the red head woman says, smiling, once again, at everyone on the plane before heading off behind a maroon curtain – returning a moment later with a silver tray that looks a lot like the things they use to bring food to the ill and injured in St Mungo's.

I close my eyes, desperate to get some sleep on this long flight to America.

X0x0x

"Draco, wake up" Jacob whispers, tugging lightly on my shoulder

"What is it?" I ask, frantically looking around in case we had crashed

"We are about to descend in to Washington. You slept the entire time"

"Well, I guess even my sub conscious is mad at you for not telling me about the length of time this would take then"

"What are you on about?" Jacob asks, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion

"Oh right, you don't know. Well, I was planning to ignore you for the entire flight because you forgot to mention how long it would take – and seeing as how I pretty much slept the entire time I am assuming my sub conscious is mad at you as well" I answer, stifling a laugh at the mock hurt on his face

"Well thank your sub conscious for me then, because it was rather peaceful while you were asleep. It gave me plenty of time to think of the many ways I am going to tear Leah apart"

"No, if I am not allowed to hex the Weaslette, then you are not allowed to do anything, physical or otherwise, to Leah" I say, smirking at the way his mouth gapes open and his large arms cross his chest like a small child who is not allowed a sweet from Honeydukes.

We head off the plane and Jacob leads me toward the train station – at least this I am comfortable with; I had caught a train to school for seven years.

"Is this going to be another 14 hour trip?" I ask sarcastically as we take a seat in a near empty compartment

"No smartass, it will only be one hour before we get in to Forks. My dad is picking us up at the station. We will stay with him tonight" he answers, rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Maybe you should get some sleep" I say, forcing Jacob's head in to my lap and running my hands softly through his hair

"I'm not ti – t – tired" he yawned, his eyes watering slightly

"Yes, you're not tired at all, are you?"

Jacob shakes his head in the negative, but it is clear he is fighting to stay awake.

I continue running my pale hands through his hair, ignoring the disgusted look an old man in a top hat is giving me from across the compartment.

Jacob is sound asleep and snoring lightly within minutes and I can't help the smile that curls the corners of my lips up as he wraps both of his arms around my middle and buries his face in to my now enlarged stomach.

How did my life become this; it all seems so surreal and unbelievable. Not that I would have it any other way now. Jacob is my life, along with my unborn son or daughter, and I would not want anything to happen to either of them. At least that is one Malfoy trait I am proud to say I have inherited from my father – all Malfoy's are protective of their loved ones and they will go to any lengths to ensure their safety and happiness, even above anything they need.

My father was always that way toward mother and me – it hurts to think that I may have broken that by shacking up with Jacob in the first place. But there is nothing for it now – I am in love with Jacob Black, and I cannot wait to marry him and start our life together.

"Wow, that is really disgusting" someone cries, bringing me from my musings on how and where my life has headed.

I scan the compartment to find three tall men standing down the end, all of them staring directly at me and Jacob – still lightly snoring in my lap.

"Shove off, all of you" I snarl, putting my arm protectively down on Jacobs back, hoping that he would not wake up

"I'm sorry fairy, did you just tell us to shut up?" one of the men asks, taking a menacing step closer toward us

"No actually I told you too shove off – but yes, shutting up would be welcome at this point as well" I reply dryly, my icy and foreboding tone lacing my voice

"Looks like we have a smartass on our hands boys?" the tallest of the three says, cracking his knuckles loudly as he takes a couple more steps toward me.

My free hand instinctively grips the wand in my pocket as the men are now only four seats away from where I am sitting with my fiancé still sound asleep on my lap, completely unaware of anything going on right now.

"Freaks like you two are not welcome around here" one of the men hisses, taking another maniacal step in our direction

"I am sorry, but how exactly can you say that when we are in motion, clearly _here_ as you put it is a few meters back – perhaps now I am welcome where we are" I say, desperate to get up and face these bullies properly

"Oh I should kick your smart little peroxide ass for that" the shorter man says, cracking his knuckles once more

"No, Danny, I would think kicking his face is a better option, the freak may enjoy his ass getting kicked a little too much" the tallest, and clearly the ring leader, of the trio says, laughing merrily at his own 'joke'.

My insides boil with rage; how dare these simple muggles assault my sexuality in such a vulgar way – hell my own father was not as disgusted by it as these men seem to be – and that is saying something.

"Why don't you three just run along and get your rocks off somewhere else. I am not interested" I say, examining my fingernails as their faces turn a bright shade of red and purple with embarrassment

"You will pay for that one you little fuck" the one named Danny shouts, rushing forward and bringing his fist back as though to punch me square in the face.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you" Jacob whispers, standing up so quickly that I felt a cool, rush of wind tickly my face.

The two men still a few seats away back off even more – clearly intimidated by Jacob's size and structure when he is standing up.

"I we- well – we – sorry alright, we were just playing around, you know? We had no intention of even touching your boy" Danny says, backing away until his lower back connects with the nearest chair.

Jacob continues to stare after the three of them as they walk off – rather quickly – toward the opposite end of the train

"Jacob I had that under control" I pout, slightly put out at having him save my neck – again

"You were going to pull your wand out Draco; that is not having it under control" he says, sitting back down beside me and pressing a soft, calming kiss to my temple

"What would you suppose I do then? Let them hit me next time?"

"How about you start by not baiting them in to wanting to hit you?" he chuckles, pulling me into a warm embrace and pressing another warm kiss to my temple

"I didn't bait them in to anything. They started it" I add, needing to have the last word on the subject – another Malfoy trait that I inherited and have to admit pride myself on

Jacob simply sighs deeply before shrugging and tightening his grip on me, causing a small heat to pool at my groin – damn these crazy baby hormones – they are making me so horny, all the time. Not that it is a bad thing; it just seems to happen at the most inappropriate time and places.

"Come on babe, the next one is our stop" Jacob whispers, helping me to my feet and helping me adjust the large muggle jacket I had on to hide the bulge formally known as my stomach.

Jacob's dad is waiting by the coffee shop just outside of the station with Sam, both of whom smile brightly at us as we walk, hand in hand, over to them

"Did you have a nice flight?" Billy Black asks, beaming up at Jacob and me as though he hadn't seen us in years

"The flight was fine dad, it was the train ride that was not so great" Jacob answers, rolling his eyes when Sam instantly begins asking a million questions –

"What happened? Are you two alright? Did you do something stupid Jacob?"

"Sam, please shut up. We are fine, I did nothing stupid and it is nothing to worry about. Just a small incident with some mug – uh – dudes who were harassing Draco when I was asleep" he answers, almost using the term muggle; I must be rubbing off on him, finally.

"Well ok, I believe you, let's go. My car is just over there" Sam says, eyeing Jacob suspiciously before leading us all over to the small red car across the road.

We arrive at Jacob's house in less than 20 minutes – Jacob smiles as we pull in to the dirt driveway and the red barn like house comes in to view – he really does miss this place more then he cares to let on. I will have to make sure that we visit a lot after we are married and have the baby.

"Jake, dude, how are ya? How was England? Is it as old looking as all of them photo's from History class? Did you meet the Queen? Or did you cross London Bridge? It didn't fall down again, did it? Oh and what about Big Ben, did you meet him?" Jacob's friend Seth asks, running up to us excitedly before we even get out of the car

"Ok Seth, slow down; No I did not meet the Queen, London Bridge has not fallen down again and Big Ben is a clock, not a person, but no I didn't see that either" Jacob says, clearly trying to answer all of the kids questions

"Oh, right – well is it old then? Like in the photos of England?" Seth asks, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as we walk up toward the front door

"It is kind of old looking, yeah. Or it was where we were anyway" Jacob answers, smiling happily down at the teen – clearly Jacob is going to make a great dad

"Seth leave them alone please, they just had a long flight in here" Sam says, cuffing the exuberant boy lightly on the back of his sandy brown head

"Sorry Sam, I just missed Jake is all" he says, his voice sounding slightly hurt

"I missed you as well Seth, don't worry. I can't say the same thing about all of the pack though" Jacob says, his voice changing from nice and playful to venomous in a matter of a breath

"What exactly do you mean by that Jacob?" Sam asks, looking over at my fiancé with curious dark brown eyes

"Oh don't worry, you will all find out soon enough. I just need to see Leah first; do you know where she is Seth?" Jacob says, turning back toward the teen beside him, still bouncing a little as we reach the front door and enter the small, memorable house

"I think she is patrolling, I am not too sure actually. You know I hardly talk to Leah unless I can help it" Seth answers, causing Jacob to choke back a laugh when Sam narrows his eyes at him

Jacob leads me over to the couch where we take a seat – Sam, Seth and Billy all following suit.

"So why do you want to see Leah anyway? I didn't think you would miss her" Seth says, smiling happily between myself and Jacob

"I didn't miss her; I just need to talk to her about something important" Jacob answers, clearly worried now about how this is all going to go down.

X0x0x

An hour passes by quickly as we talk to the Sam, Seth and Billy about what has been happening while we were away.

A loud knock at the door startles me and Billy; but it is Jacob's reaction that has everyone, including myself, confused.

His hands balled in to tight fists, the tan skin of his knuckles going white – a lot like when he is fighting the urge to turn in to a giant wolf. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the door as though trying to see through it – or perhaps to kill it – or the person behind it

"Jake, what is it?" I whisper as Sam pulls himself up to open the door, saving Billy the task of climbing off of the lounge chair and back in to his wheelchair

"Leah, I am assuming you are here to pick Seth up?" Sam asks, opening the door and allowing Leah Clearwater – cousin of Penelope Clearwater – and one of the people helping to supply information through someone else to the _Daily Prophet _about me, my condition, my current situation and Jacob.

**Ok, so I know this chapter is shorter then all of the others, but that is only because it is mostly a filler, and there is no need to drag filler chapters out for too long. **

**I know it is probably boring considering I haven't updated in a while and you may have been hoping for an exciting chapter, but that is coming up next. And pretty much every chapter from now until the last couple of chapters and the epilogue will have some kind of action or plot secret revelation in it.**

**Again I wish to say sorry for being absent, and I really hope you all keep reading this. My net is back to normal now and as soon as I get home tomorrow afternoon I will work on the next chapter of this. **

**Please read, review and more importantly, forgive me!**

**PrettyTwisted**


	22. Omega, Beta, Alpha!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. So anyone or anything you recognise, well the chances are, they do not, and never will belong to me. Otherwise, I too would be rich!**

**A/N: First and foremost, thanks to all the people who review, in the next chapter I am definitely naming some names of those who always make my day and encourage me to continue with this story through their wonderful reviews. They really are amazing, you are all really amazing.**

**Secondly – Deathly Hallows part 1 is freaking amazing. Not as much Draco as I would have liked because he is my eye candy after all, but it was still good. If you haven't seen it yet then you probably should, I think they ended it dramatically and at the right spot, especially for those people who have not read the books. I believe part 2 is going to be epic.**

**Warnings: Just some cussing! And some BREAKING DAWN spoilers. If you have not read Breaking Dawn then I don't think you should read any further unfortunately. I had to do it like this, even though I didn't want too, it works better for the story. I hope you have all read it and can continue with this, or maybe you haven't read it and you don't really mind having a small spoiler.**

**So, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 22 – Omega, Beta, Alpha!

- Jacob's POV -

My body starts to shake instantly, the minute Leah walks in to my house, a smug smile on her tan, exotic face

"Get the fuck out of my house, now" I growl, my natural wolf instincts kicking in like never before.

I have been angry loads of times, I have phased more times than I care to count, but never, not even when I am fighting a bloodsucking leech, have I ever had the animalistic urge to leap across the room and sink my teeth in to someone.

"Jacob, honey, please calm down" Draco whispers, placing his hand on my back from his spot on the worn couch

"I cannot calm down Draco – this bitch – this fucking bitch needs to pay" I say, gritting my teeth in an effort to calm myself down a little because although I want to rip her limb for limb, I know that my dad does not like it when I phase inside the house.

"Jacob, calm down, Leah step back" Sam says, quickly standing in the middle of the two of us as Leah advances on me – I have to hand it to the girl, she does have a pair of balls

"Now, can somebody please tell me what is going on here?" he asks, his voice calm and collected as though we were at a tea party and not about to phase and fight like a pair of animals would in the wild.

I take a deep breath before crossing my arms across my chest, trying desperately to stop myself from shaking so badly.

"I would also like to know what is going on" my dad says, rolling over and placing himself right near Sam, directly between me and Leah, still staring each other down – our breathing heavy and both of our bodies shaking with violent tremors.

"Why don't you ask Leah what is going on because she has no problems opening her mouth to people and telling the world everybody else's business" I snarl, picking the lamp my dad picked up in Washington off of the end table and throwing it directly toward Leah's smug face

"Jacob, sit down" Sam shouts, shoving me hard in the chest, causing me to lose my footing for a split second before I regain it, narrowing my eyes in his direction for a moment before turning back toward Leah

"Leah, would you mind telling us what is happening please?" Sam asks, turning toward Leah now, his calm, happy voice still in place – although it pains me to admit, he is good at controlling himself, a lot better than the rest of us are anyway.

"Alright, but I think you all should sit down because I do not think you are going to believe what I am about to tell you" Leah says, smirking over at me one last time before taking a seat on the floor, her back against the wall, her hands placed firmly on the floor in case she needs to make a quick escape from my grasp

"No Leah, I don't think you need to tell them the entire story, how about we just go to the part where you tell them that you have been talking to someone who lives in England and has connections at the local paper" I snarl, balling my hands in to fists and scrunching my eyes closed as my anger begins to rise again

"Jacob, please calm down" Draco whispers, running his pale hand down my cheek, his cool, comforting touch effectively slowing the tremors in my body down to a small shudder

"So, what does an English newspaper have to do with anything?" Sam asks, clearly wracking his brain in an effort to understand what is going on between Leah and me

"Let me put it like this for you" I begin, taking a deep breath in order to stop the shaking huskiness in my voice

"Draco comes from a very rich, influential and powerful family. They are among the elite in the society in which they live, and it is expected of Draco to marry a women and bear an heir to his family name" I say, looking down at Draco for confirmation on everything – he smiles up at me and nods for me to continue

"So that is why Draco ran after we first got together. He came back to me though, and it is what he wants, but his family would have rather not have everybody in the – uh – community – find out. Which is where Leah comes in" I say, nodding in her direction

"Leah and Seth have a cousin over in London – Penelope – I believe her name is"

"Oh yeah, Penny she is awesome" Seth interjects, smiling happily around at everyone in the room

"No she is not awesome, she is a royal bitch, just like your sister" I retort, causing Seth to shrink down in to the corner of the couch, his face a bright shade of red

"But Jake, she goes to this really awesome school. She told Leah about it, and Leah told me, nobody else knows, and I think I have said too much" Seth says, cowering in to the corner of the couch again when Leah shoots him a dirty look

"Ok, that is it, someone tell me what is happening right now" Sam shouts, losing his cool for a moment before shaking his head and taking a deep breath to regain his control

"I would tell you, Sam, but I am not allowed because it could get Penelope in trouble" Seth whispers, shaking now as well – wether out of fear or anger I am unsure.

"Why don't you just ask Leah, she is good at opening her big mouth about things that are no concern of hers" I shout, my anger rising again as I stand up from the couch and take a few menacing steps in Leah's direction

"So, is it true, what Embry was thinking?" Leah asks, twisting her short bangs between her thumb and forefinger

"Wait, so whatever you are hearing about Jacob's relationship with Draco is coming from Embry's thoughts? Is this why you have been patrolling only with him and nobody else?" Sam asks, turning toward Leah as well

"Actually that is why he has been patrolling with me and nobody else, because I heard something when I was the only one around once, and since I already knew he figured it would be easier to just keep doing it with me" Leah shrugs, not too worried about the anger radiating off of me in waves

"What could possibly be so secret about your relationship that Embry feels the need to phase only when he is around Leah now?" Sam asks, turning toward me at the same time my dad does – great now I am going to have to give some form of answer, there is no way my dad will let something like this go

"So, anyway Penelope has been telling me about your lover boy here as well, how does it feel knowing you are sleeping with a – uh – what did she call it again – Death Eater?" Leah asks, a crude smirk on her otherwise somewhat attractive face

"Look, Leah, I have no idea what you are talking about" I say, gripping the end table that had once held the lamp I busted earlier

Leah stands up again and takes a few steps toward me, leaning around my body in order to get a good look at Draco

"You haven't told Jacob your life story yet?" she asks, laughing lightly, sending my inner core to burn within as Draco casts his eyes down to the floor – I hate seeing him hurting like this.

"What Draco tells me has nothing to do with you" I shout, breaking the table in half as I grip it in order to stop myself from phasing

"Wait, stop, can somebody tell me what a Dead Eater is?" Sam asks, advancing on Draco now

I take a step closer to Draco, putting my hand on Sam's chest to hold him back – there is no way he is getting anywhere near Draco – this has nothing to do with any of them

"It is Death Eater, actually, and it is kind of – I guess – a gang of sorts, and it is not good, and not something I am proud of. But I was young and stupid at the time – I have nothing to do with any of that anymore" Draco answers, his voice laced with unshed tears

"Draco, you don't need to answer to any of these people. It has nothing to do with them" I say, turning to face my fiancé. I place my hand under his chin and force him to look at me – he has a slight sheen of glittery tears in his crystal grey eyes, and it makes me even more mad knowing that members of my pack had caused him this pain.

"I am sorry Jacob – I promise I will tell you about it all later" he whispers, a single tear falling from his right eye that I wipe with my index finger as I smile down at him

"You tell me everything when you are ready Draco – you have told me loads of things about you, your upbringing and life already – you just tell me these things in your own time. Don't feel like you need to tell me at all just because the Clearwater family are assholes" I whisper, pressing my warm lips in to his and pulling him as close to me as the awkward position we are in would allow

"So, can I just quickly clarify here? Leah has a cousin who obviously knows – or knows of – Draco and his family, and Embry knows something about you two that nobody else knows and now the entire community in which Draco lives knows everything because Leah told her cousin, who in turn told a paper or something?" Sam asks, shaking the crazy thoughts from his head

"That about sums it all up I think" I answer, turning back toward everyone else in the room

"No, it does not sum everything up son, what is so secretive about your relationship with Draco that you feel you need to hide it from everybody except for Embry?" my dad asks, wheeling over to get a better look at me, and Draco

"Dad, can we not talk about this, please?" I sigh

"If you are not going to tell him that your boyfriend is a freak of nature and you knocked him up, then I will" Leah shouted, smirking when Draco and I both freeze up.

My shock lasts two seconds and before I know it I am leaping across the room. The loud crack associated with phasing resonates loudly through the room as I land with a loud thud right in front of Leah

"Outside NOW both of you" Sam shouts, opening the front door with a loud bang and pushing Leah in to the front lawn.

Two more loud cracks fill the air and a moment later my mind is hit with thoughts from both Sam and Leah

"_What the hell is going on here? Why would you snap when Leah makes up some bullshit like that Jacob? _Sam shouts in my head, his voice dripping with venom

"_Because it is true Sam"_ Leah shouts back, her grey form walking out of the shadows directly across from me.

My russet coloured fur stands on end and my breathing comes out heavily through my wet black snout as I stare her down. My instincts are screaming at me to go for the jugular and try to end it, but somewhere in the back of mind a little voice is telling me to calm down because Leah was not worth losing everything.

_"Draco, that – wow – you – this – so – yeah, I think I might believe you now" A plethora of colour and the shape of a tiny baby is floating in front of me. Draco really is pregnant, and it really is my child. He is not lying about this, and he has now proven it with the use of a simple spell. I really am going to be a daddy._

I shake my large wolf head desperately to clear my head of the memories of when Draco had cast the spell that finally helped me to see the truth behind the crazy pregnant stories he was telling me.

"_Jacob, what is this? Answer me now"_ Sam shouts in my head, using that special alpha tone of voice that none of us can ignore

"_Draco is a wizard, he attended a magical school, and because of our magic with the wolf phasing thing, and his natural magic he fell pregnant when his magic was released in to the air when I came inside of him. It is all complicated, Hermione knows more about it then I do though" _I answer, unable to stop myself no matter what I try

"_Jacob, don't lie to me" _Sam shouts, his alpha voice causing both me and Leah to shrink back a little

"_Sam I can't freaking lie to you when you use that Alpha thing over me, you bloody well know that. So I am telling you the truth, but you can't tell anybody, not until we are ready" _I sigh, knowing that he believes me now because of the feelings that run through both me and Leah

"_Wow, Jacob that is going to be a lot to take in. And Leah, you need to stop doing whatever it is you were doing" _Sam says, a wide range of emotion coursing through all of us at the present time

"_Sam, I am sorry, but I cannot make any promises that I will not say anything to Penelope" _Leah says, her nasally voice floating through my head, grating on my final nerve – she has seriously pushed me to far this time. She has had too many chances, and she flat out just refused to keep her stupid mouth shut

I leap across the expanse of dirt separating me and Leah. I sink my teeth in to her side, pulling a large chunk of meaty, furry, bloody flesh with me. She howls in pain sending nearby birds flying before throwing her large paw out, scratching it down the side of my face, causing blood to trickle down in to my mouth.

"_Stop it now, both of you" _Sam shouts, his Alpha voice in full force.

Leah backs down instantly, dropping to her stomach, a loud puff of air escaping her nose.

My body wants to fall, instantly, like Leah – but my mind is fighting, telling me otherwise – my mind is focused on Draco and how much Leah has managed to hurt him. I would do anything to protect him and ensure his safety and sanity, and Leah is not helping with that, so if I have to ignore Sam to try and shut Leah up, then that is what I will do.

"_Jacob, sit now"_ Sam shouts, louder than I had ever heard him shout in our heads before. His Alpha voice is loud and echoing as it runs rampant through my head.

Again I almost instantly drop down in to a sitting position. I can feel my legs shaking as I fight against Sam's orders in my mind and again I remain on my feet, advancing closer toward Leah – not with the intent to kill her like I had originally wanted – now all I wanted was to shut her up and show her that I mean business and if she ever opens her mouth again she will regret it even more.

I exhale through my snout as I take a few more steps in Leah's direction, the silence in my head is deafening; it is almost like a movie scene, where everything is silent and in slow motion –

"_Wait, silence, where did Sam and Leah's thoughts go?" _

I turn my head toward Sam – he is no longer in his black wolf form. He is sitting on the floor, stark naked, as is Leah – and she is not even worried about covering herself like she normally would be – she is simply staring over at me, a quizzical look, a lot like the one Sam is giving me, on her face.

"Jacob, can you please phase back? I need to speak to you, and it seems I cannot do that now when we are in wolf form" Sam says, his voice calm as a small smile appears on his face.

I clear my mind and remove all thoughts of Leah from my brain as I try and calm down enough to phase back in to my human form.

Seth comes running to the front lawn with three pairs of shorts. He throws a pair toward each of us before modestly turning away to allow us – or more, allow Leah – to dress in privacy.

We all head back up to the house together, a million and one questions running through my brain. I am careful to avoid looking at Leah as I take a seat next to Draco

"Are you ok babe?" I ask, putting my arms around him and pressing a kiss to his temple

"I am fine" he answers, smiling up at me, before resting his platinum head against my chest, his warm breath dancing neatly across my bare pecks

"So, Sam, would you care to maybe explain what the heck happened just then?" I ask, looking over at my pack leader with a quizzical look clearly plastered on my face

"Well Jacob – I believe you have finally come in to your birthright. As you know your Grandfather was the pack leader, it is in your blood to be the Alpha of the pack – I was only filling in because I was the first of this generation to change – I asked you if you wanted to take over back when you had learnt almost everything there was to know, and you refused, you told me that you didn't even want to be part of a pack, let alone lead one. But it seems that now – when I was trying to make you do something you didn't want to do – you fell naturally in to your place at the top of the food chain" Sam answers, smiling happily over at my dad, who claps me hard on the knee – a brilliant smile that shows the pride he has for me in place on his lined, old face

"But Sam, I lost you and Leah all together, if I really am the Alpha of the pack now, how come I couldn't hear any of you?" I ask, running my hand absentmindedly through Draco's hair

"I think that is because I am still the Alpha as well, and until I relinquish all power and rights over to you then you are on your own – in your own pack, I guess"

"Well, in that case please do me a favour and keep your Alpha powers, because I think I could get used to the quiet I had a moment ago"

"Wait, does that mean that I won't be with Jacob anymore?" Seth asks, his voice cracking slightly

"Don't worry buddy, I will still see you – I just won't have you in my head all the time when I am in wolf form, and that is something I can definitely get used too" I say, trying to reassure the kid that I would still be his friend, just not his pack member anymore

"But I want to be in your pack Jacob" he says, looking down at his hands

"Sorry kid, but I think you should stick with Sam just in case. I am not cut out for this Alpha thing"

Seth sighs audibly before nodding his head, agreeing to stay with Sam

"I think you are going to need time to let all of this sink in, so if you are finished with Leah I think we will leave" Sam says, looking over at me.

Part of me still wants to rip Leah apart, and before I have the chance to say so she takes a step forward –

"Jacob, Draco ; I am sorry about what I did. I didn't think it would affect you guys this badly, and I honestly didn't believe that you are" she begins, nodding down at Draco's stomach instead of repeating what she had shouted earlier

"I seen Jacob's thoughts, and I felt everything that he was feeling, and I know he loves you, and I know he is excited about – well – everything"

"Thank you Leah" I say, knowing that for the most part she is only apologising because she is scared – especially now that I am not in the pack with them anymore and could attack her and make her shut up for good without having to stop.

Sam, Leah and Seth all leave, allowing my dad to take his turn to question us –

"So, what the heck is going on? Can someone explain it to me please?" he asks

"Dad, could we please explain it all later, I just want to calm down and take everything in at the moment, ok?" I ask, smiling my cheeky smile I used to use as a kid to get what I wanted

"Fine, I will just head over to Charlie's and watch the game. You two behave yourselves" he says, rolling out the front door and taking off in his specially designed car to drive down to Forks

I lock the front door to ensure that nobody else can enter when Draco's sweet voice reaches my ears

"Jacob, I think I need to tell you everything – the Death Eater side of everything – just all of it. I think you need to know it all before we get married, it isn't fair if I don't tell you. I think you need to know it all now Jacob, I want you to know it all"

**So, you are probably wondering what the hell is up with Leah. Well it is simple really. She is more likely to what she is told then Ginny, and I can't have two psycho bitches in the one story. It is why I had to make Jacob his own Alpha, it sort of puts an end to the Leah thing...sort of...**

**Now I know that wasn't as eventful as you hoped, but that is what the next few chapters are for because we have – Draco telling Jacob everything, a wedding, secrets revealed, wand fights, child birth and a death.**

**So please stay tuned for more of this story. It means a lot to me that people are reading it, and I am still having fun writing this story, it is my favourite story of my own, and with a lot more action, in only one more chapter to come, I hope you can call stick with me.**

**Thanks heaps! And please review, it always makes me want to write more, and more often.**

**PrettyTwisted **


	23. The Darker Side Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that you recognise here. If I did then I would be rich and famous as well.**

**A/N: Quicker updates! I am back to a more normal speed now, because I love this story and it is kind of nearly finished, so I want to get it out there.**

**Now there are so many people I want to call out right now, like I said I would. But I will have to wait until the next chapter since this one was already pretty much done by the time I had even finished the last one, well the first half of it anyway, the second part I did recently.**

**So, we are back to Draco now, please enjoy and review, it will entice me to write more and update faster.**

**Warnings: Harry Potter related spoilers for Deathly Hallows and Half Blood Prince. So hopefully you have read them and will be able to continue with my story!**

Chapter 23 – The darker side of me.

- Draco's POV -

"Draco, babe, you don't need to tell me anything more. You have told me enough already, you explained what a Death Eater was, you told me about the thing with your headmaster and how your potion teacher ended up having to kill him, you told me that your joining of the ranks was mostly a punishment for your dad – and more importantly, you told me that you regret every second of it" Jacob whispers, taking hold of both of my hands, his thumb rubbing neat, soothing patterns on to the back of my palm

"I know what I told you, but I need to tell you more – I did some things during that time that I am not proud of, things that I was made to do, and they are the kind of things I should tell you about before we get married, because let's face it; we don't have long to go until we do tie the knot" I say, avoiding his eyes, ensuring I look only at our entwined hands

"If it will make you feel better to tell me then by all means go ahead, but just keep in mind that nothing you can tell me is going to make me love you any less, and I will definitely not change my mind about becoming your husband" Jacob says, pressing a soft kiss to my temple before pulling himself up on the couch next to me.

I lean my head against Jacob's shoulder and cast my eyes toward the open window, allowing them to glaze over, allowing the memories of the Dark Lord and the time he had spent at Malfoy Manor to flitter in to my head.

"I got my mark when I was 16, as you know, and I will admit, when I first got it, I was proud – I felt like I was doing something worthy of my family name, I felt wanted, appreciated, powerful. I was told that I had to kill Headmaster Dumbledore, something the Dark Lord had failed at doing. In fact, Dumbledore was the only person in the world that the Dark Lord was afraid of"

"Wait a second, so this mad man set you a task that he wouldn't have been able to complete himself?" Jacob interrupts anger evident in his voice

"Yes, but I was meant to fail, that was what the Dark Lord wanted – he had no idea my mother had made that vow with Snape that I told you about"

I shake my head clear of any thoughts of my old head of house – his death affected me more then I would let on.

"As you know I didn't actually kill Dumbledore, all I did was disarm him of his wand – and boy did that have some major throwbacks. I always thought it was only slightly too easy to disarm the greatest wizard of all time from his wand" I muse, remembering how easy it was to cast the _Expelliarmus _at Dumbledore and separate him from his wand

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks, forcing me to look at him now

"Oh – erm – you see, to separate a wizard from his wand is a powerful thing, especially when said wizard dies only moments later. What happened was that the power that resided in Dumbledore's wand transferred in to mine – so I am assuming that Dumbledore allowed me to disarm him, knowing that he was going to die and maybe praying that the Dark Lord did not know the power of the wand would head in to mine"

"Draco, honey, this makes little to no sense to me"

"It hardly makes sense to me either Jake – ask Potter about it, he has my old wand, he took it from me when he broke in to my house one time during the war. It is my old wand that killed the Dark Lord, and according to what I have read it is all to do with the power that Dumbledore's wand held. It is a Deathly Hallows thing – I can give you a book and newspaper articles printed after the war about all of it if you want? It might make it easier"

"Sure Draco, that sounds like a good idea" he chuckles, his warm body vibrating the couch slightly

"Anyway, that is not what is important, what matters is what I did after I failed the task set for me. You see I didn't attend my final year of school because the Dark Lord was residing in our home – I am pretty sure that was more punishment for our family – but with him being so close there were things I had to do to keep myself alive" I begin casting my eyes back toward the open window and allowing them to glaze over again, taking me back to one of the scariest years of my short life

"Well, what did you need to do?" Jacob asks, rubbing his hand up and down my arm in comfort

"As you know the Dark Lord hated muggles and muggleborns – I told you that before – well he liked to torture them, not just with that curse my father used on you but with painful potions and jinxes. I could hear them screaming, sometimes I still hear them screaming when I close my eyes" I begin, a shudder running down my spine as I relive the many cries heard from those helpless muggle people in our home and on 'missions'

"Draco you really don't need to tell me all of this" Jacob whispers, pulling me closer to his body, his warmth comforting me a little

"No, you need to know Jake"

Jacob merely nods and remains quiet so I can continue

"Well being a Death Eater meant that by nature I was expected to join in on all of this. I remember the first time he had ordered me to torture a muggle. I didn't know what to do, I knew that if I were to refuse I would either be tortured myself or I would lose my life – by this point I knew I was insignificant to the Dark Lord and that he would have no hesitation in killing me"

Jacob tightens his grip on me and I lay my head against his chest, my finger playing with the buckle of his belt to keep me a little busy and to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes – but I had promised myself I would not cry over this anymore, there is nothing I can do now.

"I didn't even know the women's name. She would have been about my mother's age, and she was screaming at us, telling us to spare her so she could be with her newborn child. It pains me to know now what she must have been feeling at the time, our child is not even born yet and I am already oddly attached to it, so I can only imagine what this woman would have felt"

Jacob presses his warm lips to the top of my head, but says nothing and allows me to continue

"The Dark Lord had ordered me to torture her, to use the _Cruciatus Curse _on her – to make her scream and to make her beg. I did it Jacob – and I didn't really think twice about it at the time. I looked the women in the eyes before I cast the spell. I stood with my wand pointed at this woman as the Death Eaters around me howled and laughed in delight"

I take a deep breath to steady myself – to calm myself down again

"After the first one it became easier. I was able to torture them without hesitation, without thinking about it. The _Cruciatus Curse _became second nature to me. I was able to do it like it was a simple tickling charm"

"I lost count of how many muggles I was made to torture. I didn't even know any of their names, nor did I care at the time. I am lucky to even remember what they looked like now"

My eyes begin to water as the tears that I won't allow myself to cry edge closer to the surface

"But Jake, I will never forget the screaming. It will be with me forever. I will always know that I did this to another human being"

"Draco, it is ok. I understand why you did it" Jacob says, running his hand through my hair

"It is still no excuse Jacob. It was wrong and stupid and I shouldn't have done it. But I just couldn't allow myself to die – to be killed – especially after my mother risked her own life to save me when she made that vow with Snape"

"The worst part of it all is that Dumbledore had offered me sanctuary, he had pretty much guaranteed my safety up on that Astronomy tower the night he died; as much as I disliked the old man, I knew if anyone could keep me safe it would have been him"

"I was close to accepting as well, but the Death Eaters arrived, and now, no matter how bad I feel and what I went through I am glad I didn't take the old coots offer because I know the Dark Lord would have killed my parents if I did"

"This Dark Lord sounds like a complete asshole" Jacob snarls, his hands, still running through my hair beginning to shake slightly

"He was a complete asshole, which was what made him so notorious I assume. I mean he would torture his own followers Jake, so you can only imagine what he was doing to those he thought were beneath him and had no place in our world" I laugh, the bitter sound echoing around the still and eerily silent room

"Did he ever torture you?" Jacob asks, placing both hands on either side of my face and forcing me to look at him

"He did, a few times. I remember when the snatchers had caught Potter and his pals and bought them to my house. After a few rounds of torture courtesy of my aunt Bella on Hermione the Dark Lord was called so he could kill Potter, who was locked down in the cellar"

Jacob gasps audibly when I mention the torturing Granger had endured at the hands of someone related to me, but I continue as though I didn't hear him

"Well in the time it took for the Dark Lord to come around Potter had already made an escape with everyone; after snatching my wand from me"

I take a deep breath as memories of what happened next assaults my brain and the feeling of tears forming behind my eyes begins to sting

"Obviously the Dark Lord was royally pissed when he arrived and Potter was not there, so he tortured us – all of us – it was painful, and it felt like it went on for hours – it could have for all I know. I didn't really have much sense of time during that period of my life"

"He tortured you because Harry escaped? How is that fair? And – um – this might sound a little sadistic, but if you had Harry there already, ripe for the picking, why didn't one of you just kill him?" Jacob asks, his voice a mix between anger, fear and disgust

"We were ordered not to kill Potter. The Dark Lord had to – and wanted to – kill Potter on his own" I answer, shaking my head at how stupid the Dark Lord really was sometimes

"Draco – did you ever kill anybody?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't – I just don't have it in my to kill, and the Dark Lord knew that – he knew everything I was thinking and feeling actually – and that is probably why he used me to torture people more than the others who would have done it willingly – happily" I answer, smiling when Jacob sighs in relief

"But you seen people get killed, besides your headmaster I mean?"

"Yes, I seen many muggles, goblins, wizards and even animals killed at the hands of the Dark Lord and his loyal subjects" I answer, fighting back the urge to cry

"Wow, you have been through so much and came out if it all intact" Jacob whispers, his voice sounding in shock and awe

"Actually I came out of it a better person. I was an asshole when I was younger, and I did believe that pureblood witches and wizards were above anybody else in the world. But seeing all of this, and doing the things I did changed me. I don't have the same hatred I did when I was younger, and I have no problems with muggleborn students attending wizarding schools, but regular muggles do still freak me out a little" I admit, smacking Jacob lightly on the arm when he chuckles at my last comment

We both fall in to silence and my memories from that time slowly fade away – back where they belong – where I can't see them anymore.

"So, do you still want to marry me after knowing what I did?" I ask, turning to look at my fiancé and secretly praying he would still love me and want to marry me; because even though he said he would, this had to have affected his thoughts and views about me in some way or another

"Yes I still want to marry you. I love you Draco, and nothing you did back during the war will ever change that. I think I would have done the same thing to be honest – if it meant protecting my family and myself, I am positive I would have done whatever this mad man wanted me to do as well" he answers, confirming his statement by pressing his lips in to mine

I allow Jacob to pull me flush against him, my fairly large stomach not allowing us complete contact as our tongues dance and twist together and our pants get tighter.

A loud, deafening crack sounds from in the kitchen causing us both to jump apart

"Sorry to interrupt a potential sexual encounter, but you guys really need to get back" Embry says, striding in to the room as though he owns the house, his hand linked firmly with Potter's

"Embry, Harry, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Jacob asks, waving his hand toward the armchair for them to take a seat

"We need you guys to come back – it is important" Embry says, not bothering to take a seat, instead he opts to pace up and down the back of the couch, dragging Potter along with him

"Well what is so important that you couldn't wait for a couple of days? We would be heading home soon enough anyway" I say, grabbing the back of Potter's robes in the hopes of making Embry stop with the crazy pacing

"Harry, why don't you explain, you know more about it then I do anyway" Embry sighs, finally standing still, causing Potter to almost fall over – the only thing stopping him was the grip I had on his robes.

Jacob and I both look up at Potter at the same time – he looks slightly nervous, like he really doesn't want to say whatever it is the two of them came here for

"Alright, Malfoy – it is your father. I arrested him earlier today"

"So what, I don't care" I say, shrugging my shoulders before turning away

"I figured you would say that – but you are _technically_ still the Malfoy heir, so you have to come down and sign him out of the holding cell, pay his bail money and fill out the relevant paperwork" Potter sighs, his vibrant green eyes not leaving mine

"No way, he can stay there. Put him in Azkaban for all I care" I say, turning away from Potter and folding my arms across my chest like the spoilt brat I used to be – ok, still am, for the most part anyway

"Don't you want to know why he is in a holding cell?" Embry asks, sounding completely shell shocked

"Probably done something really stupid, he is pretty known for that kind of thing" I say, scrunching my nose in disgust at the mere thought of helping the man who is disowning me from the family

"Well, yeah it was pretty stupid, but he did it for you" Potter says, almost causing me to show some more emotion and spin around like a freak

"Oh, so he tortured someone at the Ministry in an attempt to push the emancipation papers through faster then?" I ask, slowly turning to look at the two of them again

"Babe, maybe you should hear what they have to say, or at least go and talk to your dad. After everything you just told me I know you would still care about him – I know how much your family means to you – and don't give me that look" he says, raising his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of me when I scowl in his direction for daring to say something like that

"Fine, what did he do?" I ask, looking down at my perfect fingernails in order to let my disinterest in the current topic be known

"He used an unforgivable curse, right?" Embry answers, looking over at Potter for confirmation

"Yes, he did use an unforgivable curse" Potter smiles, beaming up at his boyfriend

"Oh who cares? He has used loads of unforgivable curses and the jail term has never stuck for him, so maybe this time he will learn his lesson" I drawl, my head encouraging me to continue with my pretending not to care and my heart hammering against my chest as though it wants me to admit that I feel like rushing straight to the Ministry to make sure everything is ok

"You father was at the Ministry as part of his home imprisonment sentence and he happened to run in to Ginny there, and apparently Ginny was confirming everything to the Prophet – from the emancipation to the pregnancy and the date of your wedding"

"How the hell would that Weasel know when we are getting married anyway?" I shout, completely forgetting about everything else Potter had just said

"This is just a guess but I am pretty sure she seen the invitation Hermione had in the top drawer of her kitchen. Ron said that Ginny went in there to grab something for him the other morning and might have seen it" Potter answers, flinching slightly when I glare at him the way I used to when we were in first year together

"So did she actually tell the Prophet?" Jacob asks, looking desperately up at Potter and Embry

"I believe she did, yes – but – that is where your father comes in; aside from casting the _Cruciatus Curse _on Ginny he also erased the memories of each and every person in that room – none of them even know what articles they were originally going to post anymore, it is complete mayhem" Potter answers, his vivid green eyes flickering back over to me.

Why would my father do something like this? He has to have an ulterior motive – although he was acting a little weird, and slightly sorry during my last visit – but then he used that curse on Jacob. It looks like I have no other option – I have to talk to my father.

"Alright, fine, let me see my father – but I have to go on that plane thing, Granger said apparating is no good for me at this point of my pregnancy" I sigh, looking over at Jacob, who despite everything my father has done to both of us is nodding in agreement with me

"I already thought of that and I spoke to Hermione; she said you can take this potion" Potter begins, pulling a small vial of putrid purple liquid form his pocket "and you can side-along apparate, you just can't do it by yourself"

"So I drink this and you apparate me to the Ministry?"

Potter nods in response as I slowly take the stopper off the top of the vial. The potion begins smoking instantly and I quickly swallow it down in one gulp – surprisingly it tastes good, like berries and cream.

"Ok, Malfoy come with me and I will come back for the two of you afterward" Potter says, as I pull myself up off the couch feeling slightly light headed

"Does this mean we get to see you two hold hands and make up?" Embry asks – clearly Potter has told him a lot now as well

"I don't think so Embry" Jacob chuckles, giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head before Potter puts his hand on my shoulder

"Hermione said you have to close your eyes, don't open them no matter what or you will be sick. Also you need to make sure you land on your feet" Potter explains.

I close my eyes and await the strange pulling sensation behind my navel, but it never comes. I automatically go to open my eyes and then scrunch them tighter, remembering what Potter had just told me.

My feet land with a loud thud a moment later causing me to lose my balance – but Potter, with his Auror training no doubt, catches me around the middle and steadies me back to my feet

"Alright you can open your eyes now" he says, slowly moving his hands from my upper arms – where they were when he was holding me still so I didn't fall

"Uh – thanks for saving me from almost certainly falling" I say, opening my eyes to see the large Ministry atrium staring back at me with its intimidating structure

"No worries. Stay here while I go and grab the other two" he says, apparating away in front of my eyes.

"Oh Draco you came" my mother shouts rushing over to me from down a hallway, and throwing her arms around my neck, crushing me against her chest

"Of course I came mother, did you have doubts I would?"

"Sweetie, I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't come. Not many people would after what Lucius did to you"

"Yes, well Har – urgh – Potter told me what happened, and I kind of need to find out for myself it is true" I say, cursing myself for almost calling Potter by his given name; I am definitely spending way too much time with these Gryffindors – the minute we can get a house me and Jacob are having months, perhaps years of time alone – Gryffindor free time.

The familiar loud crack sounds from just behind me and I turn to see Potter with a very amazed Embry and a slightly curious Jacob right behind him.

"Ok, we have to head to the fifth floor – you and your mother can go in and talk to Lucius. I will take these two back to my office with me" Potter says, leading us over to the huge golden elevators just off the side of the atrium.

Potter leaves my mother and me in a waiting cell, it has three white chairs, a maple wooden desk, a steel door and not a single window – it is very much like a prison visiting cell in Azkaban, only a lot lighter.

The door opens a moment later and my father strides in closing the door in the face of the Ministry worker who was about to reach for the handle

My mother jumps up instantly and throws her arms around my father and I can't help but smile – I can only hope that Jacob and I are still that in love after many, many years of marriage like them.

"So, could someone please tell me what is going on?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at my father as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the desk to me

"What is going on is simple – I lost my temper and have ended up in a spot of trouble, and seeing as I am already on probation it is not a good look"

"I know you lost your temper, and I know you used an unforgivable, as well as a few memory charms – I just want to know why? And why should I help you out of this?"

"Why, you ask? It is simple really – that Weasley woman was telling the people at _The Daily Prophet _everything else there is to know about you, as well as confirming some of the earlier 'rumours' published about you, so I stopped her and erased the memories of all who she had spoken with to ensure this did not hit the news stand. As for why you should help – I am still your father and you still do what I say"

"Ah, but as of the 25th of June I have no father, so why should I do this? If I leave you here now I get everything and there is not a thing you could do about it"

I can't help but smile as my father's expression changes from one of nonchalance to fear

"Look Draco, your mother convinced me a little while back to drop the emancipation case, and although I am not happy, nor will I ever be, that you choose to spend the rest of your life with someone who is not pure of blood or a female there is nothing I can do to stop you. You are my son, and I do love you – I care about you, and if you are going to be happy with this boy then I will not try and stop you, nor will I deny you of anything that is rightfully yours"

I open my mouth in shock – I cannot believe what I am hearing - this is insane. Why did he not tell me he had changed his mind? Why had my mother not told me he had changed his mind?

"Why didn't either of you inform me that you were no longer going to emancipate me from the family?" I ask, looking between the both of them now

"That was my doing dear, I didn't want you marriage to Jacob to come to an early end because you no longer had to worry about getting your inheritance and the like" my mother explains, flushing with embarrassment

"Mother I would be marrying Jacob regardless of the emancipation – and I still will, on the date you have worked so hard to set for us"

Before I can blink my mother throws her arms around me again and kisses my forehead, no doubt leaving a pale pink lipstick stain on the top of my head

"So father, does this mean, seeing as how you say you accept almost everything now that you will apologise for using two unforgivable curses on Jacob?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him for good measure

"I only ever used the one on him Draco"

"But what about when we were at the Manor and Jacob was asking me a million and one crazy questions and doubting our relationship and stuff?"

"I have told you already that it was not me"

"Well who was it?" I ask, rolling my eyes

"I have answer for that as well" my mother pipes up, looking down at her hands

"Yes mother?"

"It was Twinkle. I told her to do it, I allowed her to use magic in the house. I wanted to test both you and Jacob to see how real this was. It wasn't that I had my doubts or anything, it was just that you are my baby, and I wanted to make sure that you and he were making the right decision. Please don't hate me, I was only looking out for you both" she cries, tears falling from her eyes

"It is ok mother, I understand. I think" I say, rubbing soothing circles on to her back in order to console her

"I told you it wasn't me" my father says, a wicked smile forming on his thin pink lips

"Right, sorry father, but I did have my reasons to suspect you. I didn't even think it could have been mother, she was the one who told me and Jacob to get married after all" I say, smiling at my mother to reassure her that I was not too mad about what she had the elf do

"I am going to hunt Potter down so I can get everything set for your release" I say nodding curtly at my mother and father before exiting the room in search of Potter, and Jacob who I now had a lot of things to tell.

**So, you probably all hate that I made Lucius see the error in his ways, but I did that for a friend of mine, Bruce (love you honey), who lost someone really close to him the other night. Lucius is one of his favourite characters and I asked him if he could have one thing in my story what it would be, and he told me that he wanted Lucius not to be an ass to Draco anymore. **

**So I obliged, and some of you will think it is lame, but I actually kind of like it. It shows that Malfoy family bond that is fairly evident in the actual cannon stories.**

**So the wedding is like a chapter away, and Ginny still has to be dealt with, and someone is going to die. **

**Please read and review, I am making a vow now to mention the names of everyone who reviews this chapter because I want to show my appreciation for you guys like you do for me when you review my story.**

**PrettyTwisted**


	24. Last Minute Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: So, I wish to give a huge thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter - Utena-puchiko-nyu, Angelic95, Princess Kyra, Pixieangel3000, Zen Raver (Dylan, feel special), RRW, Nequam-tenshi, Ayam3112 and a special thanks to emiliex0x and Disneygleek who are regular reviewers of my story, and whose reviews always make me want to write more. And of course to all of the other people who have reviewed so far. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Please continue doing so. I definitely need to remember to call you all out when you take the time out to review my story! It is the only way I can think to repay you all.**

**Warning – Spoilers for the last two Harry Potter books.**

Chapter 24 – Last minute planning.

- Jacob's POV -

"Wow Jacob, the time has gone by so quickly, you and Draco are getting married tomorrow, are you excited?" Embry asks, throwing aside the book he is reading to look at me

"I am excited, it feels like it took us forever to get this far" I reply, skimming through the last chapter of the book I had been reading for the last two hours titled _The Pureblood Family Tree_

"Does that mean you guys will be leaving here after you get married?"

"No, unfortunately Hermione wants us to stay with Harry until after the baby is born, just in case she has to rush to Draco for something. Actually Draco's parents asked if we wanted to stay there and they would open the wards to Hermione and connect her fireplace to their Floo network, but Hermione wasn't too keen on the idea – she had some bad experiences in that house"

"Fair enough, hey, do you want to head downstairs and see if Harry and Draco have killed each other yet? It has been awfully quiet down there" Embry chuckles

"Sure, sure" I reply, pulling myself up from the chintz armchair and heading down the stairs in search of my really soon to be husband and Embry's imprint

We enter the main living room to find Harry with his back to us, his nose buried in a book. Draco is lounging on the armchair across from him, his head hanging off the side of the couch, and right near him, running his hands through Draco's hair is a little kid I have never seen before in my life.

The kid has a cute little button nose, slightly tan skin, bright green eyes and light brown hair – he is a really cute kid.

"It is so nice of you two to finally join us, Mrs Malfoy will be here soon, she needs to see you and Draco to handle a few final things for the wedding tomorrow" Harry says, accepting a kiss from Embry as he leans down

"So, who is the kid?" Embry asks, hoping over the back of the couch to sit next to his boyfriend

"Oh that is my Godson, Teddy. He was begging his Grandmother, whom he lives with, to let him come over" Harry explains, smiling fondly down at the little boy who is messing Draco's perfect hair up

"Is Draco asleep?" Embry whispers, clearly recognising how out of character it is from the young blonde to allow someone to ruin his perfect appearance like that

"No Embry, I am not asleep" Draco responds, causing Embry to jump off the couch a little in shock

"Hey, hey, Draco, who are them people?" Teddy asks, trying to hide slightly behind Draco's head

"Those. It is who are those people" Draco says, correcting the child

"Teddy meet Embry and Jacob, go and annoy them for a little while" he adds, waving his hand in our directions and finally opening his eyes to smile up at me.

Teddy smiles over at the two of us before shrugging and resuming his playing with Draco's hair

"Potter, do you have no control over this child?" Draco drawls, only slightly, if at all, annoyed with the kid attacking his hair again

"I have plenty of control over Teddy actually, but I think I should leave him. It is a growth development thing" Harry replies, much to the confusion of everyone in the room

"How is ruining my hair a growth development thing Potter?" Draco asks, trying, and failing to pull himself in to a sitting position

Before Harry has a chance to answer the fireplace flares to life and Draco's mother, dressed in an elegant dusty brown robe, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, steps through - smiling happily at everyone in the room.

"Ok, what the hell?" I shout, looking back at Teddy, who now has platinum blonde hair and icy grey eyes – I could have sworn that kid had brown hair and green eyes a moment ago

"Like I told you, growth development" Harry responds, waving his hand and smiling proudly at Teddy

"Ok, can someone please explain to me what just happened?" I ask, looking between Harry and Teddy with my dark eyes no doubt bulging from my head

"To put it in simple terms for you guys, since I am sure Mrs Malfoy has plenty of things she needs to get done, Teddy can transform himself, change his appearance at will. It is a very rare magical thing, his mother was the same" Harry answers

"Wow, ok. I will just pretend I didn't hear that, or see that" I say staring quizzically at the young boy, who now looks like he could be a Malfoy himself

"Draco can you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you, it is important" I add, helping Draco off the couch and leading him toward the kitchen where we could have some privacy

"Please don't be too long boys, there is still a lot to get done before tomorrow" Mrs Malfoy calls behind us.

Draco and I sit down at the small wooden table in the kitchen – he looks slightly nervous

"Draco, you know how I was busy all morning?" I ask, taking his small, pale, slender hand in mine

"Of course I remember, I was stuck alone with Potter and the brat kid" he responds, causing me to choke back a bark of laughter

"Well I was reading this interesting book about pureblood families, and it had me thinking about our marriage" I begin, taking his other hand in mine when his beautiful facial features turn to one of concern at my words

"Anyway, I was reading about the Malfoy family, and then by marriage I found the Black family, and I have to say that being a Black myself I really do not like the association and stigma that comes with it in your world. I guess what I am trying to say is that, if you want, when we finally sign those papers tomorrow, could we maybe keep your name instead"

Draco's mouth forms a perfect 'O', his gorgeous grey eyes open wide in shock

"Look, if you don't want too because of what happened with your dad, then I can totally understand – but I just can't seem to get past the things I read about the Black's in your world. It freaked me out a little to be honest, and then I remembered what you said about your Aunt Bella torturing Hermione, and I came across the name Bellatrix Black in the book – it said she was married to someone – but she is your mothers' sister and she was a Black. Is this the women who did that to Hermione?"

"Yes, that is her. She really was a nutcase. I am pretty sure she was in love with the Dark Lord actually. But Jacob, what will your father think when you tell him you got married, and changed your name to boot. I mean the Malfoy name is not exactly saintly in my world either" he says, looking down at our entwined hands

"But that is the thing, I didn't get any terrible information about the Malfoy's in this book – I mean aside from your dad going to Azkaban not too long ago"

"Yeah well that is because they have always had the money to pay their way out of trouble" Draco chuckles, causing a smile to form on my lips

"I know how important your family and your family name are to you Draco. I mean at least then we would be keeping it alive, even if the kid isn't going to be all pure"

"You really are amazing, did you know that?" he whispers, leaning across the table to press his lips in to mine

"I think you have told me that before – you might want to stop doing that in case my head ends up as big as yours, because that would be awkward, we wouldn't fit in the same bed" I say, causing Draco's beautiful, hardly ever heard, music laugh to escape his lips.

A soft knock at the door brings us back to reality – we have final preparations to make.

Draco's mother is standing on the other side of the door, smiling brightly at us

"Come along you two, we have much to do. First I want you both to try your outfits on to see if they are still going to fit, and after that we need to head off to confirm everything with the officiator of the ceremony" she says, grabbing Draco by the upper arm and dragging him toward her

"Draco come with me so I can get you into your gorgeous wedding attire, and Jacob, I have left yours with Embry and Harry, so run along and try everything on. You two are NOT seeing each other in your wedding garments until tomorrow" she adds walking off with a slightly disgruntled Draco.

I walk back down in to the living room to find Harry rolling around on the floor with Teddy and Embry, beaming up at me from the couch holding out an expensive looking black tuxedo with pale blue shirt and white tie

"Go and try this on Jakey" Embry coos, handing the outfit over to me

"Wait, wait Jake, you forgot the robe" he adds, throwing a long, soft black robe at me where it lands on my head

"Hey did you guys get to see what Draco is going wear?" I ask, turning back toward them with a cheeky smile on my face

"We did actually, but we are not telling you" Harry says, laughing when I poke my tongue out at him before heading out of the door and up to the room Draco and I are staying in.

I quickly pull the tuxedo, shirt and tie on before walking over to the full length mirror behind me and casting my eyes over myself.

The dark tuxedo, coupled with the pale shirt and white tie makes my tan skin stand out more than usual, it makes it look like I am glowing, and I can't help but smile – Mrs Malfoy did an amazing job.

"Jacob dear, hurry up, we need to head off to meet with the ceremony official" Mrs Malfoy calls, knocking heavily on the bedroom door before walking in and stopping dead in the middle of the room

"You look beautiful Jacob" she gushes, rushing forward and throwing her delicate, porcelain like arms around my large neck

"Thanks Mrs Malfoy" I say, blushing slightly

"Now, we need to head off to Hogwarts to meet with Professor McGonagall – she is going to be officiating the ceremony – she was the only person I could think of with a licence to perform this bonding ceremony – and she graciously agreed"

"Hold on a second, did you just say we were going to Hogwarts? As in that magical school that Draco went too?" I ask, my mind already forming images of what the school would look like

"Yes, that is exactly where we are going. Now quickly change so we can head over there. We will be travelling via the Floo network; directly in to Headmistress McGonagall's office" she says, smiling fondly up at me before leaving the room.

X0x0x0x

Mrs Malfoy pulls the jar of Floo powder toward her, ushering Draco and I over the threshold. She throws a handful toward our feet and shouts

"Headmistress McGonagall's office, Hogwarts"

A second later we are spinning; my hands around Draco's middle to ensure he does not fall when our feet hit the floor of the fireplace we are exiting from

My feet land hard on a stone floor a moment later, I quickly cast my eyes around the large, circular room, completely in awe – there are portraits lining the walls, all of them looking down at the two of us – some smiling happily, others looking bored and a few who looked disgusted by the arrival of the two of us

"Ah, Minerva, our guest have arrived" the portrait of a man with a long white beard and matching hair, sparkling blue eyes and a slightly large nose calls, rushing from his frame in to that of a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and heavily hooded eyes

"So they talk and move?" I whisper, slightly taken aback – the portraits in Hermione's house had only moved, none of them had spoken to me

"Yes, they do – ah, that is Professor Dumbledore"

"Wait, the one you were meant to kill?" I interrupt, looking up the old man who had excitedly rushed off to inform this Minerva women of our arrival

"Yes, the one I was meant to kill – and – er – the one in the current frame with him, well that is Professor Snape, the man who did kill him" Draco answers, looking down at the stone floor, his face flushed red

"Ah, Mr Malfoy – and you must be Mr Black" an old women in a tartan robe, her hair pulled back in to a bun and her lips pursed slightly calls, coming over to shake each of our hands

The fireplace flares to life again as Mrs Malfoy steps through, nodding and smiling politely at not only the women in the room, but in the direction of the portrait containing Professor's Dumbledore and Snape

"Thank you for meeting with us Headmistress, it really does mean a lot to me" Mrs Malfoy says, shaking hands with the women

"It is my pleasure Mrs Malfoy, now please take a seat, all of you" she smiles, pulling her wand out and making three plush golden chairs form out of thin air

"It is my understanding, Mr Malfoy that you are wishing to form a union with Mr Black?" she begins, taking a seat behind her desk

"That is correct, Professor" Draco answers, still avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room

"Well, this is marvellous. As your mother would have told you, I am officiating the ceremony, and it will be held here, at Hogwarts – in the Great Hall. Now don't worry, I have already ensured all students will be in their house common rooms and unable to leave" she says, using the tip of her wand to force Draco to look at her

"Is there something the matter Mr Malfoy?" she asks, her voice sounding slightly concerned

"No Professor, nothing is wrong"

"Do not lie to me Mr Malfoy – I can always tell – now what is wrong?" she chides, sounding very much like someone who had taught Draco not too long ago

"It is just that – well – it is weird, being here, in Hogwarts – I never thought I would be back here, least of all be getting married here"

"Hogwarts is the safest place in our world Mr Malfoy – it is the perfect place for you to get married. Having it here will guarantee no media, no unwanted guests and no interruptions" the women says, offering Draco a small, crooked smile that seemed oddly out of place on her hard looking face

"Minerva, could I perhaps have a word with Draco?" the portrait of Dumbledore asks, his blue eye twinkling with fondness when he looks down at my fiancé

"Of course – Mrs Malfoy, Mr Black, would you both like to accompany me to the Great Hall for some dinner. I promise the students will not bother you or ask you too many questions" Minerva says, lightly touching Draco on the shoulder as we leave the room.

We step on to the stone steps just beyond the door and instantly they begin to move, spiralling downward slowly

We reach the main hallway and my eyes open wide with amazement as I look down. There are staircases everywhere, and what is more – they move.

"How the hell do stairs move?" I voice, stepping on to the middle flight behind the two ladies as we walk down toward a set of large, golden double doors

"Magic, Mr Black" the Headmistress answers, pushing the huge double doors open and striding in to the room.

The room, or Great Hall, as the women had referred to it is massive. Four long tables sit in the middle of the room, with a long table on a slightly raised pedestal facing the four of them. Just behind what I am assuming is the teachers table are four huge hourglasses, all of them filled with a different coloured sand – one red, one blue, one yellow and one green.

"Wow" I breathe, casting my eyes up at the high roof, which has a slight covering of grey clouds sprinkling rain that I can't seem to feel

"The roof is bewitched to look like the night sky" Mrs Malfoy explains, gripping my hand and leading me to a seat at the large teachers table

"The students will be arriving any moment" the Headmistress says just as the double doors fly open and a flock of students – from eleven to, I am assuming, eighteen , come bustling in to the Great Hall, all of them casting an oddly confused look in mine and Mrs Malfoy's direction before separating and heading off to certain tables

As more students slowly made their way in to the Great Hall for dinner the tables suddenly fill with food – from thin air. The spread is amazing – there are chicken wings, steaks, vegetables, berry cobbler, juices and water all within reaching distance.

After we finish eating and the students clear the room – some looking slightly forlorn and curious as they stare at me – the Headmistress leads us back up to her office.

Draco is sitting in the same chair he was before we left, deep in conversation with the portrait of Professor Dumbledore

"And that, dear boy, is what really happened. Professor Snape can verify this for me – but yes, I really was dying already and I knew it. It was my one final wish to have Professor Snape kill me as soon as I got word of the task that Voldemort had set for you. I do not, and will never, regret my decision and I wish for you to do the same. Draco, you did what you needed to do to protect yourself and your family – do not continue to beat yourself up over it – and please do me the honour of being able to sneak down in to the Great Hall to see you marry that charming young lad" the portrait says, smiling down at Draco

"You don't need to sneak in to the Great Hall, sir, you can find a portrait willing to share – consider this an official invite" Draco says, his eyes slightly watery as he smiles up at the portrait of his old Headmaster

"And we are no longer alone my boy – but please remember what we spoke about Draco – and enjoy your wedding tomorrow evening – I know I will. Severus will be attending with me, won't you?" Dumbledore says, smiling at the hooked nose man – Professor Snape – in the portrait with him

"Yes, Albus I will attend Draco's wedding" Snape sighs, making an effort to roll his eyes at the old man next to him

"I sorted everything out with your mother at dinner. You two will arrive here at midday, no later – the ceremony will start at one and obviously the reception will begin after that" Professor McGonagall explains, looking between Draco and I – wow, how had I not heard them talking when I was sitting right next to them – it must have been that delicious food

"Thank you for everything Headmistress" Mrs Malfoy says, shaking hands with the old women again as I help Draco off his seat

"Ah, yes Minerva did inform me of your current situation" the Dumbledore portrait says, looking down at Draco's over large stomach and smiling brightly

"Not exactly what everyone would have picked for you Draco, is it?" the Snape portrait asks, eyeing Draco's stomach with an odd expression on his face

"No way! You know as well as I do, Snape, that most people would have picked me to be in Azkaban by now, definitely not about to marry the love of my life and carrying his child" Draco laughs, the musical sound causing Dumbledore to chuckle heartily as Snape rolled his eyes dramatically before smiling – just like a father would – down at Draco

"We need to leave. I have a few more things to sort out, but Draco you should head home and rest dear – Jacob stay with him" Mrs Malfoy says, pushing us toward the fireplace

"Yes, do take care of him – it was lovely to meet you" Dumbledore calls, waving happily at me

"It was nice to meet you too" I say, slightly perturb at the thought of talking to a portrait, regardless if it can talk back or not.

I grab Draco around the middle as we step in to the stone fireplace. A moment later we are spinning, heading back to Grimmauld Place.

"You guys are back – you were gone for hours. Is everything alright? Is it all planned?" Embry asks, jumping up from the couch excitedly

"Yes, everything is set and ready. Mrs Malfoy has a few more things she needs to check and double check I guess, but everything is good to go for tomorrow" I answer, helping Draco over to the couch, pulling his head down on to my lap

"Wow. I am so excited. I can't get over the fact you are getting married dude" Embry smiles, clapping me on the shoulder

"Ok, you are hiding something, I know you are – what is it?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously, my hands running up and down Draco's back as his eyes flutter closed

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" he asks, flicking his eyes over to Harry who seems lost deep in thought

"I know you Embry – you ramble a lot when you have something to hide, so just tell me please"

"Alright, here" he says, handing me a folded piece of paper

"That Ginny girl sent this to Harry – it was cursed and would have put him in hospital if he wasn't so smart. But she pretty much threatens to ruin your wedding tomorrow because if you hadn't of met Draco in the first place then I would have never met Harry and she would still have him" he adds, smiling weakly at me as I unfold the note, preparing to read the contents

"I am sorry for this Jacob – I will make sure she can't ruin your wedding. I have some people from the Ministry out looking for her now" Harry says, putting his head down in his hands

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault Harry – this bitch is just insane. At least now it explains why she has been targeting me and Draco rather then you" I shrug, casting my eyes down to the messy, tiny scrawl on the page

_Harry_

_I do not know why I am warning you – but I am – probably because I am still in love with you and wish you no harm. That is why I have cursed this parchment. It will put you in St Mungo's for about 24 hours, keeping you safe from the debacle of a wedding happening tomorrow._

_Yes, I do know when it is, and I know where it is. I did read the invitation my brother and Hermione had in the draw that day._

_I am doing this for us Harry – I know it sounds crazy considering most of my anger has been directed at Malfoy and that Jacob kid. But don't you see – it is all their fault anyway._

_You see – if Malfoy had never met Jacob then that dude who I know you are seeing now would never have had the chance to steal you away from me. I know he is a friend of Jacob's, and by admission Malfoy is to blame. He should never have gotten with Jacob in the first place, and then you would never have met this other bloke._

_Do you see now Harry – do you see why I am going to make those two pay?_

_Please take my sorry in advance for the curse. I did not mean you harm, I just wished to save you from this insanity._

_Ginny_

"Wow, she is insane. But Harry – I heard today when we had to talk to the Headmistress, that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world or something – so how can Ginny possibly interrupt the wedding?" I ask, throwing the letter on to the table in the middle of the room and glaring at it – thankful that Draco was sound asleep and clueless as to what is going on – he definitely does not need any extra stress

"Yes it really is, but I am still going to have the trainee's look for her – and take her in if we can – at least until after you two are married" Harry says, clearly still feeling bad that his ex girlfriend has gone AWOL

"Well, thanks, it means a lot. But hey, I am going to get Draco up to bed, I will see you two tomorrow" I say, lifting Draco easily off the couch and holding him against my chest, his warm breath tickling the crook of my neck

I place Draco gently down on the bed and remove his shoes, pants and shirt before pulling the covers up and over his torso. I press a soft kiss to his pale forehead, my mind filled with imagery of what Draco was going to look like tomorrow.

Wow, tomorrow – this time tomorrow I will be married to this amazing man, regardless of what that crazy Ginny women has planned.

**Wedding time in the next chapter, it is going to be epic. Ok, maybe not epic but it will be good because it is just awesome that I finally got them this far. **

**Please read and review, I will update again soon. I really can't have you all waiting when we are at the final stages now, can I?**

**Thanks to you all**

**PrettyTwisted**


	25. Just The Way You Are!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognise here. That includes the song.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Finally we make it to the wedding, it took a long time, but we have finally made it. And that means that this story is slowly, but surely, coming to an end soon.**

**A couple of you have requested a sequel. Which I am open to doing, provided I can think of what direction to throw them in after I get to the ending of this one, and obviously if you all still want a sequel once I am done...Haha!**

**I want to apologize in advance if my wedding is crap because I am not a wedding person, and I usually have a few too many to drink at the reception and not actually remember the actual ceremony part. So please don't hate me if it does not live up to your expectations.**

**Warnings: Cussing and maybe a little something else. I can't remember.**

Chapter 25 – Just The Way You Are

- Draco's POV -

"Draco, you look amazing" my mother gushes, pulling me against her and pressing a hard kiss to my forehead

"Thank you mother" I sigh, pulling away from her and looking myself over in the mirror one last time – any minute now I will walk back to the Great Hall and prepare to marry the love of my life; Jacob Black.

I sit down on the wooden chair in the middle of the un-used classroom and allow my mother to apply potions to my hair, helping it to sit right – something it hasn't done since I fell pregnant.

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Draco, what is it?" she asks, removing her hands from my hair to walk around and face me, kneeling on the ground, her hands in mine

"Did you feel like you were going to be sick when you married father? Or is this just some stupid thing related to the pregnancy?" I ask, blushing slightly

"I did feel like that – but I am not going to lie Draco – yours will be intensified due to your pregnancy. But don't think about it darling, you are going to leave this room soon and marry the man of your dreams – all of these strange feelings will be well worth it; trust me, I know" she answers, running her hand down my cheek and smiling, her eyes watering slightly

"Thanks" I whisper, standing up from the chair and taking one final look in the mirror; I can't help but smile as I look myself up and down – the black tux coupled with the fitted dark blue shirt and black tie make the silver-grey of my eyes pop – you can see the flecks of silver, normally unnoticed, dotting my grey eyes.

My mother comes up behind me and helps me pull the blue-black robe over my outfit

"You are so beautiful" she whispers, bursting in to tears and throwing her arms around me, her light make up running a little down her pale cheeks

"Wow, you have not shown this much emotion in years" I whisper, running my hands up the length of her back, her silk robe cool on my hand

"I know, I am just so happy for you baby" she sniffs, pulling herself out to arms length from me, her small hands on my shoulders

"I am going to head in to the Hall and take my seat. Twinkle will come and get you when the time is right" she whispers, placing one final kiss to my head before sweeping from the room, leaving me alone.

I walk around the room a couple of times, going through my vows in my head – Jacob and I had decided to write our own – and I wanted to make sure that I would remember them.

"Master Draco, sir, we are ready for you" Twinkle says, bowing low before opening the door for me and leading me toward the huge golden doors of the Great Hall.

I look to my left knowing that just beyond the veil of concealment magic that my mother had insisted upon Jacob is there – waiting, hopefully just as nervous as I am.

The chatter in the Great Hall stops abruptly as a low chorus of music begins – the traditional pureblood wedding march.

My insides squirm as I feel the doors open and the magic beside me begin to lift. I turn to my left as the outline of Jacob's body slowly comes in to focus.

My eyes bulge out of my head when he comes in to view, and the sound of stifled laughter in the Hall floats toward my ears – damn, I must look like a real freak – but Jacob looks amazing. He has the same tuxedo and robe as me, but the pale blue shirt and white tie, just visible through the opening of his robes, makes his beautiful tan skin stand out. His dark eyes are glistening with happiness as he looks me up and down – his gorgeous smile firmly on his face

"Wow, you look incredible" I whisper, fighting the urge to throw my arms around him and slam my mouth in to his

"And you look amazing" he whispers, taking my hand in his and inhaling deeply before turning toward the Hall.

My mother really has outdone herself. The bewitched roof shows a continuous and beautiful splattering of snow, so white and fluffy, falling from above against a dusty blue, with a slight grey tinged sky. The four house tables have been removed, replaced with small round tables, all covered in silver satin with a gorgeous centrepiece of white and blue roses.

The teachers table is not up their either, instead there is a slightly raised pedestal covered with white and blue rose petals, with bright, free floating fairy lights hanging around the room.

Headmistress McGonagall is standing up there, smiling down at Jacob and I as we slowly walk, hand in hand toward her on a dark blue carpet down the middle of the room, covered in white rose petals with a silver tinge.

"Wow, your mum is amazing" Jacob whispers, looking around the room and smiling brightly, causing a smile to break out on my own face.

I look around at the people in attendance. My mother had told me that a few family friends would be attending, but I didn't think that this many people would have been here – at least 60 people are seated at the small round tables, all of them staring at Jacob and I as we head toward the alter to tie ourselves together – forever.

"What is my dad and pack doing here? They know nothing about your world" Jacob whispers, his eyes fixed to two small round tables at the front of the room

"I don't know, but they don't look mad, do they?" I ask, craning my neck slightly to get a better look at them.

Sam is sitting closest to the aisle, smiling happily at the two of us, next to him is that little kid Seth, who looks like he wants to jump out of his seat and run over to Jacob. To Seth's right is Leah – the women who had caused a lot of problems for Jacob and me – she offers Jacob a weak smile as we walk past – but for the most part she looks embarrassed, and slightly ashamed.

We reach the pedestal and turn to face each other.

Jacob's dad is finally in my sight – he is smiling, and he has a slight sheen of tears forming in his eyes.

"I would like to thank you all for being here to bear witness to the official union of Mr Jacob Black and Mr Draco Malfoy, before we begin I must ask if there is anyone in attendance today who has any aversions to this union and wish to speak up, if not then forever hold your peace" McGonagall begins, bringing my attention to her

She raises her wand and looks down at the two of us, a sweet smile on her lips – her makeup helping her to look much younger then she normally does.

McGonagall flicks her wands a couple of times and a shiny silver rope, not unlike that which you see when making an unbreakable vow, slithers out the end of her wand and winds itself around mine and Jacob's hands

"Now before I can bind you two together, magically, I understand that you have both written your own vows? Jacob, would you like to go first?" she asks, turning to Jacob who looks like he might vomit any moment now

Jacob takes a deep breath before nodding slightly, his hand tightening slightly in mine

"Draco – I figured I would be honest with these, so here we go; when I first met you I thought you were the strangest person I had ever met. But now I realise you are actually the most amazing person I have ever met. I promise to love you for you, including all of the weird magic stuff. I promise to look after you, care for you and kick your ass when you need it" he says, causing everyone, including me to burst in to a silent fit of giggles – he really is amazing.

"I look forward to starting a life and a family with you" he says, his eyes flicking down to my stomach, covered by the blue-black robe I am wearing

"Draco Malfoy, I love you more than anyone in this world, and I will be honoured to call you my husband once we are bonded for life" he finishes, winking at me as the binds on our hands tighten more at the end of his vows.

"Mr Malfoy, would you like to recite your vows now?" McGonagall asks, her eyes twinkling slightly – the way Dumbledore's used to do.

I take a deep breath and hold back a bark of laughter when I look just beyond Jacob's shoulder at a portrait of a woman in white, sharing her space with a bored, but proud looking Snape and a smiling and twinkling Dumbledore.

"Jacob; you are the love of my life. I can honestly say that I have never felt this way about anyone before, and as you well know it scared me at first and I did try to run. But I realised my mistake, and now look where we are – being bonded for life – and there is nothing I want more then to be with you forever. You literally mean the world to me" I begin, my grip on his hand tightening now as well

"I promise to look after you and care for you, and to calm you down when you need it" I say, effectively causing Jacob's pack members, along with Potter, Granger and Weasley to fall in to fits of silent laughter.

"I love you Jacob Black and I can't wait to be joined with you so we can start a family and live a long and happy life together"

The silver strands on our hands, linking us together tightens again before disappearing, leaving both of us with a slight burn mark on the back of our hands. A moment later, right before my eyes, Jacob's burn fades in to a shiny silver scar – another wolf thing.

"Now, to confirm this union would you please repeat after me" McGonagall says, looking first at Jacob

"I, Jacob Black, take you, Draco Malfoy, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us"

Jacob repeats McGonagall word for word, his eyes locked with mine as he slides the ring my mother had gone and brought on to my hand as he finishes

"Now, Mr Malfoy, please repeat after me" McGonagall says, handing me the ring so I can slide it on to Jacob's finger

"I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Jacob Black, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us"

I repeat the words and slide the beautiful silver ring on to Jacob's finger, my eyes never leaving his as I do so, knowing that the ring is magical and would adjust itself automatically to the right size

"By the power vested in me under Magical Weddings and Functions decree 011 I now pronounce you officially bonded, you may now kiss each other" McGonagall says.

I press my lips in to Jacob's savouring the sweet taste of his lips as our tongues slide and dance together.

Jacob and I quickly sign the binding magical contract McGonagall hands to use before she waves her wand and the tables disappear, leaving the floor open. Two large tables appear along both side walls, covered in food and beverages

"I would like the new Mr and Mr Malfoy to make their way to the dance floor for the first dance as a married couple" McGonagall says, flicking her wand to lower the lights in the room

A band that I had seen in gossip magazines a few times take to a corner of the room, the singer using his wand to magically modify his voice louder

"This song is for you Draco – your lovely husband would have sung it himself but he really does have a terrible voice" the lead singer says, smiling over at Jacob before signalling for the members of the band to being playing the music.

"You have a song for me?" I ask curiously, wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck and swaying slightly with him in time for the music

"I do, it is a muggle song so you won't know it, but it really does describe perfectly what I think of you" he answers, pressing a light kiss to my lips.

I lean my head against Jacob's broad chest as we sway to the music. I close my eyes to listen to the lyrics of the song –

_Oh his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment him_

_He won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think he don't see what I see_

_But every time he asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stare's for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_

_His laugh, his laugh_

_He hates but I think it's so sexy_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know _

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what your searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stare's for awhile_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

A single tear slides down my cheek at the lyrics of the song. Other couples had joined us on the dance floor and I hadn't even noticed.

"Wow Jacob – I think I just fell even more in love with you after that" I say, choking back the tears of happiness that threaten to slide down my cheeks

"Well it is all the truth. Every line of that song describes exactly what I think of you" he says, pressing his lips in to mine, sending me in to a light headed spin

As the song comes to an end we separate, smiling happily up at each other

"I am just going to run along and see what my dad has to say, I think your mum wants to dance with you anyway" Jacob says, pressing a kiss to my nose before rushing off in the direction of his father to find out why he was here and how he knew

"Would you care to dance mother?" I ask, taking her hand and walking her toward the dance floor as the band begins another song

"That was so beautiful Draco, even your father agrees" she says, nodding in my father's direction as we move gently to the music

"Well it was all you, you made it beautiful. Speaking of you, mother, how the hell is Jacob's father here? He didn't even know about the wedding, let alone the magic" I say, eyeing her curiously

"That is all on Embry. He decided to tell Mr Black what was going on, and it took a lot to get him to believe it as well, especially the magic stuff. I believe Embry ended up calling Harry over to show proof to the lot of them that it was all real, and as soon as they realised this was not a lie they had demanded they be allowed to attend the wedding" she explains

"Well, that is awesome. I can tell Jake is really happy to have his dad here" I say, pulling away from her when the song comes to an end.

The evening turns in to night time as people continue to dance and drink – genuinely enjoying themselves.

I take a seat near the table holding the beverages and cast my eyes over everyone on the dance floor – moving so freely and smiling happily, talking among one and other.

"Oh fuck" I whisper, clutching my stomach when a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen, feeling as though someone has clenched their fists around all of my muscles and squeezed really tightly.

I grab a goblet of water and down it quickly, hoping to calm myself down – that pain was nothing, it was merely my unborn child trying to make his or her presence known.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you ok?" Potter asks, raising an eyebrow at me curiously before reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice and handing it to a slightly intoxicated Ron Weasley

"Yeah, I am fine" I respond, wincing when the same muscle contracting pain shoots through my stomach again

"No, you really are not fine. You look like you are going to be sick, and you have winced in pain twice in the last five minutes. I am going to go and look for Hermione. Stay here. Ron, go and find Jacob" Potter says, sounding very much like the Head Auror at that moment.

Granger rushes over a moment later, looking down at me seriously, her hair slightly askew from the run back in to the Great Hall – she must have been outside catching some fresh air

"What is wrong? Tell me now or I swear to Merlin I will hurt you" she says, her voice sounding very serious as she stares me down

"I don't know Granger – it just kind" but I never get the rest of the sentence out as another extreme cramp pulsates through my stomach

"Draco, honey, are you ok?" Jacob asks, beating Weasley back over by an entire room length as he leans down next to me, his hand on my back

"Oh shit, no, it fucking hurts" I cry throwing my head back as another cramp rocks my stomach.

Granger pulls her wand out and quickly transfigures a chair in to a bed – that looks oddly like a hospital bed and points toward it, hinting that I should climb on

"Hermione, what the fuck is going on?" Jacob shouts, attracting the attention of more of the guests – including my parents, who both push past a group of guests to get closer to us.

A loud crash takes the attention from me a moment later. I quickly spin around and see the red headed Ginny Weasley standing there, smiling over at everyone in the room

"I think my invite might have gotten lost in the mail. It took me a long time to get in here as well, but I remember Harry telling me something about the Shrieking Shack being a secret passage to the grounds, so I took that" she explains, striding in to the room, her wand pointed in the general direction of Jacob and me

"Ginny, leave now – you have no right to punish Jacob or Draco, regardless of your ridiculous reasons you stated in that letter" Potter says, taking a step closer to his ex.

"Draco, get in the bed now, you are seriously in labour, a month too early. So get in the fucking bed or I will make you" Granger shouts right at the moment a massive cramp rips through my body, causing me to hunch over, my arms wrapped tightly across my stomach

I take my eyes off the Weasley girl and look down at the bed in fear – labour, already, no way. I am not prepared for this. I didn't ask Granger enough about what will happen from now on.

"Harry just leave Ginny and come here, you are the only person I have taught what to do" Granger shouts, eyeing the Weasel woman with a modicum of distaste

"Wow, even you have turned on me Hermione? Now do you see Harry? Everything relates back to them two freaks" Ginny shouts, pointing in mine and Jacob's direction

"Well I have had it; I am not going to stand for this anymore. This is the last fucking straw" she shouts, raising her wand

"Crucio" she shouts – a stream of red shoots from her wand and hits me directly in the side of the head as I try and climb on to the conjured hospital bed.

The pain is instant. It feels like someone is stabbing me with a million large knives, they are twisting and turning in my skin, my muscles, and my organs. The painful contractions are going almost every minute now and I can feel them mixing – as though the two are soul mates – with the pain from the Cruciatus Curse

I scream out in pain as Weasley grabs me and almost throws me on the bed, magical anger radiating off of him in waves

"Harry get over here now" Granger shouts, running her hands up and down my arm as the pain becomes too much and I can no longer deny myself of screaming

"Harry you know what to do. Do it. Draco, I am so sorry this will take about half an hour, and there is nothing I can do about the curse, I can't perform any form of magic on you at the moment aside from what Harry knows to do and a few charms to cut you open. It is far too dangerous for your child if I do anything. And my god, can some of you come here and hold Draco down, I do not want to mess my incisions up" Granger orders, looking around at the people close by.

Jacob rushes over, his body shaking with wild anger as he places his hands on my shoulders, effectively pinning me to the makeshift bed

"Shit. I am going to kill that fucking bitch" Jacob hisses

"No, you are not, you do not want to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban" my father says, placing his hand on my arm as my mother cries in to his shoulder

"Do you really think I give a fuck about this Azkaban shit? Look what she did to my fucking husband" Jacob shouts, scrunching his eyes closed in an effort to calm himself down.

I look to the side, screaming in pain – Ginny Weasley is bound on the floor with magical binds.

The pain is becoming too much. I can feel the contractions as though they are a back up vocal for the torture curse. The two lots of pain together are causing my eyes to water and unwanted, loud and ear splitting screams to escape my mouth.

"I think you need to be with Draco, and your child, not in Azkaban, leave that to someone who has been there and done it all before" my father replies suspiciously, pressing a kiss to mothers head and briefly gripping my hand before walking toward the front of the room where the Weasley bitch is writhing, desperate to break the binds.

My mother rushes after him a moment later.

A sharp pain shoots through my body and I instantly know that Granger has made the first incision

"Baby, you are doing great" Jacob encourages, his anger slightly subsiding in favour of his need to be here for me

"Ja – Ja – Jake, it hurts to bad" I cry, allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes when a major contraction rips through my stomach as Granger continues to slice and hack away at my midriff

"I know Draco. I know" he breaths, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips in a desperate effort to comfort me, or take my mind off the pain – I don't know.

The feeling of knives ripping through me is constant, and I feel my mind starting to wander – the walls are slowly fading in to a blur of colours – pink, blue, purple

"Fucking hell, Malfoy do not let this curse beat you. Fight it. I am not going to allow you to lose your mind, understood?" Ronald Weasley shouts, slapping me hard across the face – just what I needed - more pain on top of the rest I was already feeling.

The pain becomes too much and I close my eyes, allowing my body to feel like it is floating on air – flying on its own. The voices around me are muffled and static, as though the WWN is having broadcasting trouble.

A bright, blinding flash of green light fills the room, breaking me from my partial insanity and bringing the pain back, almost as though it has been magnified by ten – I throw my head back and notice the surprised, slightly happy look on Jacob's face. Potter is resolutely staring at my chest, where his wand is resting, sending a lot of his magical energy through me.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper, unable to shout, scream or even talk anymore

"How do you feel? Is it just the labour pains now?" Potter asks, finally looking up to meet my eyes

"Ah – yeah – I mean, it still feels like the Cruciatus Curse is still on me, but I can tell it is gone. Just the pain of being cut open and the contractions now" I respond, scrunching my eyes as a particularly nasty cramp assaults me

"So, it was – was – um – sorry – it was Ginny who just got hit with the killing curse then?" Potter asks, looking up at Jacob for an answer

"If the killing curse is a blinding green light that causes you to look like you died peacefully when it hits you then yes" he answers, looking over in the general direction that Ginny Weasley was in before

"We are almost done Draco" Granger says, poking her head up from my stomach and looking around at Harry

"I am sorry about Ginny, but you know what to do Harry, so please concentrate. Draco this is going to hurt. This is the make it or break it moment. You will probably pass out from magical exhaustion" she adds, her eyes slightly filled with tears as she speaks of the youngest Weasley girl

"W – w – who killed W- W – Weasley?" I choke out, looking up at Jacob through slightly closed eyes as my body slowly begins to shut down as though I am ready for sleep

"Your Mother did it. Your father went over there to do it, but she stopped him and then, well, you know what happened" Jacob answered just as my eyes finally closed and my energy was almost completely drained.

**Ok, so that is the end of that chapter. I hope it was ok, I liked it a lot more than I thought I would to be honest. **

**So will everything work out and Draco and the baby be fine? What will happen to Mrs Malfoy? How will everyone react to Ginny's death, which was nowhere near as dramatic as I bet you all wanted it to be...But I couldn't have Jacob do it, or Draco, and Harry, Ron and Hermione, regardless of what she has done, wouldn't do it either.**

**Stay tuned for more and I hope you all find it in your hearts to review.**


	26. Oh Boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise in this story.**

**A/N: So, first I wish to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot – Allen Sario, Angelic95, Zen Raver (but yes I am still mad at you dude), Pleiades Wolfe, RRW, PixieAngel3000, ayam3112, emiliexox, andomon, Jojo2381 and the people who have yet to read it and will review because you always do, you know I appreciate it.**

**To the anonymous person who flamed the heck out of my story – piss off – I am just deleting what you have to say, and if you had the guts then you would flame me with an account so I could message you back. You see, I have no problems with someone giving feedback, that is fine, but telling me how sick I am for writing a story like this is just not cool. Please don't do it, I gave warnings in the very beginning, and in the little blurb thing on what this story is about. Thanks.**

**Also, I have a sequel planned. It will be a fair bit ahead from here time wise, as you will find out when I skip to a semi epilogue thing. But that is because I need to skip time, it makes more sense, as you will find out if you do read the sequel when I get to that. It will be more vampire centric in a way, but it will also still include a lot of magic – and a lot more Harry and Embry.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26 – Oh boy!

- Jacob's POV -

I look down at the beautiful child in my arms – he is perfect – he has dark brown, almost black hair - a lot like mine - with pale skin and beautiful silver-grey eyes like Draco.

I can't help but smile as he looks up at me, his bright, wide eyes unblinking.

"Jacob, I think you should go and get some rest. You haven't slept any more than eight hours in the last four days" Embry says, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder

"How can I sleep Embry? I have tried, honestly, but then I remember that Draco still hasn't woken up and I just can't stay still. I need to be in here in case he does wake up" I reply, running my large tan finger along my sons cheek as his eyes flutter closed

"I understand Jake, but it isn't good for you" he says, taking my son and placing him in the tiny crib beside Draco's bed

"I know, but hey, Embry – where is Harry?" I ask, wondering why Embry had decided that today of all days would be a good one to annoy me

"Harry went with the others to Ginny's funeral – it is happening today"

"Oh, right I forgot about her. How are Ron and everyone doing?" I ask, concerned for the Weasley family

"Ron is upset, naturally, as are the rest of them – but Ron wanted me to tell you, or Draco's mother more so, that Mrs Weasley – while extremely upset about the loss of her daughter – does not blame Mrs Malfoy for what she did because she knows that she would have no problems killing someone who had hurt one of her children, especially considering the circumstances" he answers, smiling weakly at me

"Oh, ok, well I will let her know. She is under house arrest; it must be hard for her not to be able to be here at the moment. But at least Harry didn't send her directly to Azkaban. I hear that place is pretty bad" I say, walking over to Draco's bed and taking his hand in mine as I stare down at his face – so peaceful as though he is simply asleep, not in some kind of magical coma

"Azkaban is bad – Harry told me about it – apparently it houses these really foul things called Dementor's that suck all of the happiness from a place – actually, Harry said he used to fear those things, big time, until he learnt the spell that could make them go away or something" Embry says, clearly trying to make conversation

"Wow, they sound like really nice creatures" I muse, running my hand up and down Draco's arm, fighting the urge to cry – I must remain positive; Hermione told me that he could be out of it for a while considering what happened when he went in to labour.

I look over and see Embry has taken the seat I was using earlier so I lean against the side of Draco's bed and turn toward my son – my brain working overtime to remember the name Draco had told me he wanted to use if it was a boy.

"Hey guys, sorry we are so late. We went back to The Burrow for a little while to help out" Hermione says, coming in to the room with Harry and Ron a couple of steps behind her

"You went to a burrow?" Embry asks, scrunching his nose up in confusion

"No, not a burrow – The Burrow – it is the Weasley family home" Harry answers, taking a seat on the arm of the chair that Embry is occupying.

"Oh, I spoke to Professor McGonagall this morning, and she said we can stay here, in Hogwarts for as long as we need. The students won't find us in here anyway" Hermione says, walking over to stand beside Draco, waving her wand around in a now familiar pattern

"Anything?" I ask, looking at the different coloured sparks and lights as they bounce and dance around Draco's entire body

"Actually, yes, his brain waves have improved a lot – which means that the Cruciatus Curse has had little to no effect on him – but it is still too hard to tell when he will wake" she answers, placing her tiny hand on my forearm before conjuring two extra chairs – one for her and one for Ron.

"You know, you guys don't need to stay here" I say, looking around at them

"We want to stay here Jacob. We have been through this all with you basically, and that is not going to change now" Hermione says, pulling a book out from her small, sequined bag

"Thanks, that really means a lot. But Hermione, how the hell did you fit a book in to that tiny bag?" I ask

"Oh it is a spell. I used it when we were travelling during the war, and I found it useful so I have been using it ever since" she answers, nudging Ron in the stomach when he rolls his eyes at her

"Jacob, have you decided what you are going to name your son yet?" Harry asks, looking over at my beautiful son – finally sound asleep

"Well Draco came up with something a while ago, but I can't remember what it was. It was some really weird name actually – kind of like his own name really – his mother recommended some names to him I believe. Um, she gave him a book and 'suggested' he pick names from there, so he did. I just can't remember what the choice for the boy was" I answer, racking my brains to try and think of the name he had chosen

"Would he be mad pissed if you went and named him something else – like Ronald?" Ron asks, causing everyone in the room to chuckle – we all know Draco quiet well by now and we know that if he even knew Ron had suggested such a thing that Draco would probably curse him

"Why are we all laughing? I think Ronald is a good name. It will definitely suit the boy. Look at him – almost as handsome as me" Ron says, walking over and looking down at my son

"There is no way I would subject my child to being named after a Weasley"

I quickly spin around, looking down at Draco – he is paler then normal and he eyes are hardly open, but he is definitely awake – I doubt I could ever forget the sound of his voice with that sarcastic drawl, even if he had been out of it for years.

Hermione rushes forward a moment later, her wand working frantically around Draco

"Are you in any pain?" she asks, pressing her hand lightly on to Draco's stomach, causing his eyes to bulge open and a small groan of pain to escape his lips

"I was fine until you went about pressing on my stomach" he answers, covering his face with the pillow from under his head

"Sorry, but I have no choice. Everything seems to be healing fine, and I can finally heal your cuts from the c-section" Hermione says, a smile breaking out on her face

"You mean you haven't healed me yet?" Draco gasps, throwing the pillow to the floor

"I was unable to use anything other than diagnostic spells on you while you were asleep" Hermione answers, her Healer voice back in force

"Oh well that is just great, now I am going to scar" Draco sighs, closing his eyes and hissing in pain when Hermione casts a few spells directly on to his – now normal sized – stomach

"Ok, Draco, drink these – they are just nutrient potions and calming draughts. Trust me; you are going to need them. You have been through a lot, and about to go through a lot more" she says, forcing a couple of coloured potions in to his hands.

Draco downs the potions quickly before pulling himself in to a sitting position, and moving over before touching the spot next to him and looking at me.

I sit on the bed next to my husband, our legs pressed right against each other

"We will just give you guys a minute" Hermione says, dragging Ron by the back of the robes out of the room – Harry and Embry following right behind them.

"Do you know how happy I am to see you awake?" I ask, pressing my lips carefully in to his, not wanting to hurt him in the slightest when he is still not completely healthy

"Do you know how happy I am just to be awake?" he breaths against my lips, causing me to laugh lightly – even when he is slightly out of it Draco is a smart ass – and this is why I love him.

I stare into his gorgeous eyes, my heartbeat speeding up – he is as beautiful as ever – even with the paler then normal skin, and the slightly off colour, but still magnificent eyes, and the now pale pink, slightly dry lips – if he could see himself right now he would probably chuck a fit.

We are broken from simply looking at each other, pressing small, sweet, soft kisses against each other's skin when our son begins to stir, his soft cries breaking us from each other

"Wow, I guess the kid knows that you finally woke up as well" I sigh, turning in the bed and reaching over to pull my son from his crib

I hand our son to Draco and almost burst in to girly tears when I see the smile that forms on his lips – he looks good with our son in his arms like that. He looks like a natural – I smile down at the two of them before pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead

"Oh yeah, babe, what was that name you picked out from that book your mum told you to read?" I ask

"You don't remember? Well, what have you been calling him this entire time?" Draco asks, looking up at me with a very confused – and totally adorable – look on his face

"Well mostly kid or baby" I shrug, marvelling at how easy it was for Draco to quieten our son down – when Draco was in his magical coma the kid would scream for longer periods of time if he woke prematurely from sleep

"Oh shit. No, I remember now. Your mum wanted you to choose a name from the stars or something, and you were being a smart ass and said you would call the kid Gemini if it is a boy and Capricorn if it is a girl. So she made you read this book and 'suggested' you choose one from there. It was really weird, and – um – started with like S; don't tell me, no, I want to remember" I exclaim, jumping up from the bed and pacing the room

"Why is it you remember that much now – after I am awake?" Draco laughs

"I don't know" I laugh, stopping in mid stride to turn and look at my family

"Scorpius" I exclaim, pumping my fist in excitement

"You really couldn't remember this earlier?" Draco asks, raising his perfect eyebrow at me

"Well, lovely, I believe I was a bit preoccupied at the time. My brain was more focused on caring and looking after Scorpius and fretting about how you were doing because you weren't waking up" I say, finally realising why I wasn't able to remember the baby naming conversation

"How long was I out of it for?"

"Four days, and it was really scary, even though Hermione insisted that you were going to be fine"

"Well she was right, I am fine – and Scorpius is asleep" he says, smiling down at our boy before handing him to me to put back in the crib beside the bed

"Wow, I guess he only woke up because you did then, normally it takes hours to get him back to sleep" I muse, climbing back on to the bed with Draco as the door creaks open and Embry pokes his head in

"Yes, you can come back in" I laugh, knowing they were all anxious to get back in to the room.

Embry, Harry, Ron and Hermione head in to the room, and take the seats they had occupied before

"Weasley could you please come here for a moment, it is rather important" Draco says, shocking everyone in the room – nobody, not even me, know what could be so important that Draco would interact with Ron in a civil manner.

Ron cautiously makes his way toward the bed – Draco brings his hand up and swipes it – hard – across Ron's face

"That is payback for slapping me when I was in labour"

"Blimey that hurt Malfoy – and I was helping you with that slap" Ron cries, rubbing at his now red cheek, his eyes narrowed at Draco

"Yes but you did enjoy doing it though, didn't you?" Draco asks

"Honestly – yes – it was bloody brilliant" Ron answers, causing Harry and Hermione to burst in to fits of laughter.

The laughter in the room is broken off when a majestic eagle owl flies in to the room and lands directly on my leg, standing tall and poking its little foot at me.

I grab the letter from the owls' foot and it quickly flies out of the room, swooping menacingly over Hermione and Ron's heads as it passes by

"You get owl post now?" Draco asks, looking up at me curiously

"No. Well yeah, maybe I do, but this would be the first time" I respond, unfolding the letter and casting my eyes down to read the tiny, messy scrawl – clearly written in pen rather than ink like the people in the wizarding world use

_Jacob,_

_Embry told us to contact you this way – he even went out with his friend Harry to buy me an owl. His name is Sampson. _

_I am writing to see how you are doing? And to find out how my grandson is doing?_

_We had to leave right away, it was not our place to stay in that place with you – but we are now concerned. Has Draco woken yet? Is your son healthy?_

_Please write back_

_Love,_

_Billy_

I pull my eyes up from the letter and look over at Embry

"You taught my dad how to post via owl?" I ask, holding back the laughter threatening to spill to the surface at the visuals of my father's reaction to all of this running through my head

"I didn't teach him personally. Harry did. We thought it was important because your dad knows now, and he wants to stay in contact with you" he answers, shrugging it off as though this kind of thing happens all of the time

"Speaking of my dad knowing – why did you tell him?" I ask, placing the letter on my lap and giving my friend my full attention

"He needed to know, and I figured what better time than right before the wedding? It was pretty funny actually. You should have seen his face when I contacted Harry and got him to apparate directly to the front door from England" he chuckles, a fond smile on his face

"Oh I can only imagine his reaction. Too bad you didn't video record it"

"I know; it would have been Funniest Home Video material" Embry says, causing me to break out in to a fit of girlish giggles.

"Granger, when can I go home?" Draco asks, turning toward the bushy haired girl

"Well you could go now if you like, but"

"Excellent, let's go" Draco interrupts, grabbing my hand and dragging himself out of the bed

"I still need to check on you though, and I need to do it once or twice a day" she sighs

"I am sure you can do that from my place. Not Potter's place, mine. I really want to go home" he says, folding his arms across his chest

"I don't think I can go in your house Malfoy" Hermione says, looking down to the floor

"Look Granger, I came here didn't I? And I had vowed to myself I would never come back to Hogwarts, so you – being a Gryffindor – should have enough bravery to go to my house. You won't be anywhere near – well, you know" Draco says

"Why can't you just stay with Harry for a little while longer?" Hermione asks, looking hopefully between me and Draco

"Because I told you that once my son was born I was going back home"

"Yes but that was before you gave birth prematurely and almost lost your life. You would have been fine to go to your parents place and never see any of us again if your pregnancy went as planned, but it didn't, and now I need to check you over once or twice a day, and I don't think I can do that in your family home" Hermione sighs, looking up at me for support

"Draco – honey – maybe it would be easier if we just stay with Harry for a little while longer" I suggest, hoping he doesn't get mad at me

"Jacob – why?" he asks, turning to look at me

"Because you really do need Hermione to come around and check on you and make sure that everything is fine. I don't want anything to happen to you, and if Hermione is not comfortable in your family home then maybe we should just stay with Harry for a little while. It won't be long, right?"

"A week, two weeks tops" Hermione answers

"Fine, but the minute you give me the all clear I am out of there" Draco says, sitting back down on the bed, a cute pout on his lips and his arms folded across his chest like a little child

"Thank you" I whisper, pressing a kiss to his temple before turning to pick a now crying Scorpius out of his crib

"I will just run along and inform McGonagall that we are going to leave" Hermione says, leaving the room in a flurry of robes.

I hand Scorpius to Draco and take a seat on the chair Hermione was sitting on earlier and just stare at the two of them – they look so much alike, except for the hair.

Hermione returns a short while later as Draco is sitting on the bed feeding Scorpius, Ron is sitting across from Harry playing a game of barbaric chess, or wizard's chess, as they called it. Embry is watching the game with fascination and I am simply watching Draco feed our son – it is beautiful – he is a natural at this, a great father.

"McGonagall said we can leave once the students are in their rooms" Hermione explains, conjuring a chair for herself and pulling her book out again – Draco wasn't wrong when he called her a book work on more than one occasion.

"Jacob, I just remembered something – we are married now" Draco muses – ah, the extreme calming draughts – that seem to act a lot like muggle morphine – have finally begun affecting Draco

"Yes, we are married. The papers are signed and everything – I am no longer a Black" I say, amusing my husband as his eyes glaze over – probably an effect of the potion

"Shit Granger, what did you give me?" Draco asks, raising not one, but both eyebrows at the girl

"It is the calming draught. It is an extreme version of the one you would be used to. But you need it because your stomach will begin returning to normal now that you are awake and your magical signature has risen significantly. Basically if I didn't administer it to you when I did you would be screaming in pain right about now" she answers, looking down at Draco's stomach

"Why is that?" I ask, looking at her curiously

"The uterus was injured from the Cruciatus Curse, so naturally it is going to be a lot more painful than normal for the magic to rid it from Draco's body" she answers, causing a very disgusted look to form on Draco's face – he is highly amusing when he is out of it

"Now why did nobody tell me this before?" Draco asks, placing Scorpius in my arms and flopping down on the bed, his hands over his eyes

"Well nobody would have suspected you would get hit with an Unforgivable Curse when you went in to labour, so I had to search for information on it after you went in to your coma. You are lucky to even be here Draco" Hermione explains, stifling laughter when Draco's mouth forms a silent 'O' and he removes one hand from his eyes to cover it

"So if this is so painful why do I not feel it?" Draco asks, sitting up in bed and crossing his legs under him, almost like a primary school student

"Because of the Potion, of course" Hermione responds, unable to hold back her laughter anymore

"Oh baby, you are going to be so mad when this potion wears off" I laugh, rocking Scorpius back and forth in my arms as his eyes begin to flutter closed – that is all this boy does, eat, sleep and poop.

"No I won't. Why will I be mad?" he asks, spinning to look at me now

"Probably because of how undignified and ungraceful you are being right now" Ron answers, making Draco spin in his direction now

"What are you talking about Weasley? I am always dignified and graceful" Draco pouts

"Of course you are babe" I say, laughing when he spins and almost falls off the bed in an effort to look at me

"Boys, stop it – all of you – and Draco, lay down before you hurt yourself" Hermione says, rushing forward to force Draco under the bed sheets

"Come on Hermione. This is fun; don't use magic to tighten the sheets so he can't get out – I like Malfoy when he is like this" Ron says, pouting just the way Draco had done earlier

"Yes well he could injure himself further, and that will piss him off even more then he is clearly going to be when he realises that the potion I gave him made him do and say all of these things in the first place" Hermione chides, casting her wand over the sheets so that Draco can't move

"Oh boy, Granger, I don't want you binding me to a bed. But Jacob can do it anytime he wants too" Draco says, winking at me

"So, your husband has fetishes, did you know this?" Embry laughs

"No, actually, I didn't know this. But I have to admit, I like this revelation" I respond, walking around to place my now sleeping son in his crib

"You lot need to shut up, Scorpius is asleep now" Draco says, eyeing everyone in the room with what I assume is meant to be his trademark scowl

"Why don't you shut up as well then?" Ron asks, laughing when Draco attempts to pull himself out of the sheets

"Draco, baby, just lay still. You will get better faster" I say, running my hand along his face

"Ok, I will, come here" he says

I lean down so that I am inches from Draco's face – his sweet vanilla scented breath is dancing across my face. He presses his lips hard in to mine, his tongue running along my bottom lip – I open my mouth to allow him entrance and our tongues meet, dancing together, fighting for dominance.

"Malfoy, your child is right next to you, should you really be doing that?" Ron asks, causing Draco to abruptly pull away from me and turn his head toward Scorpius' crib

"Sorry baby, I bet you don't want to see that – I never want to see my parents doing that either, so I can understand" Draco says, his eyes on our son

"But – hey – Scorpius is asleep" Draco adds, turning to poke his tongue out at Ron, causing everyone in the room, including Hermione, to break out in to a fit of loud, genuinely happy laughter

"I think I will take Ron, Harry and Embry to visit Hagrid for a while so Draco can get through the uterus changing without the embarrassment when he wakes up" Hermione says, glaring at Ron, who was about to say something else

"Are you telling me this is not amusing to you Hermione?" Ron asks as she grabs his hand and pulls him off the seat

"Well obviously a part of me is highly amused by it all, but the other part of me, the Healer part, knows how embarrassing it is for people when the potion wears off and they realise what they have said or done" she answers, grabbing Harry and pulling them both toward the door

"I guess I am going as well" Embry shrugs, waving goodbye as he follows the other three out of the room

"Well, now that we are alone, and I am bound to the bed" Draco begins, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively

"As much as I would love nothing more than to ravage you right now, I think you need to read a book or something to pass the time – I don't know how long your magic will take to get rid of your uterus or whatever, but I know you are not going to be too happy when it is over and the potion wears off. So please just relax" I say, adjusting my sitting position so my erection at his words was not visible to him

"Maybe your right" he shrugs, holding his hands out

"Just give me the book that Granger was reading"

I pick the book up from the chair and look at the cover

_Harry Potter – an unauthorised biography_

"Oh lord, when you are sane enough to realise what book you are reading I think you may kill me anyway" I laugh, passing him the book and taking a seat on the bed next to him as he opens to the first page and we both read

_This is an unauthorised biography of Harry Potter – The Chosen One's – life. Harry Potter will not profit from this book, nor has he had anything to do with it._

_This is his life, his story, through the eyes of the people who went to school with him, who fought in the war alongside him. This book contains some graphic content involving what went down at Hogwarts during the final battle, so please consider yourself warned._

"Do you think Harry even knows about this?" I ask, looking down at Draco

"Granger was reading it, so I am assuming she would have told him" Draco shrugs, turning to the first chapter

_The Boy Who Lived._

"You did say that Harry would have books written about him when I asked you what the hero deal with him is" I say

"Yep, and trust me, this is just the beginning. Now, let us read. We might actually learn something. You might figure out what to get Potter for Christmas or something, You could tell Embry" Draco says, casting his eyes back down to the book.

He really is going to be mad when this potion wears off.

**Ok, so you are probably wondering why there wasn't much contact with Scorpius, but really, what much can you do with a baby; aside from hold it and feed it?**

**The next chapter will be the aftermath of Draco's high, as well as moving back to Grimmauld Place and Scorpius going with Draco and Jacob to see Lucius and Narcissa.**

**Really not long now, and I am going to try and get it out fairly quickly because I have excellent idea's for the sequel. Some of which were inspired by some of you.**

**Please read and review. ****And I apologize if this chapter bores any of you, but I really liked it and since the story is coming to an end I wanted to try and work on something for the sequel, to set it up so to speak. So the epilogue will be real soon, and then the sequel will begin. **


	27. Making Magic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I wish I did, really I do. I** **think it would be cool – but as you all know this is not the case.**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. You guys are amazing and I hope you will stick with me for the sequel when I get to that – which will be really soon. Now, I only have maybe two more chapters and an epilogue, which will skip time, a fair bit of it, but everything will be explained in the actual sequel, I don't want to go on confusing you now.**

**Alright, well I hope you will read and review this chapter as always. I was away in Adelaide over weekend for wrestling so it took me a while to get this chapter out. Longer then I would have wanted. But the epilogue is going to be up real soon, like in the same day kind of soon, and I will hopefully have the first chapter up before the weekend is over.**

Chapter 27 – Making Magic!

- Draco's POV -

My stomach is stinging slightly – the pain is subtle, mostly I assume due to the calming potion that Granger had given me a little while ago, but it is still there – who knew that uterus removal would be this painful?

"Hey, are you guys awake in there?" Embry asks, poking his head in to the room

"I am awake in here – Jacob is sound asleep, so if you are planning on coming back in here you had better keep it quiet because he seriously needs sleep" I respond, putting the unauthorised Harry Potter biography aside and sitting up a little more in the bed

"We are going to leave as soon as all the students are in bed. We don't want to be seen" Granger says, eyeing the book – now on the small bedside table – warily

"Now, Draco, are you alright? Is there any pain?" Granger asks, shaking her head and walking over to the bed

"No I am fine, honestly. I have a small amount of stinging in my stomach area, but I am assuming that is normal" I answer, wincing slightly when she presses her wand in to my stomach

"That is what I wanted to hear, it means you are healing perfectly – better than I would have guessed considering you gave birth prematurely" she says, smiling down at me

"Draco, how long has Jacob been asleep for?" Weasley asks, looking down at my sleeping husband before moving around to the other side of the room to take a seat next to Potter

"Somewhere between Potter saving the world and Potter saving the world again" I shrug

"What are you talking about?" he asks, rolling his eyes upward

"Do you need me to be more specific? Well, Potter's life is so boring that while we were reading his autobiography Jacob fell asleep somewhere between Potter getting the Philosopher's Stone and meeting with the Dark Lord again for the first time since he was a baby, and Potter saving us all again by going down in to the Chamber Of Secrets and destroying the diary and the Basilisk" I answer, running my hand lightly across Jacob's cheek as he stirs in his sleep

"Wait, you read that book about Harry?" he asks, leaning forward as though his ears are deceiving him

"That is what I said – I mean, I had no choice anyway because Jacob wanted me to relax when you lot took off, and the only thing in the room was the Potter book. So I read it, and it was extremely boring – the book definitely makes me sound like an ass" I answer, quickly realising I must sound just as high as I had before – even though the calming potion is wearing off slightly

"Malfoy, you are an ass. That book was clearly just telling it like it really is" Weasley responds, laughing at his own little dig at me

"Yes well they definitely got you correct then Weasley – because it paints you as the perfect picture of a bumbling sidekick" I reply dryly, being interrupted from further argument with the idiot when Scorpius starts screaming from his crib.

I reach across Jacob's body and carefully lift my son from the bundle of blankets surrounding him – he is simply beautiful. I have never seen a human being this perfect in my life – aside from Jacob anyway.

"Here. I think it is his bottle time" Granger says, handing me a warm bottle of milk

"Thanks" I say, looking up at her with surprise – who knew Granger would know this much about looking after a child. I mean sure, she knows a lot from reading, but this is more of an instinct thing, and I did not expect it from her.

I hold the bottle at a slightly upturned angle and press the plastic teat against Scorpius' lips – he opens his little mouth and closes it over the teat, sucking ravenously – he was definitely hungry.

A soft knock at the door breaks me from the trance watching my son have a bottle has put me in

"Sorry everybody, but I just wanted to come and inform you that all students have returned to the their dormitories and it is safe for you to leave – I have opened the Floo in my office" Headmistress McGonagall says, looking around at everyone in the room

"Thank you Professor. We will leave as soon as Draco is finished feeding Scorpius" Granger responds, smiling at her old Head of House happily.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Wow, back at Potter's place. This is just the place I wanted to be when I was married and my child was born" I say, slumping down on the bed – the same one Jacob and I had been in since we first arrived here

"It is not that bad Draco, you need to relax a little and just take things as they come. We have plenty of time to be alone with Scorpius – so please just take this one quietly, for Hermione's sake. You know she is not too fond of the Malfoy house" Jacob says, laying down beside me, Scorpius resting – asleep – on his broad, tan, shitless chest

"I think I am doing rather well with not complaining to be honest – considering the stupid things I said and done when I was completely under the calming draught, and the fact I read Potter's biography, topped with everything else I have been through over the past few months I believe I am doing wonderfully" I say, looking over at him and smiling as my eyes land on the two of them

"Your right – you have been doing amazing. I don't think even I would have remained as strong as you have through all of this – I admire you Draco Malfoy" he says, pressing his lips against mine, his warm breath tasting sweet against my lips

"Well if you hadn't been here to help me through it all I would have gone insane" I laugh, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes, enjoying the quiet alone time with my husband and son.

A few moments pass by in silence – the only sounds coming from Scorpius' heavy breathing as he sleeps soundly on Jacob's chest

"Hey, Draco" Jacob voices, breaking the serene silence and turning to look down at me

I look up at him, waiting for whatever else he has to say

"Did you ever figure out what we can get Harry for his birthday?"

I laugh loudly at this, covering my mouth so I would not wake my son – ah, the things you say when you are under the influence of medication potions. I look down at my hands, desperate to stop myself from laughing to answer his question – because in fact, I had learnt a little something about Potter and the kind of gifts he would appreciate

"Actually I think _you _can get him anything related to the Falmouth Falcon's – they are his favourite Quidditch team – I did not know this. His favourite colour is green and he would really like a Crup puppy because he never had a pet when he lived with the muggle family of his" I answer nonchalantly, shrugging

"Well now _we _can definitely get him something good for his birthday. Speaking of which, when is his birthday? I am sure it would have been in the book"

"His birthday is in July – but I really didn't need the book to know that – it is pretty much common knowledge in my world"

"Ah, so next month. Excellent. What are _we _going to get him?"

"_You _can get him whatever you want, but don't bring me in to this" I say, knowing full well that Jacob would definitely make sure Potter was told the gift was from all three of us and not just him.

"Mr's Malfoy, Kreacher was asked to come and inform you that an owl has arrived for you" the small, ugly, bugged eyed house elf says, walking directly in to our room without even a knock

The elf hands a small brown envelope over to me and bows himself out of the room

"Who do you think it is?" Jacob asks, sitting up in the bed and placing Scorpius down in the white, wooden crib just beside him

"I think it might be from my parents" I respond, looking down at the familiar tidy scrawl on the front.

I rip it open, casting my grey eyes down in order to read its contents

_Draco,_

_We don't know how long you are going to be incapacitated for – but no matter how long it takes please know that we are thinking of you, constantly._

_Miss Granger informed us of what would happen after you woke – unfortunately we were unable to stay due to the house arrest both your father and I are under. _

_Please contact me as soon as you can – I just want to know that you are going to be ok._

_Your father and I did get to see your beautiful son – our beautiful grandson – before we left for the Manor. He is amazing, and we hope to have the chance to meet him soon._

_Do not try and rush yourself though, I want to make sure you are completely well enough before you come and visit – but please know we are excited to meet our grandson._

_Get well soon son, and say hello to Jacob for us!_

_Love always, _

_Mother._

"It is from my mother. She is wishing me well and saying how excited she is to meet Scorpius – oh and she says to say hello to you as well" I say, throwing the letter down on to Jacob's lap so he could read it for himself

"Wow, your mum never ceases to amaze me. When you got hit with that curse you could literally see the anger radiating off of her – I swear even I could feel the magic in the air – it was almost electric" Jacob says, admiration evident in his voice

"As long as she doesn't end up in Azkaban" I sigh, not wanting my mother to have to suffer through that horrid place because of me

"Jacob, I want to go and see my parents" I say, looking up at him hopefully

"Are you sure you are well enough to do that?" he asks

"Yes, I think I am. I want to see them, we will take Scorpius with us" I say, looking down fondly at my sleeping son

"Ok babe, anything you want" he says, smiling up at me.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Where are you three going?" Embry asks, looking over at us as we head in to the living room, Scorpius cradled gently in my arms

"Draco wants to go and visit his parents" Jacob responds, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping aside to allow me and Scorpius to step over the small threshold

A wicked smile spreads over Embry's face as Jacob throws the Floo powder to the floor, shouting 'Malfoy Manor', very clearly, in to the air – he really is getting used to all of this magic stuff.

"Draco, Jacob, what are you doing here?" my mother shouts, rushing over to kiss us both on the cheek

"You said you wanted to see us when I was well enough – and I am now – so we thought we would stop in so you could meet your grandson" I answer, holding my son toward her.

She takes him gently in her arms, cradling him the way only a mother knows how – her bright blue eyes are shining with excitement and love

"He is beautiful, what name did you give him? Gemini?" she asks, raising an elegant eyebrow at me – clearly she was still unimpressed with the smart ass attitude I gave her when she suggested choosing a name from the star constellations

"No mother, not Gemini – we named him Scorpius" I respond, beaming at her when her lips form in to a brilliant smile

"Oh, such a beautiful name" she whispers, pressing a kiss to Scorpius' cheek.

The door behind me opens and I spin to see my father standing there, looking over at the four of us warily

"Hello father" I nod

"Draco, Jacob – what are you doing here?" he asks, walking further in to the room

"We came by with Scorpius, we thought you and mother would appreciate meeting him" I say, nodding in my sons' direction.

My father walks over toward my mother slowly, his eyes cast down to my son.

My breath hitches slightly as he leans down and takes the child from my mother – I never thought the day would come when I would see my father smile – but as he looks down at his grandson a small grin forms on his lips. It is a beautiful sight.

"Draco, dear, would you mind if your farther and I take Scorpius out on the grounds for a little while? I would appreciate spending some time with him, you are both welcome to join us of course" my mother asks, her eyes never leaving those of my son

"Sure, go ahead, we will just hang around inside" I shrug, gripping Jacob's hand and leading him toward the large spiral staircase

"Why are we not going with them?" Jacob asks, trudging along behind me, his hand still in mine and his eyes travelling around the ornaments and portraits lining the walls of the manor

"As fond as I am of our son and my parents, I actually have something else in mind" I respond mysteriously, opening the door to my old bedroom and closing it when Jacob steps through

"Wow, the last time I was in here I got attacked by your dad with some crazy torture spell" he whispers, now taking in the full expanse of my room without having to worry about my father going ape on him

"Exactly, and now we know that will not be happening. So I figured we could have some quality time in the room that I grew up in, because Merlin knows we certainly did in yours" I purr, taking a step closer to my husband and pressing my body flush against his.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip, nipping slightly with my teeth, begging for entrance in to the deep caverns of his mouth. Jacob doesn't hesitate, he opens his mouth with a sigh and closes his eyes as my tongue slides deftly across his, eliciting a small moan from his gorgeous lips

I run my hands down his back, allowing them to rest just atop his ass, the muscles rippling delicately beneath my fingers as I attack his mouth with my own.

"Wait, are you sure you are well enough for this?" Jacob asks, his voice breathy and husky as he stares down at me through lust darkened eyes

"I am more than well enough" I respond, crushing my mouth back in to his and kneading my hand along his backside, enjoying the way he squirms under my touch.

I pull my hands in front of me, carefully unbuttoning the shirt he is wearing, my eyes admiring every inch of his gorgeous tan skin as it is slowly revealed to me.

I slide the shirt off his shoulders and ghost my lips across his muscular chest, flicking my tongue delicately against his pale nipples, earning a small moan from my lover.

Jacob's hands pull my robes down, his brown eyes looking deep in to my grey ones – the electricity in the room is so intense – we have had many a wonderful sexual encounter, but this seems different, this is like the first time all over again – it is amazing.

I press my body closer to his, enjoying the friction as his bare chest presses against me and his erection rubs in to my hip due to our height difference.

Jacob slowly removes my shirt, his tongue running along every pale bit of my skin as it is revealed to him. My breathing is getting heavy and my cock is throbbing and twitching with anticipation as he runs his large hands down my chest, coming to rest at the top of my jeans.

I allow a breathless moan to escape my lips as he slides his finger in to the waistline of my pants and drags me with him toward the large bed in the centre of the room.

He lowers me down slowly, his body hovering just above mine as he bends down and brushes his lips against the hollow of my neck, causing my erection to strain even harder against the fabric of my jeans and undergarments.

"God I love you" I whisper as he runs a train of kisses along my chest, stopping at my pants. He slides the zipper down with his teeth before unhooking the button. I lift myself up off the bed a little, allowing him to slide my pants to my ankles where he pulls them off and drops them with a soft flutter to the floor.

He slowly makes his way back up my body, his tongue running along my thigh, occasionally nipping and biting at the pale skin between my legs.

Jacob presses himself against me and crushes his lips against mine, our erections rubbing insistently together as our tongues dance together in our mouths.

I run my fingers down his back, allowing my nails to scrape lightly over the skin, causing him to groan and press his erection harder in to my mine

I slide my hands between us and get the button undone on his pants before pressing my palm against his large, throbbing penis.

I slide my hands back around his body and rest them on his ass before slowly pulling his pants down and allowing him to kick them off.

Our eyes meet for a moment as he presses his body against mine creating delicious friction between our erections.

Jacob slides back down my body, his eyes admiring every inch of skin as though I am something to be treasured – that alone is enough to almost make me cum before we have even started making love together.

I watch as he slides my boxer shorts down my hips and thighs, his eyes glued to my penis as it bounces free of the tight fabric that was containing it just a moment ago.

"You are so beautiful" he whispers, running his smooth, cool tongue along the length of my cock before taking it whole in his mouth, causing me to arch off the bed and bite back a scream

"Jacob, please" I whisper, desperate to get him sheathed inside of me – it seems like it has been forever.

He adheres to my pleas and quickly licks his finger, pushing it inside of me. I hiss slightly as it breaches my tight ring of muscle, but a moment later I relax, allowing him to push two more fingers deep inside of me.

I arch off the bed when he crooks his finger, rubbing against my prostate – I doubt I can take much more of this.

I grip Jacob's hair and pull, trying to force him up the length of my small body. Knowing I am not strong enough he obliges on his own, sliding up and brushing his lips against mine, his fingers still pushing in and out of my tight hole.

When we pull our lips apart and he slides his fingers out of me I pull my hand up to my face, covering it in my own spit and saliva before pushing it between us and gripping my lovers huge, throbbing and twitching cock.

I pump it quickly, spreading my spit all over the shaft and head to make his entrance easier.

"Now" I whisper, unable to wait any longer when Jacob bites down lightly on my neck, definitely marking the skin there.

Jacob pushes my knees apart and lowers himself on to me; I wrap my legs around his waist to give him easier access as he uses his right hand to guide himself to my opening.

My head begins to feel light the second he pushes a couple of inches in to me. His spare hand is running soothingly along my side and his gorgeous lips are ghosting softly across my chest as he finally pushes all the way in – his huge cock filling me completely – this is bliss.

I tighten my legs around his waist and lock my grey orbs with his brown ones as he begins rocking back and forth, his penis sliding in and out slowly, brushing ever so slightly against my prostate every time.

He presses his lips to mine in the sweetest, most sensual kiss I have ever had as he speeds his pace up just slightly – enough so that the head of his cock is relentlessly pressing my prostate, causing tiny starts to explode behind my eyes with every thrust

I dig my nails in to the skin of his arms as he pushes deeper, his movements sending me breathless and shaky, knowing I am not going to last much longer.

My balls tighten as he pushes against my sweet bundle of nerves again, this time leaving his throbbing cock pressed right up against it

I can't help but scream his name and close my eyes as my orgasm rips through my body, tingling every part of me and leaving me lightheaded. I can feel Jacob's semen deep inside of me and dripping down my leg before he pulls himself slowly out of me and collapses beside me, completely boneless.

I turn and face my husband, his eyes are closed and his arm draped lazily across my middle, his tan cheeks flushed red and his lips swollen beyond belief

"That was amazing" he whispers, cracking one eye open to look at me before pulling me against him, my head coming to rest on his broad chest

"Yes, it really was amazing. I love you Jacob"

"And I love you Draco" he whispers, running his hand lovingly up and down my arm as we allow sleep to take over us, knowing that our son is safe in the grounds with my parents and we have not a single care in the world because we finally got what we deserved – complete happiness and utter bliss with the person we will spend the rest of our lives with and have the perfect family with.

**So, you are probably wondering why this chapter is so short, well that is because I wanted to end it here. I will have the epilogue next and put the first chapter of the sequel up as soon as I can, so please stay tuned for that.**

**I am sure there is probably more I could have done with part one, but that would have been all trivial shit and I didn't want to drag it out when I know how much I am going to have in the sequel!**

**Please read and review and accept my apology for the delay!**

**PrettyTwisted**


	28. Epilogue  Hogwarts and Vampires!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, but you probably know this by now since I say it every time.**

**A/N: So, this is it – the epilogue – it is skipping a lot of time, and you are probably wondering how the hell I can skip so much time and still get a story out. Well you will get the general idea in this epilogue, but the rest will have to be for the sequel.**

**I want to thank you all for coming on this awesome journey with me and I hope that you will continue the sequel along with me because I think it may possibly be even better than this one because almost all of the relationships are established and the characters have aged and changed for the better, or worse, depending on what angle you are going to look at it from.**

**So once again to all who reviewed- thank you. You inspire me to write more. In fact some of your reviews were so great that they gave me idea's for the sequel, and I will credit you when the time is relevant because I am taking some of your suggestions and twisting and turning them in to something story worthy.**

**Please read and review and remember that I appreciate you all and hope you follow me, Draco, Jacob and Scorpius through the next page of their lives.**

Epilogue – Hogwarts and Vampires

- Jacob's POV -

_Jacob,_

_I had to give this letter to your father and he said he would send it to you. I wish you would get back in contact with me; it has been many years since I heard from you and I do wish to see how much you have changed._

_I assumed that since you are happy now that you would not have been pissed at my life path choice. Not that it was much of a choice – I had to be turned Jacob, or I was going to die. _

_It has been eleven years since I seen you – and that is way too long – you are my best friend Jacob and I know you would have changed. I seen Embry only a few months ago when he came by to pick your dad up so he could see you and Draco – and Embry has aged and I am assuming you have as well – does this mean you both stopped phasing in choice of your imprints because they are slowly getting older?_

_Perhaps someone has already told you – but I had a child, her name is Renesmee, and she is beautiful, although, not much of a child any more – she aged rather quickly considering she is part human and part vampire._

_I just thought I would let you know that we are moving back to Forks again – we moved away as soon as I gave birth because your pack brothers wanted to kill my daughter. It would have been nice to have had you there to be on my side – but I guess you were too busy._

_My father knows everything now Jake, including the vampire and wolf thing. I had to tell him, and he has been talking to your dad a lot more, so I do know enough about what is going on with you. I also know that your father needs for you to come back but does not have the guts to ask you considering how happy you are aging and living with Draco._

_Sam has left – he was getting older and Emily wanted to move to Australia with the children. So really with Paul and Jared aging the pack only has Quil, Leah and Seth. You need to come back and be the Alpha you are meant to be Jacob – how would you feel if something happened while you are off living in England?_

_I can understand why you do not want to come back – you want to age and live happily with Draco, and I respect that – but please come back and help get things back in order at home for a while – and please see me. I know you don't like that I am a vampire now; I know you were trying to convince me otherwise when I told you I wanted to change. But please Jacob, can we put all of the natural born enemies stuff behind us and be friends?_

_If you do wish to see me I will be back at the old Cullen house with Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are not returning._

_Regards,_

_Bella Cullen._

I sigh deeply as I shove the letter inside the pocket of my stonewash jeans.

It would be nice to go home and get the pack in order as the Alpha since Sam had decided to leave with Emily, but it took me long enough to get to the point where I can contain my inner wolf and not phase, and I don't want to have to go through all of that again – although, thankfully for me wizards age slower and live longer than normal people, so Draco and I still look the same age. But I don't want to have to do that again, I am more than happy to live here with Draco in England and see only my father and pack members when they decide to drop by or get in contact with me via mail.

"Dad, are you ready? I don't want to be late"

Scorpius bounds in to the room, his grey eyes shining with excitement as he takes a seat next to me on the large bed.

Wow, my little boy is going to start at Hogwarts and will be gone for months at a time. I don't want to admit, and I am sure Draco won't either but I am going to miss him like crazy – we both love our son more than anyone in the world, and he is the main reason I have avoided having to go back to my old life – I do not want my son or husband involved with vampires. Bella made her stupid decision; she is just going to have to live with it.

"Dad, are you listening? Come on! I don't want to miss the Hogwarts express. We are meeting Uncle Embry and Uncle Harry at Kings Cross, remember? I think you invited Ron and Hermione along as well because you are all going out for lunch after you ship me off to school" Scorpius says, looking up at me through his gorgeous grey eyes, so alike to Draco's, his dark hair falling neatly around his face

"Alright kid, keep your panties on, I am ready" I laugh, giving him a nudge and striding out of the room, my son following along anxiously behind me.

"Ah, so are ready than?" Draco asks, wrapping his arms around me and pressing a chaste kiss to my life – eleven years on, with Draco twenty nine now – and we are still as hot for each other as the day we first met

"That is disgusting; can you wait until I am at school, please?" Scorpius complains, pushing Draco away from me and standing in between us, his hands crossed across his chest in what I imagine is a perfect imitation of Draco when he was an eleven year old.

"Come along, we have a Ministry car to take us to the station" Draco sighs, levitating Scorpius' school trunk behind him and heading toward the atrium to leave the Manor that we live in now.

Draco's mum and dad had moved in to the small villa they own in Bora Bora and told Draco the Manor as well as more than half of the Malfoy riches had been transferred in to his name and that if he refused to take it they would hex him where he stood – it was entertaining really – and Draco considers it a bonus because it means he sees less of Hermione and Ron Weasley as she still has a slight fear of the place.

0x0x0x0x0x

"So tell me again where Platform 9 ¾ is?" I ask, looking around at the huge signs for Platforms' 9 and 10 but nothing in order to indicate where Platform 9 ¾ is

"Jacob, love, I think I have told you this about five times now. We walk at the wall between Platforms' 9 and 10" Draco answers, nodding in the direction of the huge brick wall that to me looks extremely solid

"I will go first if you are scared, dad" Scorpius challenges, raising his dark eyebrow in my direction, a cheeky, very Malfoy, smirk forming on his lips

"Of course he is scared – even after eleven years of marriage and a brat kid he still can't fathom this entire wizard thing properly"

I spin around and come face to face with Embry, his arm wrapped around his lover, Harry's, shoulders

"I am no brat kid Uncle Embry – I am a perfect little angel all the time" Scorpius says, glaring over at his favourite 'Uncle'

"Did I hear the word angel?"

Ron Weasley, with his wife Hermione and their seven year old daughter Rose as well as their four year old son Hugo are making their way over to us, smiling happily at everyone.

We had all gotten closer over the eleven years – I would be lying if I said that Harry and Ron were now best friends with Draco, because they still all snipe and bitch at each other, but it has gotten easier and the remarks aren't as hurtful and brutal as they once were – it is more out of habit now...I think.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts as well mummy?" Rose Weasley cries, looking up at Hermione hopefully, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears

"You have to wait until you are eleven sweet" she answers, running her hand lovingly through her daughters' bushy red hair

"Sorry Rose – but it won't be long and you will be going to Hogwarts as well, and when you do I just know you are going to be better at everything than Scorpius is" Ron adds, making a small, watery smile appear on his daughter face

Scorpius merely rolls his eyes and curses Ron under his breath, so quietly that I am positive only Embry and I had heard him with our super wolf hearing

"Well I am going first – you can come with me if you are scared dad" Scorpius says, looking up at me and causing everyone to stifle their laughter

"No, go ahead, I am fine. I will just see you smack in to the wall first and know that it was a stupid idea" I say, not really believing that you can walk through that wall, even after everything magical I have experienced and living with Draco, who uses magic and House Elves for almost everything.

I shut my eyes tight as my son takes off toward the wall – I do not want to see him get hurt.

"Ok, he is through, come on babe" Draco whispers, pulling my hands from my eyes and pressing his soft lips in to mine, effectively calming me down again.

Draco grips my hand in his and walks toward the wall, again I shut my eyes just in case I was unable to go through due to the lack of magic in my system.

"Jacob we are on the Platform, open your eyes" Draco chuckles.

The sight before me is beautiful – a huge black and red steam train is sitting idle in the middle of the tracks as hundreds of kids make their way through the train – the older one's looking like this is simple routine and they have better things to be doing and the younger ones, including Scorpius, smiling brightly at the sight in front of them.

We are joined a moment later by Harry, Embry, Ron, Hermione and their two kids.

"Write to us as soon as you can. We will write back and you can write to us whenever you want ok?" Draco says, bending down so he is eye level with Scorpius who now looks slightly nervous

"I will, I promise" Scorpius whispers, looking down at the floor

I notice that the Weasley's, along with Harry and Embry have moved further along the Platform, away from the three of us – no doubt to give us a moment alone with our son.

"What's on your mind son, you look worried" I say, bending down beside Draco, taking one of Scorpius' pale hands in mine to try and comfort him

"I am just worried about going to Hogwarts. I am scared I will fail out of school, I am worried that you won't want to see me when the holidays come around" he begins, his eyes locked with Draco's for a moment

"Now why would I not want to see you on the holidays when I am already counting down the days until that time comes when you haven't even left yet?" Draco asks, flickering his eyes nervously toward me for a second

"It is just – well – what if I get sorted and I am not in Slytherin? Would you still want to see me then?" Scorpius asks, his eyes shining with tears as he fights the urge to cry

"Scorpius you can be sorted in to Hufflepuff and I will still want to see you on the holidays. I will love you and be proud of you no matter what stupid house you are in" Draco says, pulling our son in to a hug, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

Draco is so good with Scorpius – they are really close – and it really is no surprise to me that our son would be worried about something like that, especially when it is well known that all Malfoy's have been sorted in to Slytherin.

"Ok, I better run, I don't want to be late" Scorpius says, quickly throwing his arms around me before waving a quick goodbye to the others and hoping on to the Hogwarts express.

"Can you believe our son has officially started school?" Draco asks, allowing me to help him up from his position on the floor

"I can't believe it to be honest. He is going to have so much fun – do you have any clue as to what house he will be sorted in to?"

"I have no clue – our kid is special. He is the perfect mix of all four houses, so I guess we will have to wait and see" Draco answers, pressing a kiss to my lips and smiling up at me, his eye shining bright with love and adoration – the exact same way they have for the last eleven years.

As the huge train blows the final whistle I see my son, sticking his hand out the window and waving at us as the train picks up speed – I smile and wave back, knowing this will be the last time I will see him for a few months

"Shall we go have a quick lunch and head home? I am working from home again. No office work for me anymore" Draco says, smiling wickedly at me – ah, the joys of having a Magical Lawyer for a husband – he gets to spend a lot more time working from home than at the Ministry

We take each others' hands and head back toward the others. I breathe in deeply, exciting myself at what wicked things Draco was going to do when we got back to the Manor – alone – with no chance of Scorpius interrupting.

As I exhale my breath a strange, burning, bleach sensation assaults my senses – a lot like that of a vampire – but it can't be. Not here on the Platform. I have to be imagining things since the last thing I read was Bella's stupid letter about becoming a filthy leech.

I quickly scan my eyes along the Platform out of habit – but nothing seems to trigger any more of my vampire senses, so I grip Draco's hand tighter and head toward the brick wall again, silently hoping I really was imagining things.

**As I promised, a time skipping epilogue since I didn't want to have a baby in my story and I did find a way to work with that.**

**Obviously you will get more of Draco, Jacob and Scorpius' life in the sequel through memories and thoughts, but it was important that I skip ahead.**

**So please join me for the sequel which will start off from just after this epilogue.**

**Thanks again my lovely people!**


End file.
